


A Marriage of Inconvenience

by DietCokeofEvil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 121,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DietCokeofEvil/pseuds/DietCokeofEvil
Summary: A Marriage Law was enacted and Ron ran for it before he could get married, leaving Hermione, the woman he supposedly loved left to fend for herself.  When the abuse by her husband is discovered, it leads to a rescue, and a discovery of something darker behind the scenes...





	1. Hermione Found

**Author's Note:**

> As with most of my stories, I intended for this to be maybe a 10 chapter story- easy peasy. Yeah...it ended up becoming a giant behemoth of a story that I had no control over whatsoever. How does that happen? 
> 
> My plan right now is to release a new chapter every Sunday- maybe sooner if I have time. I wrote the whole story, and am now editing for grammar and such a chapter at a time. There are some mentions of abuse- nothing explicit- just injury descriptions.
> 
> I really hope you like this. It's truly been a labor of love.

Sirius started when he heard the crack of apparition coming from the sitting room and frowning, got up to investigate. He did not receive many visitors aside from Harry and his family, and even then, no one apparated directly into the house- it was not possible. He drew his wand as he hurried down the hallway, ready to attack if needed, but stopped at the scene in front of him. “Merlin…,” he breathed. “Hermione.” She lay in a broken heap on the floor, a small house-elf still holding her hand. The elf ran up to Sirius, pulling on his tailcoat.

“Please, sir,” she squeaked. “Please help my mistress.” She pulled him over to the shaking girl, and Sirius blanched at seeing her injuries. There was not an exposed inch of skin that wasn’t covered in bruises. Her hair had been cut short, and her clothing was nothing more than rags. Sirius tried to still her as she tried to speak.

“Hermione, lay still,” said Sirius. “I’ll take you to St. Mungo’s…” He stopped as she frantically tried to speak.

“No,” she rasped. “He’ll find me there. Need to stay hidden.” She gestured to Sirius. “Give…give me your coat. Please.” She held out her hand as Sirius removed his coat. He attempted to drape it over her, but she took it in her hand and looked at the elf, holding the coat out to her.

“Hildy can’t take it,” squeaked the elf. “Please don’t give me clothes, Mistress!” She started backing away in a panic.

“Hildy,” said Hermione, her voice shaking. “You must. If you don’t, he’ll kill you. Please trust me?” She held out the coat again. “I’ll take care of you.” Hildy reached out and slowly took the jacket, gasping as the bond between her and her master disappeared, and she started to cry. Hermione looked at Sirius. “Please, take her,” she breathed. “Bind her to you. For both of our sakes.” Sirius hesitated, not certain he wanted to bind a house-elf to himself but stopped as he heard Hermione whimper in pain. “Please Sirius. He’ll force her to bring me home, and he’ll kill both of us. The call is too strong for just clothes.” Upon hearing this, Sirius used his wand to slash open his finger and did the same to Hildy, binding the two of them in blood. 

“Master, how can I help,” Hildy asked, looking up at her new Master. 

“Don’t call me that,” said Sirius. “We’ll talk about that later. No St. Mungo’s?” he asked. Hermione shook her head, looking terrified. “All right then. Hildy, is it?” he asked. The little elf nodded. “Go get Harry Potter and tell him I need Auror services and that I need a medi-witch at the house, right now.” He gazed down at Hermione, who was starting to shiver. “And then get Molly Weasley and ask her to come here.” Hildy apparated out with a loud crack as Sirius gently picked Hermione up and carried her to a nearby bedroom, gently depositing her on the bed. He smoothed her short hair back. “It’s all right,” he said soothingly. “Help will be here before you know it.”

.........

Ten minutes later, Sirius heard Harry calling out to him and hurried to greet him. Harry stood with Draco Malfoy and Angelina Weasley, both Aurors and a woman Sirius didn’t recognize and assumed she was a medi-witch. “What’s going on?” Harry asked with concern. “Are you all right?”

“It’s not me,” said Sirius. “It’s Hermione. This way.” Sirius told him what he knew so far as they walked to the bedroom. Before they entered, Sirius put his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “It’s not good,” he said. “She’s been badly beaten.” Looking grim, Harry pushed open the door, and they all stopped short. 

“Oh my God,” said Harry. “What the hell happened?” He hurried to Hermione’s side and sat down on the bed and gently shook her. “Hermione?” he asked gently. “Talk to me. Who did this to you?”

“She doesn’t need to talk,” said Draco. “I know what happened.” Harry looked up at him. “Goyle.” Harry looked at Hermione again; his lips pressed firmly together.

“Draco, please go get Kingsley,” he said in a level voice. “Tell him I need him- don’t take no for an answer. He knows how to get in here.” Draco nodded and took off. Harry looked at the Medi-witch and Angelina next. “Please see to her. Catalog all injuries and make her as comfortable as you can. See if you can get a statement from her. Otherwise, we can get that later, after she’s healed. He looked up to see Molly Weasley coming, Hildy following close behind. 

“Harry?” Molly asked. “What’s happened?” She looked at the bed and paled. “Oh, no,” she breathed. 

“Can you help them?” asked Harry. “Please?”

“Of course,” said Molly. She glanced again at Hermione. “If you could bring up some warm water, towels, and some fresh clothes?” 

“Right away,” said Sirius. He looked at Hildy. “Can you please get the water and towels? Kreacher can show you where to go,” he said. “I’ll get something for her to wear.”

………

Sirius joined Harry in the sitting room after bringing what Molly needed. “New house-elf?” asked Harry.

“It was the strangest thing,” said Sirius. “Her name is Hildy. She brought Hermione here, and then Hermione gave her clothes and then asked me to bind her here. She said it would save both their lives. I figure I’ll deal with it after this whole thing is settled- I did it because Hermione begged me to.”

Harry nodded. “I knew something like this would happen,” he said, running his fingers through his hair. “That bloody marriage law. I tried to stop it.”

“What will her options be after this?” Sirius asked. “They can’t force her to stay.”

“I don’t know,” said Harry. “That’s why I asked Draco to get Kingsley. Damn the Wizengamot for this.” Harry knew the marriage law would be a disaster- it had never worked out in the history of the law previously- but the Wizengamot overrode Kingsley’s objections and enacted the law anyway. All single muggle-borns and half-bloods must marry a pure-blood witch or wizard and produce heirs, or face losing their magic and a sentence in Azkaban. The law went into effect five years after the war, and Harry and Ginny, and George and Angelina had already married before then- so they weren’t affected. When Ron heard rumors that the law was going to happen, he took off for America, hoping to avoid it. He and Hermione had been in a long-term relationship, but he wasn’t ready to get married, and he didn’t want to be forced into it, leaving a broken Hermione behind to face the music on her own. There were not many pure-blood wizards to choose from, Draco Malfoy had already married, and all the other Weasley brothers as well. The Wizengamot, in its infinite wisdom, decided to match Hermione Granger to Gregory Goyle in an attempt to show unity- a marriage between one of the Golden Trio and the son of a death-eater. 

“What the fuck, Sirius?” asked Harry grimly. “What do we do?”

“She stays here for the meantime,” said Sirius. “I’ll take care of her- he can’t get her here.” He too was remembering when the announcement that Hermione and Gregory Goyle were a match hit the Prophet- everyone at the Burrow had been in an uproar- Harry holding a sobbing Hermione. It hadn’t been fair- not even a week after Ron had abandoned her, she was forced to marry the son of the man who killed her parents. Gregory’s father died in the war, and his family had been forced to make reparations, leaving them almost destitute. Kingsley fought the match tooth and nail, but found himself outnumbered- he had slowly been trying to get key members of the Wizengamot to his side so they could eventually overturn the law, but it was slow-going. 

“This isn’t the only abuse discovered, you know,” said Harry. Most of the children of the Death-Eaters aside from Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were very resentful of the outcome of the battle. They put on a quiet face in their day to day lives, trying to keep a low profile, but many of them were eventually forced to marry someone other than another pure-blood, and there had already been some problems. Megan Jones, a Muggle-born Hufflepuff from Harry’s year, had been married off to Marcus Flint and was rarely seen- and when she was, she often had bruises. “How soon before someone gets killed?” Harry asked bitterly. 

“From the looks of Hermione, not long,” said Sirius. He saw Harry flinch but said nothing more. Two years ago, he had returned from the Veil, surprising everyone. He never knew how he escaped, but was so grateful to be back and to see Harry again, married and expecting a baby with Ginny, that he didn’t sweat the details. So far, the Marriage Law did not affect him- at first because it took a while to declare him legally alive, and then because technically, he had aged out of the program. They waited quietly, Harry often casting anxious glances towards the bedroom when Kingsley appeared with Draco.

Sirius stood up. “How did you know?” he demanded of Draco. “How did you know it was Goyle?”

“The elf,” said Draco. “Hildy has been with Goyle for years and used to help Goyle’s mum when she got beaten. Runs in the family, I guess.”

“Is it that bad?” Kingsley asked in his deep voice.

Sirius nodded. “There isn’t an inch of her skin that isn’t bruised or bloody,” he said. “They’ve only been married for what- six months?” Harry nodded. He looked back at Kingsley. “I’m not letting her go back to him,” he said. “She doesn’t deserve that- there has to be a way to annul the marriage.”

“Once we get Hermione’s statement, we’ll see what we can charge him with,” said Harry. “Then we’ll address that. Kingsley, has there been any progress on getting the law changed?”

Kingsley sighed. “I still don’t have a majority in the Wizengamot. We’ve been discussing our options, and we have some ideas. Perhaps, as unfortunate as it is, if what has happened to Hermione is true, it may help turn the tide.”

“I don’t know if I want this getting out,” said Harry. “She’s suffered enough- she shouldn’t have to deal with the press over this as well.”

“We may not have a choice,” said Kingsley. “All we can do is wait to talk to her. I won’t decide for her, I promise.” Kingsley had a great fondness for Hermione and had developed a great respect for her since the early days of the war when they had fought Death-Eaters together on the back of a thestral. As the Minister for Magic, Kingsley should have had the final say in stopping the law, but he found what power he had to be useless. He suspected sinister motivations behind the law but had not been able to prove anything yet. 

Harry paced back and forth, angry at himself for not checking on Hermione sooner. He had not seen her since the wedding, and he assumed that she would be in touch when she was ready. If he would have insisted on seeing her, would he have discovered the abuse sooner? How long had it been going on? Hermione was a fighter- he couldn’t imagine her putting up with abuse- Goyle must have held something over her that kept her under his thumb, but he couldn’t imagine what. “Draco, haven’t you talked to Goyle lately?” he finally asked.

“We haven’t spoken much since the war,” said Draco. “He called me a blood traitor and told me to get away from him when I went to his father’s funeral. I tried to talk to him a few times after, but he always swore at me and told me to go away. I stopped trying after a while.” Draco looked at the door as if he could see beyond to where Hermione was. “He hated it when his dad beat his mum. I thought he would be different.” Harry nodded. He knew that Draco had lost touch with many of his old school-mates, aside from Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Many of his old friends had lost parents in the war and had blamed him and his family for turning their backs on the death-eaters. Draco left England for a few years for France and came back married to a muggle-born witch from Beauxbatons and settled in as an Auror with Harry and Ron. His father had died in Azkaban, but his mother still lived in the manor and nagged Draco endlessly for grandchildren. After seeing what he saw today, he knew he was going to go home and kiss his wife, hold her and see how she felt about getting started on that grandchild.

“Is Goyle’s home unplottable?” Harry asked. 

“Yes,” said Draco. “If he hasn’t changed the wards, I can still get in. If he has changed them, Hildy could still get us in, if she would consent.” They all looked up as the door opened, and Angelina and the Medi-Witch stepped out. “Report?” asked Harry.

“Worst abuse case I’ve ever seen,” said the witch- an older woman named Ella. “There is a catalog of many old injuries as well as new- I’ve noted them all here.” She gave the folder to Harry, who opened and perused the list, paling as he read it. “She really should go to St. Mungo’s, or a muggle hospital.”

“If we do that, her husband could come and take her,” said Harry. “He has that right. And if we took her to a muggle hospital, the police would have to become involved. That could get them killed.”

Ella nodded. “We can keep treating her here. She is not the first case I’ve seen, sadly. There is a rotation of witches that provide home-care.”

“Fine,” said Harry. “Please make the arrangements. I’ll pay for it.” It was the least he could do for his dearest friend.

“You’ll do no such thing,” said Sirius. “She’s staying here- so I’ll take care of it. What else do I have to spend my money on anyway?” He addressed Ella. “Make sure she has the best care.” Harry knew better than to argue with Sirius- he was still too grateful to have him back in his life to do that anyway. Harry looked at the folder again.

“There’s nothing in here about er…sexual assault,” he said, glancing at Sirius, who turned and walked out of the room to give them privacy.

“There is none,” said Ella. “If there was sex, it was consensual…or there just wasn’t any sex. I can’t be certain.”

“Is she awake?” asked Harry. “Can I see her?”

“Go on,” said Ella.

Harry walked into the bedroom to see Molly sitting on the bed next to Hermione, who was curled up in her lap. “Mione?” he asked quietly. Molly looked up at him as she stroked Hermione’s short hair. He swallowed back tears- someone had cut her beautiful hair off. She opened her eyes and looked at him. “Can you answer some questions? Or would you rather talk to someone else?”

“Harry, can’t it wait?” Molly asked anxiously. “She’s been through so much.”

“I know, Molly,” said Harry. “I wish I could, but the quicker we find out what happened, the faster we can react. If this were a random attack, it would be one thing, but there is marriage involved- marriage to a pure-blood. I’m sorry, Hermione.” Hermione tried to sit up, but both Harry and Molly stopped her. “I need you to say who did this to you. I can’t assume, and I can’t act without it.”

“It was Gregory,” rasped Hermione. Molly closed her eyes, unsure if she wanted to hear any more already. “He…”

“That’s all we need for now,” said Harry. “With that, I can keep you hidden for a while. I’ll let you rest, and we can talk again tomorrow if you feel up to it.” Hermione nodded. 

Harry went back out. “She said it was Goyle.” Draco nodded and sat down, still unwilling to believe his former friend would do this kind of thing after he saw what happened to his mother. “I don’t know what happened yet, but she’s in no shape to talk right now. Kingsley, her naming him on her own should be enough to protect her, right?”

“Yes,” said Kingsley. “I’ll make sure it happens immediately.” He stood up and walked over to the fireplace, activating the floo to get back to his office. 

“I’ll go make arrangements with St. Mungo’s,” said Ella. “She should be all right for the moment- another healer should be here within the hour.” Harry nodded, and Ella left for the hospital.

“There’s nothing more we can do here right now, Harry,” said Angelina. “I’d suggest coming back tomorrow with someone unrelated. Just so everything is legit.”

“Thanks, you two,” said Harry. “Why don’t you head out? I’ll see you tomorrow.”


	2. A Frank Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the great comments! Working two jobs and having a family doesn't make it easy for writing time and responding to comments, but they really make my day!
> 
> A lot of people commented on Hermione still thinking about Hildy even when injured. I remember reading in Deathly Hallows when Harry, Ron and Hermione were at Xeno Lovegood's house, Hermione had the presence of mind to cover Ron with the Invisibility cloak because he was supposed to be at his parents. Anyone who can remember that while falling through a ceiling can remember an innocent House-elf's safety. It's a part that stuck with me for some reason. I know I said I'd update on Sundays, but a little early is ok too, right?

Sirius barely slept that night, unable to get the terrible scene out of his head. The new healer showed up and went in to tend to Hermione, and Molly had insisted on staying to help as well, so there wasn’t much for Sirius to do at the moment. After tossing and turning for a while, he finally got up and went down to the kitchen for something to drink.

“Does Master need something?” He turned to see Hildy standing there, wringing her tea-towel dress in her hands nervously. 

“You don’t need to call me that,” said Sirius. “I think I could use a cup of tea, though.” He sat down and waited as Hildy placed a cup in front of him. “Thank you,” he said to her. He toyed with the cup for a moment. “Hildy, what happened to her?”

“Hildy can’t tell you,” she said. “Not allowed to.”

“Even though he isn’t your master anymore?” Sirius asked. 

Hildy shook her head. “Mistress Hermione can give her permission.”

“I see,” said Sirius. “We’ll talk about it later then. Has Kreacher shown you where to sleep?” Hildy shook her head. “Well- he sleeps in that closet over there. You’ll want your own place- he’s a little difficult. You go ahead and pick a place. There are plenty of bedrooms- you can have one to yourself if you like.”

“Master is too kind” squeaked Hildy. “Hildy doesn’t need a whole bedroom to herself.”

“Go on then,” said Sirius. Hildy disappeared with a crack. He sat and stared at his teacup, unsure of what to do next. Normally, when he was restless, he would head out to the pub for a while, find someone to spend some time with and have a good time. There had been a lot of restless times since his return from the veil. He didn’t like staying at Grimmauld Place, remembering how he had been trapped there after escaping Azkaban. It had been miserable, and he couldn’t stand staying put anymore. It was a relief that he hadn’t been forced to get married- there were too many single ladies out there to play with, and Sirius didn’t relish being tied down to one woman- ever. He would be glad to have Hermione here, however- the house was too large for just him. Harry and Ginny had rebuilt the old house in Godric’s Hollow and were living there happily with the little boy named after his best friend and himself, and the house was a little lonely without the constant presence of the Order coming in and out all day. He finally got up and padded to Hermione’s room to look in on her. Molly was still holding her while she dozed, Hermione’s head in her lap, and Molly’s hand protectively resting on her hair. She looked so tiny and fragile lying in bed, and a protective rage fell over him, making him want to go down and hunt down her asshole husband and kill him. 

………

Sirius appeared the next morning with a tray and knocked lightly on the door. Molly looked up, and the latest healer greeted him as he came in. “How are you?” he asked her. Knowing Hermione, even in her condition, she would get upset if he spoke about her when she was in the room- best get the information from the source. 

“Hurts,” she rasped. It still hurt to talk- her entire body hurt. “I’m sorry to put this on you.”

“Don’t be,” said Sirius. “This was the best place to come- we can keep you safe here, and he can’t find you.” He looked down at the tray. “I’ve brought you all some breakfast and tea.” He placed the tray on the dresser. “I’ll give you some privacy. I believe Harry will be here soon- do you feel up to talking?” Hermione nodded. It would hurt, but she needed to deal with this as soon as she could. She only prayed she wouldn’t be forced to go back to him after all this.

………

Harry came in a while later with another Auror- Miles Ellis, who was unrelated to the situation, and Draco Malfoy. Sirius greeted the three men and sat down with them. “She says she’s ready,” he said to them. “Talking seems painful, though. Can you tell me what her injuries are?”

“Not yet,” said Harry. “Miles is going to talk to her now, and after that, we’ll determine what to do. Then I can tell you.” Sirius nodded. He had trained to be an Auror many years ago, but it never came about due to circumstances, but he remembered the protocols somewhat. Harry and Miles stood up and started toward Hermione’s room, and Sirius gave a questioning glance to Malfoy.

“She’ll be more comfortable if I stay out here,” he explained. “We’ve made our peace, and I’d even call us friends, but I don’t need to be in there. I’m here if they decide to go after Goyle.” Sirius nodded. The two men chatted about inconsequential things for a while when Arthur Weasley appeared through the floo.

“How is she?” Arthur asked. 

“I’m not certain,” said Sirius. “They haven’t told me her injuries yet, but she felt up to talking today, so that’s something. She’s a strong girl, Arthur,” said Sirius. He hesitated. “Does Ron know?”

“No,” said Arthur curtly. “We haven’t spoken since he left.” He sat down heavily. “I might wring his neck if I see him right now. Why couldn’t he have just stayed and married her? I thought he loved her.”

“I don’t know,” said Sirius. “None of us saw that coming. We all assumed they would get married- maybe that’s why he ran. Who knows?” He looked over to Hermione’s room. “They’ve been in there a while,” he said. “I hope they’re getting somewhere. Molly is still in there- she’s refused to leave Hermione’s side since she got here.”

“I know,” said Arthur. “I’ve brought her some clothes. I know she won’t leave until she knows Hermione will be all right.” He looked at the bag he had brought. “She loves that girl like she was her daughter.” The three men sat quietly with their thoughts for quite a while until the door finally opened, and Harry and Miles came out. 

“Draco, come with me,” said Miles. “We need to get the paperwork started to arrest Gregory Goyle.” Miles looked at Sirius. “If the wards have changed, may we use your new house-elf to gain entry to the house? If she consents, of course.”

“Of course,” said Sirius. “She seems rather devoted to Hermione, so she may do it. She isn’t allowed to say what happened though- not without permission. Even though Hermione gave her clothes.” Miles nodded, and he and Draco stepped into the fireplace.

Sirius looked at Harry, who was pale and grim. “I need a drink,” said Harry, heading to the kitchen. He sat down at the table while Sirius pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses and set them down. Harry poured himself a drink and knocked it back, refilling his glass. He took a small sip and set the glass down. “There are days when being an Auror is the worst job in the world,” he finally said. “Having to listen to my best friend say what’s been happening to her the last six months…I just don’t know if I can bear it. I don’t know how she has.

“Can you tell me?” asked Sirius. 

“I don’t even know where to begin,” said Harry. “She gave me permission to tell you so she doesn’t have to say it again.” He took a breath. “The first thing he did when they were alone after the wedding was snap her wand. The next day, he fitted her with an enslavement collar.” Sirius blew out his breath. The thought of that darling girl enslaved was almost more than he could stand. Harry continued, “The beatings started almost right away. She fought him about the collar, but he’s so much bigger and stronger than she is- and without a wand, well, she was no match for him. She didn't stand a chance with that collar on.”

“What about the injuries?” asked Sirius, closing his eyes. He was almost afraid to hear the answer.

Harry lifted the glass to his lips with a shaking hand, taking a long drink before answering. “Sirius, there are so many. Broken and fractured bones, some fresh, some partially healed- ribs, her right arm in two places, cheekbones, jaw, eye socket, some of her fingers. The bruises and scars are too many to count. Bruised kidneys, a ruptured spleen. He starved her, he cut all her hair off, she hasn’t seen the light of day since they married…” he trailed off for a moment, trying to collect himself. “Finally, he must have broken the collar when he was choking her because Hildy was able to blast him back and then apparate her away. Hildy didn’t try to punish herself, did she?” 

“I don’t think she had a chance to,” said Sirius. “Hermione gave her clothes right away, and then I became her master.” He felt sick hearing about the injuries. “We’ll see she heals, Harry. She still has a family that loves her.” He looked down at his glass before taking a long drink. “What happens now? The marriage, I mean.”

“Well, there is where we lucked out,” said Harry. “Goyle is going to Azkaban for this. The enslavement collar alone is worth twenty years, much less the attempted murder and abuse charges. He’ll be gone for at least thirty years, if not more.”

“Yes, but they’ll still be married,” said Sirius. “Doesn’t she deserve to have a chance at a real marriage if she wants it?”

“Well, there are circumstances that apply. If they didn’t, I’d say she’d be safer being married to him while the law was still in force,” said Harry. “That way, they can’t match her to anyone else, and then we could deal with it when Kingsley finally gets the law repealed, or Goyle gets out of Azkaban- whichever comes first.”

“But?” asked Sirius, sensing a complication.

Harry blushed a little. “It seems they never consummated the marriage. Goyle has issues…um…getting it up. Hence the beatings. Since there is now no chance of that ever happening between them now, that means no heir. Technically, they will annul the marriage, and Hermione will be back on the market.”

“So, they could give her to someone worse,” said Sirius.

“Or someone better, I suppose,” said Harry. “I’m going to see Kingsley and see what we can do to get ahead of this. If we can find someone before the matchmakers do- I’m afraid of who they will suggest next.”

“Will they at least give her some time to recover?” asked Sirius.

“I don’t know,” said Harry. 

………

“How are you feeling?” Sirius asked Hermione. She was sitting up in bed, a bowl of broth on a tray in front of her. “You need to eat,” he said.

“I’m not very hungry,” she said. She had been in pain all day from the Skele-Gro, but that was slowly going away. “I feel better, but if I eat right now, it will just come back up.” He studied her as she stirred the broth with her spoon. Her face was less swollen, and she seemed to be moving a bit more easily. 

“The healer said that your bone breaks will be fully healed in a few days,” he said. “Do you need anything?”

“I don’t have anything anymore,” she said. “He took everything from me- all my money, my wand, my clothes…Crookshanks.” Tears came to her eyes. “He killed my cat.”

“I’m sorry about Crookshanks,” said Sirius. “He was a great friend. Don’t worry about the rest. I’ll send Molly to get you some clothes. We’ll get you anything you need. I’m so sorry.”

“Sirius,” Hermione pleaded, her voice still rasping from being strangled. “I can’t ask you to do that. As soon as I’m better, I’ll get a job and pay back any expenses you’ve occurred…”

“You can let me,” Sirius interrupted, “and you will. It’s about time the Black family fortune be good for something.” He took her small hand in his. “The magical world should have been crawling on its knees in gratitude for everything you’ve done, and instead, they’ve thrown you to the wolves. It’s unconscionable.”

Hermione looked at him, remembering when he had returned from the veil. He stayed with Harry in Godric’s Hollow right afterward, unwilling to come back to this house. She, Harry, Ginny and Ron, and a few others worked night and day to finish the remodeling so it looked completely different from when he grew up there, and finally, he came back to live here. He had finally lost the gaunt, haunted look he had come back with and started looking like the handsome, aristocratic man who sat before her now. “I don’t know what to say,” she finally said.

“Just say that you’ll let me help you,” said Sirius. “You know that all of us will help in any way we can.” He knew she hated being a burden, and he didn’t know how to convince her that she wasn’t. That she could never be. Finally, she looked down and nodded, tears in her eyes. It broke his heart to see her so broken down and vulnerable- this brave girl who should have taken the world by storm, reduced to this. It was an absolute sin. “Good,” he said. “I believe that Kingsley and Harry will be back over tonight to talk about options. Do you feel up to coming to the sitting room? I think it would be more comfortable than meeting here, and I don’t think we should discuss the options without you.”

“I think I could sit for a while,” she said. 

“Good,” said Sirius. “You should sit outside for a while too, when you’re ready. Get some sun and fresh air. It will do you a world of good.”

………

Sirius spent the rest of the day making arrangements for Hermione- sending Ginny and Molly to buy her clothes and whatever personal items she would need, and even arranging for Ollivander to come over for a new wand. While it would probably be easier to take Hermione to his shop, he knew she would feel better having a wand as soon as possible, and it would be a while before she was ready to take a trip like that. It felt good, having a purpose, even if it was temporary. Sirius didn’t need to work- his family fortune, which had been untouched by Harry, was enough to see several generations through, so Sirius was still taking the time to decide what he wanted to do. He wanted to make a difference but hadn’t decided on any goals yet. For now, he was content to help Hermione and get her back into a good place again.

Ginny and Molly finally arrived carrying several packages and little James, who was handed over to a delighted Sirius while they unpacked. “Here, Hermione, I got your favorite shampoo and conditioner,” said Ginny as she pulled out toiletry items and carried them into the bathroom. “Harry and Kingsley will be here in a few hours; do you want to try taking a shower?” Hermione nodded. Ginny came and sat on the bed next to her. “I’ll have the healer help you.” She gently hugged Hermione. “I’ve missed you so much. I’m glad you’re all right.” She had felt sick when she first saw Hermione and understood the tears that had been in her mother’s eyes all day. They stopped in by George to let him know what had happened, and Ginny had to physically restrain George from going on the hunt. They had all been worried about her but had no idea how to find her after she had gotten married. They even tried sending owls, but they returned with the letters unopened. While it had hurt, they assumed that she was angry about Ron and would come around when she was ready. Now that they knew the truth, Ginny never wanted to let Hermione out of her sight again.

“It’s all right, Ginny, I understand,” said Hermione, when Ginny stammered out an apology. “I probably would have thought the same thing. I’m not angry at anyone, except Gregory I suppose. And I feel sorrier for him than anything.” She ignored Ginny’s stare. “It’s not an excuse, but it’s not like he had a good example. If he laid off the booze, and got some treatment, things may not have turned out like they did. But he made his choices, and I can’t help him.”


	3. More Good News

Kingsley and Harry arrived later in the evening to find Hermione propped up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her- Sirius had carried her out and had managed to get her to at least have some more broth before they arrived. Arthur and Molly were there as well, lending their support, and hoping there would be good news.

“First,” said Kingsley, “Gregory Goyle has been arrested. Draco managed to get us in, and Goyle put up quite a fight.” He looked at Hermione. “The living conditions he had you in were deplorable. He demanded that we bring you back immediately. There is no doubt what has happened to you, and that he is responsible, and he will pay for that.”

“So now what?” asked Molly. “Is she still married?”

“For now, yes,” said Kingsley. “The Wizengamot has to annul the marriage. I’ve spoken with those that I have managed to convince to my side, but the outcome is not good. They will expect her to marry again immediately.”

“They can’t even let her recover first?” asked Arthur incredulously. “Give her some time?”

“I’m trying, Arthur,” said Kingsley. “I told Harry yesterday that I suspect there is something behind this- I don’t think this has anything to do with the law. I think someone or a group of people are making this personal against her.”

“But why?” asked Hermione. Her voice was still raspy from being choked, and there were tears in her eyes. “I wasn’t the only one who fought in the war. Why would they target me?” Harry put his arm around her and pulled her close to his side, pulling back as she winced in pain. 

“Sorry,” he murmured to her. “So, what can we do?” He asked Kingsley. “I don’t see a repeal of this law anytime soon.” 

“I wish I knew, Harry,” said Kingsley. “Many of the public are against this marriage law, but without a public outcry, it means nothing. I don’t want Hermione to become the poster child for this. They tried to do that when they married her to Goyle in the first place- I’m not going to let it happen again.”

They all looked up as the Floo activated and Percy Weasley stepped out. “Sorry to interrupt,” said Percy. “This letter came to your office, Kingsley. Given the time of day, I thought it might be important.”

“Thank you, Percy,” said Kingsley. He opened the letter and scanned it, blowing out his breath. He looked at Hermione. “Your marriage has been annulled due to non-consummation. Miles Ellis has had Goyle incarcerated until his trial next week- so he will no longer be a concern to you. He will be in prison for a very long time.” He looked at Hermione. “This is going to get out- the press is going to make a big story of this. I’m sorry.”

“I know,” said Hermione. “What did they say about my marital status?”

Kingsley perused the letter again. “They will be sending a new match within the week. That probably means they are having trouble finding someone. Most people your age are already married- which means your next match will either be just out of Hogwarts or much older.”

“If they name a match, does she have to marry that person? Or can she marry someone else, as long as they follow the rules?” asked Arthur. “Nothing has ever been made very clear on that.”

“That won’t matter,” said Kingsley. “I at least can override the match, as long as the wedding takes place before the deadline, and the couple satisfies the conditions.” Everyone was quiet as they tried to think of what they could do. “We have some time yet,” said Kingsley. “It’s not like we need a decision right now.” He stood up to go. “So many of the Wizengamot are still pro-pureblood. This may be the catalyst we need to change that. I’ll be in touch.”

Everyone was silent after Kingsley left, digesting the news and the possible outcomes. “I have to get married again?” asked Hermione. She was pale underneath the bruises, and she rubbed her hands together. The Healer was forced to cut off her wedding ring because her fingers were too swollen to remove it. “I…I think I’m going to be sick.” Molly conjured up a bucket and placed it in front of her, petting her hair as Hermione retched miserably. 

Ella hurried into the room to help. “Can you walk?” she asked Hermione. “You should lay down for a while. We need to administer the next Skele-Gro dosage now anyway.” Hermione attempted to stand but shook her head. Harry got up and started to take her, but Sirius stopped him.

“Harry, why don’t you head home to Ginny and James,” he said. “I’ll take her.” Sirius gently picked Hermione up and started to carry her toward the bedroom, Molly and Ella following closely behind.

“I can’t stand what’s happened to her,” said Arthur. “She looks like one of those people from the muggle history books that were in those complication camps.”

“Concentration camps,” said Harry. He couldn’t help but agree. “We have to find someone that she can marry. I can’t stand thinking of her possibly being married to someone like Goyle again, or someone even worse. Maybe Gin knows someone from Quidditch…” he mused. 

Arthur nodded. “I’m going to see George, and then Bill. I’ll have to floo Charlie as well- keep everyone updated.” He sighed and patted Harry on the shoulder. “We’ll find a way, son,” he said reassuringly. 

………

Sirius came back into the room as Ella was administering the Skele-Gro to Hermione again. “It’s going to take several doses,” she explained. “There is too much damage for it to work all at once. She’s going to have another painful night.” He watched as Molly settled herself on the bed for the evening.

“Molly, why don’t you take some time with Arthur for a few minutes, get something to eat and a shower,” said Sirius. “I’ll stay with her until you’re ready.”

“Thank you, Sirius,” said Molly. She hurried out of the room to catch up with Arthur and Sirius came to sit down on the bed next to Hermione. He could see she was in considerable pain, and his heart went out to her. “There’s nothing you can give her to make her more comfortable?” he asked. 

“I wish there were,” said Ella. “Anything I could give her would compromise the Skele-Gro, and it wouldn’t work. It’s best to let it run its course for a few days than draw it out.” Sirius nodded and put his hand gently on Hermione’s back as she curled into him, shivering. He pulled the blanket more closely around her and thought about the evenings conversation. 

“Why did this happen?” Hermione asked quietly. “Why can’t they leave me alone?”

“I don’t know, Love,” said Sirius. “We’ll get to the bottom of this, I promise you. Now try to get some rest. Ollivander is coming tomorrow to set you up with a new wand.”

………

Feeling restless again, Sirius headed out to the pub for a drink, knowing Hermione was in good hands back that the house. He sat down at a table with his glass of scotch and looked at the crowd. There were several pretty girls there tonight, a few of which he had spent some good times with, but the longer he sat, the less appealing they seemed to him. His mind kept going back to that poor, broken girl who was staying with him, and the difference between her and these women, who were all heavily made up and dressed to the nines. He nursed his drink as one of them sat down across from him. “Sirius,” she purred. “You’re quiet tonight.” She ran her foot up his leg suggestively. Sirius was an extremely handsome and well-dressed man- she had no doubt he was wealthy, and she wouldn’t mind getting something started with him. “Wanna get out of here?” 

“Not tonight, Louise,” said Sirius. “Not in the mood, I guess. I think I’ll finish my drink and go.”

“That’s too bad,” said Louise. “I was wearing something special, hoping you would be here.” She pouted a little, hoping to change his mind, but she could see that he was distracted and she would not be able to persuade him. “Another time, perhaps?”

“Maybe,” said Sirius.

………

Over the next few days, Hermione continued to improve. She could walk without pain, and the bruises and cuts started to heal more rapidly. She was still weak and confined to bed for the most part, but she could eat without getting sick and was beginning to feel more like her old self. It helped when Ollivander was finally able to find her a wand that chose her, making her feel a little more secure in defending herself- it did a lot for her morale- more than she thought it would. 

“They want you to testify,” Harry was saying to her as Sirius walked into the room. “Miles tried to tell them no, but they insist.” He looked down, angry that they were going to force her to say what happened to her when they had a perfect record of it already, but he looked up again when Hermione sighed.

“I guess I don’t have a choice,” she said. “Will Goyle be in the room?”

“Yes,” said Harry. “He has the right to face his accuser.” He looked down again. “Hermione, I can’t be in the room with you when you testify. None of us can. You’ll be facing him alone. And they’ll take your wand as well.”

“A-alone?” whimpered Hermione. “With no wand?”

“That can’t be right,” said Sirius. “His representative will ask her all kinds of embarrassing questions and try to trip her up. She has to have support.”

“Well, the Prosecutor will be there. Kingsley will most likely be there too. He’s taking a personal interest in this publicly since it shows exactly what is wrong with this law, and because he doesn’t want her to be alone. That way, he can also take note of how people vote. He strongly suspects there is some anti-muggle-born sentiment still rampant in the Wizengamot, and since Hermione is the most famous, he thinks there may be a revenge factor at play.” Harry squeezed Hermione’s hand lightly. “We can’t be in the room with you, but I know a lot of people who plan to be waiting outside. You won’t be alone.”

………

“Sirius, can I talk to you a moment?” Molly came bustling into the room. “I just received a floo-call from Bill. Fleur is on bedrest, and they need help with Victoire for a while- I have to go.”

“It’s all right, Molly,” said Sirius. “You’ve been wonderful to help as much as you have. We’ll be fine here- I have Hildy and the healers to help.”

“I’m just afraid to leave her,” said Molly. “The nightmares have been terrible. Perhaps I can ask Angelina to come and stay for a while?”

“No- I know she’s busy with work,” said Sirius. “We’ll be fine here, Molly- go help tend your granddaughter. Tell Bill and Fleur I’m thinking of them.”

………

“All right, come on, you,” said Sirius as he walked into the bedroom. “Let’s get you outside for a while.”

Hermione looked up from her book. “I’d love to get out. I’m…I’m not sure I’m ready to be out in public yet though.”

“Just the back yard today,” said Sirius. “We’ve set up a lovely spot for you, and the sun is out, it’s a beautiful day. What do you say?”

Hermione pushed the blankets back and started to stand up. “I say just stay close- I can walk, but I’m not sure how far.”

“Take your time, we have all day,” said Sirius. He walked next to her, his hand on her back, ready to catch her if needed. When they reached the door, Hermione hesitated-she hadn’t been outside since the day she got married. Even though she had always loved the outdoors, she almost felt afraid, like she would fall up into the sky. Shaking her head at her irrational fear, she looked up at the blue sky, smelling the freshly cut grass and the flowers and tears came to her eyes. She stepped outside and sank onto the small patch of lawn, feeling the grass and dirt with trembling hands, and she looked around the small yard. It was riotous with blooming flowers and a small pond and waterfall- Hermione looked around in surprise. “What’s wrong?” asked Sirius, who was panicking about seeing the tears. “Is it too much, too soon?”

“No,” said Hermione. “It’s so beautiful out here. I just…it’s been so long. I’m a little overwhelmed.” Sirius smiled and scooped her up, carrying her over to the lounge chairs he had set up. He set her down and covered her with a light blanket. 

“You need to stay covered up for a while yet,” he said. “Ella says that you’re very under-weight, and will get cold easily.” He sat down in the chair across from her and picked up a book, but kept his eyes on her. She was looking around the small yard at all the different flowers, a small smile on her face. “Neville Longbottom helped me with this,” he commented. “After I moved back in, I needed something to keep me busy- this is the result.”

“It’s beautiful,” said Hermione. “It’s like a dream.” She looked down at the rays of sun hitting her skin and started to cry again. “I’m sorry,” she said. “I just can’t seem to stop crying.”

Sirius got up and picked Hermione up, sitting down with her on his lap. “It’s all right,” he said. “If there is one thing I understand, it’s learning how to live again after being trapped for so long. I still remember my first night after escaping Azkaban- I laid in the grass and cried for an hour.”

Hermione started to protest. “Well, that was different though- false imprisonment for twelve years…”

“Twelve years, or six months,” said Sirius. “Doesn’t matter- imprisonment is imprisonment. You were locked in squalor for six months, and if Hildy hadn’t had enough, you would still be there, and none of us would be the wiser.” Hermione didn’t say anything after that, content to sit in the sun and feel its warmth on her skin. Sirius continued to hold Hermione on his lap, inhaling the scent of her lavender shampoo and watching her enjoy the sun and the beautiful yard, and he smiled to himself, glad he could give her some safety and security.

………

That evening, Kingsley came by again, with Arthur Weasley and Harry, Ginny, and James and got right down to business. “Hermione, the trial starts on Monday. They’ll be calling Harry, Angelina Weasley, Miles Ellis and Draco Malfoy to testify, as well as Sirius and Ella. You’ll be the last to testify.” Hermione nodded. Kingsley hesitated before speaking. “I also have news about your new marriage prospects. They’ve…well…they’ve given you a choice this time of who to marry.” He cleared his throat and looked down. “Your choices are Graham Montague and…Stanley Shunpike.” The room erupted in outrage- Harry standing up and pacing angrily.

“What kind of choice is that?” he shouted. “Montague is practically a gorilla- and he has a bone to pick- not only against Hermione but the Weasley family too. Don’t think he won’t take it out on her. And Shunpike? Why not just match her to a potato and be done with it?”

“Harry…” said Kingsley. 

“No, Kingsley,” said Harry. “I won’t allow it. She’s suffered enough- I’ll take her to America or somewhere else myself- damn the law, and damn the punishment. She’s not getting married again unless she wants it.”

“Harry, I can’t let you break the law for me,” pleaded Hermione. Arthur put his arm around her. “I don’t want to leave you- you’re the only family I have left.”

“Mione,” said Harry, kneeling in front of her. “I can’t let this happen again. You may be feeling better, but I still see the bruises, and I see the damage he did to you. I’ll kill both of them before you even make a choice.”

“No!” cried Hermione. “Harry…I can manage. Don’t ruin your life for me.” She looked at Kingsley. “Tell them that I choose…”

“You’re not choosing either of them,” said Sirius standing up. “I’ll marry you.”


	4. Make Haste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...the updating every Sunday thin didn't work out too well. So let's just say I'll update regularly and be done with it. Thanks for all the kind comments!

Silence filled the room after Sirius spoke, no one daring to believe what he had just said. He stood quietly, waiting for someone to respond.

“Sirius, I can’t ask you…” Hermione started. 

“You’re not,” said Sirius. “I’m asking you.” He came over, and after pushing Harry aside, kneeled before her. “You want to follow the law, and you don’t want Harry to risk himself. I understand that. We don’t want you stuck in a marriage where you’ll be abused or miserable. I meet the requirements, and you know I’d never hurt you.” He took her small hand in his. “I know it’s not ideal- you can do better than me if you were allowed. We can always divorce if the law finally dies. Until then, I’ll do everything I can to make you happy.”

“Sirius, are you sure?” asked Harry. “You’ve always said you would never marry.”

“I’m sure,” Sirius said, gazing into Hermione’s eyes. “If you’ll have me.”

Hermione looked at Sirius and saw how he looked at her. He had been so kind and supportive since she arrived at Grimmauld Place, much different from the reckless womanizer she had come to know over the last few years. The choice was obvious given her options- Montague was a horrible person, and Shunpike was an utter moron, and she’d end up supporting him the rest of her life. But could she lock Sirius in the prison of marriage after he had spent half of his life locked away in one form or another? She and Harry and Ron used to joke about his many conquests after he returned from the veil- even she, with her prudish tendencies, could understand his lack of restraint. He had always been respectful, never bringing the girls around, and he always treated them well, aside from refusing to commit. She remembered having a huge crush on him in fifth year, a feeling that turned to sorrow when he died- a mourning she never shared with anyone, as she had never shared her girlish feelings about him with anyone. When he returned, that crush hadn’t returned since she was in a relationship with Ron, but she was still very fond of him. But could she make him happy? He was right though- it didn’t have to be permanent if Kingsley finally repealed the law, and the news of the abuse against her may turn the tide sooner than later. Then he could be free to go about his life again. “Yes, Sirius,” she finally said. “I’ll marry you.”

Sirius smiled and kissed her hand. “You won’t regret it,” he said. 

“I hate to break up a lovely moment,” said Kingsley, “but if you two are going to get married, it needs to be soon. Preferably before you step foot in the Ministry.”

Sirius and Hermione looked at each other. “Tomorrow?” asked Sirius. After thinking for a moment, Hermione nodded. “It’s settled then. Hermione, why don’t you go rest- you look tired, and this has been a lot to take in. I’ll take care of the arrangements. Harry, could you take her?”

Harry helped Hermione up, grateful for having a few minutes alone with her and walked with her to the bedroom. “Are you sure, Mione?” he asked her. “I mean, I’d rather you marry Sirius than other two, but I’ll still help you run if you don’t want to get married.”

“No, it’s all right, Harry,” reassured Hermione. “It’s the best option for now- I’m okay, really.” She was quiet for a moment. “Can you do me a favor?” Harry nodded. “Can you get me a wedding ring for Sirius? I…I can’t get out to get one, and I can’t afford one anyway. Goyle…well…he took everything I owned. I can’t ask Sirius to buy his own ring. I’ll pay you back somehow.”

“Of course,” said Harry. “I have just the thing- and it’s free.”

………

Sirius was true to his word and made all the arrangements, including running out to pick out a wedding set for Hermione and working with Hildy and Kreacher on a nice lunch for everyone, including a small cake. He figured that if he were going to do this, he’d go all out, even if it was only for around fifteen people. The night before, after everyone had left, Arthur Weasley came back to talk to him for a while.

“Are you sure about this, Sirius?” Arthur asked him. “Hermione is very special to us…”

“Arthur, I know what you are going to say,” said Sirius. “Yes, I made the decision quickly, but I don’t regret it. I’ll treat her right, and I’ll be faithful. I suppose I’ve earned the reputation that I’ve got, but to be honest, it was getting old.”

Arthur studied him and sighed. “I suppose I can’t lecture you given how badly my son hurt her. I just worry.”

“I understand,” said Sirius. “I’m not going to pretend that this is going to be easy. I never planned on marrying, especially someone twenty years my junior, but I will try to be a good husband. And now, you all will be able to see her whenever you want.”

“That’s true,” said Arthur, brightening. “I’m sure Molly will insist you two come for family dinners from now on.”

“I would love that,” said Sirius. “And even if I didn’t, I still would come so Hermione can be around her family. She needs it, especially now. In fact, please invite your children and their families to the wedding if you think they could make it.”

“George and Bill can, and Harry and Ginny of course,” mused Arthur. “It’s too short of notice for Charlie, and Percy is out of town this weekend with his wife. I’ll let them know.”“So, Ginny will be breaking down my fireplace tomorrow morning to help Hermione get ready?” asked Sirius, smiling.

“Count on it.”

………

The morning of the wedding saw Sirius’ prediction come true. Ginny and Molly came bursting through the floo with bags and cases and with Ella’s help, got Hermione hustled into the shower. After she came out of the bathroom, wearing her robe, Ginny sat her down to try to figure out what to do with makeup to cover the bruises, and what to do with the little hair she had. They all looked up at the knock at the door.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to regrow your hair?” she asked.

“Kingsley told me not to,” said Hermione, staring sadly at her reflection. “He wants the Wizengamot to see it during the trial- he thinks that since most of the physical marks healed, they may not understand how bad it was, even with pictures.” She shuddered, thinking of how Angelina and Ella cataloged worst of the damage to her body. It had been humiliating, but necessary.

“Hey,” said the voice at the door. “Can I come in for a minute?” Molly went to open the door to find George standing there. “I came to drop some things off, and I wanted to see Hermione…” His voice trailed off as he saw Hermione sitting at the dressing table. He came into the room slowly, taking in the bruises and the brutally short hair. “Oh, Mione,” he said, and knelt at her side. Touching the bruises at her throat, he swallowed. “I’ll kill him before this even goes to trial,” he said. “I can’t let you do this again.”

“George.” Hermione took his hand in hers, removing it from her throat. “It’s all right.”

“It’s not all right,” George insisted. “Forcing people to get married- to strangers, to death eaters. It’s sick. It should never have happened in the first place.”

“I know, Georgie,” said Hermione. “If I had a choice, I wouldn’t get married, but I don’t. At least this time, I’m safe. Sirius will be good to me- I know it.”

“He’d better,” muttered George. “If not, I’ll make him pay.” He hugged Hermione and got up, walking out of the room with purpose.

“Oh, dear,” said Molly. “Maybe I should head him off at the pass. He’s been out of sorts since we told him.” She hurried out of the room to calm George down, leaving Hermione and Ginny alone in the room.

“Mum will get that sorted out,” said Ginny. “Now, we didn’t buy you anything fancy when we shopped for you the other day, so I raided mine and Angelina’s closet.” She started pulling out dresses and holding them up against Hermione, trying to find one that would work. Eventually, she found a knee-length lace dress with long sleeves and a high neckline. “What do you think of this?”

Hermione looked at it- the style was nice, but the color wasn’t her. “I can try it on and see.” She put the dress on and looked in the mirror, bursting into tears at the sight of the bruises that were still visible, the shortness of her hair and the baggy dress. “I can’t do this,” said Hermione. “It’s bad enough he’s giving up his freedom- he at least deserves someone good looking. I’m hideous.”

“Oh, Mione,” breathed Ginny. She brought Hermione to sit down on the bed and held her as she cried. “I know it’s not the ideal time, but I can work with this. Give me a chance.” Hermione sat up and wiped her eyes. “I’m going to get Mum- she’s an expert at resizing clothes.” Ginny left and came back with Molly as quickly as she could. They spent the next hour covering bruises and making her up while Molly resized the dress and tried a variety of colors before settling on a silvery gray. They stepped back and looked at her. Ginny had already trimmed Hermione’s hair as best she could to even it out, but it needed something. 

“Flowers, maybe?” asked Molly. She transfigured a hat into a wreath of flowers and tried it. “No- not quite right. A headband would draw attention to it.” Molly stood back and thought for a while before brightening. “I’ve got it.” She took the flowers she had transfigured and turned it into a lace cap with a flower on the side and put it on Hermione’s head. “It’s very similar to what my Gran wore when she got married-very twenties,” said Molly. She changed it to match the color of the dress and then turned Hermione toward the mirror to see the final result.

“Oh,” said Hermione. It felt like it had been a lifetime since she had seen herself without bruises; she had almost forgotten her normal visage. “How?”

“A Weasley Wizard Wheezes product, believe it or not,” said Ginny. “Ella told us that we shouldn’t try to heal the bruises- you’ve had so many potions in your system that she was afraid to give you more. George came up with this a few years ago- he kept giving himself black eyes with those punching telescopes, and you can only heal those so often.” 

“Ginny,” said Molly. “Why don’t you go find everyone and let them know that we are ready. I want to talk to Hermione for a minute.”

“OK, Mum,” said Ginny. She walked out, leaving Molly behind, who sat down on the bed and invited Hermione to join her.

“I never had a chance to talk to you before your first wedding,” said Molly. “And since that well…never was successful, I wanted to talk to you about the consummation of the marriage.”

“Molly, I’m not a virgin,” said Hermione, blushing a little. 

“Oh,” said Molly. “Oh- my. I just assumed that you and Ron never…well, that was silly of me. You were together for almost five years. All right then. I do need to tell you that you have two weeks to consummate. I know that it is usually forty-eight hours, but Kingsley granted a medical dispensation in your case.”

“Well, this isn’t embarrassing at all,” muttered Hermione. “Having the Minister for Magic discussing your sex life- I suppose not everyone can say that.”

“I know it’s awkward, dear,” said Molly. “I’m sorry- but I had to let you know.”

“Thank you, Molly,” said Hermione. “You’ve always been like a mother to me. I can’t thank you enough for all of your support and care this last week.” 

Molly hugged Hermione to her. “I wish your Mum and Dad could have been here. I didn’t do anything they wouldn’t have done.” 

There was a soft knock on the door, and Harry and Arthur entered. The two ladies stood up and watched as the two men looked at Hermione. “You look beautiful,” said Harry. “We’ve come to take you to the wedding- we would both like to walk with you if that’s all right.”

“I would love that.” Hermione looked in the mirror one more time. “Do you think Ginny will stand with me?”

“Try and stop her,” said Arthur. “Here, these are from Sirius.” He held out a small bouquet from the garden. He had picked all her favorite ones and arranged them for her.

“They’re beautiful,” said Hermione, holding the bouquet to her nose and inhaling the scent. 

“Here, Hermione,” said Harry. “I brought the ring.” He placed the ring in her hand. “It was my dad’s.”

“Harry, I can’t take that,” said Hermione. “You should keep that for your son.”

“I thought about it,” said Harry. “But I thought that Sirius would like to have it. He doesn’t have anything of my Dad’s- aside from photographs. He’ll probably know it the minute that he sees it.”

“Don’t cry, dear,” said Molly. “We don’t have time to re-do your makeup. Shall we go?”

.........

Arthur and Harry walked Hermione out to the garden to where Sirius was standing with Kingsley in front of Molly, Bill, Victoire, George, Angelina, Draco Malfoy and his wife, Cecile. Ginny was standing in front with Sirius, and as soon as they reached Kingsley, Harry took his place by Sirius’ side. Arthur placed Hermione’s hand into Sirius’ and stepped back and stood next to Molly as Kingsley began speaking.

Sirius gazed at Hermione. He had almost forgotten how lovely she was- she had always been a pretty girl, but standing in front of him today was a beautiful woman. He squeezed her hands and smiled down at her as Kingsley spoke the words of the ceremony. When the time came to exchange rings, Sirius slipped a platinum wedding set on her finger, a simple setting that was practical and tasteful, and Hermione was quite pleased with it. When she slipped James’ ring on his finger, he looked at it carefully. The platinum band had ivy leaves etched across it- it was unique, and Sirius recognized it immediately. “James?” he whispered. Hermione nodded. 

After they had exchanged vows and rings, Kingsley concluded the ceremony with the binding of the rings, and both Sirius and Hermione watched as the silver thread shot from Kingsley’s wand and wrapped around their joined hands before fading out. “You may now kiss the bride,” Kingsley concluded. Sirius put his arms around Hermione’s waist and drew her in, brushing his lips lightly across hers before teasing her lips open for a deeper kiss. He felt her respond and smiled to himself as he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.


	5. Where's Judge Judy when you need her?

Sirius turned to face Hermione after everyone left, both standing awkwardly, unsure of what to do next. “You look beautiful,” Sirius finally said. “I didn’t get a chance to tell you earlier.” 

“Thank you,” said Hermione. “You look very handsome. You should wear dress robes more often.”

“This old thing?” scoffed Sirius with a wink. He was extraordinarily handsome in his everyday clothes, often favoring dark jeans and shirts with a leather jacket, but in proper Wizard dress robes, he was gorgeous. Of course, only the finest cut robes would do for a Black- that had been impressed on him at an early age, and his robes were well-cut and flattering. He smiled at her, running his finger over the lace cap on her head. “Thank you for the compliment.” He could see she was getting a little tired. “Come and sit,” he said, leading her over to the sofa. “It’s been a long day. I hope it’s been a good one?”

“It has,” said Hermione. “It seems weird to thank you for marrying me- but I’m not sure what else to say.” He took her hand in his again and squeezed it. “Thank you for arranging such a lovely wedding.” You deserve more than what I could give at such short notice,” said Sirius. “You deserve a big white wedding with all the trimmings.”

“That never interested me,” said Hermione. “This is what I would have wanted…in ideal conditions. Not that you’re not ideal. I mean, well, if we could have had a normal courtship and fallen in love.” She blushed, embarrassed at her stammering.

“Well, Kitten,” said Sirius. “You never know- we could just be going about things back to front. Stranger things have happened.” He hesitated before speaking again. “I guess Molly talked to you?”

Hermione felt her face turning redder. “Yes,” she said faintly. “Are you scared?” he asked.

“I’m…a little,” admitted Hermione. “Not about that…you know, actually doing it.” She heaved a breath. “I’m not a virgin.” She looked at Sirius for his reaction. “Does that bother you?”

“Not at all,” said Sirius. “You were in a relationship for five years. I’d be surprised if you still were. So, what are you scared of then?”

“Well, partly, I don’t know you very well,” said Hermione. “You’ve always been my best friend’s Godfather- not necessarily a parent figure, but at least a mentor. And partly, because even though I’m not a virgin, I’m not very experienced either. And you…well…”

“Are a gadabout? A rake?” smiled Sirius. Hermione looked down, embarrassed. “I suppose I’ve come by that reputation a little too honestly. That was mostly a reaction to being free for the first time in almost twenty years- living here alone- well, I craved company and attention.” He put his finger under Hermione’s chin and turned her head to look at him. “You’ll notice that Kingsley did not perform a fidelity charm- but that doesn’t matter. I’ll be faithful to you as long as we’re married.” I don’t expect you to be,” said Hermione. “I don’t want to cage you.” Sirius chuckled. “You aren’t. It’s my decision- if I’m going to be married, I’m going to do this right. You deserve no less.” He sobered after that. “Besides…I went out a few nights ago, while Molly and Ella were with you and I spent more time thinking and worrying about you. I guess the socializing was getting old. The women my age who hang out at the pub are too clingy, and the younger ones are too painted up and ridiculous. As for not knowing each other, and it being a little weird, I agree.” 

“What do we do?” asked Hermione.

“We’ve got two weeks,” said Sirius. “Let’s get to know each other. We don’t need to jump into anything.” Hermione tried to hold back a smile. “Ok…well, not anything more than we already have.”

………

They spent the rest of the weekend together, just the two of them. Hermione no longer needed an in-house healer- the rest of her recovery would take time. Sirius continued to assist her when she needed it, making sure she ate and got some sun and was pleased to see her looking a little better because of his care. 

“We have to go to the Ministry tomorrow,” he reminded her as they ate dinner.

“I know,” said Hermione. She was pushing food around on her plate and not eating. The thought of having to face Goyle again was making her feel ill, especially knowing she would be wandless and alone. 

“Kitten, is there anything you want to talk about?” asked Sirius. Hermione looked up at him. “I know you had to tell Miles and Harry everything that happened to you, but you haven’t said much about it since. You know you can talk to me if you need it, right?”

“I know,” said Hermione. “I’m just trying to put it behind me.” Sirius studied her as she resumed pushing her food around. He had never known anyone to suffer abuse the way she had, so he didn’t know what to expect for her recovery. He had seen her flinch on occasion when someone moved suddenly, and he knew she had terrible nightmares and was almost afraid to leave the house, but he didn’t know how to help her. He knew abuse could be common, especially in the more inbred pureblood families, but it was rarely spoken about in polite society, and often, brushed under the rug. Hermione’s case against Goyle was probably the first marital abuse case coming before the Wizengamot that he had ever heard of, and he worried that their tendencies towards siding with purebloods would set Goyle free. He made a mental note to floo Harry as soon as Hermione was asleep to talk about that. 

………

Hermione had a restless night and woke the next morning feeling exhausted and nervous. She and Sirius had not taken to sharing a bed yet, and she was glad for that as she knew that she would have kept him awake with her tossing and turning. After she showered and dressed, she found Sirius sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast and sat down to join him. “Just a cup of tea for me, please,” she said to Hildy.

“Kitten, you need to eat,” said Sirius. “You need to keep your strength today.”

“I’m not hungry,” she said. She looked over and noticed he wasn’t eating much either and realized that he was nervous too. “Maybe we should take something along- just in case we get hungry later?” That appeased Sirius for the moment. He looked very handsome in his black suit- she realized that he had not changed much since when she had first had a crush on him back in fifth year, and it was hard for her to remember that they were married now. Remembering that served as a reminder of all that she had to face today, and she raked her fingers through her hair. “I just want this to be over with,” she muttered.

“I know, Love,” said Sirius. “We all do. I’m sure things will be all right.” He looked up at the clock. “We should go. We don’t have time to pack any food, but we can get something there when you’re ready.” He stood up and walked over to Hermione, twining his hand in hers. “Shall we go see this done then?”

………

Hermione arrived to find everyone who had been called to testify already waiting in the antechamber, and Molly, Arthur, Bill, and George Weasley were there as well. “Andromeda and Ginny are staying with Fleur and the children- Ginny wanted to be here and said she'd come to see you later.” Hermione nodded. She knew she had a while to wait as she would be the last to testify. They called Sirius first since he had been the first to see Hermione when she appeared at his house and then called everyone else one by one in turn. No one testified for long, beyond Ella, who had to provide a list of all of Hermione’s injuries and point them out from the pictures. 

“It’s pretty cut and dry,” said Draco. “Basic questions, in and out. I’ve had to testify in the past- most Aurors do. Even Goyle’s representative didn’t seem to have too many questions.”

“I’m sorry you had to testify against your friend,” said Hermione.

“We haven’t been friends for a long time,” said Draco. “I won’t lie- it was strange seeing him sitting there when I’ve known him for so long, but he brought it on himself.” They looked up as Harry came out of the court and told Hermione she was next.

Hermione got up, shaking, and walked towards the court, listening to the words of encouragement from everyone who was waiting. Sirius stopped her before she went in. “You’ll do great, Kitten,” he said, cupping her cheek with his hand. “We’ll all be right here waiting.” He hugged her and sent her on her way.

………

Four hours later, there was no sign of court being over, and Sirius was pacing, worried. “She hasn’t eaten today- aren’t they supposed to take a lunch break or something?” he growled, looking at the clock.

“They usually do,” said Harry. “At least, that’s my experience.” He was worried too- sitting on the stand for questioning that long couldn’t be good for Hermione- she was still recovering. “I hope Goyle’s representative isn’t pulling something- trying to get her to backpedal, or say he didn’t do it.”

“Do you think that could happen, Harry?” asked Molly. “I can’t see Hermione falling for it.”

“Me neither,” said Harry. “But she’s in a weakened state. I know she’s strong- I’ve seen her face up to worse and stay standing, but that doesn’t mean it’s good for her. Sirius, maybe you should run and pick up something to eat- in case they break soon.”

“I don’t want to leave,” he said. “I feel like I need to be here.”

“I’ll go,” said George. “I know what she likes.” George ended up taking orders from a few people, and he and Angelina headed off to get lunch.

Sirius wanted to resume his pacing but sat down by Harry instead. “How are things between you two so far?” Harry asked.

“Good,” said Sirius. “We’re taking some time to get to know each other before well…you know. I was thinking of taking her on a honeymoon after all of this. I don’t know where, though.”

“Egypt,” said Harry. “She’s always wanted to go. Bill could probably give you some pointers.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” said Sirius. He looked at the door, hoping it would open. “I want to make some of this up to her. She’s been through hell.”

………

Two hours later, court was still in session. Draco and Miles had to get back to work, but everyone else was still there, getting more and more nervous the longer they sat. “What could be taking so long?” Arthur asked. “This should have been over hours ago.” They all looked up as they heard a scream and a general uproar from within the court.

“That was Hermione,” said Harry. He and Sirius looked at each other. “Fuck it,” said Harry. “I’m going in.” Harry kicked the door open, and the two of them ran into the courtroom. Sirius stopped in his tracks as he saw a man trying to force a collar onto Hermione’s neck with the security wizard trying to pull him off.

“HEY!” shouted Sirius as he ran over and pushed the man away. “Get your fucking hands off my wife!” He pulled the collar out of the man’s hand and threw it, turning to see if Hermione was okay. She was pale as death and hyperventilating, tears flowing from behind the hands that covered her eyes. He gathered her in his arms, trying to calm her while Harry addressed the court.

“What exactly is going on here?” Harry demanded.

“You have no business here, Sir,” said an older member of the Wizengamot. “You and Mr. Black must leave at once, and we have not concluded our investigation yet.”

“I think we have enough evidence,” said Kingsley, standing up. “I’ve been trying to end this farce of an interrogation for the last four hours.” He walked up to Harry. “I’ll be by to explain later- take her out of here. I’m going to end this right now.” Harry nodded at Sirius.

“Can you walk, Kitten?” Sirius murmured. She didn’t answer, so Sirius picked her up and started carrying her out of the room.

“That’s my wife,” shouted Goyle. “She’s not going anywhere. And once I get out of here, she’s coming home.”

“She’s not your wife anymore, you impotent sot,” growled Sirius. “You’ll never touch her again. I hope you rot in Azkaban.” 

“Oh, Sweetheart,” cried Molly as Sirius carried her into the chamber. “What happened?”

“We’re not sure,” said Harry. “Goyle’s representative was trying to force that collar around her neck. I’m going back in there. Damn the rules. I want to make sure Goyle gets what's coming to him. Take her home. I’ll be by as soon as I can.”

Harry marched back into the courtroom, which was coming back to order after the disturbance. “I asked you to leave, Mr. Potter,” said the old man. 

“No,” said Harry. He stood his ground as all the Wizengamot members turned their attention to him. “This is ridiculous. You have irrefutable evidence, sworn testimony, and even have the truth from Goyle himself from his Veritaserum interrogation. You saw her injuries, which happened not even a week ago- and you saw for yourselves that she is still recovering, yet you kept her on the stand for over six hours. You’ve tied Kingsley’s hands on the most basic of Wizard rights, and it is obvious to me that you have not learned one lesson about the mistakes of the past.” He brandished his scarred hand to the court. 

“Harry is right,” said Kingsley. “We’ve heard enough, and I suggest we vote. All in favor of dismissing the charges against Mr. Goyle?” Kingsley looked around the room and counted the hands, mentally noting who voted. “All those for conviction?” He counted again. “Very well. Mr. Goyle, please stand.” Goyle stood sullenly and faced the Wizengamot. “Gregory Goyle, you have been found guilty of using an enslavement collar on a human being, forty-eight counts of assault, six counts of using the Cruciatus curse and one count attempted murder. Your sentence is forty years in Azkaban prison beginning immediately.” He motioned for the guards to take Goyle away and looked at Harry. “The Wizengamot is dismissed for today.”

As everyone rose and gathered their things, Kingsley approached Harry again. “I’m sorry this happened,” he said. “I’ll meet you at Grimmauld Place later and tell you everything.”

………

“She’s asleep,” said Sirius. “Ella had to sedate her. I guess all we can do is wait for Harry and Kingsley to get here.”

“Did she say anything?” asked Arthur.

“No,” said Sirius. “Damn them- this has set her back. I can’t let her go back tomorrow- I hope they wrapped this up.” As they were waiting, Bill stood up. 

“I should get back to Fleur,” said Bill. “Tell Harry we’ll keep James overnight so Gin can come here. She’s probably chomping at the bit right now.” Bill kissed Molly on the cheek and put his hand on Arthur’s shoulder before leaving. 

Shortly after Bill left, Harry came in through the floo, and everyone looked at him expectantly for news. “Guilty on all charges, forty years in Azkaban.”

“What happened?” demanded Sirius. “Hermione has been hysterical since we got home- we had to sedate her. What the hell happened in there?”

“I’m not sure,” said Harry. “Kingsley should be by shortly to tell us. He tried to stop the trial several times, but other members outvoted him. Finally, he called for a vote after I shouted at everyone. He didn’t even negotiate the sentence- he just handed it down. I think he’s on his last nerve with the Wizengamot. We’ll find out more when he gets here.”

Sirius sat down heavily, feeling defeated. “How do I help her?” he asked. He was completely at a loss, and he felt so helpless. “I’m her husband. I need to do something. I’m useless at this.”

“Sirius, you’re doing fine,” reassured Molly. “Be there for her when she needs it, and give her space when she needs that. Hermione will get through this- she’s strong.”

………

It was only a little while later when Kingsley finally came through the floo, looking exhausted. “I’m sure Harry told you the outcome. As far as Hermione is concerned, it’s over.”

“What happened, Kingsley?” asked Sirius. 

“I thought it would be over when the Prosecutor was finished questioning Hermione, but then Goyle’s representative started on her. He was determined to catch her in a lie or to force her to admit that things weren’t as bad as they looked. I stopped him several times and tried to get everyone back on task, but I kept getting overruled. I could see her wearing down, but I couldn’t do anything to help her.” He looked at Sirius. “She did brilliantly. She held her ground, didn’t get tripped up or upset- until he tried to put the collar on.”

“So, what was happening with that collar?” asked Harry.

“They were trying to prove that it was too small for her- that it was on the house-elf. She broke down when Goyle’s representative approached her with it,” said Kingsley. “I fought Death-Eaters with Hermione, and I never saw her look as terrified as she did when she saw that collar again. It broke my heart.”

“Kingsley, what is happening with the Wizengamot?” asked Arthur. “They never used to have that much power. It’s like there is no point to you being Minister.” It all started with this Marriage Law,” said Kingsley. “They feel that the role of Minister had too much power and that it needed to controlled. I think there is something more to it- I watched to see who voted to acquit Goyle today- all pure-bloods. They were also the ones who created the marriage law and arranged the matches. Have you noticed that many muggle-borns are married to Death Eaters or sympathizers? Look at the choices for Hermione after Goyle- they were going to throw her to the wolves again.”

“There must be something we can do,” said Harry. “This can’t stand- we already know that Marcus Flint abuses his wife- not to the degree that Hermione was, but he still hits her- I’m sure of it. What if there are more?”

“I don’t know,” said Kingsley. “We wouldn’t have known about Hermione until she turned up dead if it hadn’t have been for that house-elf. Right now, my main concern is Hermione. I saw Rita Skeeter sniffing around, trying to get the scoop. I don’t know how she can turn this story into something negative against Hermione, but I don’t put it past her to try.”

Molly sighed. “Do you think this will hit the papers?”

“More than likely- since she and Goyle are involved,” said Kingsley. “We’ll find out tomorrow, I’m sure. I wish there were a way I could stop it. She doesn’t need that right now.”

“I was thinking of taking Hermione on a trip- a honeymoon, I guess,” said Sirius. “Perhaps I should get cracking on that and get her out of here sooner than I planned.” He ran his fingers through his hair, his worry over his wife was a new feeling, still.

“It’s a good idea, Sirius,” said Arthur. “Hermione loves to travel.” Harry got up to get a drink while everyone was helping Sirius plan the trip to Egypt and smiled as Ginny came through the floo and hurried over to him, a questioning look on her face. 

Harry quickly brought her up to speed, and they stood together watching Sirius talk to Molly and Arthur about planning the trip. “You know, for someone who never wanted to get married, he sure seems to have taken to it pretty quickly.” He put his arm around Ginny. “You should have seen him today after he heard her scream.”

“Do you think he fancies her?” asked Ginny. She knew that Hermione had a crush on him in fifth year- she could see it, even if Hermione never said anything.

“I think he feels very protective of her,” said Harry. “I saw his face when I walked with Hermione at their wedding- it was like he was seeing her for the first time. I don’t know what it means, exactly- but I think if they give each other a chance, they could be really good together.”

“You don’t think he’s too old for her?” asked Ginny. “He’s your Godfather, and she’s your best friend.”

Harry thought about it for a little while. “I thought it at first, but if given a choice between her marrying a gorilla, an idiot, or someone twenty years older, I guess I can’t worry about the age. I have a feeling they’ll be good for each other.”

………

Sirius stood in the doorway to Hermione’s room, watching her sleep after everyone had gone home. It had been a terrible day for her, and even with Molly’s advice, he was at a loss for what to do. He still had trouble believing that he was married to her- he had always seen her as Harry’s friend and Ron’s girlfriend- never as a romantic possibility. Sirius wasn’t a woman-stealer, and he had never fancied underaged girls. Even though Hermione was a woman- twenty-three years old, he had still seen her as a schoolgirl. It wasn’t until she walked towards him at their wedding and looked into his eyes that he had seen the lovely young woman she had become. Before he fell into the veil, she had been a young girl of fifteen, and now, she was his wife. 

As he stood contemplating this turn of events, he noticed her starting to twitch in her sleep. He wasn’t sure if she would still have nightmares with the sedation, but it appeared she was. He came down to sit by her, and he tried to wake her, but she wouldn’t wake. “Mione, wake up,” he said as he lightly shook her. “Kitten, you’re having a bad dream.”

She woke, gasping and flinched away from him while clutching at her neck. “No,” she gasped. “Please- I can’t wear it anymore. Please let me take it off. I won’t run, I swear,” she pleaded. She backed away from Sirius, who was frantically trying to wake her.

“Shh…sweetling, it’s all right,” he soothed, slowly reaching out to her. “Wake, up, Love.” She started to fight against him, and he wrapped her in his arms, tightening his grip on her as she slowly calmed down and woke up. “I’ve got you,” he whispered as he felt her breathing even out before she started crying.

“I’m sorry,” she sobbed. “Please don’t be mad at me.”

“Never, sweetling,” he murmured. “Come here.” He leaned back against the headboard and put his arms around her again. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Hermione was quiet for a while. “I begged him not to put that collar on me- I promised I would stay, and that I would be good to him. He put it on me anyway, and when I fought him on it, he beat me. It was the first time Hildy came to clean me up.” She shivered. “I just panicked when they tried to put that collar on me again- it brought everything back.”

“Well, you won’t see Goyle anymore,” said Sirius. “Harry and Kingsley saw to that. You never have to see him again, and he’ll never hurt you again.” He rubbed his hand up and down her back, feeling her relax against him. “You don’t have to go back to court anymore either.” He held her quietly for a while, wishing he could take her pain away. “I want to take you away for a while, Kitten. Would you like that?”

“Where?” she asked quietly. As much as she hated the reason, she appreciated the feeling of his arms around her. It had only been six months, but it felt like years, and she felt starved for any human affection. 

“It’s a surprise,” said Sirius. “Ella will be by tomorrow to check you over and let us know when you are capable of travel, and I’ll make the arrangements. All right?” Hermione nodded. “Are you ready to get some sleep?”

Hermione hesitated. “Would you stay with me?” she asked shyly. 

“You know it.”


	6. A Honeymoon

Hermione awoke the next morning and felt the heavy arm draped protectively around her and tried to sit up. Her movements woke Sirius, and he stirred and looked over at her. “Good morning, Kitten,” he said sleepily. He tightened his arm around her and drew her back to his side. He had to admit that it felt good to wake up next to her, next to anyone, and he was reluctant to let her go. “Are you hungry?” he asked her.

“A little,” she said. 

“How much do you remember about yesterday?” He eyed her as she thought.

“Everything,” she said. “I shouldn’t have freaked out like I did.”

“Kingsley said you were brilliant,” said Sirius, running his thumb over her knuckles. “No one blames you for panicking, Love. It should never have gotten that far in the first place. The important thing is that Goyle has gone away for a long time.” They lay together for a little while before Sirius spoke again. “Do you remember what I said about going away together?”

Hermione rolled over so she was facing him. “You meant it?” she asked him. “Of course,” said Sirius. “I thought a honeymoon would be nice. Ella should be here this morning. Do you feel all right?”

Hermione thought back to the previous day and everything that had happened. “I think so,” she said. “Better than I thought I would.” Sirius trailed his fingers up her arm. “I have you to thank for that. You’ve been so good to me.”

“You deserve it,” said Sirius. He smiled as Hermione hesitated and then ran her fingers through his long black hair. Aside from their first kiss, they had not shown much affection towards each other- Sirius because he didn’t want to push her, and Hermione, because she had forgotten how. “That feels nice,” he said, enjoying the feel of Hermione’s small fingers against his scalp. “But we should get up. I have a feeling that Harry will be barging in to check on you. He was pretty worried.”

……..

Harry came in while Sirius was speaking with Ella. “Harry,” Sirius said. “Ella was just saying that Hermione is up to handling our trip.” He smiled as Harry helped himself to some of the breakfast that Hildy had put out. “I want to get started on arrangements as soon as possible- is Ginny available?”

“Yes,” said Harry. “She’s feeding James right now and then she’ll be coming over with him. She’s was up all night worried about Hermione. She’s doing all right then?”

“Better than expected,” said Sirius. “She had a bad nightmare last night, but I got her through it. She wants to talk to you alone. I’m going to go speak to Kingsley about arranging the international portkey.” Sirius disappeared into the fireplace as Harry finished eating. When he was done, he went and knocked on Hermione’s door.

“Harry,” said Hermione as he opened the door. She was sitting on her bed, looking like she had been deep in thought. “I’m glad you’re here. I wanted to talk to you.”

“I wanted to talk to you too,” said Harry. “Sirius said you were doing ok?”

“Yes,” said Hermione. “I wanted to thank you for helping me yesterday. I don’t know what would have happened if you and Sirius hadn’t broken into the room…” she trailed off, turning a little pale. “Sirius told me about what happened after.”

“I’m just glad that’s over,” said Harry. “I just wish that things had turned out differently for you.”

“I know, Harry,” said Hermione. “But everything happens for a reason. I have to believe that.” She looked at him and noticed him fidgeting a little. “So, what did you want to talk to me about?”

“Your marriage,” said Harry. He took a breath and went on. “I know a lot of people got on Sirius about treating you right, and the same people asked you if you were sure about marrying him.” He fidgeted with the bedspread again and continued. “I…I want to look out for Sirius though too. I know you would never do anything to hurt him- not intentionally anyway. I want you to give him a chance.” He took Hermione’s hand. “I have to admit that the last few months, I haven’t been able to spend as much time with Sirius as I would like- with James and Ginny and all, and I think he’s been lonely. A lot lonelier than he would ever let on.”

“He told me,” said Hermione. Harry looked up with surprise. “The day we got married, we talked after everyone left. He told me how he craved company and attention- and how that earned him the reputation he has.” She hesitated for a moment. “I guess that my response to what you are asking is to ask for some advice- which is what I wanted to talk to you about anyway. Sirius…well, he’s been so good to me. He didn’t have to marry me, and he has been so considerate and attentive to what I need since I came here. I want to do something for him, but I don’t know what. I don’t have anything to offer him right now. I don’t know how to thank him…to show him how much I appreciate him.”

“Do you fancy him?” asked Harry.

Hermione started at his question. “I…I don’t know. Everything has happened so fast. Not even a week ago, I was married to Gregory and facing daily beatings. Now I’m married to Sirius- I’m still trying to process everything, and it hit me this morning when I woke up next to him.” She stopped and took a breath and started again. “I feel so dead inside. Ron found running off to America more preferable than marrying me, and the things Goyle said to me- well after a while, it was impossible to ignore. I want to give Sirius a chance, but I’m afraid. Do you know what I mean?”It was Harry’s turn to think for a while. “I think I do,” he finally said. “When Sirius first offered to marry you, I wasn’t sure why. I know that part of it was to save you from having to make an awful choice, but I wondered if there was more to it than that. He’s lonely- all his childhood friends are gone, and witches his age are either married or only into him for his money and looks. Remus told me that he never had a real long-term relationship in his life- he always played the field at school, and after as well. I think that deep down, he wants a family. I’m not saying you’re his last chance for that- because you’re not. If he only wanted a family, he could have his pick of any women that came along. I think he sees something in you that he likes, but he hasn’t admitted it to himself yet.”

“I…I don’t know what to say to that,” said Hermione.

“It’s a lot to take in,” said Harry. “Give him a chance. The more I thought about it, the more I think you two would be good together. He can help you stop taking everything so seriously, and you can help rein him in when he needs it. I can’t believe I didn’t see it earlier, but he’s been all about you since the night he offered to marry you. He planned the wedding, and he’s been looking out for you, taking care of your needs- I’ve never seen him that way before. If I were to ask him about it, he would say it’s because of everything that’s happened to you- but I think there is more to it than that.”

“Do you think that he would want to stay together if they repeal the marriage law?” asked Hermione. “I don’t want to tie him down if he could be free.”

“I think he would,” said Harry. “I think he wants to make a go of this.” He squeezed her hand. “Would you stay?”

“I want to say yes,” said Hermione. “But right now, this relationship has been all about me. I need to get us on equal footing where we are both having our needs met. But I don’t know how to do that.”

“For now, just spend time with him, get to know him,” said Harry. “He wants to be important to someone- he wants to matter.”

………

Ginny came breezing into the room, carrying a few large bags. “Sirius sent me to get you clothes for your trip,” she said excitedly. She laid the bags on the bed and started to unpack them- there were tank tops, t-shirts, shorts, and some breezy summer dresses, scarves, and other items she would need. Ginny grinned as she pulled out another, smaller bag. “And this is from me,” she said, waggling her eyebrows. Hermione looked in the bag and blushed as she pulled out a few pieces of scanty lingerie. “What?” asked Ginny. “Too much?”

“Not enough, I think,” said Hermione, holding up the tiny little nightie. “I don’t know if I’m ready for that quite yet.”

“Well, keep it for when you are,” said Ginny. “I know you and Harry talked. For the record- I think he’s right. I think you and Sirius would be great together. I know you tend to over-analyze things- don’t let your head get in the way.”

“It’s not that,” said Hermione. “I’m just concerned it’s too soon. In the last six months, the person I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with walked out on me. I was forced to marry a Death-Eater, who beat me and took everything I had and then was forced to marry again. Sirius is kind, and protective, and generous. I don’t know if what I’m feeling is gratitude for being saved from an abusive marriage, or just because there hasn’t been any affection in my life for so long, or because I genuinely care about him.”

“I know six months is a long time to go without a loving touch…” said Ginny.

“It was longer than that, Gin,” said Hermione. “Ron would barely touch me in the last year of our relationship. I don’t know what I did- I tried not to pressure him about marriage, even though I wanted it. He’d come home late, leave early- like he was avoiding me. I think he may have been cheating on me.” Ginny didn’t say anything. “Anyway, I don’t know how to act around Sirius, and I feel like I may be too messed up to do this right.”

“I can see how you feel that way,” said Ginny. “And if Ron was cheating on you, I’m sorry. I hope it’s not true, but if it is, he didn’t deserve you anyway. As for Sirius- it’s not like he’s had the most pleasant life. Disowned by his family, twelve years in Azkaban for a murder he didn’t commit, on the run or in hiding for how many years, the veil, his return. Even after he returned, his relationships have been meaningless. You have this trip to spend time together- get to know each other better. Just don’t be afraid to open up- and to let him do the same. I think he’s been waiting for someone like you. Are you going to give him a chance?”

“I have you and Harry telling me the same thing,” said Hermione. “I’d be stupid not to.” She looked at the clothes on the bed. “I take it we’re going somewhere tropical?”

“You’ll get nothing from me,” said Ginny. “Come on- let’s pack.”

“Before we do that,” said Hermione, standing to look in the mirror. “Can you help me regrow my hair?”

………

Sirius put an arm around Hermione to steady her after their portkey landed them at the hotel and smiled as she looked around. “Egypt?” she whispered. “We’re in Egypt?” she asked him. Sirius laughed and nodded. Hermione squealed and threw her arms around Sirius who laughed and hugged her back. Taking her hand in his, they went to the desk and checked in before going to their suite. “How long will we be here?” asked Hermione.

“One week here, and then a week on an island in the Caribbean. I stayed there right after I escaped Azkaban- and loved it so much I bought a small house there. Perfect for two. Is that all right?” He was unsure now that they were alone together.

“It’s wonderful,” said Hermione. “I always wanted to come here, and I’ve never been to the Caribbean. You’re too good to me.”

“Believe it or not, this is for me too,” said Sirius. “I always wanted to come to Egypt. My parents were fond of holidays in Paris and Rome. Reg and I used to plead to go to interesting places- but Mother wanted to shop, and Father always gave in.” He took her hand. “I thought about staying here for two weeks, but we’ll be busy here- sightseeing and such. That’s why next week is different- just the two of us.”

Hermione squeezed his hand and took his other hand in hers. “I’d like that,” she said. She was surprised to see the shy, pleased look in his eyes and knew that Harry and Ginny had been right in asking her to give him a chance. 

He ran his fingers through her hair. “I like it,” he said, twirling a strand around his fingers. He hadn’t minded the short hair at all, but she looked healthier, and more like herself with longer hair. Ginny hadn’t made it as long as it was and left it smooth and curling. “Why don’t we unpack and then decide what to do next.” He got his things put away and sat on the bed watching Hermione, who was still unpacking and talking a mile a minute about all the wonders of Egypt. It was the most animated he had seen her in a long time, and it made him feel good that he could do that for her. 

They spent the next week touring pyramids and other points of interest during the day and talking into the night, learning more about each other and sharing stories from their childhoods. On their first night, Sirius had gallantly offered to sleep on the sofa in their suite, but Hermione wouldn’t hear of it. They lay together in the warm evenings talking until they fell asleep and often woke up with their arms around each other. They both found they enjoyed each other’s company- Hermione discovered that underneath the rakish and sometimes arrogant demeanor, Sirius was also loyal and funny. It didn’t surprise her given that he was a Gryffindor, and she had seen it sometimes when he interacted with Harry, but it was a side she enjoyed seeing from him. Sirius, in turn had known there was more to Hermione that the swotty little bookworm he had known as Harry’s school friend- he had seen that since day one, with her protectiveness of both Harry and Ron. He had seen bravery beyond compare over the last week. It was evident in her putting Hildy’s well-being above her extreme pain and hardship, and the reports from Kingsley of how well she stood up against Goyle’s solicitor at the trial- not cracking until under extreme duress. 

Both were very conscious of the fact that they were both lonely. Sirius had appeased his loneliness in the arms of other women over the last two years, while Hermione had starved for affection and love over the last year and a half. She was still hurting over Ron, and she was very plain in that to Sirius, not wanting to hold anything back, but he understood and accepted it. She still got a thrill at the pit of her stomach every time Sirius’ hand sought hers out while they were walking together, which was happening more and more often as their trip went on, and they both enjoyed the feel of it. 

On their last night in Egypt, Sirius told Hermione he wanted to take her out for a nice dinner and maybe some dancing. He watched as she got ready to go, wearing one of her sleeveless, lightweight summer dresses- she looked lovely. When she was ready, she started to put a sweater on, but Sirius stopped her. “It’s a warm night, Kitten. Do you think you’ll need that?” He looked at her- the bruises had mostly gone away, leaving creamy skin behind. 

“I might get cold,” she said. “I’m still not where I should be weight-wise…” She looked away, making Sirius think there was more to it than that. She had been wearing light button-down shirts over a tank for most of the trip, leaving the sleeves rolled down. She didn’t complain about being hot, and she never looked like she was, but it made him wonder.

“What else?” he asked her. “You’ve been wearing long sleeves all week, in this heat.”

Hermione looked down, embarrassed, and held out her arm. He could see the scar, still bright red after all this time. Mudblood. He ran his fingers over it and looked at her questioningly. “Bellatrix” was all she said. She didn’t need to say anymore.

Sirius’ mouth drew into a tight line as he examined the word again. “My fucking pure-blood mania cousin. I must remember to send Molly flowers for killing her.” It killed him that his own family had done this to her. “You never told me.”

“I don’t talk about it,” she said. “You probably didn’t notice it among the other injuries when I arrived at your house. We’ve tried everything to remove it. Glamouring doesn’t work either.” She went to put her sweater on again, but Sirius stopped her.

“Don’t,” he said. “You should be proud of it. You fought against the biggest and the best, and you came out the winner. I’m proud of you, and I want everyone to see my beautiful wife tonight in this new dress.”

Hermione blushed. “You think I’m beautiful?” she whispered. People had told her that at their wedding, it had been so long since someone had said it to her and truly meant it.

“I always have, Sweetling,” said Sirius, caressing her cheek. “Even when you were in school, I knew you would make some lucky man a wonderful wife. Little did I know it would be me.” He kissed her hand. “I know the circumstances were unusual, but when I saw Harry and Arthur walking you towards me, I was proud to be marrying you.”

Hermione swallowed, holding back her tears. She looked at her husband- this beautiful man who had been through so much during his own life, and had no reason to trust anyone or to want to commit to anyone, and he had sacrificed so much to keep her safe. She had already been watching him tonight, dressed in a lightweight black cotton button-down shirt and khaki slacks- he looked casual and elegant at the same time. It was a far cry from Ron, who always had stains on his shirt, and Goyle, a giant lummox who was nothing more than a Neanderthal. His silky black hair was tied back with a black ribbon, and she could see his tattoos peeking out from underneath the neckline of his shirt and the slightly rolled-up sleeves. She could easily remember why she had such a crush on him fifth year. “I’m proud to be with you too,” she said. She put her sweater down and took his hand.

………

After dinner, Sirius took Hermione by the hand and led her to the dance floor, putting his arm around her waist and drawing her close. “Are you having a good time?” he murmured.

“I’m having a wonderful time,” she said. She saw the jealous looks she was getting from other women in the room and smiled to herself when she remembered how Sirius made sure his wedding ring was obvious when the waitress tried to flirt with him. She ran her finger across the ring now.

“I never got to ask you about that,” said Sirius. “James’ ring?”

“I asked Harry to get me a ring for you,” she said. “I couldn’t expect you to pay for that too. I told him I would pay him back when I was able, but he gave me his dad’s ring. He said that you didn’t have anything of his and that you would appreciate it.” She looked at him hopefully. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Not at all,” said Sirius. “I was just surprised- I figured Harry would use it, or he would save it for James. I love it.” They danced slowly for a little while longer. 

“You know,” said Hermione, “I had such a crush on you when I was a fifth year.”

“Oh?” asked Sirius. “Do continue…”

“I never told anyone,” said Hermione. “I think Ginny guessed, but she never said anything. I just thought you were so handsome- and the way you cared about Harry. He needed that in his life. I never thought anything would come of it- but I cried for a week after you…well…died.”

“What about after I came back?” asked Sirius, smiling.

“I was happy you were back,” said Hermione. “And I still thought you were handsome, but I was committed to Ron, so I didn’t look at you that way. You always seemed unattainable.”

Sirius laughed. “I suppose I was, but now you can crush on me all you like.”

“I do,” said Hermione. “I just realized it tonight- you are probably the most beautiful man I have ever seen.”

Sirius pulled back and looked at her. “Probably?”

“Well…Bill Weasley runs a close second,” said Hermione, smiling. “That man is sex on a stick. Fleur is a lucky woman.”

“So, does this mean there’s competition?” asked Sirius.

“No,” said Hermione. “I don’t fancy married men. Plus, that would be a little weird after being with Ron for so long. He’s like a big brother- even if he does have a nice bum.”

“Hey, my bum’s not too bad for an old man.”

“Old?” scoffed Hermione. “You’re not old- and your bum is pretty nice too.” 

“Well, thanks,” said Sirius. He grinned and pulled her close. “Glad to know I compare to a younger man.” He kissed her lightly on the lips, enjoying the softness of her lips against his. He kissed her again, deeper, feeling her response, and brought his hand to her cheek, guiding her lips against his. “You want to get out of here?” he asked. Hermione nodded.

………

They got back to their hotel room, and Sirius took Hermione by the hand. “Come here,” he said, pulling her to him. He kissed her gently, sensing her nervousness. “The day we were married, I asked you if you were scared and you said, ‘a little’,” he murmured to her. “Are you still?”

“Yes,” she said quietly. She hesitated, not knowing what to say, and afraid she would offend him. “I told you I’m not a virgin, so it’s not that…”

“It’s all right, Love,” said Sirius, sitting down with her and taking her hand. “You can tell me.”

Hermione blew out her breath. “I feel so stupid. I’ve always been a logical person- rational. I know you would never hurt me.”

“But?” 

“I…well, you know I never consummated my marriage with Goyle.” Sirius nodded. Hermione blushed. “It wasn’t for lack of trying. Goyle couldn’t get it up. Ever. I assumed that it was because of the booze, or maybe some kind of health issue, but he would blame me. And then he would beat me.” She covered her eyes in humiliation. “I tried to help him, as much as I could without magic anyway, but nothing worked. When I was recovering at your house, I began to wonder if some of it was me. Ron never seemed very enthusiastic to be with me- I suspect he was cheating on me- but I’m not sure for how long. So, I’m scared that…well…maybe the problem is me.”

“Sweetling, I know you’re embarrassed, but I’m so glad you told me,” said Sirius. “I don’t think it’s you. I don’t know about Goyle- alcohol can sometimes inhibit the ability to er…perform, but that’s not been my experience. I suppose you force a marriage to someone you hate on a person, mix in alcohol, war and loss of family fortune that would probably cause some functional problems. As for Ron, well, Harry and I talked about it after he left and you were married. He was pretty upset that Ron ran off- not only for himself but for you. He told me that the success of the war went to Ron’s head. I can see that- my younger brother was starting to go the same way before he came to his senses. I think Harry suspects that Ron was cheating as well, but he never admitted to himself. He did say that Ron had a hard time saying no to the ladies when he was around.” Hermione looked away. “That isn’t your fault, Love,” said Sirius. “If he didn’t value what was at home waiting for him, or take the time to learn to enjoy the gift he had in you, that is his fault.”

“But I…”

“No buts, Love,” said Sirius. “It’s his loss and my gain. I don’t mean to be crass, but I was getting a semi, just from kissing you on the dance floor.”

“Sirius!” Hermione cried, blushing furiously.

“Yes, I am,” he said grinning. “I can’t help it that you’re beautiful, and feeling you against me does all kinds of things that shouldn’t be spoken of in polite society.” He put his arm around her waist. “Tell you what- why don’t you go get ready for bed. I would love to have some playtime with you tonight- but only if you’re ready, and only as far as you want to go. I won’t get mad or frustrated- we still have plenty of time. Does that sound good?”

Hermione thought about it. “It does,” she said. She grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom, feeling a little more confident about herself. She looked at her choices of sleepwear that she had packed- from t-shirt and shorts to the scantier things that Ginny had purchased for her, undecided about what to wear. She was still a little scared- or maybe overwhelmed was a better word. She knew that she could wholeheartedly trust Sirius, and she believed him when he said that he wouldn’t get mad. Her mind kept going back to the last six months- the beatings and degradation at the hands of her deranged husband, and even before then, Ron barely touching her, and when he did, rarely giving her any satisfaction before dropping off to sleep. Hermione sat down on the edge of the tub and started biting at her thumbnail as she thought. She’d faced worse, and she knew it. Who else could take on the image of the woman who had tortured her so badly, and not flinch? She remembered looking in the mirror when she had polyjuiced into Bellatrix and almost screaming at the sight of herself- and the looks of disgust from Harry and Ron- it was hard to remember they were reacting to Bellatrix and not herself. If she could do that, after being tortured and carved up, she could easily handle being intimate with her new husband- a man who had shown her nothing but kindness and consideration since her escape from Goyle. Looking at her choices again, she finally chose the most modest piece that Ginny had purchased for her- a silky short black nightgown- it barely covered her, but it wasn’t see-through either. 

She stopped short after leaving the bathroom- Sirius had changed for bed as well, choosing to wear only his silk boxers, and he was lounging on the bed reading a book. She had never seen him shirtless before- and all the tattoos were out for her to see. She never knew he had so many- the man was delectable, and she couldn’t take her eyes off him. He put his book down and looked back at her, obviously approving of what she was wearing, and he held his hand out to her. She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge facing him, taking his hand in hers, and looked at him timidly. He gazed back, and he ran his hands along her waist, loving the feel of the silky material against their skin. She closed her eyes; the feeling of his hand on her was almost foreign. He had touched her before, but this was more intimate and sensual than anything she had ever felt in her life, and it left her with an aching need for more. She opened her eyes when she felt his fingers gently touching her face, caressing her cheek, his index finger brushing over her lower lip and she felt her breath leave her at the look of tenderness on his face. 

Both had forgotten what the effect a simple caressing touch could have on someone who had been without for so long. Hermione, used to Ron’s awkwardness and indelicacy towards her needs, had learned to accept what little he had offered her and had even missed that when faced with an impotent husband who used his fists to vent his frustration. Sirius, a very attentive and skillful lover, often found himself disappointed with his evening conquests- they were enthusiastic, but for the wrong reasons. He had learned to live with just sex and never intimacy, and now that he found himself faced with this woman- his brave, sweet and exquisite _wife, _he was almost at a loss. She had entered his life in such a whirlwind and caught him by surprise, and he was more attracted to her than to any women he had ever been with before. 

Hermione moved to straddle Sirius’ legs, and she ran her fingers lightly over his tattoos, studying them individually as she explored. Sirius sighed, enjoying the light touches and he closed his eyes and let her explore him as long as she wanted. She didn’t speak, and she didn’t ask what they meant- chances were, she already knew, given how intelligent she was. He trailed his fingers along her legs, conscious of her soft skin and the satiny softness of her nightgown, but he didn’t move his hands any further, keeping his promise to only go as far as she wanted. When he felt the feathery soft kiss of her lips against his, he raised his hands and buried them in her hair. Over the last week, her hair had gone back to the wild curls that had been so familiar, and she didn’t bother with a smoothing charm at all, and he loved the softness of it and the smell of her lavender shampoo. He let her explore his mouth with hers until he couldn’t hold back anymore and he nipped at her lower lip, sitting up to be closer to her, their kisses intensifying until Hermione pulled back panting. 

Sirius caressed her cheek again, smiling at the desire he saw in her eyes. He ran his hands up her legs again, and under her nightgown, feeling the smoothness of her waist underneath. “May I?” he murmured, indicating the skimpy gown. Hermione nodded, and he gently pulled it over her head, leaving her naked before him. He traced her scars as lightly as she had traced his tattoos before brushing a thumb over her nipple. “So beautiful,” he whispered. “You’re so lovely, Kitten.” She jumped a little when she felt his thumb, but shook her head when he asked her if it was too much. He was making her come alive- just from the little attention he had already paid her. He leaned down and captured her nipple in his mouth, gently flicking it with his tongue, and listened as she whimpered in pleasure. She ground herself against him, feeling an ache that had often been felt and left unsatisfied, and she felt Sirius’ arousal underneath her. “Feel that, Love?” Sirius murmured. “That’s for you. I think I can easily say that there’s nothing wrong with you.”

Hermione whimpered again as he moved to her other breast and threw her head back when he kissed his way up her chest and to her lips again. This kiss was different- explosive and all-consuming, and both of them wanted more. Hermione wanted to see all of him, and she pulled away, her hands pulling at his boxers, and Sirius lifted his hips, allowing her to take them off. She looked down at him, and ran her hands down his chest to his thick cock, marveling that this enthralling man was hers and that he wanted her. He groaned as she touched him, her small fingers encircling his length and moving up and down, squeezing lightly and his hips bucked in response. She started to move down towards his cock but hesitated. Sirius looked at her, and lifted his head in concern, seeing the look on her face. “I…I can’t,” whispered Hermione. “Not yet…” It took a moment for Sirius to realize what Hermione meant- she was going to try to go down on him, but she couldn’t.

“Sweetling, it’s all right,” he soothed. “I would never expect you to. Come here.” He took her hand and gently pulled her back to him and put his arms around her. “I told you that I would never make you do anything you didn’t want to, and I meant it. If it’s not fun for you, then it’s not fun for me either.” He settled her over him, straddling his lap again, his erection settling in the cleft between her legs and rubbing against her clit. “You’re so wet, Kitten,” he murmured. “Let me make you feel good.” He leaned back on his elbows and rocked against her, feeling the warmth and wetness of her cunt surrounding him. “We won’t make love yet,” he said, “but we can still finish.” He rocked against her again and watched as she closed her eyes, feeling his thick cock rubbing against her clit. “Ride me, Love,” he whispered. He lay back and put his hands on her legs, guiding her speed as she rode him, his cock nestled firmly between her legs. They moved together sinuously, looking into each other’s eyes the whole time. Sirius could hear Hermione’s breath growing ragged and sped up a little. “Come for me, Love,” he said, “I’m so close.”

“Oh,” breathed Hermione. “Sirius, I’m coming.” She bucked against him, crying out, and sending Sirius over the edge. He came, groaning as he spilled onto his stomach and Hermione collapsed on top of him, both spent. He ran his hand up and down her back as they held each other. Hermione sat up a little and kissed him again before shifting. “Sticky,” she said, and Sirius chuckled. She grabbed her wand and cast a cleaning charm and cuddled in next to his side.

“Was that all right?” he asked her. He pushed a lock of her hair back and kissed her neck. 

“It was wonderful,” said Hermione. She looked up at him. “Why didn’t you want to make love tonight?”

Sirius was quiet for a while. “I guess I want to take things as slowly as we can,” he finally said. “I also wanted to wait until we were at the beach house.” He continued to run his hand along her back. “I’ve never taken anyone to the house. Harry and Ginny went there before James was born to have a little vacation, but I’ve always gone there alone. Maybe it’s stupid, but I just thought it would be nice for our first time to be there.”

Hermione reached up and brushed a lock of hair away from his face. “It’s not stupid,” she said. “I think it’s really sweet.”

“That’s not a word people would usually use to describe me,” said Sirius. It was probably true. Sirius was always kind to the ladies he slept with-always made sure he fulfilled their sexual needs when they were together, but nothing more. He always tried to be clear that their encounters were temporary, and most of the time, the girl was all right with it. There were times, however, that the girl would think she could change him- that she would be different than the rest, and would be hurt or angry when she discovered that it wasn’t so. One had even started following him, but because Grimmauld Place was unplottable, she was never able to find him. Sirius never brought anyone home, choosing to get a room for the evening, or go to the girl’s house if they could- he wouldn’t have been able to explain since almost all the ladies he went with were Muggles. Of course, now that he was married, that would all stop- he was tired of that life anyway. 

Hermione sat up and kissed Sirius gently, caressing his face. “Well, I say it,” she said. She looked at him. “I usually hear this about myself, but I can hear you thinking. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Maybe another time,” said Sirius. “We have an early portkey tomorrow, so we should get some sleep.”


	7. Trouble in Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kind comments!

“This is beautiful, Sirius,” said Hermione as she looked around the little cottage. It was a simple two-bedroom cottage with a small living room and kitchen and a front porch that overlooked the private beach. “I never would have pictured you having something like this.” 

“It was the first thing I bought when Harry gave me my family fortune back,” said Sirius. “It’s unplottable as well, and not far from a populated area so we can easily get supplies. “I figured we could get food and cook this week- I’m not bad at it.”

“I’m pretty good as well,” said Hermione. “Mrs. Weasley taught me a lot over the years.”

“Well, good,” said Sirius. “Between the two of us, we won’t starve. How about we unpack, get supplies and then we can sit on the beach for a while- have a swim if you like.”

………

Hermione stared in horror at the skimpy red bikini that Ginny had bought for her. She hadn’t been looking for a swimsuit last week, and she assumed it was underwear until she took a closer look at the set- she was going to kill Ginny when she saw her next. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror, trying to decide if she wanted to transfigure it into something a little more modest. She had put on a little weight in the last two weeks thanks to Sirius, Molly and the house elves keeping her nourished, but she was still very thin- almost embarrassingly so, and she couldn’t see how Sirius had found that attractive last night. The suit didn’t look bad, but it showed she needed to be out in the sun more- she supposed she would leave the bikini for now since it was just her and Sirius. She headed down to the beach to where Sirius had set up some lounge chairs and towels. He looked up and grinned when he saw her coming, looking forward to hitting the water. “Fancy a swim, Kitten?” he asked her. 

She looked at the water and smiled. She had never seen water so clear and blue before, and she was dying to run into it. She pulled off her cover-up and set it down on the lounge chair, turning to Sirius to see if he was ready. He was staring at her appreciatively, and she stared back- he looked delectable in those swim shorts. They took off towards the water and spent the next hour swimming and playing in the water and watching the dolphins play out in the deeper water. She felt his arms go around her as they watched, and she shivered as he gently kissed along her neck and shoulder. “Come on,” he said. “Why don’t we go lie down for a bit on the chairs, soak up some sun, and then make some lunch?”

Hermione turned and threw her arms around Sirius’ neck and kissed him before nodding and heading back to the beach. She sighed in contentment as the warmth of the sun soaked into her skin, and she turned and studied Sirius, who seemed to enjoy it as much as she was. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, Love,” said Sirius.

“How did you get all of your tattoos?”

Sirius was quiet for a while, and then he sat up and came to sit on the edge of Hermione’s chair. He pointed to the one on his neck. “This is my Azkaban prison number- that was given to me at the Ministry after I was found guilty. This one,” he said, pointing to his sternum, “was my first. The lads and I got tattoos right before our seventh year at Hogwarts- symbols that represented our Animagus, or in Remus’ case, lupine forms.” He looked at the rest of his tattoos. “The rest, I gave myself when I was in Azkaban.”

Hermione sat up and lightly touched the tattoos again. “You gave them to yourself?” she asked. “That had to be agony.” There were so many- it made her shudder to think of it.

Sirius shrugged. “It helped keep me lucid. Since I was framed and innocent, they couldn’t completely take my mind, but the pain helped. I was rather good at Ancient Runes, and symbolism in general- it was my best subject. Giving these to myself helped keep my mind sharp.” He looked at Hermione and saw the tears in her eyes. “Kitten, it was a long time ago. They don’t hurt.”

“I know,” said Hermione. “I hate what happened to you. All those years, stolen. Your friends are all gone, and here you are, trying to help me.”

“I told you I’m fine with it, Kitten,” said Sirius. “I wouldn’t change a thing.”

………

That night after dinner, Sirius and Hermione settled in to watch a movie- Hermione had been amused to find out that Sirius had a weakness for muggle comedies and she decided to introduce him to a movie she used to watch with her parents, “Young Frankenstein” by Mel Brooks. Sirius lay with his head in Hermione’s lap, and she ran her fingers through his hair as they watched the movie. She enjoyed watching him relax and laugh, and she found herself distracted by thoughts of the previous night, and their first sexual experience together. They hadn’t done much, but she had more pleasure last night than she had in a very long time, and wondered when Sirius would want to finally consummate the marriage. “I can’t believe I’ve never seen that movie,” Sirius said when it was over. He looked up at her as she played with his hair. “Did he do any other movies?”

“Several,” said Hermione. “They were my parent’s favorites.” She gazed down at him and ran her fingers along his lips, smiling as he took her hand in his and kissed it. “I love this place,” she said. “I can see why you came here.”

Sirius smiled. “I loved it too. When I first came here after Azkaban, this was the cottage I found. The owners rarely came here, so I “borrowed” it for a while. It happened to be for sale when I came here after I returned from the veil- it was a stroke of luck. It’s nice to be able to share it with you.”

“Why didn’t you ever bring anyone here?” Hermione asked.

“I never wanted to,” said Sirius. “I always felt like if I brought someone here, they would think there was more to our relationship than I was prepared to give. Aside from Harry and Ginny, this place was all for me.” Hermione nodded in understanding. “It felt right to bring you here,” Sirius continued. “I’m glad I did.” He reached up and stroked her cheek. “I’ve enjoyed our time together so far.”

“Me too,” said Hermione. “Very much.” She leaned down and kissed him, letting her lips linger on his before sitting back up. Sirius looked up at her, and she could see the desire in his eyes and found she wanted to continue. She reached for the buttons on his shirt and started opening them, sliding her hand inside as she went, so she could caress the warm skin underneath and smiled when Sirius closed his eyes at her touch. In this short time, he had come to crave her fingers on him, exploring him, causing little shivers at her feathery touch, and he hoped that she felt the same about him. Last night had been something different for Sirius, and it shocked him that he had enjoyed it as much as he had. His previous trysts, while always pleasurable for him and his partner, always left him feeling incomplete- you could only have one night stands, or in some cases, week-long stands for so long before you realized that something was missing. His physical needs were met, but he had still been lonely. Last night, they didn’t even have sex, but they had looked into each other’s eyes when they found completion, and Sirius had felt sated, intimately completed for the first time in his life. He didn’t know what that meant yet, or what he should do about it, but he hoped it wasn’t a one-off. He couldn’t call it love, which confused him. Would this feeling go away after he had finally had her? What if this sense of wholeness he had felt was simply because of the circumstances of their marriage, and the permanence that marriage usually implied? 

“You’re thinking again,” said Hermione. 

“Yes, Love, I am,” replied Sirius. He didn’t know how to tell her what was going on in his head because he didn’t know how to explain it. It frustrated him, and it made him afraid to touch Hermione again until he could sort it out. He didn’t want this feeling to go away, and he didn’t want to hurt her, which he was bound to do eventually given his previous history. 

“Is…is something wrong?” Hermione asked timidly. “Is it something I did?” He looked up at her worried face, and the apprehension he felt seemed to increase ten-fold. The pressure of marriage and long term commitment seemed to weigh him down, especially knowing how fragile Hermione was at the moment, and the knowledge that his doubts could destroy whatever security she had built up made him feel lightheaded. 

“I think I just need to take a walk,” said Sirius. “Clear my head. You’ve done nothing wrong, Sweetling. Why don’t you go on to bed? I’ll be back.” He got up before she could kiss him again, and turned away, trying to ignore the stamp of hurt that was on her face. 

………

Sirius walked for a while before apparating to the mainland and heading to his favorite bar. He sat down at a table with his glass of scotch and stared at it morosely. This wasn’t doing him any good, and he knew it. He wished that Moony or Prongs was around to talk to about this- both of them had found someone- but neither of them had been around the block a few times when they fell in love. Remus, of course, was much older when he finally fell in love, and with someone much younger than him. Sirius longed for his friend right now more than he ever had. He needed to talk to someone, but who? 

“Haven’t seen you in a while, Stranger.” Sirius looked up to find Pepper, the usual waitress standing before him. 

“Hello, Pepper,” Sirius looked back down at his glass. “How’ve you been?”

“Better than you, obviously,” she replied, sitting down. “It’s a slow night- I have time. Need to talk?”

“I don’t even know where to start,” said Sirius.

“Lady trouble?”

Sirius didn’t say anything for a while. “You could say that. I’m on my honeymoon.”

“Well, congratulations?” said Pepper. “Where’s your wife?”

“At the cottage.”

“And you’re here?” asked Pepper. “Seems odd for a honeymoon. You shouldn’t even have left bed yet. Or is this part of that marriage law? I thought you were exempt.”

“I was,” said Sirius. He briefly explained the circumstances of their marriage.

“It sounds like you saved her from a terrible life,” said Pepper. “So, what’s the problem? I’ve seen pictures of your wife- she’s a lovely girl. Problems with the sex life already?” Sirius looked at Pepper for a moment, deciding what he wanted to say. He finally poured out his fears to her- about their previous evening, and how he felt about it. When he stopped talking, she sighed. “Sirius, I’ve known you a long time. If you’ll recall, I followed you around most of our third year before I finally got over my terrible crush on you, and I spent the next years listening to other girls pine over you. It sounds to me like this is the first time in your life that you’ve gotten to know a girl instead of getting into her pants right away. And you’re scared that what you are feeling will go away the minute you sleep with her, and then you’ll be stuck because you are married. Am I right?”

“I don’t know,” said Sirius. “I worry more for her than for me. She’s so young, and she’s tied to me, at least until the marriage law is done. I’m afraid that what I’m feeling…I mean…what if she wants to leave…”

“You feel something for her,” said Pepper. “And you’re worried that you’ll love her, but that she’ll choose to leave if she can?” Sirius didn’t say anything. “The great Sirius Black at a loss for words, over a woman. I never thought I’d live to see the day.”

“Me neither,” said Sirius. “She was just a child when we met. She saved my life that night- her and Harry. When I came back from the veil, she was in love with her best friend, and everyone thought they would get married. It was just over six months ago that it fell apart for her. I don’t want her to feel obligated to me because I got her out of a bad situation, and I don’t want to scare her by telling her how I feel.”

“Is it love?” asked Pepper. “That would be a first for you.”

“Not yet,” said Sirius. “It could grow to that though if I let it.”

Pepper studied Sirius thoughtfully for a while. “I don’t know Hermione personally, but I’ve read all about her, of course. Remus told me about her as well- plus well…she’s a Gryffindor, is she not?” Sirius nodded. “So you’re talking about a girl who was brave enough to take on Death Eaters as a muggle-born, and kept two brave, yet somewhat dunderheaded boys alive for nearly a year while on the run. She’s practical too, and not completely subject to the romantic dramas that plague most girls her age, right?”

“True,” conceded Sirius. “She doesn’t tell you what you want to hear. And she’s been very honest with me so far.”

“Then talk to her,” said Pepper. “She won’t lie to you. I take it you haven’t discussed the boyfriend yet?”

“Only a little in passing.” Sirius took a drink of his scotch. “His running off hurt her pretty badly and it still affects her. She was pretty sure he was cheating on her, and she was upfront with me about her feelings about his running off.”

“Well, it’s a start,” said Pepper. “Maybe you’re afraid that he’ll come back and she’ll want him again, and it will leave you hanging about, in love with her. You’ve always kept the ladies at arm’s length when it comes to feelings, Sirius. Now you’re in deeper than you thought you would be and it scares the hell out of you.”

“I…you’re right,” said Sirius. “I should talk to her.”

“I’m always right,” said Pepper. “Go convince her you’re not an ass and then bring her to meet me sometime.”


	8. Back on Track

Sirius got back to find Hermione sitting on the beach and staring at the water. “I thought you’d be asleep,” he said, sitting next to her. 

“I was worried,” she said. 

“I’m sorry,” said Sirius. “I didn’t mean to worry you. I just needed to sort out some things and wrap my head around the changes in my life.”

“You didn’t have to marry me,” said Hermione.

“I don’t regret that at all,” said Sirius. “What had to be sorted out were feelings with which I’ve never had much experience. I want to tell you about it, but I’m…well, afraid of what you’ll think.”

“Try me,” said Hermione. 

“You know what I’ve been like- we’ve talked about it,” said Sirius. “In all this time, it’s been meaningless flings. Not once have I allowed it to become more than that.”

“Why?” asked Hermione. 

“They didn’t hold my interest,” said Sirius. “Admittedly, I was looking in the wrong places. When I was very young, I assumed I would have an arranged marriage, like most purebloods were. Girls at school liked me for my looks or my family money, and I was shallow enough to only go after certain girls- ones more known for their physical assets than their cognitive assets. After I returned from the veil, it was the same thing- meeting girls at the pub, age didn’t matter much unless they were older than me. Sex first, conversation later, only to find them lacking.” He looked at Hermione. “Until you. I’ve known you since you were thirteen years old, and until you walked towards me at our wedding, I always considered you as a child- Harry’s friend, Ron’s girlfriend, and off-limits. But you’re a young woman now, a beautiful young woman, whom I’ve taken the time to get to know, and I find you intriguing.” He looked down, raking his fingers through the sand as he spoke. “I’m rambling because I don’t know how to talk about this. Have…are you enjoying our time together so far?”

“Yes,” said Hermione. “Very much.” She reached over and took Sirius’ hand. “Sirius, I’m not going anywhere, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“But you’re so young,” said Sirius. “If they repeal this marriage law, you could have the marriage annulled and go on to someone younger- someone who can give you a long marriage.”

“And you could go back to not being married,” said Hermione. “You wouldn’t be burdened by a wife anymore. This works both ways, you know.” 

Sirius didn’t say anything but looked down at their entwined hands. “What about Ron?” he finally asked. 

“What about him?” asked Hermione. “You think I’d leave you for him? That I would go back to him at all? No, Sirius. Ron could show up here right now with the biggest engagement ring and beg me to take him back, and I’d say no. Not just because I’m married to you. Being apart from him and being thrown into the situations I’ve been in have given me time to think, and I know now that we would never have married. If he wanted to, he would have asked me already- and he never did. Whenever Molly brought up the subject, he’d freak out, and I’d have to deal with it afterward- promising him that I was fine waiting until he was ready and swearing I wasn’t mad. I could have wasted half my life waiting for him before I finally woke up.”

“So, if the marriage law gets repealed, what would you want to do?” asked Sirius. “Would you want to stay married to me?”

Hermione studied Sirius for a little while before deciding how to answer. She could tell him what she thought he wanted to hear, but she had been doing that with Ron for their entire relationship, and it got her nowhere. She had to admit that she had enjoyed the trip with Sirius so far- she could hold an intelligent conversation with him, he was funny, kind, adventurous. Sure, he was reckless, and she had often disapproved of his behavior during the war, but she admired how far he went to make sure Harry was taken care of. “I don’t know.” she finally answered. “It’s too soon, and I’ve had too much happen just to say yes.”

“I suppose you’re right,” sighed Sirius. He let go of Hermione’s hand and brushed a strand of her hair away from her face. “I’ve enjoyed this trip with you. The only other women that I knew that could hold a decent conversation or debate were Lily Potter and a friend from Hogwarts- Pepper- who happens to live and work here in the area. Most women assume that I’m empty-headed- a pretty boy with a trust fund and treat me as such. You gave me a chance- you challenge me and listen to me. It’s refreshing.” They both sat quietly as they pondered what the other had said. “The age doesn’t bother you?” he finally asked.

“No,” said Hermione. “Does it bother you?”

“Not anymore,” said Sirius. “I had forgotten about Remus and Tonks. I wish I could have seen them together- they must have been quite the pair.”

Hermione smiled in remembrance. “They were,” said Hermione. “Remus second-guessed himself up until Teddy was born, but I could see that he loved her. I miss them both.”

“Me too,” said Sirius. He missed his friend dearly, just as he missed James and Lily. “We should go spend some time with Teddy when we get back.” He put his arm around Hermione and pulled her closer to him. “I’m sorry if I hurt you. I didn’t mean to.”

“I know,” said Hermione. “I’m glad you opened up to me. I want you to be happy, Sirius. I wish that I could be as generous to you as you have been to me-someday I’ll be able to.” She leaned over and brushed her lips over his lightly before kissing him more deeply. He loved kissing her- her soft lips warm against his, her tongue meeting his, running his fingers through her silky hair- he could have spent the rest of the night just doing that. “I’d love to stay here, Sirius, but do you want sand everywhere?” she breathed as he kissed her neck. “Why don’t we take this to the bedroom?”

“Are you sure?” Sirius murmured. “We still have time if you want to wait.”

“After last night?” asked Hermione. “No more waiting. I’m ready to make love with you. Make me yours.” Sirius lost any resolve he had when she said that and stood up, helping Hermione up and putting his arm around her as they headed inside. She took his hand and led him to their bedroom and started unbuttoning his shirt as she had before. She could feel his eyes on her as she worked the buttons and looked up to see the longing in his eyes as she slid his shirt down his shoulders. Merlin, he was gorgeous- his tattooed skin practically glowing in the moonlight that streamed in through the window and his black hair released from his usual ponytail and hanging loose. “Oh,” Hermione breathed as she looked at him. “Remember how I said I had a crush on you when I was younger? I think that’s come back in spades.”

Sirius chuckled. “Just now?” he asked. He pulled Hermione to him and kissed her, his hands going to the hem of her tank top and working underneath so he could pull it over her head. He groaned when he saw she wasn’t wearing anything underneath and he pulled her to him, kissing her hard as he ran his hands up and down her smooth back. He pulled away for a moment, taking her hand in his and pulled her towards the bed. “Come here, love,” he said, his voice low with desire. He sat down on the bed and pulled her to stand between his legs, so his eyes were level with her breasts. Before continuing, he pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Hermione, muttering a contraception spell.

Hermione’s eyes flew open. “Sirius, we’re not supposed to use those- it’s against the law.”

“Special permission,” said Sirius. He set his wand aside and put his hands on her hips. “Your body has been through too much the last several months. Getting pregnant now would not help. I spoke with Kingsley, and he granted permission for us to wait before trying.” He looked up at her. “We can start after you have a clean bill of health.” He leaned in to kiss her belly as he worked her shorts down to remove them. When she was fully unclothed, he looked up at her again as he ran his hands all over her body, massaging and caressing her and feeling her relax. She was beautiful, and he wanted her, more than he ever had wanted any woman he had met, but that no longer scared him. He moved back to lay down, and Hermione followed him, lying next to him and trailing her fingers along his chest. Sirius leaned in and kissed her deeply, running his hands up and down her body before stopping at her breasts. He cupped her breast in his hand, feeling the hardening nipple with this thumb and leaned down, taking the nipple into his mouth. Hermione whimpered, her hand running through his hair as she enjoyed the feeling he was giving her and then gasped when she felt his fingers between her legs rubbing her clit. Her hips bucked in response, urging Sirius onward and he kissed his way down her body toward her center.

“Sirius, you don’t have to,” she said breathlessly. 

He looked up from between her legs. “Don’t you want me to?” Hermione didn’t say anything, and Sirius frowned a little. “Hasn’t anyone ever…” She shook her head. “Oh, Kitten, just lay back and relax- let me make you feel good. I’ll stop if you don’t like it, all right?” Hermione hesitated and then nodded. Sirius smiled and kissed the inside of her thigh, running a finger over her center and then following with his tongue. Hermione fell back with a moan as Sirius teased her with his tongue, running it along her slit and teasing her clit with light flicks before inserting a finger in her. 

“Oh,” she breathed, feeling his fingers in her. The sensations were overwhelming, and when he finally put his lips on her nub and sucked, she came apart, writhing against him as he held her still, her fingers clutching at the blankets during one of the most intense orgasms she ever had. After finishing undressing, he came up to lie next to her again as she recovered, panting, and she grabbed him and crashed her lips to his. She could taste herself on him, but she didn’t care. “Make love to me,” she moaned, pulling him on top of her. “I don’t want to wait anymore.”

Sirius groaned when she said that- he was so ready for her. He groaned again when he slowly slid inside her tight channel, stopping to adjust to the feel, and to let her get used to it too. He looked up to see her looking back; desire etched clearly on her lovely face. “All right?” he asked, straining to keep control of himself. Hermione nodded, and Sirius started to move within her, slowly at first, enjoying the feel of her wet warmth. “Oh love, you feel so good,” he whispered as he thrust into her again. He got up and went on his knees, bring her legs up to his shoulders, changing the angle slightly so he could hit that spot inside her that would send her over the edge and was rewarded with a gasp from Hermione. He knew he wasn’t going to last long- it had been a while, and she was so tight, but he wanted her to come with him. He started to rub her clit with his thumb as he drove into her again and again until she came again. He could feel her tightening around him and couldn’t hold back anymore, and he came, spilling inside her as he cried out. He collapsed next to her and put his arm around her as they both recovered. 

They lay together quietly for a while, Sirius running his hand lightly over Hermione’s body. He felt it again- that completion that had been lacking before. It hadn’t gone away as he feared, but he still didn’t know what it meant, and he didn’t know if he should say anything. “Are you all right love?” he finally asked her.

“I’m fine,” said Hermione. She turned to face him and put her arm around him. “You made me feel incredible. I didn’t know it could be like that.”

“Then you haven’t been with the right people,” said Sirius. “We can talk more tomorrow, Kitten. Come here.” He pulled her into his arms, and as they snuggled up together, both fell into an easy dreamless sleep.


	9. Home Again

Hermione awoke the next morning and smiled, feeling Sirius’ arm wrapped around her as he slept. She normally wasn’t a cuddler, but she found that she liked it now- perhaps it was a change because of how long she went without any measure of affection, or maybe it was just Sirius- she didn’t know, but she snuggled in and enjoyed it. She had been afraid when he left so suddenly the night before- worried that he felt he made a mistake, or that he didn’t want to be married anymore, and after tossing and turning for a little while, had gotten up to sit out on the beach. She couldn’t help but picture what would happen if Sirius had changed his mind- another annulled marriage, another new husband, possibly another abusive marriage, or an unhappy one- she had decided that she would leave before she let that happen again. It would be hard to leave those she loved, but she couldn’t face the prospect of an unhappy life anymore- even if it meant breaking the law. She wouldn’t let Harry do it for her, but she would do it for herself. The relief she felt when Sirius came back and confessed his feelings to her was enormous. She had to admit that on top of the fear of another failed marriage when he had abruptly left, she had also started to feel something for him- more than gratitude, or a simple crush. She cared for Sirius- she always had, but since they married, the caring had started to develop into something more. She wasn’t sure it was love- the circumstances surrounding their marriage made her reluctant to put a label on it, but she knew that whatever she felt was growing. It had been easy for her at one time to say that she had loved Ron, but as the years went on, and his reluctance to make their relationship permanent ate at her, and then his leaving and Hermione’s forced marriage with Goyle, she began to wonder if she even knew what love was. She had told Harry that she felt dead inside, but after last night, she no longer felt that way. He had been right in telling her to give Sirius a chance, and she found herself hoping that maybe her life didn’t have to be as miserable as she thought it would be.

“I can hear you thinking,” she heard from behind her. She turned to see Sirius smiling sleepily at her, and she shifted around so she could put her arm around him. “Good things I hope?”

“I’m glad you came back,” said Hermione. 

Sirius sobered a little. “I’ll never do that again, Love,” he said. “I should have realized I could just talk to you.” 

“We both have a lot to get used to,” said Hermione. “I…I enjoyed last night.”

Sirius pulled her forward and nuzzled her neck. “I’m glad- I did too.” He started to kiss down her neck, nipping and sucking as he went down before capturing a nipple in his mouth. He moaned when her hand found his cock, which had already been hard when he awoke- her nimble fingers making him even harder than he thought possible. He reached between her legs and found that she was already wet and ready for him, and he stroked her, listening to her gasps and whimpers of pleasure.

Hermione surprised him by pushing him over and climbing on top of him, and without hesitating, helped Sirius line himself up with her entrance and took him inside her. “Oh…my sweet kitten…fuck…” growled Sirius as she rode him. She didn’t stop moving as he sat up and kissed her, his hands on her behind as he guided her speed. He felt so good inside her, and he knew how to touch her and make her come as she had never experienced before. She shattered when he reached between them to stroke her clit, and he followed not long after, groaning his release. He kissed her gently and cleaned them up before pulling her back into bed to sleep a little while longer.

Later, Hermione smiled as Sirius’ arms encircled her from behind as she cooked breakfast. “What do you want to do today?” he asked her as he kissed her on the neck. 

“Can we take a swim after breakfast?” she asked. “I’d also like to meet this Pepper sometime.” She didn’t remember the name from when she looked up James and Sirius during her Hogwarts days, and she was curious to see who she was, and to get some good stories about Sirius from those days.

“Definitely,” said Sirius. “She wants to meet you anyway.”

………

“So then Sirius ran into the Great Hall covered in pink slime,” said Pepper, laughing. “And James came following, stripped down to his boxers and missing an eyebrow. Professor Slughorn came running in after them, his robes still smoldering, and gave them detentions for a week.” Hermione laughed out loud, joined by Pepper as Sirius sat there shaking his head.

“I guess we did some pretty mental stuff back then,’ said Sirius grinning. The stories made him miss his friends, but he loved reminiscing about them. “Remember when Lily mistook Remus for James from behind and hexed him? His nose hairs were dragging on the ground before it got set right.” Hermione laughed again imagining a young Remus with his nose hair hitting the floor. Sirius took her hand as they all laughed and tried to ignore the pleased expression on Pepper’s face.

………

“I hope it didn’t bother you to talk about James and Remus,” said Hermione later when they got home. “I know you miss them.”

“Not at all,” said Sirius. “I do miss them- but telling the fun stories made it seem like they were right in the room with me.” He gazed at the picture he kept of the three of them- the three boys with their arms around each other and mugging for the camera. 

“Where’s Peter?” asked Hermione. “I saw another copy of that photo with him in it.”

“I cut him out,” said Sirius, a short, clipped tone coming over him. “I prefer not to remember him.”

“Sorry,” said Hermione. “That was thoughtless.”

“It’s all right,” said Sirius. “I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I had stayed James’ secret keeper. Would they still be alive? Would Harry have become who he is now?”

“Anything could have happened,” said Hermione. “You could be dead. Voldemort could have tortured you and used occlumency on you and found out where they were anyway.” She hesitated. “If you hadn’t gone to Azkaban, do you think you would have married, had children?”

“I don’t know,” said Sirius. “Even back then, no one caught my attention for longer than a month or two. That may have changed over time, but I’ll never know.” He put his arms around Hermione. “I’m happy where I am now, Kitten, if that’s concerning you.” He leaned over and grabbed the spoon and prodded at what Hermione was cooking for dinner. “Is it almost ready?”

“Do you ever stop eating?” asked Hermione in feigned exasperation. “It will be ready soon. Harry told me this was your favorite.”

“It is,” said Sirius. “This is not an easy dish to make. I appreciate you making it.”

Hermione smiled. “Sirius, you deserve to have good things. If cooking is the only way I can spoil you right now, that’s what I’ll do.”

Sirius started nibbling her earlobe. “It’s not the only way to spoil me, Love,” he murmured in her ear, his voice going husky. It made Hermione go weak in the knees when he talked to her like that. She had never considered herself a desirable person, and to have the attention of someone like Sirius still surprised her. “If dinner didn’t smell so damn good, I’d have my way with you right now. I guess you’ll have to be dessert.”

………

They lay entwined afterward, both sated and tired. “Can I ask you something?” asked Sirius. Hermione nodded. “No one has ever really gone down on you?”

Hermione was quiet for a while. “Ron never wanted to- he said it was gross- and Goyle…well…that’s the extent of it.”

“Well, they don’t know what they’re missing,” said Sirius. “Is that why you don’t…you know.”

Hermione reddened slightly, unused to frank sexual discussion. “No, I have. Ron loved it, of course. It’s just…”she hesitated and turned slightly away.

“Hey, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” said Sirius. “It doesn’t bother me that you don’t. I’m not asking because I’m upset.”

“I know,” said Hermione. She sat up and hugged her knees, knowing she had to tell him. She didn’t want to hold anything back from him. “Goyle…he was trying to get it up so we could consummate the marriage, and he had me…you know… to try to get him hard.” Hermione turned red with embarrassment. “I worked on him for over an hour, with no result. He finally lost his temper and started beating me. He was so angry that nothing was working, and he started to choke me. That was when Hildy was able to get me and took me to your house.”

Sirius was running his hand up and down Hermione’s back while she talked, and he made her lie next to him when she finished, his arms around her. “I’m glad you told me,” he said. “You never have to do anything you don’t want to, ever again. I’ll always be here for you.”

Hermione closed her eyes. “Thank you,” she whispered. 

………

They spent the rest of the week peacefully, watching movies, shagging, swimming, and shopping. The day before they were scheduled to return, a stag patronus appeared and invited them to Sunday dinner at the Weasley’s. “We’ll be back in time if you want to go, Love,” said Sirius. Hermione nodded eagerly- she hadn’t been to a Sunday dinner in months and had missed it. 

“I’ll miss this place though,” said Hermione. The time away had been very therapeutic- being able to get an ample amount of sun and food had done her a world of good. She had to admit that her time with Sirius, both talking and loving each other had been a help she hadn’t anticipated. He made her feel beautiful, desired and cared for- it was a little overwhelming, but it made her happy as well.

“I will too, but we can come back whenever we want,” said Sirius. He knew they had to get back to it and start re-integrating Hermione into normal life. “What do you want to do?” he asked her. “You don’t have to work if you don’t want to. I have investments that I see to that keep us quite comfortable, but you don’t strike me as one to sit around and do nothing.”

Hermione bit her lip. “I don’t know,” she said. “I had a job at the Ministry in the Magical Creature Regulation department, but I was forced to give it up when I got married. I don’t think I want to go back to the Ministry- at least, not in the position I had before- I wasn’t getting anywhere.”

“Well, you have some time,” said Sirius. “Maybe you can talk to Kingsley and see if he has anything in a different department. You could always teach too. Minerva would be glad to have you, I’m sure.”

“I don’t know- teaching would require me to live at Hogwarts during the school year.” She looked at Sirius. “I don’t know if I would want to do that.” Sirius brightened when she said that, glad to hear she liked being around him. “I supposed I could talk to Kingsley.”

“Well, first step would be to see the Healers,” said Sirius. “We can do that this coming week- see where you are in your recovery. I don’t want you wearing yourself out before you’re ready.” 

………

A general outburst of welcome greeted Sirius and Hermione when they stepped into the Burrow, and everyone grabbed Hermione for a hug and could barely let her go. Charlie had even come home for the occasion, with his wife, Jenna- all the Weasleys except Ron were there. They got there early, knowing everyone would want to catch up, and Sirius watched as Hermione was dragged away by Ginny. He smiled as Arthur approached him. “Sirius,” Arthur said, shaking his hand. “How was the trip?”

“Good,” replied Sirius. He caught the undercurrent of what Arthur was asking and continued. “She had a good time- we talked a lot- she’s doing much better.” He glanced around the Burrow but didn’t see any newspapers. “Has there been much news?” he asked hesitantly.

“No,” said Arthur. “We watched every day- nothing. The Wizengamot is keeping this hidden- very well. There was a brief announcement about Hermione and you getting married after an annulment of the first marriage, but there was no reason given. People are curious about it, but not making a big deal of it.”

“She’s worried about people staring at her, or feeling sorry for her,” said Sirius. “I’m not sure if this lack of coverage is good or not.”

“Most of us think it’s a bad thing,” said Arthur. “If they are covering this up, what else is happening? Megan Flint showed up at St. Mungo’s last week- the Aurors were called, but she was collected before anyone could get a statement. The healer said she had a broken arm and some bruises.” Sirius shook his head. He was glad Hermione was out of that situation and wondered what she would do if she heard about what happened to Megan. “The marriage going well then?” asked Arthur.

“Very well,” said Sirius. “Better than I imagined. We’re going to go to the Healer this week to see how she’s faring after everything, and we’ve been talking about what she wants to do. She’s not sure yet, so she’s going to see Kingsley and talk to him.”

“Good,” said Arthur. “There are always positions open at the Ministry if she wants it. She’s so intelligent, and she could do just about anything.” They continued talking for a while about their trip to Egypt after that, Arthur noticing that Sirius constantly glanced Hermione’s way while they were talking. Knowing that nothing could happen to her here, it couldn’t have been that he felt protective of her- Arthur wondered if Sirius realized that he was completely enamored with her. 

………

“Sooo…how was the trip?” asked Ginny. Hermione blushed, making Ginny laugh. “Really though- how are things? You look good.”

“I feel pretty good,” said Hermione. “The trip was wonderful.”

“And Sirius?” prompted Ginny. Hermione blushed again. “Is marriage going well?”

“So far,” said Hermione. “Really well. We had a bit of a misunderstanding when we were at his beach house, but we mended it.” She hesitated. “He got nervous because of our age difference, and he was afraid that I would not want to be with him anymore if there was no more marriage law.”

Ginny brightened. “You’d stay with him? Does he have feelings for you?”

“I don’t know,” said Hermione. She told Ginny about their conversation on the beach. “I don’t know if it’s love- on either end. He removed me from a bad situation, and I’ve given him the fulfillment and attention he craves. Both you and Harry asked me to give him a chance- and I’m doing that.”

“I don’t think you’ll regret it,” said Ginny. “You know, I began to wonder what was happening with you and Ron- you were together for so long, and no sign of engagement- Harry and I always wondered why. I guess it just wasn’t meant to be.”

Hermione swallowed. She had never been able to get closure on her relationship with Ron- not that it mattered. It was over for good, even if she and Sirius didn’t work out. “I guess not,” said Hermione. “If he’d rather face leaving everyone he ever knew instead of marrying me, I guess that answers that question.” Her eyes fell on Sirius. “I think he was worried that I never was given a chance to get closure with Ron. He asked what would happen if he came back.”

“Please don’t tell me you’d choose Ron over Sirius,” said Ginny. “Ron’s my brother, and I love him, but you are so much better off with Sirius.”

“If I hadn’t married Sirius, I would not know how to answer that,” said Hermione. “Chances are, I don’t think I would have had the opportunity. Goyle would probably have killed me. I would be dead now if Hildy hadn’t saved me. If I had made it through that, I don’t know what would happen if we had the opportunity to annul. I don’t know if he would have let me go.” Ginny was silent, thinking about losing her friend, and how close they had come to that possibility. “It’s all right, Ginny,“ said Hermione. “I don’t blame anyone. I was hurt when Ron took off, but honestly, even in spite of Goyle, I’m better off.”

“I just wish you didn’t almost have to die to get there,” said Ginny. 

………

“You don’t need to come with me, Sirius.” Hermione was getting ready for her meeting with Kingsley and was surprised to see Sirius preparing to come with her. 

“I need to go to the Ministry anyway and take care of a few things,” said Sirius. “I’ll probably pop in and say hi to Harry too.” He put his arms around Hermione’s waist and looked at her in the mirror as she combed her hair. “I don’t plan on breathing down your neck the entire time we’re there, but I just think I should still go along.”

“Do you think something will happen?” asked Hermione.

“I don’t know. You haven’t been out in public here in town aside from the trial- and there were so many of us, the reporters couldn’t get near you.” Sirius kissed Hermione’s neck. “I’m a little worried that something will happen.”

“I guess I didn’t think about that,” said Hermione. “I suppose there are always reporters lurking about aren’t there. I don’t….you don’t think they’ll bother me do you?”

“If they see you, then yes,” said Sirius. “From what Arthur told me, the Wizengamot has been keeping it silent. Reporters will be after you for a statement faster than anything if they see you. There have been questions, but no real answers.”

Hermione paled. “I…Maybe I should wait to do this?”

“No, Kitten,” said Sirius. “Let’s get it over with. Just walk fast and ignore their questions.”

………

They arrived with little fanfare and Hermione managed to get to Kingsley’s office before the rumor mill started spinning. 

“Hermione.” She smiled at hearing Kingsley’s deep voice. “Come, sit down with me.” They sat together on the couch in Kingsley’s office instead of face to face across the desk like he normally would. “You look well,” he said. “I was hoping you would come to see me.”

“I wanted to thank you for your help,” said Hermione. “I hope this all didn’t cause you too much trouble.”

“On the contrary,” said Kingsley. “What happened to you was a wake-up call to many members of the Wizengamot- especially those with daughters and granddaughters. I don’t have a majority yet, but I’m getting closer.” 

“That’s good news,” said Hermione. “I know you didn’t want to involve me further, but if it helps you, I will do it.”

“I know,” said Kingsley, nodding. “So, I’m assuming you are here to talk about a position in the Ministry?”

“Am I that predictable?” asked Hermione. 

“Yes,” said Kingsley. Hermione laughed. “You were an asset to your department when you worked here before, and I assume you are here because you want to make a difference somehow.”“Well…” said Hermione. “I would like to try something different. I wasn’t getting anywhere in my former department.” She had tried to push through some laws for the treatment of house-elves, but they had not gone anywhere. “Maybe I’ll try again in a few years, when… well if there are ever any changes in the make-up of the Wizengamot.”

Kingsley looked serious for a moment. “Hermione, I’m still working on that. I do think that someone has it out for you on a personal level, but I haven’t been able to figure out who. Perhaps there is a way to find out though. And that has to do with the position I have in mind for you. I want you to become my junior assistant.”

“Me?” asked Hermione. She was shocked. “But- am I qualified?”

“Well, you earned seven NEWTS, which is quite a considerable accomplishment. Most only take four or five. And you received top marks in all. That alone makes you almost overqualified. And I know you’ll get the work done with time to spare. With you as my extra set of eyes and ears, we may be able to get to this bottom of all this, overturn the marriage law and maybe even reform the Wizengamot.”

Hermione was silent as she thought about what he said. It was a very public position- something she wasn’t sure she was ready for, but she also knew that she would be able to do some good with it. “I would need to discuss it with Sirius,” she finally said. “What about Percy Weasley?”

“I’ve promoted him to Senior Undersecretary,” said Kingsley. “With the two of you working together, I don’t think I’ll have any worries.” He studied Hermione as they spoke. “You look better than the last time I saw you. Marriage treating you well?”

“Yes,” said Hermione. “Sirius has been a good fit so far.” She was quiet for a moment. “I know we have a little time before we need to start trying for a baby- thank you for that, by the way. But what about this job when I do have a family?”

“We’ll manage,” said Kingsley. “You’ll have leave. After that, we’ll work it out as we go along. You’re not the first. Hopefully, we’ll have the law overturned before that happens, so we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

“You think it will happen that soon?” asked Hermione. 

“It depends,” said Kingsley. “I’ve been trying to find records of previous marriage laws, but due to time and other duties, I haven’t been able to devote as much time as I would like. And, we haven’t been able to find many of the records. Granted, Percy hasn’t put a lot of effort into it- he considered it a side project. Perhaps you would be willing to take that over? If you accept the position, that is.”

“I have to admit that it sounds intriguing,” said Hermione. She accepted a packet of information outlining job duties and pay from Kingsley and stood up. “Thank you for everything Kingsley. I’ll let you know as soon as I can.”

………

“Harry!” Sirius walked into the Aurors office and was glad to see Harry sitting at his desk filling out reports. 

“Hey, Sirius.” Harry looked up from his writing, glad to see his Godfather. “Come to finally take me up on the job I keep offering you?” Harry had wanted Sirius to become an Auror again for a long time and bugged him about it every time they saw each other.

“Nah,” said Sirius. “I’m happy enough looking after my investments. I just came with Hermione so she could meet with Kingsley. Thought I’d say hi while I was waiting. Fancy walking to the atrium with me? We managed to evade the press on the way in- I don’t think we’ll be so lucky on the way out.”

“Might not be a bad idea,” said Harry. “They’ve been quiet since the trial- but I don’t think they can resist the temptation of the two of you showing up right in front of them. They tried to ask me a few questions, but I wouldn’t answer anything. I don’t like how quiet they’ve been.”

“Even Skeeter?” asked Sirius. 

“She usually tends to stay away from anything involving Hermione or me, now that we know her secret. She’s been more active than usual though.”

“Perhaps someone approached her with an offer good enough to make the chance worthwhile?” asked Sirius. 

Harry looked thoughtful at that. “You may have something there,” he finally said. “Are you sure you don’t want to be an Auror again? You still have the mind for it.”

Sirius gave him a look as they stepped into the lift. He and James had both trained to be Aurors right out of Hogwarts and had made a good team until James and Lily had to go into hiding. To this day, Sirius missed the action but thought he was too old to go back. Aurors, aside from Moody usually transferred after about ten years, either because of injuries, or just plain exhaustion- and even though Sirius was in excellent shape, he didn’t think he would be able to keep up anymore. Plus, he had a wife to think about now- Lily had always been a little on edge when they were on duty- and Sirius was sure that Ginny was too- Hermione had enough to deal with- she didn’t need an Auror husband on top of everything.

They waited at the lifts for Hermione to come down and watched the reporters that were milling about trying to look casual. “Reckon we should just send them away?” asked Harry. 

Sirius studied the gathering crowd for a moment. “No,” he said. “I want to hear what they ask. I hate to have her hear it, but if Kingsley is right, we may be able to narrow this down depending on what they ask.” Harry nodded- and his eyes narrowed as he saw a few members of the Magical Law Enforcement squad gathered, and he pointed them out to Sirius. 

“They look like they are waiting for something,” Harry said quietly to Sirius. They both saw the officers glancing Sirius’ way from time to time. “Anything you want to tell me?”

Sirius shook his head, his eyes on the officers. “We haven’t even been around, remember? We just got back the other day. They can’t be here for us.” They waited a little longer until one of the lift doors opened and Hermione stepped out- a packet of information in her arms. She smiled when she saw Sirius and Harry waiting for her and started to walk towards them, but stopped when an MLE officer grabbed her by the arm.

“Hermione Granger, you are under arrest for the use of a forbidden contraceptive charm in compliance with the Marriage and Magical Preservation Act. Come with me please.” 

“What are you talking about?” asked Hermione, wincing at the rough way the officer had grabbed her arm.

“Let her go, Dawlish,” said Harry. “You have no reason to take her.”

“I have my orders,” snapped Dawlish. “I’m taking her back upstairs. I suggest you don’t make this worse by making a scene.” Sirius and Harry glanced at each other as Dawlish dragged Hermione by the arm to the lift and closed the door.

“I don’t know anything about this,” said Harry as Sirius rounded in on him. “Did you guys use a contraceptive charm?”

“Yes- with special permission from Kingsley,” said Sirius. “Her body can’t handle a pregnancy right now- we had a waiver for an extended consummation and extended pregnancy window, with documentation from the healers. I took care of that with Kingsley before we were even married.”

Harry frowned. “Nothing came across my desk- who knew about this?” he asked. He shook his head. “We’ll get to the bottom of that later. I’ll go to Hermione- you go get Kingsley and come down to the office.” Harry headed towards the lifts while Sirius prepared a Patronus to send to Kingsley ahead of his arrival. 


	10. What Fresh Hell?

“Kingsley, Dawlish has just arrested Hermione for the use of the contraceptive charm. Please meet us down at the DMLE office immediately.” Kingsley looked up at the large canine Patronus that had appeared in his office and swore. He knew he had passed on the paperwork to all the proper departments- there was no reason for this other than utter harassment. He grabbed a file from his drawer and hurried down to the second floor. He came in to find Sirius being held back by two officers and Harry arguing with Dawlish, who still had hold of Hermione’s arm.

“You have no right to take her,” shouted Sirius as he the officers restrained him. “We had special permission from Kingsley himself. On whose orders did you arrest her?”

“I’d like to know the same thing,” said Kingsley. “I filed the paperwork on this myself and made certain that all involved departments had a copy. Who gave you authority to do this?” He threw the file on the table and glared at Dawlish. 

“I was given orders by key members of the Wizengamot to arrest her,” claimed Dawlish, looking mutinous. “I’m not at liberty to say.”

Kingsley and Harry both glared at Dawlish. “You’re telling the Minister of Magic and the head of the Auror office that you are not at liberty to say who put out a warrant for an arrest?” Kingsley’s tone was menacing enough that Dawlish swallowed and let go of Hermione’s arm. “Let him go,” he snapped at the two officers holding Sirius. They let him go, looking sheepish and Sirius strode angrily over to put himself between Dawlish and Hermione. Kingsley turned back to Dawlish. “You have one chance to tell us who ordered this- your job is on the line. Don’t make me regret keeping you on after everything that happened during the war.”

Dawlish stepped back, looking astonished. “I…I can’t say,” he stammered. Harry frowned and took a closer look at him.

“He’s been obliviated,” he said. “He probably knows enough to carry out his orders, but not enough to remember who gave them to him.” 

“Who would go through the trouble of doing that?” asked Kingsley. “They have to know there are ways around obliviation.”

“Yes, but Draco is out on an extended assignment,” said Harry. “He’s our only legilimens, and they know it. If he weren’t in the middle of something important, I’d call him back.” He looked at Hermione who was holding Sirius’ arm and trying to tell him that she was ok- she looked better than she had when they first saw her again, but still had a long way to go. The months of malnourishment and abuse she had gone through due to the Marriage law made Harry angry- and now they were harassing her for no reason on top of it. 

“Draco isn’t the only legilmens,” said Sirius. “I am too.” He saw the confused look on Harry’s face. “I’m a Black, Harry. Do you think Bellatrix was the only one? I’m the reason Snape was such a good Occlumens.”

“But you don’t have clearance,” said Harry. “As much as I would love to give you free rein, I have rules I need to follow.” Harry looked at Kingsley for validation, and Kingsley agreed.

Sirius looked at Hermione, who still had hold of his arm. “Well, then I guess I’ll be an Auror then.” He looked as Harry’s expression changed from concern to confusion. “You’ve been after me for ages about it. Fine. I accept.”

“You don’t have to do that Sirius,” said Hermione. “I don’t like that Harry is in danger for his job; I don’t want you to be either.”

“Someone is out to get muggle-borns,” said Sirius. “People are abusing their positions of authority for some reason, and it needs to stop. If Lily were still alive, they’d probably be trying to find a way to get to her too. Arthur told me about Marcus Flint’s wife and what happened to her- who knows how many others are facing abuse. Kingsley needs more support in regaining a foothold in the Wizengamot- he needs people like us helping.” He took Hermione’s hand in his own. “I suppose this is something we need to discuss- sorry Love, not used to that yet.”

“We can talk about it tonight,” said Hermione. “I have some news of my own. In the meantime- am I free to leave?”

“Of course,” said Harry. “You’ve done nothing wrong.” He looked over at Dawlish. “Question is, what do we do with him?” Dawlish started to speak, but Harry stopped him. “You’ve been with the DMLE for how many years now? You’ve blindly followed whoever was in charge which led to the deaths of innocent muggle-borns. Because you didn’t directly have a hand in their deaths, you were given a second chance- and what happens? You blindly follow the wrong people again. I have a feeling you knew full well that Hermione had clearance to use a contraception charm, but ignored it for an extra paycheck. Am I wrong?”

Dawlish didn’t say anything. There was nothing he could say- he knew that he had been caught on the wrong side yet again, and this time, it would mean his job, and maybe a stint in Azkaban.

“You have one chance,” said Kingsley. “One chance to walk away from this. You won’t have a job here anymore, but I won’t prevent you from finding employment elsewhere- even in the Ministry, and this never had to leave this room. Allow Mr. Black to find out who obliviated you, and you can walk out of here- no charges, scot-free.”

“Fine,” said Dawlish. “I agree.”

“I thought so,” said Harry. “Sirius- why don’t we go in here? We’ll look the other way for now under the assumption that you will be joining us shortly. I hope you do join us, but I know you and Hermione need to talk first.” Dawlish headed into the room, and Harry pulled Sirius aside before he followed him in. “Obliviate him again- I don’t want this getting back to whoever is doing this.”

“What am I, an amateur?” asked Sirius. He winked at Harry and walked into the room and closed the door. 

“Are you all right Hermione?” asked Harry. He rubbed her arm, knowing it had been gripped pretty tightly at some points.

“I’m fine,” she replied. “Just embarrassed. It’s not every day that the state of your sex life gets announced to the entire ministry. And all those reporters were there. I know they’ve been pretty quiet about me- but I don’t think that’s going to be the case this time.” Kingsley and Harry were both quiet, realizing she was right.

“I’m going to watch Sirius,” said Harry. “I’ll be back.” He kissed Hermione on the cheek and walked into the interrogation room.

“Do you want to leave by the floo in my office?” asked Kingsley. 

“I don’t know,” said Hermione. “Maybe I should face them and see what they say. I can’t sneak around the rest of my days. But thank you for the thought.” They waited in silence until Sirius and Harry emerged from the interrogation room, a stormy look on Sirius’ face.

“Do you know who it is?” asked Kingsley. Sirius rattled off a list of names- all pure-blood members of the Wizengamot. Kingsley’s lips pressed together as he heard the names- he knew them all of course. They hadn’t been death eaters, but they had been supportive of the pure-blood regime and had stood aside when muggle-borns were being rounded up, interrogated and thrown into Azkaban. Kingsley had attempted to have them tried after Voldemort died, but in the chaos after the war, and the need to try those directly responsible first, these few people had managed to slip through the cracks. They had kept their noses clean since then, and there was nothing that could be done to remove them from office. Hopefully, they could use this information to make a change.

“So what do we do?” asked Harry. “I can’t arrest them- we don’t have enough proof.”

“I suggest we revisit this after Hermione makes her decision,” said Kingsley. “It sounds like you two need to talk- just let me know as soon as you can.” Hermione nodded while Sirius gave her a questioning look.

“It appears we have much to talk about,” he said to her. He took her hand in his, smiling at her- not seeing the look that passed between Kingsley and Harry. “Ready to go, Kitten?”

Hermione hesitated. “Kingsley said we could take his floo if we wanted…”

“Do you want to?” asked Sirius. He knew she was hesitant to see anyone from the press, especially after what had just happened.

Hermione took a breath and settled herself. “No. If I don’t deal with them now, I’ll have to deal with them later- at least this way, I have you with me.” 

“I’ll come too,” said Harry. “I was going to get a sandwich anyway.”


	11. Starting a Daily Life

_“Mrs. Goyle, how did you manage to have your husband imprisoned?”_

_“Is it true that you framed him for beating you and that you bewitched his house elf?”_

_“Are you married to Sirius Black now? Is that what you were arrested for- bigamy?”_

_“Mrs. Goyle, can you comment on why you were arrested? Did your friend Harry Potter use his name to drop the charges?”_

_“Mrs. Goyle- do you often use your fame to get your way?”_

_“Gregory Goyle says that you lied about everything and that he never did anything to you. In fact, he says that you spent all his money and refused to consummate the marriage. What do you have to say in your defense?”_

_“How can you remarry? And to a known murderer?"_

This was the point where Hermione stopped and turned around- walking straight to the reporter who had asked the last question. “Sirius Black was cleared of all charges after it was discovered that he was betrayed by Peter Pettigrew. He’s no more a murderer than I am. And my name is Mrs. Black.” She took his hand, and they headed straight for the Floo, landing in their living room at Grimmauld Place. 

Sirius looked proudly over at Hermione, impressed with how well she handled herself and was started to see the tears of anger in her eyes. “Kitten?” he asked her warily. “It doesn’t matter what they say- you know that right?”

Hermione swiped at her eyes. “It just takes me back to fourth year, when they were printing all that nonsense about Harry and me during the tournament. And then when they were after Harry and Dumbledore when Voldemort returned. I always felt so helpless because no matter what I said, it never made a difference.”

“Believe me,” said Sirius. “I’m no stranger to bad press- look at what happened today- they are still calling me a murderer.”

“They just did that to get a rise out of me,” said Hermione. “And it worked. How will I handle this if I go back to work there?”

“Yes, about that,” said Sirius. “What did you and Kingsley talk about?” 

Hermione told him about Kingsley’s offer. “Aside from my regular Junior Assistant duties, Kingsley wants me to research previous marriage laws, and quietly probe into the Wizengamot members. I… I want to accept the position.”

“You don’t need my permission, Kitten,” said Sirius. “If the work makes you happy, then I support it.” He sighed. “I suppose I made a rash decision without talking to you first, didn’t I?”

“Same applies to you,” said Hermione. “I do worry- Auror is a dangerous profession, but I know you can handle yourself. I just don’t want you to do it because of me.”

“Harry has been after me for a while,” replied Sirius. “People seem to think that because there is no more war that it’s time to become complacent, and there is a shortage of Aurors- there has been for a while. They need more- more than I thought if they only have one legilimens on staff.” He tucked a strand of hair behind Hermione’s hair. “We can make a difference here, you and I. But I want you to be careful- someone is targeting muggle-borns, and I’m worried that you are the main focus. It hasn’t gotten violent yet, but it may only be a matter of time before it does.”

“I’ll be careful,” promised Hermione. “As long as you are too.” She thought for a few moments, studying Sirius as he moved around the kitchen preparing some tea. “I think I want to take the job,” she finally said. 

Sirius looked up and smiled. “I’m not surprised, Kitten. I think you’ll be great at it. Come here.” Hermione came over by him, and he wrapped his arms around her. “I’ve gotten used to you being around already- but I suppose we’ll both be busy won’t we? Two things. First- give yourself this week before starting, and second- let’s both try to be home for dinner every night.”

Hermione nodded as she enjoyed feeling his arms around her. His constant affection had surprised her- she rarely walked past him without a hug or caress from him since they were married, especially since they had become intimate, and she found that she looked forward to it. She had often noticed that Harry was like that with Ginny- he had been since after the war, and she had often been jealous about it. Ron had never been one for demonstrations of feelings, aside from when they were fooling around, and that had gone away in the last year of their relationship. The first time she walked past Sirius, and he had reached out and squeezed her hand, she had almost stopped to ask if he needed something, having forgotten what it was like to feel a loving touch after everything she had been through. “I like those ideas,” she said. She pulled away from him and looked at the clock. “I need to get to the healers. Are you coming along?” She took his hand in hers, knowing he would go without his saying so.

………

“You are looking much improved, Mrs. Black,” said Ella. “The trip you took seems to have done you some good- the food and sun helped a lot?”

“Yes,” said Hermione. “I felt much better after our trip. I’m going to start working at the Ministry next week- I’m beginning to feel normal again.” Having to quit her job, even though it had been a dead-end position had been hard on Hermione- and she missed having a purpose every day, aside from being Goyle’s punching bag.

“The new marriage is working out well? It certainly looks like it agrees with you,” said Ella.

Hermione looked at Sirius and smiled. “Yes, very well.” 

“Good.” Ella consulted her charts before continuing. “I’d like to see you gain a bit more weight before trying to conceive. Now that your internal injuries are healed, I’m not as concerned as I was about you getting pregnant, but I would still rather you wait a few more months yet. Pregnancy puts a lot of stress on a woman’s body- and I’d like your body to have a bit of a break before going through something like that.”

“Will there be any lasting effects when she does get the go-ahead to get pregnant?” asked Sirius. “I can’t let her go through that if it hurts her in the long run.” 

“Doubtful,” replied Ella. “If there were danger, I would note it, and you would be exempt from that part of the law. Hermione should have no troubles, provided her body is allowed adequate healing time. Two more months and a few extra pounds and you’ll be cleared to start trying. I’ll make sure Minister Shacklebolt is made aware.”

“Thank you,” said Hermione. After making an appointment to come back in two months for a final checkup she asked Sirius what he wanted to do.

“I suppose we should make sure you have some work robes,” said Sirius. “As lovely as you look in those summer dresses, they aren’t exactly Ministry material.”

“Sirius,” said Hermione. “I can’t keep letting you buy me things. I can transfigure some things I already own until I start making money.”

Sirius took her hand and led her to sit with him on a park bench. “Hermione,” he started. “It makes me happy to spoil you a bit. I grew up with money, but I never cared much about it- even after I got out of Azkaban- and received my inheritance, it sat doing nothing but grow from investments. Harry didn’t need anything- so I figured that I’d probably end up splitting my inheritance between Harry’s children and Teddy Lupin. Now I have a wife to take care of, and maybe a child or two of my own in the future- I can’t think of a better way to spend that money than to take care of the person who helped rid the world of Voldemort. My mother would be appalled, which makes it fun.”

“But I can’t return the favor,” whispered Hermione. “I’m…I’m just not used to this. I feel like I’m taking advantage of you, and I don’t know how to repay you.”

“You already have,” said Sirius. “More than you know.” It shocked him how much he had come to crave her affection in the short time they had been together. He couldn’t help but reach to her when she passed by him and was always thrilled when she responded to his touch. “Getting you back on your feet is not you taking advantage of me- this is me taking care of my wife, and paying a debt to someone who saved my life. Don’t think I’ve forgotten how you saved me the first day we met.”

“I…” Hermione began, uncertain how to respond. “I guess I hadn’t thought of that. But you saved me too- you could have sent me off to St. Mungo’s when I appeared in your house- but you took me in and took care of me.”

“That has nothing to do with a life debt, Love,” said Sirius. “I would hope that any decent person would come to the aid of someone who desperately needed it.”

“Well, yes,” said Hermione. “But by helping with their injuries- not by taking them into their house and marrying them.” She leaned into Sirius, who had put his arm around her. “You never do things half-way do you?”

Sirius sighed and looked down at her, thinking about his past meaningless relationships. “Not if it means something to me,” he said. 

………

“One more stop, Kitten.” Sirius put his arm around Hermione as they walked-both of them ignoring the stares of the people around them. They had been in Diagon Alley the rest of the day, getting Hermione some work robes and picking up a few things for around the house before calling Hildy to take the packages back to Grimmauld Place. “Why don’t we get some dinner and then there is one more place I want to go.”

Hermione looked around, uncomfortable with the stares they were getting. “All right,” she replied. “Where else did you want to stop?”

Sirius grinned. “I’ll tell you later.” He ushered her into what had been Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream parlor- it had been expanded to include sandwiches and coffee aside from Fortescue’s famous sundaes when Susan Bones-Macmillan had taken it over after the war. Susan was in that day and rushed over to hug Hermione when they entered.

“You look good!” said Susan. She led them to a table and sat with them for a moment. “I saw Ginny the other day, and she told me a little about what happened- the papers reported only enough to make me worry. Is everything all right?” Susan and Hermione had been good friends in their younger days, sharing an infatuation for Gilderoy Lockhart, the ill-fated DADA professor from their second year. The added bond of being in DA and fighting in the war had continued their friendship afterward, Hermione had loaned some money to Susan to purchase the little ice cream shop and even helped her for a little while when the shop first opened. It hadn’t escaped Susan’s notice when Hermione stopped coming in, and she had worried when no one could provide any answers when she asked.

“I’m all right,” said Hermione. “I’m sorry I haven’t contacted you. We’ll have to get together soon and talk. How’s Ernie?”

“Good,” said Susan. “He’s been busy at St. Mungo’s- as usual, but we’re going on holiday in a few weeks.” She looked around. “Have you heard anything about Justin?” She lowered her voice as she asked. Hermione frowned and shook her head. “They matched him with Hestia Carrow. It’s…not going well.” Susan fidgeted with a napkin before going on. “Hestia and Flora were always pretty quiet for Slytherins, but well…look at their relatives. The rest of their family is a nightmare. Justin…well, he and Hestia seem to get along all right, but her parents…and the rest of the family. It’s not good. Ernie sees Justin at St. Mungo’s every once in a while.” She trailed off. “And then there’s Megan.” She wiped away a tear. “I’m sorry- I don’t want to burden you.”

“Susan, tell us,” said Hermione. “Something is obviously wrong.”

“My house-mates- Justin and Megan are both muggle-born. There are a few others as well- Dennis Creevey and Penelope Clearwater that have been having troubles as well- not marriage issues. They were both married before the law went into effect- but Dennis started a Wizard camera business, and Penelope and her husband started a business as well, but they are coming up against all kinds of problems with permits and such and are having a difficult go of it. I don’t understand it.” Susan shook her head. “Here- let me know what you want, and I’ll get back to work. It’s so good to see you, Hermione.” She smiled and got up, leaving Hermione and Sirius with their thoughts.

They ate quietly, both thinking about what Susan had said. “Sirius, I don’t like this,” Hermione finally said. “Justin and Dennis were both in the DA. Penelope was Percy Weasley’s girlfriend for a while. I know Susan had some trouble buying this place- but was able to make it- she and her husband were both in the DA as well. I should look into this.”

“I agree, Kitten,” said Sirius. “I’ll mention it to Harry as well. It sounds like there needs to be more communication between the Auror’s and Kingsley’s office. It’s a good thing I have an in, eh?” He looked at the time and put a few galleons on the table to pay for their dinner. “One more stop and then we can head home.” They waved to Susan and headed out the door, Sirius taking Hermione’s arm and heading down the street with her. He stopped at the Magical Menagerie and opened the door, ushering Hermione in ahead of him.

“What are we doing here?” asked Hermione, looking around. She knew the store, of course, having purchased Crookshanks from them.

“My Kitten needs a kitten,” said Sirius. “Arabella Figg mentioned that she had just sent a litter here- breeds them, you know- part kneazles. I thought about just getting one from her, but she says that the best way to get the right one is to let it pick you.”

“Quite right,” said the elderly witch from behind the counter. “I remember you- old Crookshanks picked you out.” Hermione felt tears well in her eyes as she thought of her beloved pet and she looked at the pen of kittens before her, and she felt Sirius’ comforting arms go around her waist as she wiped her eyes.

“I remember when I came in here to get a pet,” said Hermione. “My parents had given me my birthday money early, and I thought about getting an owl. No sooner than I walked in the door, Crookshanks jumped on me and wouldn’t let go.” She smiled at the memory. 

“He was smart- that’s for certain,” said Sirius. “Knew me right away and helped me when you were third years. He tried to get Peter for me a few times.”

“He tried to defend me,” Hermione said quietly. “Against Gregory.” Her hands started shaking as she recalled what happened. “Crookshanks threw himself at Gregory when he was beating me, and he…” Hermione wiped her hand across her face. “Gregory threw him against the wall and killed him. He was just trying to protect me.”

Sirius tightened his arms around Hermione’s waist, feeling bad that he had brought these memories back. “Do you want to leave, Sweetling? We can come back another time. I’m sorry- I didn’t think about this.” The last thing he had wanted to do was to set her back- and here he had done it without even thinking.

“It’s all right,” said Hermione. “You didn’t know.” She looked at the kittens again and smiled at their antics. “I should have sent him away- as soon as I knew what Gregory was. I just wanted someone that would love me around- I couldn’t bear to face my marriage alone, and my weakness cost Crookshanks his life.”

“It wasn’t your weakness,” said Sirius. “It was Goyle's. To take his anger out on an animal- especially one bonded to its owner- that is on him. I doubt Crookshanks would have stayed away- kneazles aren’t like that.” He looked on as Hermione knelt and looked at the frolicking kittens who had begun to climb up the side of the pen so they could look back at her. A small black kitten reached her first and climbed up onto Hermione’s shoulder, purring loudly as it chewed on her hair. Hermione reached up a trembling finger and stroked the kitten’s tiny head.

“Looks like we have a match,” said the old witch, coming from behind the counter to gaze at the tiny kitten. “If you want her, you’ll have to fill out this license- that’s standard policy for any felines with more than half kneazle blood. Do you need any supplies?”

Sirius and Hermione walked out of the Magical Menagerie a half-hour later laden with kitten supplies and one adorable little black kitten, only to meet reporters as they stepped into the street. Hermione tightened her arms around the kitten as Sirius stepped protectively in front of her.

_“Hermione, is it true that you used your contacts at the Ministry to avoid having a child?”_

_“Mrs. Goyle, do you care to comment on your husband’s accusations that you kept him prisoner in his own home and that you refused to give the marriage a chance?”_

_“Sirius Black- did you steal Mrs. Goyle away from her husband- how long was the affair going on?”_

_“Mrs. Goyle, did you arrange to have your husband arrested because he was left destitute by the war and Sirius Black could afford to keep you?”_

“That’s quite enough!” shouted Sirius. “Leave her alone. Haven’t you people done enough damage?” He pulled Hermione to him, trying to block her from the cameras.

“What is going on out here?” Sirius turned to see George Weasley standing outside his shop, his brother Bill standing behind him. George saw Sirius trying to shield Hermione from the reporters and pushed his way through to help them into the shop. “Get out of here,” he shouted, pushing one of the reporters who had shoved a quick quotes quill in his face and started asking questions. He ushered Sirius and Hermione inside his shop and locked the door behind them, flipping the sign from open to closed.

“Damn it,” Sirius swore as he checked Hermione over for injuries.

“What was that all about?” asked Bill as he looked out the window. The reporters were still there, trying to get a glimpse inside. “I thought the Wizengamot was trying to keep this whole thing quiet.”

“They were, for a while,” said Sirius. “Now, it seems that someone has been telling tales. Accusing Hermione of cheating on Goyle, refusing to consummate, having him arrested so she could leave him. If we can’t even go on a simple shopping trip without being accosted, what’s that going to mean when we go to work?”

“Work?” asked George. “Doing what?”

“I’m accepting the Junior Assistant to the Minister position,” said Hermione. She was stroking the kitten in her arms, still shaking. “Sirius has accepted an Auror position. We just decided today.”

“Sit down, Love,” said Sirius. “Give yourself a minute. Can we use your floo?” he asked George.

“Of course,” said George. “Hermione, what’s been happening? Has the press been harassing you?”

“This is the second time,” said Hermione. “They went after me when we were leaving the Ministry today, asking all kinds of foul questions about Goyle and Sirius.” She stroked the kitten in her arms. “We just wanted a day out to run errands. Is it always going to be like this?”

George looked at Sirius, who was watching Hermione with sadness. “For a while, I think,” he said. “I think we should get together with Harry and talk about this. We can’t stop the press, but we need to find out who is behind it.”

“Does anyone have to be behind it?” asked Bill. “This is Hermione Granger we’re talking about- and the way everything was glossed over- reporters won’t be able to resist hounding her for the straight story.”

“There is more to it,” said Sirius. “We already know that some key members of the Wizengamot have it out for her, and muggle-borns in general. The questions they are asking show that someone is talking to Goyle in Azkaban, and I think that these same members of the Wizengamot are leaking certain pieces of information to the reporters. This is going deeper than anyone thought according to Susan Macmillan. Certain muggle-borns and former members of the DA are having trouble- everything from marriages to business licenses.”

Bill listened, his eyes on Hermione. “I think it’s time for a family meeting. Dad and Percy should be informed, and maybe we can come up with a few ideas. Lay this out for everyone. We’ve been hearing some things too recently. Let's get everyone in the same room at the same time.

"I think that's a good idea," said Hermione. "Can you set it up, Bill?" Bill nodded. Hermione blew out a breath. "Sirius, let's go home."

…......

Sirius laughed as Hermione played with the kitten- she had picked out some toys and was currently holding a stick that had a feather hanging from it and was dangling it for the kitten. Sirius had never had a cat before, but he remembered watching Crookshanks as he swatted at different items around Grimmauld Place- he thought it amusing but not as adorable as watching the kitten jump and dive for the feather. "What are you going to name her?" He asked Hermione as he sat down beside her. She seemed to be cheering up, but he knew that she still had a lot on her mind. 

"Josephine," said Hermione. "It just sounds right for her." Josephine pounced on Sirius' pants leg and started walking along his leg. "I never got a chance to thank you for her," Hermione continued. "I've missed Crookshanks." Her voice trailed off as she remembered her pet and what happened to him.

"A lot has happened today," said Sirius. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"I just wish I knew where the reporters got those questions," said Hermione. "That wasn't just guesswork."

"I know," said Sirius. "I have some ideas on that- I'm sure Bill will let us know tomorrow about when the family meeting will be- I think we can get somewhere if we all put our heads together." He saw Hermione staring at him, a surprised and pleased look on her face. "What?" He asked. "What did I say?"

"You call them family," said Hermione. "I...it just makes me happy that you consider the Weasley's to be family."

"Well, they are in a way," said Sirius. "Arthur and I are cousins of some kind- and Molly and I are cousins through marriage. And then there's Harry, of course. And now, you."

"I'm not their family," Hermione whispered, looking away.

"Don't tell them that," said Sirius. He turned her face back towards him with his finger. "Molly and Arthur have always considered you a daughter- that didn't change. Those months that you were gone- well, they were very worried. I know that Molly pleaded with Harry several times to check on you, but there was nothing Harry could do, as much as he wanted to. Molly barely left your side when we found you again- and Arthur is very protective of you, as are the others. I can't tell you how many lecture and threats I received before we got married."

"Really?" Hermione reached out for Josephine, who was climbing up Sirius' shirt as they were talking.

"You think they wouldn't? Harry, George, Bill, Arthur, and Molly all pulled me aside. I got some threatening stares from a few others as well. They all think the world of you, Kitten."

"Harry is looking out for you too, you know," said Hermione. "And Ginny. Molly and Arthur both talked to me as well. They think highly of you too." It was Sirius' turn to look away. "Hey," said Hermione. She put Josephine down and moved to straddle Sirius, making him look at her. "What's the matter with that?"

"I haven't earned it," said Sirius. "I was gone for most of Harry's life. When I was around, I was reckless and a bad influence. When I returned for good, I still wasn't a very good role model. I was like a teenager who was out of the house for the first time- a new girl every night, drinking, pubs...the works. I'm vain and egotistical, and I know I can be pretty high maintenance. I'm..."

"Generous, loyal, wise, funny," interrupted Hermione. "I know you think that you're not important because you weren't able to be around when Harry needed you, but you are. When we were younger, just knowing you were out there gave Harry a family to connect to. He relied on you so much during fourth and fifth year, Sirius. And the look on his face when I told him you had come back from the veil- he actually cried." Hermione cupped Sirius' face in her hands. "Did you know that the very thought of you kept the Dursley's from abusing Harry too badly? That he always thought of you- missed you? I know he is happy with Ginny- but he's changed since you've returned. He's more content, more confident. That's because of you. I honestly think you're the most important person in his life after Ginny and James. And you're important to me too. I want to make you happy."

"You do, Kitten," said Sirius. "I'm happier than I've been in a long time." He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer and then put his arms around her. He wanted to try to explain why he was so happy, but after their talk on their honeymoon, he was still afraid to put his feelings into words. It was still a struggle for him- their age difference, the suddenness of their marriage, their lifestyle differences. Hermione had always been a “good girl”- steady boyfriend, steady career, rarely a detention in school- and Sirius was the polar opposite. Not that he wanted to be that way anymore. Being with Hermione had shown him what he was missing in his life, and he was no longer interested in pubs, dating or just living life by the seat of his pants. But would she want to give him a chance when she would no longer have to? He felt her lips on his, and he responded eagerly. He had found Hermione to be a very responsive and passionate participant in their sex life, and so far, he never got tired of it. There had been enthusiastic partners before- he’d been with all types, from cold fish to insanely kinky, but Hermione was the first he connected with on a deeper level, and he didn’t know how he had lived as long as he had without it. They talked about everything, cooked together, shared a bed- and Sirius loved it.


	12. Starting to Come Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all of the kind comments!

_Member of Golden Trio Embroiled in Marriage Scandal_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Hermione Granger, the female member of the Golden Trio, and no stranger to past scandals (see the reference story list for details) is in big trouble with the Wizengamot for using her connections to get out of one marriage and into another._

_Less than six months ago, Ms. Granger was married to Gregory Goyle, a former classmate, in accordance with the Marriage and Magical Preservation Act. Since then, the marriage has been annulled, and she has remarried to none other than two-time winner of Witch Weekly’s Most Eligible Bachelor list- Sirius Black._

_“I tried to make the marriage work,” claims former husband, Gregory Goyle, in an exclusive interview with yours truly. “I bought her everything she wanted, and tried to talk to her all the time, but she wouldn’t have anything to do with me. She refused to consummate the marriage, and then she had me framed for abuse and got the marriage annulled due to her connections at the Ministry.” Mr. Goyle is currently serving a forty-year sentence in Azkaban that had been handed down by Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic himself. Many members of the Wizengamot have noted with alarm that Minister Shacklebolt and Hermione Granger were both members of the Order of the Phoenix, as were many others who have found themselves in well-placed positions in the Ministry since the war ended._

_ “It’s right unfair, is what it is,” says Stanley Shunpike- one of the possible suitors for Ms. Granger’s hand after her annulment. “She could have been with me- I’m at least her age- not an old man like old Sirius Black. I could have had me a celebrity marriage.”_

_Graham Montague, another possible match for Ms. Granger, has talked about suing the Ministry. He remembers Ms. Granger being a few years behind him at Hogwarts. “My first wife passed away quite suddenly, and I received notice that I would possibly be matched with Ms. Granger, only to find out later that she remarried in secret before the Wizengamot had a chance to enforce the law. My new wife is of inferior quality and doesn’t have the earning potential that I had been led to believe I would be receiving in a new wife.”_

_It seems that Minister Shacklebolt and Ms. Granger have much to answer for these days. She is set to start her new position as Junior Undersecretary to the Minister in a few days- no doubt being put ahead of more qualified candidates. Will this abuse of power continue unchecked? This reporter, for one, will make sure to keep on top of this and report the news as it happens._

“Harry, I don’t know what to do,” said Sirius. “She refuses to leave the house, and she can’t stop crying. I know that Skeeter has written some pretty awful things in the past, but Hermione can’t get past this.”

Harry thought for a while before answering. “This article couldn’t have come at a worse time. Well, I suppose it could have come out when she was still recovering from her injuries, but she’s about to re-enter public life again. Hermione has always been so strong- I always looked to her when the stories got out of control. Have you talked to her at all?”

“I’ve tried, but she just looks away,” said Sirius. “I’ll try again. That poor girl. I wish I could make this all go away.”

………

“Kitten?” Sirius entered their bedroom to find Hermione laying on the bed and stroking Josephine. “Can we talk?”

Hermione wiped the tears away and sat up. “I suppose so. I don’t know why this has gotten to me. This isn’t the first time that awful woman has written about me.”

“It’s gotten to you because you’ve been through a terrible ordeal,” said Sirius. “It’s not enough that you almost died because of this law- if they had their way, they would have paired you with someone worse- if the thing about Montague’s first wife is true.” Sirius sat on the bed against the headboard and drew Hermione close to him. “I hate that this is happening to you. All of those who love you are in an uproar right now. The question is, what do we do about it? Do we let her get away with it?”

“I don’t know,” said Hermione. “I don’t want to.”

“Do you feel up to going to family dinner tomorrow night?” asked Sirius. “I think that it’s time to go on the offensive- Kingsley will be there. He’s outraged about the article, and he says he can’t ignore this anymore. Now, the Hermione Black that I know wouldn’t let that Skeeter bitch get away with this lying down. Got a jar handy?”

Hermione laughed. “You’re right, Sirius,” she finally said. “I need to deal with this, and with everything else going on.” She kissed him- a soft, lingering kiss. “You’re the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time- you know that?”

………

“I’m glad we were all able to get together,” said Arthur. “It sounds like we all have news or ideas and since Hermione is starting her new position at the Ministry tomorrow, it’s time we start putting our heads together.” He looked at Kingsley. “It’s obvious that there is some corruption in the Wizengamot that needs dealing with, and of course, there’s Skeeter.”

Kingsley looked at Percy. “I know that this is off the clock, but I think we need some notes taken?” Percy nodded vigorously and pulled out a pad of paper and a quill. “Where do we start?”

Hermione and Sirius looked at each other. “Well,” said Sirius. “We came across some interesting news from Susan Macmillan the other day.” He described the troubles that Susan had reported- muggle-borns having trouble in their arranged marriages and business practices. “It’s not just muggle-borns either,” he continued. “Former members of the DA and the Order are being targeted as well. Not as much as muggle-borns- but enough that I can’t say it’s not a coincidence.”

George spoke up. “I can vouch for that. I had a little trouble recently with getting supplies- I received a notice that I wasn’t allowed to import certain items any more. I found a way around it though.” He grinned, always happy to circumvent those in charge.

“These abuse claims,” said Kingsley. “I find those very concerning. Do we know anyone at St. Mungo’s who may be able to give us a hand?”

“Ernie Macmillan works there,” said Hermione. “Alicia Spinnet does as well- maybe Ella?” She looked at Sirius, wondering what he thought.

“It’s a possibility,” said Sirius. “She sent me a note asking how you were right after the article came out- I got the impression that she wasn’t too happy about it. And remember what she said she first came to see you? Yours wasn’t the first case she had seen.”

“All right then,” said Kingsley. “Hermione, are you still starting tomorrow?” She nodded. 

“I’m coming in with her,” said Sirius. “Since I’m starting in the Auror office as well.” 

“Good,” said Kingsley. “Now that we’ve gotten rid of Dawlish, I know we shouldn’t have any more trouble in that department. When does Draco come back?”

“I reckon he should be gone another week,” said Harry. “He’s been making good time on this assignment.”

“Fine,” said Kingsley. “I would like to put Sirius, and a few others on a special assignment- looking into these abuse rumors. Do we know anyone who works at the Daily Prophet?”

George grinned. “Lee Jordan,” he said. “I’ve already started talking to him after that article came out. Padma Patil works there also, but Lee doesn’t know if she would help. He thinks he could get her to though.”

“See if he can make that happen,” said Kingsley. He paused for a moment before turning to Hermione. “You were a member of the Slug Club at Hogwarts, correct?”

“Yes,” said Hermione. “Ginny and Harry were, as well. Why?” 

Harry brightened. “Slughorn knows Barnabas Cuffe from the Daily Prophet. I remember him telling me sixth year, and Dumbledore and I went to see him. I’m guessing you want us to use that connection?”

“Exactly,” said Kingsley. “Now- with Hermione and Percy doing some digging, Sirius and his group doing their project and getting good members from the Daily Prophet and St. Mungo’s on board, we should be able to put an end to this madness.”

………

Kingsley allowed Hermione and Sirius to arrive in his office via floo on their first day of work so they could avoid any interactions with the press- which was a great relief to them both. After kissing Hermione, Sirius headed down to the Auror's office, leaving Hermione, Kingsley, and Percy to talk. "You'll have Percy's old office," said Kingsley. "And the press is not allowed up here. Well, the general population is no longer allowed here without an appointment- thanks to you, Harry and Ron." He smiled. "Not that you didn't have your reasons." Kingsley pulled some files from his desk. "This is some of the research that has been completed so far- on marriage laws, background checks on some of the suspect members of the Wizengamot, and a few other pieces that were scrounged up from somewhere. I'll leave it to you to decide how you want to proceed. I've put Miles Ellis in charge of the Auror taskforce we spoke about yesterday- his group will be at your disposal. Just run through the proper protocols- I'm sure you remember."

Hermione nodded and gathered her things, getting ready to head to her office. Her new position afforded her the third-largest office on the floor- Kingsley's and Percy's being larger, of course- and she had been in it a few times when she had worked in the Ministry previously. Her name and job title were already on the door, and she saw the large desk and filing cabinets that were waiting for her. Kingsley stopped in to see how she was settling in after a little while. "Kingsley," Hermione started. "I know this is an unusual request, but I'd like a computer."

"A computer?" asked Kingsley. "Will it even work in here? I'm not sure how to even explain that one at budget time."

"I can make it work," said Hermione. "I had one before I got... well...before. Since I'm working on sensitive information, it's the best tool I could have. I'll supply it. I just need permission to use it."

"Of course," said Kingsley. "I saw the Prime Minister using one when I was working for him a few years ago- even used one myself for a while. Perhaps we should consider switching to those instead of what we've been using for centuries."

"I won't hold my breath on that one," said Hermione. "But thank you."

…......

Sirius came up a few hours later, carrying a box with him. "Hey, Kitten," he said as he breezed into her office. "Came to see if you wanted some lunch. And to bring you this."

Hermione looked up from the notes she was writing, and her eyes widened in surprise when she saw he was holding a laptop box. "Sirius, where did you get that, and how did you know I requested one?"

"It's actually from Harry and Ginny," said Sirius. "He would have brought it himself, but he's busy at the moment. He knew you would want one- I guess he picked it up last night after leaving the Burrow. Said it was a "welcome back" gift."

"That's so sweet," said Hermione. "But too extravagant. I can't let them do that."

"I said the same thing," said Sirius. "Offered to reimburse them for it, but Harry refused. He missed you all those months, you know. Ginny too. Let them do this, Kitten. It means a lot to both of them."

"I'll go down to thank him later- maybe we should have them over for dinner?" Asked Hermione. 

"Definitely," said Sirius. He loved spending time with Harry, and with little James- he took his Godfather role very seriously, and Hermione loved watching him spend time with them. Harry had been inconsolable for a long time after Sirius had fallen through the veil and Hermione remembered when she and Arthur went to tell him about Sirius' return. Sirius has been moved to St. Mungo's, still unconscious when Harry pushed his way into the room and burst into tears at the sight of the man who had been a father to him. He refused to leave after that until Sirius awoke and then insisted Sirius live with him until Grimmauld Place could be re-decorated.

Hermione looked at the laptop box and knew how she would be spending the rest of her afternoon- but first, she would have lunch with her husband. 

…......

"Mrs. Black?" Hermione looked up to see Miles Ellis standing at the door. "I don't know if you remember me, but I was the Auror who interviewed you."

"Of course," said Hermione, waving him in. "It's nice to see you again."

"You look well," said Miles. "Yours was the first abuse case I worked on- mostly because it's the only one that's been reported. I came up here to see if we could set up a time to talk about Kingsley's project."

"I have time now if you do,' said Hermione. "I was thinking about sending for you- I wanted to find out who else was on the team and see what we should start on first." Miles nodded and went to collect the rest of his team, returning about fifteen minutes later. He brought Sirius, and two other Aurors in and introduced them. Hermione looked at the two younger Aurors with trepidation, but Sirius assured her they were fine. Given his skill as a legilimens, Hermione knew she could trust him. The first Auror, Andreas Luther- a stocky young man who had gone to Durmstrang, specialized in covert research and infiltration. He would be helping with checking out those members of the Wizengamot that Sirius had seen in Dawlish’s mind. The other Auror, a slight woman a few years older than Hermione named Violet Goldsmith was excellent at interrogation and was known to be quick and efficient. She would help to encourage those being abused to come forward, as well as gather information on mistreatment of other muggle-borns that did not fall under physical abuse. Her job would be to coax victims of abuse to give a statement as well as talk to those who were being victimized in other ways. Hermione was impressed with the team that Harry and Kingsley had put together, and was glad that Sirius was a part of it as well. They were finishing up when there was a knock at Hermione’s office door.

Ernie MacMillan and Alicia Spinnet stood in her doorway, looking unsure about why they had been called. “Ernie, Alicia,” Hermione greeted them. The Aurors showed themselves out, and Hermione invited the two healers in to have a seat. "Thank you for coming."

"I thought I would be hearing from you," said Ernie. "Susan told me about your talk. I take it you have a pretty good reason to call us here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what's been happening at St. Mungo's," said Hermione. "I don’t know if you heard about what happened to me."

"I work with Ella," said Alicia. "I knew she had been called out to Sirius Black's house to tend to you, but she wasn't allowed to say what happened. St. Mungo's required all healers in that rotation to keep it confidential- a Wizard's oath."

"Is that normal?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes and no," said Alicia. "Normally, in a situation when a healer goes to a private residence, it's usually kept quiet- privacy laws and such. Wizard's oaths are unusual."

"Have there been any others?" Hermione started typing on her laptop as she listened. 

Ernie and Alicia looked at each other. "Neither one of us has been required to take an oath," said Ernie. "But we haven't been directly involved with the cases. They try to keep us out of those since they involve people we know."

"People like Justin?" Ernie paled when Hermione asked that. "Did you get to talk to him?"

"I saw him when they brought him in," said Ernie. He glanced at Alicia, who nodded. "They didn't know I saw him- or they would have pulled me away. I...well, I snuck in to see him under a disillusionment charm." Hermione looked up from her keyboard, shocked. "He was one of my best mates in school," said Ernie, feeling defensive. "I couldn't not see him. I never get to anymore."

"You don't have to defend yourself, Ernie," said Hermione. "Can I ask what happened?"

"They used the cruciatus on him," said Ernie. "They used it on my friend, and I can't say anything, or they'll do worse." Alicia took Ernie's hand as he swiped at his face. "Hestia was pretty upset- she brought him to the hospital- I overheard her parents yelling at her about it. She seems to care about him, maybe even love him- but her family..."

Hermione was typing furiously. "How do the other healers feel? Has anyone talked about it?"

"They hate it," said Alicia. "We've taken oaths- to help people, to get them well and heal their hurts. We're supposed to report abuse, but we've been forced not to in certain situations- especially after the marriage law. Pure-bloods are being allowed to get away with it. If the abuses get reported, nothing gets done about it."

"That leads me to why I asked you to come here today. First was to get your input on how much abuse you are seeing, and to see what you can tell me about it. The second was to see if you would help us."

"I don't see how we could help without losing our jobs," said Ernie. "We're both married, and now we have to have kids. Can't do that if I can't support them."

"I understand," said Hermione. "All I would need is eyes and ears. Here." She handed each of them a coin.

"Like the DA? " said Alicia. 

"Yes," said Hermione. "We've put together a team of Aurors to look into this situation. Not only physical abuse but other Muggle-borns, members of the DA and the Order are having other troubles- legal, business, etc. I've given this team coins as well. If you see another abuse case come in, use your coin and contact us. An Auror will be there within minutes and can take charge of the situation before the victim can be pulled from St. Mungo's.

Alicia nodded. Ernie looked hesitant but nodded as well. Seeing Justin suffering changed any doubts he had about helping. "What will you do?" Ernie asked.

"Investigate," said Hermione. "Aurors can get around wizard oaths a few different ways, and we have a few people who are also skilled at treating a victim with dignity and getting them to talk. The coins are discreet and untraceable- you only have to press it, and the proper authorities will get word. As long as you aren't obvious about it, you won't be suspected."

"All right then," said Ernie. "Will you be able to get the victim out?"

"I hope so," said Hermione. "It depends on how cooperative everyone is. We'll do our best. Have you seen Justin outside of St. Mungo's?" She asked Ernie.

"No," said Ernie. "I don't see him or his wife. If you can get him, or both of them away, we'd take them in."

"We're in the process of getting a safe house set up," said Hermione. "We don't want to put anyone in danger.” Both Ernie and Alicia nodded and got up to leave. Ernie turned around to ask one more question.

“What happens after?” Hermione could see the sadness in his eyes- quite a difference from the once pompous young man she knew in school. “You manage to get them out, but what happens next? Does it keep getting swept under the rug? Will more Muggle-borns get put into the same situation? What happens when someone finally dies?”

Hermione got up and walked over to Ernie. “I understand how you feel,” she said. “You trusted me once when it came to the DA. Can you trust me now? We are working on a plan- you and Alicia are a part of it. I can’t give the whole thing away, but we are working on it. Stay alert and attentive, contact us when you need us, and trust that I won’t do you wrong.”

“That’s enough for me then,” said Ernie. “I’ll help.” Alicia nodded in agreement.

………

Sirius came to Hermione’s office at the end of the day to see how her day went and found her wiping tears from her eyes. “Everything all right Sweetling?” he asked, concerned. She started to speak but broke down. “Hey,” said Sirius, coming over to kneel by her chair. “What’s this about?”

“I have to get out of here,” said Hermione. 

“Let’s go home then,” said Sirius. “Kingsley’s left for the day, but we can use his floo. I know there are reporters downstairs.” He wiped Hermione’s tears away and stood up. “We can talk when we get home.”

………

They arrived home, and Sirius locked and warded the fireplace after them, ensuring that they wouldn’t get surprise visitors. Something had upset Hermione today, and again, he felt helpless and unsure of what to do. “Do you want to talk about it, or should I leave you alone?” He remembered Molly’s advice and tried to follow it as best he could.

“Please stay,” said Hermione, grabbing his hand. She told him about her meeting with Ernie and Alicia that day. “They cruciated him, Sirius,” said Hermione, wiping the tears from her eyes. “I know what that feels like- all too well. And they got away with it. They always get away with it.” She got up and started pacing before whirling around to look at Sirius again. “I’m just so ANGRY. I’ve spent my entire wizarding life trying to prove that I’m just as good as pure-bloods. I fought in a war, obliviated and lost my parents, watched people I love die for no good reason. And now, they marry me off to someone who almost killed me, and I’m watching people I grew up with meet the same fate. All for revenge. That has to be what this is about- revenge. They’re targeting muggle-borns because of who they are and targeting members of the DA and the Order because we won the war. They can’t go after Harry or Kingsley, so they’re striking out at those that don’t have the power to fight back.” She sat down next to Sirius. “I just don’t know if I have the strength to fight anymore.” She felt the tears come back and felt foolish- crying would do no good, but she couldn’t stop.

Sirius took her hand and held it, noticing again how small her hand was against his. Such small hands to carry such a big burden. He pulled her so she was curled up in his lap and thought about what to say. “You know, when we got back from Goyle’s trial, I stood and watched you sleep, and I felt so stupid, not knowing how to help you. Molly told me I was doing fine, and to give you space or companionship, whichever you needed. You’ve been so strong throughout everything, and I think I took it for granted that you could stay that way, even with everything you have been through over the last year. This has been a heavy burden for you to bear.” 

“How have you handled it?” she asked him. “You lost your best friend and his wife, spent years in prison wrongly accused of their murder. You were forced to stay in hiding while your murderer walked around free and then well…you died. But yet, I’ve never seen you lose control.”

Sirius thought about it for a while. “My years in prison were pure torture- and even after I escaped, I was still in prison- but I had Harry. After I returned from the veil, I did act out- but it wasn’t anger. I…well, you know what I was like. Now when I look back at my life, I still get angry or melancholy- I miss my friends. Deeply miss them. I suppose I could say something trite about appreciating the good times and all that crust, but I can’t. I remember James and Lily, and I try to keep it together so Harry has someone to look to when he needs it.” He wanted to tell her that he kept it together for her too- but lacked the nerve. He chuckled to himself- the great Sirius Black was afraid to tell a woman how he felt. Pepper would be dying of laughter right now if she were here. He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to think of what to say to make her feel better. “There were times I thought it would never be over. And I still feel that way sometimes- I’ve just had longer to get used to it is all.”

Hermione turned over to look at him. “I’ve been selfish,” she said. “You’ve been dealing with this for twice as long as I have. And no one has bothered to ask how you are and if you’re dealing with all this okay. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” said Sirius. “We’ll get through this. We’ve got a plan, and we’ve got plenty of support- soon, we’ll have peace.”


	13. A Visit to Slughorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a short chapter. When I write, I just spew forth and worry about breaking it up into chapters later. I should stop that.

"Come on. We have a meeting." Harry walked into her office the next day wearing his cloak and carrying a box.

"I don't have anything on my schedule," said Hermione. "What meeting?"

"It's rather last minute," replied Harry. "I've asked Professor...Headmistress McGonagall to let me know the next time Slughorn was available. We have to catch him right now. It's before the start of term, and he's just returned to Hogwarts."

Hermione got up and followed Harry to Kingsley's floo. They arrived in the Headmistresses office at Hogwarts to find Professor McGonagall waiting for them. "He's in his room," she said. "It's nice to see you both again."

"Thank you, Headmistress," said Hermione. "We'll see you before we leave." They headed down to Slughorn's office, and Harry knocked at the door.

"Harry, my boy," trumpeted Slughorn as he opened the door. "It's been ages! And Miss Granger too, no less. Come in, come in!" He ushered the two into his sitting room and sat down across from them in a comfortable looking puffy chair.

"I brought this for you, Professor," said Harry, handing him the box. Slughorn opened the box and was pleased to see a large quantity of his favored crystallized pineapple. "We've come to talk to you... about Barnabas Cuffe."

"Of the Daily Prophet of course," said Slughorn, looking over at one of his pictures. "I sent him an owl just the other day. What about him?"

"Well, sir," said Harry. "As you know, the Prophet has always...well, taken an interesting side against people like myself, Dumbledore and Hermione."

"Ah, yes," said Slughorn, "Old Barnabas always did have a knack for knowing how to sell stories. I noticed that Miss Granger has been of particular interest lately."

"It's Mrs. Black now, Professor," said Hermione. She looked at Harry, who nodded encouragingly. "I've been putting up with the Prophet's half-truths and out and out libel since I was a fourth-year and have said nothing, but this time, I can't remain quiet. Lives are on the line."

"In this day and age?" Asked Slughorn. "The war is over, my dear. Times have never been so peaceful as they are now."

"On the surface, yes," said Harry. "But there is some sinister stuff going on behind the scenes- Muggle-Borns, former members of the DA and Order of the Phoenix are being targeted by certain members of the Wizengamot. Muggle-borns are being married off to former Death-Eater supporters, and they are being abused. Gregory Goyle almost killed Hermione before his house-elf rescued her. Other people have faced problems with their businesses, and private lives- but the abuse is the worst part of it."

"And what do you need from me?" Asked Slughorn as he dug into his pineapple. "These are very serious accusations.""Hermione and a taskforce of Aurors are starting to dig into the whole affair," said Harry. "We've got some inside people at St. Mungo's who are going to tip us off, but we need reporters from the Prophet to cover the story, without interference from other forces."

"And you need me to convince Barnabas to go along with it?" Slughorn studied his two former students. "I think he would regardless- you are Harry Potter after all."

"Well... it's not like I have the greatest relationship with the Prophet," said Harry. "I've never been very cooperative with them- they're still not happy that they didn't manage to sneak into mine and Ginny's wedding to report on it. We already have a few willing reporters. We just need to make sure the right stories are run and not buried on the back page between racing broom advertisements, and that other stories get "forgotten."

Slughorn stared at them thoughtfully. It was true that there was a love/hate relationship between Harry, Hermione and the Daily Prophet- the Prophet loved to write about the two of them, and Harry and Hermione usually hated it. Neither of the two had ever been attention-seeking when they were in school, and Slughorn had never known either of them to deserve the things that had been written about them most of the times- except right after the war. It was the only time the Prophet had gotten anything right-because it hadn't been in their best interests to print anything other than the truth. After things had died down and gone back to normal, the stories started getting as ridiculous as they had before. Slughorn thought that the Prophet had turned more into a gossip rag than a credible news source these days. He studied Hermione in particular. Hermione Black, as it were, married to Sirius Black, one of the few students to slip through his fingers. Did she look a little thinner? A little more haunted? He remembered Gregory Goyle- a hulking moron who had a disturbing taste for the Cruciatus curse- he had been a favorite of the Carrows in particular. Who knows what those two had taught that boy in that fateful year- and what had he used on this girl sitting before him? "Are you all right, my dear? I believe that you were almost killed- just from what I remember about the boy. No permanent damage?"

"I...well, my wounds are healed," said Hermione. "I don't know if I'll ever be all right. Time will tell, I suppose." Harry looked at Hermione, concerned, but didn't say anything.

"And there are others..." Slughorn trailed off in thought, thinking about all the muggle-born students he had taught over the years. Children who had been thrown into an unknown world and expected to catch on immediately and put up with pure-blood prejudice on top of it. "I'll talk to him," promised Slughorn. "And urge him to help you."

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry. He and Hermione both stood up and shook hands with their old professor and promised to drop him a line from time to time. As they were walking back to the Headmistresses office, Harry spoke up. "You don't know if you'll ever be all right?"

"You saw the report, Harry," said Hermione. "There was a lot of damage. My right arm sometimes aches still. And well, I'm not sure what will happen if I get pregnant. If I can get pregnant at all, that is."

"What if you can't?" Asked Harry. 

Hermione was silent for a while. "I don't know," she said. "I suppose in regards to the law it won't matter. Sirius isn't eligible for the program- so it's not like they'll divorce us and make him marry someone who can have children. He was at the Healer's with me when we talked about it, so he knows there's a chance- he doesn't seem to mind. He told me he'd be fine either way. I think he's been thinking more about having kids lately, though and he likes the idea."

"What about you?" Harry stopped and put a hand on her arm. "Do you want kids?"

"I'd resigned myself to having kids because of the marriage law, but I was glad when Goyle couldn’t perform. Could you imagine bringing a child into that mess?" Hermione ran her fingers through her hair. "I do want kids, but what if I can't, and Sirius decides he does want them?"

"You'll work it out," said Harry. "I know that Sirius can be irrational and pig-headed at times, but..." Harry stopped to think. "He's been different since he's married you. He's not as rowdy as he used to be, and he doesn't drink as much. He's finally taken me up on my offer to be an Auror again. In other words, he's settling down. You've been a good influence on him, I think."

"It's not just me," said Hermione. "Do you remember the talk we had before Sirius and I left for Egypt? You told me that he wanted to be important to someone. I reminded him not long ago about how much we had come to rely on him during fourth and fifth year, and that there were so many people who cared about him. He never realized it."

"I should have told him," said Harry. "When he came back...how could I never actually say anything to him?"

"That's never been your strong suit," said Hermione. "I think he knew, but he'd gone without someone loving him for so long that he just forgot."


	14. The First Victim Comes Forward

It was three weeks before the first coin activation alerted Hermione and the Aurors about an abuse case at St. Mungos. Miles and Violet immediately hurried in and found Megan Jones being taken into a treatment room. Miles showed his credentials to one of the medi-witches who looked around furtively before speaking. "I won't be able to speak to you once I enter that room," she whispered. "I won't know what her injuries are unless I do enter. What should I do?"

"If you prefer, we can use legilimency on you," said Miles. "That will allow you to circumvent the contract. After that, if Violet can get in to speak with the victim..."

"The families usually take her right away," said the nurse. "I'll try to notify the healer- I know she'll want to help."

"If you can get us in there, we can get her to a safe house," said Miles. "Her husband won't find her there." The nurse nodded and hurried into the room, careful of watchful eyes. After an hour, the treatment room door opened and a hospital administrator hurried in, a stack of papers in his hand, while Marcus Flint and his mother stood outside waiting. Miles and Violet disillusioned themselves and entered the room, noting the bruising on Megan's face and the bandage around her head and watched the healer argue with the administrator.

"I'm not signing this time," said the healer. "This is too much. My job is to help people, and part of helping is reporting abuse when I see it. This is clear abuse- look at her. She lost a baby- she needs to be admitted so we can watch her, not taken home so they can cover it up."

"You know we don't have a choice," sighed the administrator. "The Flints make very generous donations to this hospital. We can't risk angering them."

"Angering them?" the healer hissed, trying to keep her voice down. "This is the fourth time I've seen this girl in here, each time worse than the last. I'm not putting up with it anymore. I refuse to take an oath or sign a document- and I will be reporting this."

"You won't if you value your job," said the administrator. "We’ll sack you with no reference- try finding a job then."

"Stop." Miles and Violet broke the disillusionment charm and came forward to confront the man with the clipboard. "Someone has already reported this abuse, and we are here to take statements and to make sure this woman is removed to a safe place."

The administrator sputtered as he backed up to the door. "I don't have a choice," he said. "I'm only doing what I'm told to do, or I'll lose my job."

"Well, then we'll take it out of your hands- we're taking Mrs. Flint to a safe house where she can be nursed back to health and be kept safe," said Miles. "And we're taking her right now."

…......

Miles and Violet arrived at Andromeda Tonk's house with Megan Flint in tow and had her safely stowed in an upstairs bedroom within the hour. "We sure appreciate you letting us use your home," said Miles as Andromeda looked in on the poor girl. 

"Not at all," replied Andromeda. She hadn't hesitated to say yes when Harry asked her to help by taking in abuse victims- remembering how her family had treated her after she married a muggle-born. Her home was still heavily warded and unplottable, and she had plenty of room and experience with treating injuries, thanks to the war, and her own clumsy daughter. "Dora would have wanted me to do this. What are her injuries?"

"Head injury and bruising to the face and arms. She's miscarried as well. They cleaned her up enough at St. Mungo's, but she still needs some care. She's still unconscious, so we'll be back to question her after she wakes up." Andromeda's mouth was set in a grim line as she looked at the sleeping girl. She looked so young- too young to be going through this- but Andromeda remembered that she and Ted were already married and had a child by her age. 

"Poor child," murmured Andromeda. "We'll get her fixed right up. Does she have anywhere to go?"

"We're not sure," said Violet. "We're trying to keep this under wraps for now so there is no retribution against her family- her parents are Muggles."

"This will get out," said Andromeda. "I'm sure the Prophet is sniffing around this story already."

"Harry Potter and Hermione Black are taking care of that," said Miles. "They have a few "ins" over at the Prophet who will keep the stories buried until we are ready. If this story gets out, then others may be afraid to come forward or seek treatment. I'm sure they'll be by in a bit to see what's happening."

Andromeda nodded. Harry stopped by often to see Teddy and asked her to be a safe house, and she hoped that Hermione and Sirius would stop by soon- she hadn't seen her cousin since he married. "I'll look forward to that."

….......

"Cousin." Sirius hugged Andromeda when she greeted them at the floo. "It's been a while." He had visited regularly after he came back, thrilled to see Teddy growing up to look so like his father.

"Sirius," said Andromeda, looking stern, but the warmth in her voice betrayed her mock irritation. "I understand congratulations are in order."

"Yes," said Sirius. He took Hermione by the hand and brought her forward. "You know my wife, Hermione?"

"Of course," said Andromeda. "She comes by with Harry to see Teddy quite often." They exchanged pleasantries for a little while before getting down to business. "I have her upstairs," said Andromeda. "Poor thing is still asleep- she had a lot of injuries and a miscarriage." 

Harry looked disgusted. "This is sickening," he said. "And it has to end."

"We're making that happen," said Sirius. "One by one." He could see the anger rolling off his Godson and could understand how he felt, remembering the condition Hermione was in when she appeared in his sitting room. He thanked Andromeda for her help and promised to be back when Megan was awake, brightening when Teddy ran into the room to see them. He picked the boy up, his heart aching over how much he looked like Remus and hugged him tightly. "You've grown, Pup," he said to the little boy, making Teddy beam. He handed Teddy off to Harry. "I'm going to head over and talk to the Healer. I understand she refused to sign the contract, which is good for us." He kissed Hermione before heading out, leaving her and Harry to spend some time with Teddy.  


…......

"Megan," Violet sat down next to the bed with a quick quotes quill at the ready. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," she said. "But better." She had woken up the day before and had been tended to by Andromeda and Ella.

"Good," said Violet. "My name is Violet Goldsmith, and I'm an Auror assigned to a special task force investigating abuse due to the marriage laws. I believe you know Hermione and Harry. May I ask you some questions?"

Megan hesitated. "Will I have to go back?" She whimpered, fearful of her future.

"No," said Harry. "You'll stay here or go to another safe house until we get the marriage law overturned. Then you can file for an annulment. He can't find you here- it's heavily warded." After another moment's hesitation, Megan nodded.

"Your injuries," started Violet. "How did they happen?"

"Marcus," said Megan. "He found out I was pregnant and didn't want any half-breed children."

"Was this your first pregnancy?" Asked Violet, watching the quill write.

Megan nodded. "I..." She stopped. "You won't tell anyone?" Violet took Megan's hand and shook her head. "I was on the Muggle pill. I had managed to keep it secret, but I ran out, and there was no way to get more. You can't replicate those magically. The Wizengamot can't trace those. After a few months, I got pregnant."

"There's no record, but we've heard the healer say you've been to St. Mungo's four times previously," said Violet. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Megan swallowed. "Beatings mostly," she whispered, a tear falling down her cheek. "He broke my arm once. Another time, he knocked me unconscious with his broom. If they couldn't fix me up at home, they would take me to the hospital and tell them I fell and make a huge donation to buy their silence." Harry and Hermione looked at each other, both thinking about the ramifications of the hospital administrators being paid off. 

"Megan." She turned to look at Hermione. "Did the two of you ever socialize with anyone else- any other purebloods that married muggle-borns?"

"I rarely did," said Megan. "Marcus' old schoolmates would come over for visits though and were very loud. Those who hadn't married before the law were all given muggle-born or half-blood spouses, but they never brought them around."

"You've overheard them talking though?" Asked Violet.

Megan nodded. "Peregrine Derrick and Graham Montague..." She trailed off, swallowing. "I don't know if I can talk about it," she whispered. 

"Can you give us your memories?" Asked Violet gently. "That way, we can look at them, and you don't have to relive them. I know it's hard- I don't want you to have to suffer if we can find a way around it." 

"I don't have a wand," said Megan. "They broke it." Violet nodded sadly. To try to take memories with another's wand was dangerous. "I can talk about it. Get it off my chest." Hermione brought her a glass of water and helped her get comfortable before she started. "They broke my wand first thing," Megan continued. "For the most part, I was nothing more than a house elf to them, but I couldn't use magic, so it took me longer to do things- which meant punishments. Marcus would use me when he couldn't find someone else- which was often because well...look at him. He was never very attractive and couldn't even manage an arranged marriage." They all nodded- Draco had told them about Flint's trouble in finding a wife. She told them about the beatings and how they would heal the biggest wounds when they could, only seeking professional help when they couldn't manage.

"Did they have house elves?" Asked Hermione. 

"Yes, but they were forbidden from helping," said Megan. "The looks of pity in their eyes- it was awful."

"What about Derrick and Montague?" Asked Harry.

"Derrick is married to Mandy Brocklehurst. I haven't seen her, though," said Megan. "They keep her at home, but I haven't heard too much about what happens there. Marcus was always encouraging Derrick to be more authoritative with his wife, but I've never heard much. I think she might be pregnant. Montague- he poisoned his first wife- Hilary Erskine. She was a half-blood in Ravenclaw- I don't know if you remember her." Harry and Hermione looked at each other and shook their heads. "She was nice- quiet. Really smart- obviously. He wanted someone better, so he got rid of her."

"Do you know how he did it?" Asked Harry. "There would have been an investigation- I don't remember one." Megan shook her head. They were all quiet for a while. "Who is Montague married to now?"

"Millicent Bulstrode," said Hermione. "I looked it up after that article in the Prophet. I think she's safe- Slytherins are loyal to each other- he may not like her, but he won't hurt her."

"I'm surprised they ended up together," said Harry. "They must be running out of people to match up- or they're covering up the death of his first wife by matching him to someone more "equal" to him- you know- to throw off the scent."

"Why did this happen?" Asked Megan, tears falling down her cheeks. "Why are they doing this to us?" No one could answer right away.

"We’re trying to find that out Megan, and we're trying to stop it," said Hermione.

…......

Hermione arrived home to find Sirius writing a report. "Hey Kitten, I was getting worried," he said. "Long day?"

She told him about their interview with Megan. "I went back to type up my notes while they were still fresh," said Hermione. 

"Me too," said Sirius, indicating the document in front of him. "I spoke with the healers at St. Mungo's today and was able to extract a lot of information. I'll get you a copy of this when I'm done. How is she?"

"She'll be all right," said Hermione. "She told us a lot today- she says Montague poisoned his first wife but didn’t know how." Sirius looked up- remembering that Hermione could have been married to him right now if he hadn't stepped in. "I wonder if we can get in to search his house?"

Sirius thought about it. "Unless we can get someone to confess, I'm afraid Megan's word isn't good enough. Do we know when she died?"

"I'd have to look at the dates, but it had to be recently if he was single when I was," said Hermione. "I wonder if anyone has spoken to Hilary's parents. Maybe they could ask for an investigation?"

"They have a statute of limitations- I'd have to look it up," said Sirius. He studied Hermione. "Are you all right Love?" She looked tired and worn, which worried him. They only had about a month left on their conception delay, and while her health had improved, it hadn't improved enough to satisfy him. The longer they were married, the more he thought about having children- who they would take after, who they would look like, and he realized that he did want children. He wanted to give them the upbringing he never had from his parents- a childhood filled with love and affection, and without the fear of being thrown out. And he could think of no better mother than Hermione- she would be amazing.

"I'm all right," said Hermione. She saw him watching her and smiled. "I'm getting better every day, Sirius. Honest."

"I know you are," said Sirius. "I don't want you to stretch yourself too thin. I'm here to help you- you have a whole task force at your disposal." He got up after Hildy announced that dinner was ready and held his hand out to Hermione. "Come on, let's eat. I can finish the report later."

…......

"She was on the pill," said Hermione. She and Sirius lay cuddled together after making love. "Megan Flint. She was taking muggle contraceptives, and the Ministry couldn't trace it."

"Do you want to do that?" asked Sirius. He was running his fingers along her arm as they talked. "We could if you wanted to."

Hermione turned to face him. "I did think about it," she admitted. "More for your sake than mine. We haven't talked about it, and our window is running out. I’ve already changed your life so much I couldn't expect you to take on the extra burden of a family."

Sirius turned to look at her. "Who said it would be a burden?" After thinking a moment, he said, "OK- well, maybe I have mentioned never having children once or twice..." Hermione scoffed, making Sirius chuckle. "Or a few more times than that, but honestly- look at the quality of the women I was seeing. Would you want to have kids with them?" 

"I guess not," said Hermione. "I never met too many of your er...lady friends. So, you've changed your mind then?"

"Well, I'm not down to be the next Weasley family, but maybe one or two," said Sirius. He hadn't wanted his family name to continue after he was gone, for a variety of reasons mostly having to do with his mother. He still remembered the day that her portrait came down. He had returned to Grimmauld place after he came back from the veil only to hear his mother's dulcet tones screaming through the house. He stepped away from the door, not wanting to go in, so Harry stepped in and insisted that he come to live with them in Godric's Hollow until Sirius could decide what to do. After talking about it, Sirius wanted to keep Grimmauld Place due to its convenience of location, but he wanted to gut it and make it his own. They went room to room and completely remodeled everything, Sirius taking great delight in dismantling the tapestry room face by face until there was nothing but bare walls. A few days later, Hermione was working near where his mother's portrait was when the curtain flew open, and Walburga shouted about mudbloods and blood traitors. After a few attempts to keep the curtain closed, Hermione lost her temper and demolished the wall holding the portrait up. Walburga came tumbling down, and Sirius and Harry took it outside and gleefully burned it while Hermione repaired the wall again. Weeks later, Grimmauld place had been completely aired out, redecorated and did not even remotely resemble Sirius' childhood home. 

"What about what you said when you destroyed the tapestries?" Hermione remembered that day very well. She understood how Sirius felt and had asked him at the time about what would happen if his children wanted to know their family history. Sirius had replied that he planned on ending the line with him, so he wasn't going to worry about it.

"Seeing Harry with James and spending time with Teddy made me see things differently," said Sirius. "Mind you, that doesn’t mean that I was going to start reproducing with the next tart that came along. Those days are done for me. I happen to think we'd make gorgeous children, and you will be a wonderful mother- if you want to be, that is."

"I do," said Hermione. "But what about if the marriage law gets overturned?" 

"We can cross that bridge when we get to it," said Sirius. "We're adults, Love. I'm sure it will work out."


	15. Another Victim Comes Forward

"Hey." Hermione looked up to see Sirius entering her office. "I just got word that a young couple has come to St. Mungo's looking for help- I think it's that friend of Ernie's- the one who was crucio’d." Hermione got up, and she and Sirius headed over to Kingsley's floo and went to the hospital. Ernie greeted them and brought them into an empty room, looking around briefly before closing the door.

"I'm glad you could make it so quickly," whispered Ernie. "We need to hurry before they're discovered missing." Hermione and Sirius both nodded. "I have them in the next room. Justin is banged up, but he's not serious. Can you get them out of here?"

"Of course," said Sirius. "We'll get them out." He took Hermione's hand and they casually walked out of the room, leaning against the wall to make sure they weren't being watched. They ducked into the next examination room to find Justin and Hestia sitting on the exam table holding hands. They looked up as Hermione and Sirius entered, relaxing when they realized it wasn't her family.

"Thank Merlin," said Hestia. "We need help- can you get us away from here before my Father comes to take us back? Please?"

"We can," said Hermione. "Can you move all right?" She asked Justin, who nodded. "Ok, then." She cast a disillusionment spell over both of them while Sirius checked to make sure the coast was clear. At his signal, they hurried back into the room they just came from and activated the floo- Hermione taking Hestia through and Sirius taking Justin- arriving at Andromeda's house in a heartbeat.

"Sorry, Dromeda," said Sirius. "It was an emergency- we had no warning." Andromeda nodded and hurried forward to take Justin from him and sit him down. "Before we go any further," said Sirius as he turned to Hestia. "I need to verify your story- sorry, nothing personal." He had Hestia sit down and stood before her with his wand. "Legilimens." After a little while, he put his wand away, satisfied. "All right," he said. "So how did you know to ask for help?" He asked Hestia.

Hestia was watching Andromeda treat her husband while she spoke. "I overheard Marcus Flint's family complaining about how Megan was taken away when they were forced to take her to St. Mungo's for treatment. I figured that if we could get away, whoever took her could maybe help us."

"What happened?" asked Hermione, coming to sit next to Hestia.

"Father started in on Justin again," said Hestia. "I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't stand them hurting him." She hesitated. "They can't find us here?" Hermione shook her head. "Where's Megan?"

"She's moved on to a different safe house," said Sirius. "This one is for people who need medical attention. After you've been treated, we'll move you to a different location. I'm the secret keeper for that house, Hermione is the secret keeper for this one. You’ll be safe- both places are unplottable.” He nodded at Hermione, who took out her laptop and quick quotes quill. “We need to know what has happened, and anything you may have overheard,” he said to Hestia. “We’ll need to go over a few things- Legilimency aside, I have some questions that are easier for you to answer than it is for me to poke around in your mind.” Hestia nodded. “All right then. You were an arranged marriage then?”

“Yes,” said Hestia. “Flora had already married Adrian Pucey. My parents were starting to negotiate my marriage to Gregory Goyle, but then the law was enacted, and Goyle was assigned to well…you,” she said, looking at Hermione. “I guess I dodged a bullet on that one, but I may have had a better time of it- my father would never have allowed Greg to do to me what he did to you.” She hesitated. “In fact, I think my father may have helped plan what they did to you.” She looked down at her hands. “Greg would never have thought of an enslavement collar on his own- he was too damned stupid.”

“Justin didn’t have one, did he?” asked Hermione.

“No,” said Hestia. “I begged my father not too. I never admitted that I had a little crush on Justin in school. He was so handsome and forbidden because he was a muggle-born. Flora would always threaten to tell Father about it, but she never did. When we got matched, I was afraid for him, and for the first few weeks, it was all right. But Father started in on him and wouldn’t stop- correcting his behaviors, treating him like a child. He finally called Justin a mudblood, and Justin lost it and stood up to him. It didn’t end well. That was the first time I had to take him to the hospital. I begged Justin to not do that again, to just nod and smile when Father got going, but he said he couldn’t do that. He fought in the war for his right to be a Wizard, and he would be damned if some pureblood bigot was going to stand in his way.” Hestia blushed. “Sorry about the language. That was when I fell in love with him. I’ve never seen anyone stand up to my Father the way he did.

“What have his injuries been?” asked Sirius. “There have been no reports, and the hospital got rid of the records.”

“I know,” Hestia sighed. “My family paid them to do that. Most of the pureblood families do.”

“Is there any way you can get proof of that?” asked Sirius. 

“No,” said Hestia. “But I know you can get proof of Graham Montague poisoning his first wife- you know he did that right?” Sirius nodded. “Father has a friend who well…dabbles with muggle crime syndicates.” Hermione looked up, frowning. “He says that it’s a good way to launder money and then re-exchange it at Gringotts. He used a muggle method to poison Hilary- something green.”

“Antifreeze?” Hermione and Sirius both said it at the same time and looked at each other in surprise. “Motorcycles, Love. There aren’t many green chemicals around- I’ve read the label.” He looked thoughtful. “Most Aurors wouldn’t think of it. How does it work?”

“You put it in their food and drink- a little at a time,” said Hestia. “It makes them gradually sick- wizards wouldn’t think to look for it- muggles don’t half the time either from what I understand.”

Sirius frowned. “I’m not sure how we can get proof,” he said. “We’ll have to discuss that with Kingsley. As for the crime syndicate and the money laundering, well- I’m sure we can get Bill Weasley involved with that.”

“I’ll have to do some research on antifreeze poisoning,” said Hermione. “Is there anything else?” she asked Hestia. 

After thinking a while, Hestia started speaking again. “I don’t have proof for a lot of it, but I know that there are members of the Wizengamot actively looking to hurt muggle-borns and blood traitors.”

Sirius nodded. “We are aware, and we know which ones as well. We’re in the process of gathering evidence against them.”

“They’re not working alone,” said Hestia. “They’re getting support from people like my parents and other pureblood families- not all, but a few. They’re also getting help from inside Azkaban- someone is passing information, but I don’t know who.”

Hermione and Sirius looked at each other. “That explains some things,” said Hermione. “Like how they got statements from Gregory after he went to Azkaban. Have you or Harry been out there?”

“I haven’t,” said Sirius. “I’d have to ask Harry if he’s been. It sounds like we have a lot to go over, and we still have to talk to Justin. I’ll go check on him and see how he’s doing.” Sirius got up to leave after grasping Hermione on the shoulder reassuringly.“I’m sorry about what happened to you,” said Hestia after Sirius left. “Greg would come over sometimes after you married and get advice from my Father…about keeping you in your place. I think that if he wouldn’t have been caught with that enslavement collar, Father would have tried to use it on Justin. I wish there was something I could have done.”

“You’ve already done it,” said Hermione. “You’ve given us a lot of information to go on- now we need to find a way to prove it. So, you love him?”

Hestia nodded. “I do. We’ve been trying to get pregnant but haven’t had any luck yet. Maybe now that we’re on our own, it will be better.”

“Does Justin love you?” asked Hermione.

“I hope so,” said Hestia. “He’s never said it, but I think it’s because he was afraid. He didn’t want my father to overhear and punish us both.” She saw Hermione getting ready to ask. “He’s punished me a few times- the first time I took Justin to St. Mungos. I didn’t tell anyone we were going, I just took him. Then again when I slapped Adrian for calling him a mudblood.” She sighed. “Sometimes, when Justin thinks I’m asleep, I feel him watching me, and he’ll put his arm around me. I just want to have a normal life where we don’t have to worry about my family.”

“We’ll give you that,” said Hermione. “We’ll keep you hidden until it’s safe.”

………

Sirius took Justin’s statement and then took them to Shell Cottage, which had been volunteered by the Weasley family as a safe house, the wards from the war still in place. Bill and Fleur had moved into a larger home to accommodate their growing family, and Harry and Sirius recruited a few old friends to take shifts at the house as an extra line of defense. “Seamus,” said Hermione, hugging her old classmate. “We’ve brought Justin and Hestia. Can you show them to a room?” 

“Sure,” said Seamus. “Are you sure about Hestia though? She could be spying.”

“Sirius has verified that,” said Hermione, tapping the side of her head. “How is Megan?”

“All right,” replied Seamus. “Luna said she had a nightmare last night though. She’s been pretty quiet today. Maybe having a few others around will help with that. Any others coming in at all?”

“No one right now.” Hermione looked around the cottage, remembering her stay here during the war. “Many are afraid to come forward. The word is getting out though- Hestia and Justin overheard her family talking about Megan. Maybe more will hear about it and try to come forward.” She looked back at Seamus. “How’s Katie?”

“Good,” said Seamus. He had married Katie Bell a few months before the law. Word had started getting out about the possibility of the law, and he and Katie agreed to marry instead of taking a chance and being assigned to someone. Dean Thomas and Luna Lovegood had done the same thing and seemed to be doing well together. The four of them had agreed to help at Shell Cottage along with Jimmy Peakes and his wife Vicky Frobisher, who had been a few years behind Hermione at Hogwarts. They had met in the aftermath of the battle at Hogwarts and married not long after. “She’s pregnant,” he said proudly. 

“That’s wonderful!” cried Hermione, patting Seamus on the shoulder. She was glad the marriage seemed to be going well in spite of the reason it started. She knew that Dean and Luna had grown to love each other as well, and it gave her hope for her marriage with Sirius. “Congratulations, Seamus. You must be very excited.”

“Yeah.” Seamus blushed a little. “She’s been feeling pretty good so far, and she hasn’t yelled at me too much yet. She may scale back her time here, though- just in case.”

“Understandable,” said Sirius. “Just let us know, mate. I think we may be expecting more people- the word is starting to get out.”

“I haven’t seen anything in the Prophet,” said Seamus.

“You won’t either,” said Sirius. “My lovely wife and Harry have seen to that- they’ve managed to convince old Barnabus Cuffe to keep a lid on those stories until we are ready. Justin and Hestia overheard the Flints complaining about Megan being taken and came to St. Mungos on their own. Let’s hope there are more.”

………

They spent the next few weeks gathering intel and evidence against the Flint and Carrow families through the testimony of Megan, Hestia and Justin, as well as compiling various records and testimony from St. Mungo’s employees, among others.

“We’re moving in on the Carrow’s tomorrow, Kitten,” said Sirius. “Miles and I know exactly what to look for, and we have enough evidence to make the charges stick. I think this will be the first step in getting the marriage law revoked.” Hermione nodded uneasily and got up from the table. She was worried for Sirius- anyone with an Auror spouse constantly worried when they were on duty, and Hermione was no exception. She knew this day was coming and was prepared for it, but it didn’t make it any easier. She walked over to the sink and started running water to do the dishes- something muggle to take her mind off her troubles.

“All right then,” she said. 

“No words of wisdom?” asked Sirius as he came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. “No admonishments to be careful? That’s not like you Sweetling.”

“I know you’ll be careful,” she said. “Lecturing won’t help.” She swallowed thickly, not wanting the tears she felt coming to appear. “Just…please come back to me.”


	16. Oh. Crap.

“Hermione! You need to come quick!” Hermione looked up to see Percy hurrying into her office. “It’s Harry and Sirius- they were ambushed.”

“Am…ambushed?” Hermione sat back weakly. “Oh…oh God.” She stood up. “Where are they?”

“St. Mungo’s,” said Percy, taking her hand and pulling her to Kingsley’s office. “Kingsley is waiting for you at his floo. Come on.” They rushed to Kingsley’s office to find him waiting with the powder in his hand. He threw it in, and they stepped through to St. Mungo's and hurried over to the front desk. They were told there was no news and were led to a private room to wait. After a while, Ginny and her parents arrived. Molly pulled Hermione into a hug, and they all sat down to wait, Ginny holding Hermione's hand as she sniffled and tried to keep it together. They rushed to Kingsley’s office, where he took her hand and led her through to the hospital. 

……… 

"Does anyone know what happened?" Asked Arthur. "Did anyone else get hurt?"

"I was told that Miles and Sirius took their task force over to the Carrow Manor to arrest Alden Carrow on abuse charges. A fight ensued, and someone managed to get a Patronus over to Harry. He arrived with reinforcements, but by the time they arrived, Miles and Sirius were…" said Kingsley. "I know Miles was badly injured- he and Harry managed to get the rest of the team out. Sirius was attacked first- blood traitor, you know." 

Hermione went still as Ginny put an arm around her. She had never thought about a situation like this- and what it would mean to her. “Is Sirius…” her voice trembled as she tried to get the question out.

“I don’t know, Hermione,” said Kingsley. “I’m sorry.” Hermione sat back, shaking while Ginny started crying. What if he didn’t make it? They had been so busy with their jobs and trying to get the task force underway that they had barely been able to stay awake around each other lately, and she missed him. Hermione had worried about Sirius becoming an Auror- she wondered how Ginny handled it all the time- the worry, wondering if tonight would be the night he’d get… Hermione got up and started pacing, trying not to think about it. 

A few hours later, Ginny was lying with her head in Molly’s lap while Arthur sat with his arm around Hermione, still waiting. They had been joined by George and Bill, who had brought dinner and was trying to coax Ginny and Hermione to take some. Everyone sat up as a healer came into the room. “Mrs. Potter?” Ginny stood up, her hand in Molly’s as she waited for the Healer to continue. “Auror Potter has woken up. He’ll have to stay here for a few days for observation- he has some pretty severe injuries- concussion, broken arm, severe bruising on his chest and abdomen. He’ll be all right in the long run, though.” Ginny sat down again, her head in her hands as she sobbed in relief.

“What about Sirius?” asked Hermione. She stared hopefully at the Healer, who pulled out another chart and looked it over.

“He’s in a coma,” said the Healer. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Black. I don’t have a prognosis for him at the moment. That he is still alive is a good sign, though.” Hermione felt her legs giving way before she was caught by George. “You can both go in and see your husbands,” said the Healer. Ginny took off, with Molly following behind, looking back at Hermione with concern.

“Do you want someone to go with you?” asked Arthur. 

“Let me go in myself,” said Hermione. “But could you wait for me?” Arthur nodded, and Hermione went down the hall to the room Sirius was in. She stood at the doorway, looking at him lying on the bed, and went over to sit alongside him, taking his hand in hers. She heard someone come in behind her and turned to see Ernie MacMillan walking in.

“Hermione,” said Ernie. “I’m so sorry.”

“They didn’t tell me what’s wrong with him,” said Hermione, gazing at what she could see of her husband’s face. 

Ernie pulled the chart and looked at it, swallowing, “I don’t know if I should tell you,” he said. He looked up to see Hermione staring at him. “All right. He’s got a pretty big head wound, a lot of internal injuries- he’s been crucio’d. We’ll know more about any permanent damage when he wakes up.” He stopped when he heard a sob. “I’m sorry,” he said again. “Do you want me to get someone?” Hermione shook her head and held Sirius’ hand tightly to her. “I’ll leave you be, Hermione. Kingsley is posting some Aurors outside to keep an eye on things.” Hermione nodded, her eyes still on Sirius. She reached over to brush his hair away from the bandages and caressed his cheek.

“Hey.” She heard a soft voice behind her and turned to see George standing in the doorway. “Can I come in?” Hermione nodded, and George came in and sat in the chair next to her. “Any word?” Hermione told him what Ernie said, her hands never leaving Sirius as she spoke. “Ernie said when he wakes up? That’s a good sign isn’t it?”

“I hope so,” said Hermione. She broke down as she looked at Sirius again. “What if he doesn’t wake up?” She felt George’s arm go around her as he pulled her close, letting her sob against him. “I never told him…we haven’t been able to spend much time together lately…”

“It’s all right,” said George. “You know he’s going to wake up, and he’s going to need some recovery time, and he’s going to drive you mental because you know that he’s going to be a terrible patient when he’s awake. You’re going to pray for him to go to sleep then.” He rubbed Hermione’s arm as he spoke, listening to her breath hitch. “The healer says visiting hours are ending soon.”

“I’m staying with him,” said Hermione. “I can’t leave him alone here.”

“He’s not alone,” said George. “There are Aurors all over the place- they’ll watch over him. Alicia Spinnet is on duty tonight too. You know she’ll take care of him.” He looked up as Ginny and Molly quietly entered. “Go home and get some rest, Hermione. You can come back in the morning.”

“Bill’s taken James for the night,” said Ginny. “I could come and stay with you if you like. I don’t think either of us wants to be alone right now.” She took Hermione's arm and tried to pull her away, but Hermione refused to move. "It's all right. I promise we'll come as soon as visiting hours start tomorrow. Please Hermione?"

"I never...I don't want to leave without..." Hermione's eyes filled with tears, thinking about everything unspoken between the two of them. 

"He knows," said Ginny. "He knows how you feel. And he'd be upset to know you aren't taking care of yourself. Harry too." Hermione looked at Sirius one more time and straightened up, nodding.

"All right," said Hermione. She leaned down and whispered into Sirius' ear and then took Ginny's arm.

…......

Neither Hermione or Ginny was up for much that night, so Molly stayed at Grimmauld Place to take care of them as they both waited impatiently for visiting hours to roll around. "Hermione," she said as she breezed into the room with a tray of food. "Kingsley and Percy both told me to tell you that they don't expect to see you in today- or for a while until Sirius is better. Percy also sent your...your bekuter?"

"Computer." Hermione looked absently at the tray of food when she saw Molly putting her laptop case on the chair, and she burst into tears. Molly dropped the case and hurried over to Hermione's side, patting her as she sobbed. "I can't stay here," Hermione cried. "I need to go back to him. What if he...? And I'm not there?"

"Shhh," Molly soothed. "I know how you feel. I felt the same way when Arthur was attacked. They wouldn't allow me to stay after they updated me on his condition the first night either. I thought I would go mad."

"But Arthur at least knew... I mean- you were married for years, so he knew how you felt about him," said Hermione. "I've been afraid to tell him how I feel."

"Do you love him?" Ginny came over to sit by Hermione. Hermione nodded and started crying again. "Why haven't you told him?"

"I'm...I don't know," sobbed Hermione. "I don't want him to feel obligated or pressured. What if he doesn't feel..." She covered her face with her hands. Molly gently took Hermione's hands away from her face. "I don't want to lose him," said Hermione. Molly took Hermione into her arms and held her while she cried.

………

Hermione hurried back to the hospital the next morning to find no change in his condition. She sat down by his bed and watched the healers come and go with various potions and poultices and refused to leave the whole day.

“Hey.” She heard a quiet voice from the doorway and turned to see Harry standing, supporting himself on the doorframe. His arm was still wrapped, and she could see the bandages under his robe.

“Harry!” Hermione got up and helped Harry over to sit down next to her. “Should you be up?”

“Probably not, but I had to see him,” said Harry. He looked at his unconscious Godfather and swallowed. “No news?” Hermione shook her head. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I shouldn’t have sent them in.”

“This isn’t your fault,” said Hermione. “As much as I dislike Sirius being in danger, it’s part of the job. No one told me, were you at least able to make an arrest?” She didn’t know if she could take this if the Carrows were still free.

“We got Alden Carrow. He was…well, he was torturing Sirius when I got there.” Harry put his good arm around Hermione’s shoulder as she let out a sob. “We were able to arrest him for that, and now we have time to work out the other charges as well. Believe it or not, Albert Runcorn and well…Stan Shunpike were arrested as well.” He felt Hermione’s eyes on him. “I don’t know why he was there, but he fought back. This isn’t like last time where he was arrested for show, Hermione. He was there for a reason, and luckily, he’s stupid, so he didn’t manage to hit anyone with his hexes. He was enjoying watching Sirius be tortured though.” That enough made Harry want to punch Stan in the face. “They were the only two I saw- everyone else had masks. I’ll find out more as soon as I’m released.”

“Where is Miles?” asked Hermione. “Were Andreas and Violet there?”

“Miles is down the hall,” said Harry. “I stopped in to see him before coming here. Andreas and Violet are fine- a few scrapes and bumps. They’ve started interrogations today- Draco is back, which will help a lot, not only with the legilimency but his knowledge of pure-blood families. We’re on our way, Hermione.” He looked up at Sirius and sighed. “He’ll come through this. He has too- he’s been through worse.” He hoped he was right. It killed him to see Sirius in the hospital bed knowing that he was the one who talked him into re-joining the Aurors, especially after everything that had happened to him. Sirius hadn’t even flinched after coming aboard, given that some of the Aurors who were there still remembered him from Azkaban, and Harry had been thrilled to see him back in action. Sirius had the right mind for the job- growing up in the family he did and around the people who had formed his early personality. He may have been a Gryffindor, but he had been raised by Slytherins and Harry had sometimes wondered if Sirius hadn’t asked the hat to put him in Gryffindor as he had. If he hadn’t met James, would he have been a Slytherin? Would he and James have been friends and then Harry’s Godfather? Sirius could have been a death eater, and that thought made Harry shiver.

“Are you all right?” asked Hermione. “Are you cold?” Harry shook his head. Hermione didn’t say anything for a while. “Do you think Sirius would want to stay married to me if the law gets overturned?” She sounded wistful, and Harry tightened his arm around her shoulder. 

“Do you want to?” he asked her.

“Only if he wants to,” said Hermione. “I don’t want to tie him down if he wants to be free. I can’t do that to him.”

“Hermione,” said Harry. “I can tell that you love him. I’m pretty stupid about that stuff, so Ginny tells me. I see how he looks at you, and I think he loves you too. We’ve talked about this before. Why haven’t you talked to each other?”

“We have, sort of,” said Hermione. “We’ve…well we had to stop using conception spells.” She blushed a little. “We talked about having children- you know what he always said. He’s changed his mind." Hermione told Harry about their conversation and how they would handle children if the law was overturned. 

“I wish I knew what to tell you,” said Harry. “I’m so bad at this.” They were interrupted by a healer coming in and asking them to leave the room so they can examine Sirius. They walked back to Harry’s room so he could lay back down. “I think they’re going to let me go as soon as Ginny gets back, but I’ll be here as often as I can. I feel like I can be of more use back at the office right now, trying to get evidence straightened out. You know that someone is always going to be around, right? We’ll have an Auror posted at all times, and I know the Weasley’s plan on being here as often as they are allowed, as well as Ernie and Susan. You won’t be alone.”

………

True to his word, Hermione was never alone in her wait for Sirius to wake up. She got to know the different Auror’s as they took shifts standing guard, and most of the Weasleys, especially Arthur and George visited often. George had idolized Sirius after finding out he was one of the creators of the Marauders Map and had also felt empathy towards him, not only for losing his brother but his best mates as well, which was just as bad. 

After the fourth day of no change, Hermione was beside herself with worry. Sirius had shown no signs of waking yet, and every day weighed on her already frazzled nerves. “Come on, Hermione.” Molly took Hermione gently by the arm. “Visiting hours are over, let’s get you home so you can have a proper meal and some rest.”

“I don’t want to leave him,” said Hermione. “What if…what if he dies? Molly, I…” She felt her tears spill over and she broke down sobbing into her hands. Molly pulled her into a hug, letting her cry it out.

“Give it time,” soothed Molly. “He’s strong. It was a pretty good blow to the head amongst the other injuries- his body needs time to shut down and recover. And you need to be strong for when he wakes up- he’ll need you.” Hermione nodded, and they headed back to Grimmauld Place, where Hildy had dinner waiting for her. She sat down to eat while Molly bustled around, keeping busy. “Here’s some post for you, dear,” Molly said, putting down a small stack of mail by Hermione’s plate.

Hermione frowned. “What’s this?” she asked, pulling out an official-looking envelope from the Ministry of Magic. She hadn’t been aware of any mass mailings going out any time recently, and this was addressed solely to her. She opened it and smoothed it out, her frown deepening as she read. “Bloody hell!” She flung the letter away from her and stepped away from the table. “This…this is too much. I want Harry here right now.” Molly looked concerned as she hurried over to the floo and called over to Harry’s house.

………

“Hermione?” Harry stepped out of the fireplace, brushing the ash from his shirt, and stopped as he saw Hermione pacing angrily through the room, Molly wringing her hands behind her. “What’s going on. Is Sirius…”

“Still unconscious,” said Hermione. “I…I’m done. I can’t handle this anymore. We need to do something- sooner rather than later.” She looked up to see Harry’s confused expression, and she threw the letter at him.

_Mrs. Hermione Granger Goyle Black_

_Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

_Dear Mrs. Black,_

_ It has been brought to the attention of the Department of Marriage and Procreation that your husband, Sirius Orion Black is in a comatose state at this present time and shows no indications of waking in the near future. In preparation for the possibility of Mr. Black’s demise, rest assured that the DMP is actively searching for a replacement spouse for you since you have not reported a pregnancy-related to your current marriage. Names will be forwarded at the appropriate time._

_Yours most sincerely,_

_Dealla Whatley_

_Undersecretary_

_Department of Marriage and Procreation._

Harry looked up in dismay. “What the hell is this?”

Hermione was still pacing. “How can they do this? What do they mean he shows no indications of waking in the near future? How can they know that? The healers have said nothing to me.” She stopped pacing and sat down, her face in her hands. “I’m so tired. I can’t fight anymore.” Harry came over and sat next to Hermione and put his arm around her, lost in thought. She had been through so much, and now that she was finally finding some happiness, they were finding a way to take it. Something wasn’t right, and Harry thought Hermione’s questions had merit. He thought back to Sirius and his observations about the reporters at the Ministry the day they tried to arrest Hermione. Though Harry was a top Auror, he knew that he could learn a lot from Sirius, and the somewhat paranoid nature he had developed over the years. He tried to apply that train of thought to this situation and stood up suddenly. 

“Molly, can you floo Madame Pomfrey and ask her to come to Grimmauld Place?” Molly looked at him for a long moment and nodded. Harry turned back to Hermione. “Come on; we’re going to get Sirius. You’ve developed a sudden urge to care for him here at home.” He stopped again. “Wait- I have a better idea.”


	17. A Close Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the kind comments. While I do not post works until they are complete, it is nice to get feedback per chapter. I've been spending a lot of time editing today, and have a day off tomorrow, so I'm hoping to post a whole bunch of chapters.

Harry and Hermione snuck through the halls under his invisibility cloak until they got into Sirius’ room. Seeing no one in the hallway aside from the assigned Auror, they dropped the cloak, startling the young man in the process. Harry silently pointed for everyone to enter the hospital room and closed the door behind them. “I’m sorry, Sir,” said the young Auror. “I wasn’t expecting you to just pop up before me.”

“It’s fine, Liam,” said Harry. “You’ve been here every night since Sirius was brought in right?” Liam nodded. “You haven’t reported anything unusual. What’s been happening?”

“Not much,” replied Liam with a shrug. “A medi-witch comes in every few hours to check vitals. Not much else.”

“The same medi-witch or different ones?” asked Harry, trying to keep his voice down. 

“One Mediwitch comes in around 11 pm, and another around 3 am. The 11 pm one is different, but the 3 am person has always been the same. I assumed that they have a smaller crew at night, so I never thought anything of it.” He looked between Harry and Hermione. “Did I miss something?”

“I don’t know yet,” said Harry. He looked at the clock. “It’s almost time for the first medi-witch. Take your post.” He threw the cloak over himself and Hermione, and they sat down to wait. A half-hour later, Ernie came in rolling his potion cart. Sighing in relief, Harry removed the cloak again, startling Ernie. "Sorry,” Harry said to him. “Didn’t mean to scare you. I have some questions.”

“Sure,” said Ernie. “Just let me check Sirius over quick.” Ernie waved a wand over Sirius and muttered a few spells, and noted something on his chart. After checking under the bandage on his head and recording on the chart again, Ernie turned to Harry. “What do you need to know?”

“No potions for him?” asked Harry. 

“No,” said Ernie. “They gave him some through a tube the first night, but it’s been all spellwork since then. The healers are getting concerned though- even with a head wound, he should have woken up by now.”

“What does the 3 am Medi-witch do?” asked Hermione. She had drifted over to Sirus’ side and taken his hand in hers. 

“Ernie looked at the chart. “Just checks vitals. Medi-witches at St. Mungo’s do not perform healing magic. We can give potions as charted, change bandages and check vitals, but the Healers do everything else. Home healers are different- you know that, though.”

Hermione frowned- realizing Harry’s train of thought that had brought them to St. Mungo’s in the first place. “I know there are spells that can keep people asleep, but they aren’t reliable. Potions are not administered to an unconscious patient without a tube being inserted, and Sirius doesn’t have one.”

“He did at first,” said Ernie. “Once the initial potions have been administered, they remove the tube so more can’t be given accidentally- in case of miscommunication.”

Hermione thought about it. “Could they be injected?”

Ernie looked confused. “In-what?”

“Injected,” repeated Hermione. “With a needle, into a vein. What would happen?”

“I…don’t know.” Ernie paused. “I’ve never seen it done- sounds barbaric. What are you doing?” Hermione had lit her wand and started carefully looking and feeling over Sirius’ arms, but she didn’t see anything. Blowing a lock of hair out of her face, she lost herself in thought for a moment and continued her search, carefully feeling around his tattoos. “Nothing,” she said. “How else?” She muttered to herself about inhalants and spells before going still. Normally, she would run to the library to research before guessing- she HATED guessing, but there was no time. She remembered her Mum telling her about her cousin Hadley, who had been a drug addict before she died. Hadley was ten years older than Hermione and had been her idol at one point, and she had never known that Hadley was addicted to drugs. “I wonder…” Hermione mused as she ran her fingers along Sirius’ arm. She walked down to the end of the bed and pulled the blanket away from Sirius’ feet. Harry made a noise as if he was going to ask her what she was doing, but she shook her head as she inspected between Sirius’ toes. “Here,” she finally said. “Someone has been injecting him with something.” Harry and Ernie both came over to examine, swearing as they saw the marks. 

“How did you know?” asked Harry. “Who would do this?”

“My cousin…well, she was a drug addict, and she would inject there so she could hide her drug use from her family,” said Hermione. “I checked his tattooed areas first because it would be easy to hide a needle mark there, but I didn’t see anything. Then I remembered Hadley. We have to get him out of here.” She got up to leave, but Harry stopped her.

“Wait,” said Harry. “Not yet.” He took Hermione gently by the arm. “I think we should wait for the 3 am check,” he said. “Under the cloak.” He gave Hermione a meaningful look.

“Oh...” Realization dawned on Hermione as she caught Harry’s look. 

“The same medi-witch, all alone with the patient...” said Harry. “We could catch it in the act.” Hermione looked anxiously at Sirius before nodding in agreement. 

“Can we take him out of here afterward?” she asked. “I can’t…I want him to come home.”

“You know it,” said Harry.

………

While Ernie made his rounds, Harry made a few floo calls and arranged for a few more Aurors to come in, hidden under disillusionment spells. When Ernie left at shift change, he nodded to Harry and Hermione and took off, leaving the two of them under the invisibility cloak in the room, and Liam standing guard outside with the disillusioned Aurors nearby. Hermione cast a muffliato spell so they could talk while they waited. “This is getting deeper,” she said. “More than I thought. I’m getting scared, Harry. We’re missing something, and someone may die because of it.”

“You know we won’t let that happen,” said Harry. “That letter from the Ministry was a big mistake. If they hadn’t sent it, we would have let our blind faith in St. Mungo’s go on, and Sirius could be dead.” He felt Hermione stiffen when he said that and he took her hand. “He’s going to be fine,” he reassured her. “We’ll get him out of here and have Madame Pomfrey look him over, and we’ll get Ella to come to look after him.” He squeezed her hand. “He will get better,” he said. 

They waited until they heard voices outside the door, and they both pulled their wands slowly and carefully. A male medi-witch came in rolling a cart and started performing the same ministrations that Ernie had. Once he finished, he looked towards the door and pulled the blanket away from Sirius’ feet, and pulled a syringe out of his pocket, checked the liquid inside and flicked the vial a few times. Before he could move again, Harry sent a silent stunner towards the medi-witch and watched as he crumpled to the floor. Throwing the cloak off, Harry and Hermione both hurried over to the bed, Harry heading to secure the man and Hermione to confiscate the syringe and check on Sirius. As soon as everything was secure, Harry opened the door and called for the Aurors to come in. There was a flurry of activity as the healer on duty rushed in to see what was happening.

“This person was about to inject something into Sirius,” said Harry, pointing at the still unconscious man on the floor. He sighed as the healer looked confused and explained the concept of injection. “We know from Sirius’ records that his treatment is currently spellwork only. St. Mungo’s has a lot of explaining to do, and I expect full cooperation.”

They looked up as a hospital administrator came hurrying in, a robe thrown haphazardly over his pajamas. “Well,” said the administrator, “We’re going to need that syringe so we can analyze the contents.” He held his hand out expecting Hermione to hand it over. She put it behind her back, unwilling to part with it and the administrator advanced on her. “Hospital regulation, ma’am. We need to know what medication they used we know how to treat it.”

“I’m checking my husband out of here immediately,” spat Hermione. “I’ll have him treated privately in our home."

“And the DMLE will be launching an investigation into the practices here at St. Mungo’s,” said Harry. “Between allowing a patient to be drugged with an unknown substance, and the hospital administration accepting bribes to overlook horrendous abuse, I’d say that we’ll be busy for a while.” Harry didn’t know the scope of how far the corruption was at St. Mungo’s, but he was bound and determined to find out. He was disgusted, and relieved that he had obeyed his hunch- he could have lost Sirius again, and this time over some petty revenge issue that someone cooked up. “Hermione, get him out of here.” 

Hermione pointed her wand at Sirius and cast a levitation charm, guiding his blanketed body down the hall towards the floo. As she prepared to go through with him, she kissed him on the forehead. “I’m taking you home. Don’t leave me yet.”

.........

“Molly!” Hermione called out as she came through the floo and Molly hurried in to see Hermione huddled with an unconscious Sirius on the floor by the fireplace. “Help me,” she cried, holding Sirius to her. “Is Madame Pomfrey here?”

“Yes, she just arrived,” said Molly as she hurried over to point her wand at Sirius. “Let’s get him to his bed. What happened?” Hermione explained as they moved Sirius up the stairs, Madame Pomfrey wringing her hands as she followed behind them, listening to Hermione’s story.

“They’ve been injecting him with something,” said Hermione, holding up the syringe. “Madame Pomfrey, can you tell what this is?” Madame Pomfrey took the syringe and held it up, looking at the contents, frowning. She conjured a small flask and dispensed a small amount into it, holding it up to the light and then smelling it.

“It’s a common sedative,” said Madame Pomfrey. “You’ve been given this- right after your trial. Your healer, Ella, was keeping me updated as to your condition, my dear. But this dose? It’s rather large. Maybe even lethal. You say they were injecting it?” She shivered at the thought.

“Between his toes,” said Hermione. She ran her fingers through Sirius’ hair. “Someone was coming in every night at 3 am to inject him.

“Well, about half this amount would keep him knocked out for 24 hours,” said Madame Pomfrey. Hermione nodded. They had given her a minimal amount after the trial- she remembered Ella explaining to Molly at the time. “This dose- it could have killed him.”

Hermione felt herself start to shake. If that letter hadn’t arrived, they never would have caught on. She frowned and pulled the letter out again- it was dated for tomorrow. Her mind started racing- who could she call? Harry was busy at St. Mungo’s, Miles was in no shape for anything at the moment. Hopefully, Harry was arranging for home care for him at the same time, to be safe. She thought about Violet or Andreas, but she didn’t know who to trust anymore. _They almost killed him._ She stroked his hair again, trying to keep it together. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she went to the fireplace and threw some floo powder. She knew it was early, but she was desperate. “Draco Malfoy!”


	18. Relief

Draco came stumbling through the fireplace fifteen minutes later. “Granger, what’s going on?” he asked as he brushed the ash off of himself. Hermione indicated for Draco to follow her and led him to Sirius’ bedroom, explaining the situation.

“I don’t know who to trust,” she said. “They tried to kill him. I know you aren’t on this task force, but please- help me. Harry is busy at St. Mungo’s, and I think I’m going out of my mind.”

Draco looked at the syringe again and looked over at Sirius. “When do you think he’ll wake up?” he asked.

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. “No telling,” she said. “His injuries are mostly healed, including his head injury, so it should only be a matter of time for the sedative to leave his system.”

Draco looked at Sirius again, trying to decide what to do. He had started spending time with Sirius after his return from the veil since Draco didn’t have many family members left. He remembered Harry bringing him and his mother to Grimmauld Place after Sirius had come home from the hospital- it turned out that Narcissa and Sirius had been close as children, but forced apart due to Lucius (may he burn in hell) and Sirius’ disownment by his family. It did Narcissa good to reunite with her cousin and had helped bring her out of her shell after years of abuse by Lucius and other death eaters, and Draco benefitted from the relationship as well. Sirius helped Narcissa accept her new muggle-born daughter-in-law, and in spite of Sirius’ feeling about his family, it did him some good as well, knowing that not every member of his family was completely insane. “I’ll go to Harry and update him on what is going on here. I know how he feels about Sirius- he’s not going to be happy. I’m sure he’ll be here as soon as he can. I also have a little clout at St. Mungo’s due to all the donations my family has provided- I can throw my weight around a little, which should help.”

“Thanks, Draco,” said Hermione. She gazed down at Sirius again, willing him to wake up, and she promised herself that she was going to tell him how she felt as soon as he was well enough to hear it. If he didn’t feel the same way, well…she would cross that bridge when she got to it. It wouldn’t be first time her feelings weren’t returned, and it probably wouldn’t be the last, but she would at least have no regrets of holding back. Draco watched her as she kept in constant contact with Sirius- he could tell she loved him. A few years ago, he might have had a snarky response, but time and love had given him a different outlook on life, and while he and Hermione would never be best friends, he could at least appreciate what she was going through, and he could help to ease her pain a bit. 

………

Draco arrived at St. Mungo’s to find Harry holed up in an office with most of the recent administration, and looking very frustrated. “I’ve ordered a stasis lock on the records room, so don’t even think about trying to get in there. We also have warrants for your private offices, which you are not allowed into as of right now. I’m going to give you one chance to produce anything sufficient for our investigation. If you don’t, and we find it later- and we will find it, you’ll be looking at time in Azkaban.”

“This is highly irregular!” shouted one of the administrators. “We don’t have to answer to you.”

“When an Auror almost dies in your care,” interrupted Draco, “then yes. You do.” He looked at Harry. “Can you step outside with me for a moment?” Harry nodded, and after another withering glance at the group of old men, stepped outside, placing a lock on the door behind him. 

“What do you mean killing an Auror?” asked Harry. 

“Hermione called me,” said Draco. “She was pretty messed up. Madame Pomfrey is over at Grimmauld Place, and she confirmed that there was a sedative in that syringe you took and the amount in that syringe was lethal.”

Harry slumped against the wall, feeling weak. “Sirius…he…you mean he could have died?” He fought the overwhelming urge to see him, knowing he had business to take care of here. “The person who had the syringe is back at the office with Violet and Andreas- they are interrogating him. Maybe you could…”

“Later,” said Draco. “We have some business here first. I’ll help you go through the offices since I have firsthand experience with concealed hiding places. Now- can you keep your head in the game?” He looked searchingly at Harry, watching him straighten up and nod. 

“Is Hermione all right?” Harry asked, straightening out his robes and gathering his folders together again. 

“Not really,” said Draco. “Molly Weasley is with her, and Madame Pomfrey, so she’s in good hands. Now, let’s get this done.” Sending for the first administrator, they entered his office to begin the search.

………

“Hermione?” Harry came through the floo several hours later and ran up the stairs to find

Hermione still sitting next to Sirius. She looked up at him, her expression weary. “Draco told me,” Harry said. He came in and sat down, looking at Sirius. “No change then?”

“Not yet,” said Hermione. “Madame Pomfrey says he should wake up soon- the dosage of sedative they gave him was pretty heavy.” She broke down. “We almost missed it, Harry. If that letter hadn’t arrived…He…Oh, God, I almost lost him.”

Harry came over and pulled Hermione into a hug. “I know,” said Harry. “I almost passed out when Draco told me.” He looked down at Sirius. “There is a lot to go over. This whole thing runs deeper than anyone anticipated. Kingsley has assigned Draco to the task force as well, given his knowledge of pureblood society and experience. He was a great help in searching offices today- we got a lot of files to go over, from the offices of the administrators and the records office. Kingsley is going to round up some help, but you need to be involved.” Hermione started to protest. “I know.” Harry stopped her. “I know you don’t want to leave Sirius yet- I get that. We’ll bring some of it to you to go over- you can do that from here. But we need your help on it, or this will go nowhere, and no one will be brought to justice.” 

Hermione wiped her tears and nodded. “All right,” she said. “Give me the files.”

………

An hour later, Hermione was immersed in reading on of the files Harry had brought when Sirius began to stir. “Kitten?” he asked, his voice hoarse. “What’s going on?”

“Sirius,” breathed Hermione, getting up and rushing over to his bedside. “Madame Pomfrey!” she called. “He’s awake!”. She turned back to Sirius and smoothed his hair back. “Just lay still. Madame Pomfrey is coming to check you over.”

“Mr. Black,” said Madame Pomfrey as she hustled over with a tray of potions. “How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been trampled by a fucking dragon,” said Sirius. “Everything hurts.”

“After what you’ve been through, I can imagine,” said Madame Pomfrey. She started poking and prodding at him and asking if it hurt.

“Merlin, yes, woman,” hissed Sirius. “I see you’ve still got a sadistic streak after all this time.”

“I see you still have a penchant for trouble after all this time,” observed Madame Pomfrey. “Some things never change.”

“Come on Poppy,” said Sirius. “You know you love seeing me with my shirt off.” He flinched a little as Madame Pomfrey checked out his head wound. She stopped and leveled her gaze at him. “I read your file. You’ve been through much- attacked, tortured, cruciated. You had a pretty bad head injury as well.”

“Why are you here?” asked Sirius. “Why am I not at the hospital?”

“I expect that your wife and Mr. Potter will fill you in as soon as you are up for it,” said Madame Pomfrey. “Here, take this.” She helped him sit up and fed him a pain potion. “Most of your injuries are healed, but you’re going to be suffering the after-effects of the Cruciatus curse for a while. You are to stay in this bed for at least a week. Healer’s orders.”

“Oh, Poppy.” Sirius waggled his eyebrows before wincing in pain. “If you wanted me on my back, all you had to do was say so.”

Madame Pomfrey sighed. She had forgotten what a terrible patient Sirius was when he was conscious. “Well, thank goodness you have a wife for that. If only she didn’t share your predilection for stays in the hospital wing- she and those boys of hers almost beat your record. Speaking of, I believe your young lady is waiting for me to finish. She’s been very worried.”

“Thanks Poppy,” said Sirius. “If they called you, something pretty bad must be going on.” 

Madame Pomfrey nodded. “I’ll be back later.” She picked up her tray and left the room. Sirius turned his attention to Hermione, who was sitting in her chair, looking anxious.

“You look tired, Kitten,” said Sirius. His voice was raspy from disuse, and he wasn’t comfortable moving much, but he could see that Hermione was worn down. “Come here.” He waited as she came over and sat next to him on the bed and took her hand in his. “You haven’t been sleeping,” he observed.

“I’m all right,” said Hermione. “Better now that you’re awake.”

“What’s been happening?” asked Sirius. “Why am I at home?” 

Hermione bent down to kiss him on the forehead. “Later,” she said. “That pain potion is going to make you sleepy, so you need to rest. I know Harry wants to be here when we go over everything. There’s a lot to tell you.” 

Sirius blinked. He was getting sleepy again, but he felt like he’d been out for a month. He knew he wouldn’t be able to fight it. “Lay down next to me, Love,” he said, pulling Hermione towards him. She protested, not wanting to bump him and hurt him. “It’s all right. I have a feeling you need to rest, and I want you next to me.”


	19. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should point out that I do not use a beta. I do use Grammarly, which nags me incessantly about my comma usage and passive voice. It's a great program aside from its fondness for the Oxford comma and the fact that it can't seem to recognize certain words in different forms. I just recently discovered that I could actually edit in "novel" form instead of standard, and I like that much better- just a hint if you use it.

Sirius woke up several hours later and turned to see Hermione curled up on her side, still asleep. She had looked so worn down before, and he was glad to see her getting some rest. He had no idea how long he had been out, or what had happened since the raid, but he was content to lie next to her for a while, even if it hurt too much to hold her at the moment. He turned when he heard the soft knock at the door and saw Harry standing in the doorway. “Is it all right to come in?” Harry asked quietly. Sirius looked over at Hermione, who was still asleep.

“Give her some time, mate,” said Sirius. He nodded at Harry’s questioning gaze, knowing that Harry was concerned about him. He’d be all right- he’d been through worse before, but he was getting older, and he felt every nerve in his body protesting at every movement. It had been worth it though- there was much to tell.

.........

Hermione woke a few hours later and turned to find Sirius dozing. He had refused another potion that would put him to sleep- he wanted to review everything that happened during the raid so that he had everything straight. “Feeling better, Kitten?”

“Yeah,” she said, sitting up and turning towards him. “I guess that I haven’t gotten much sleep lately.”

“For how long?” Sirius eyed her, preparing himself for not liking her answer.

“Five days,” said Hermione. “Almost six.”

“That’s how long I was out?” asked Sirius. He sat up, grimacing at the pain. “What’s been happening? Did they catch anyone? I need to make a statement.”

“Sirius.” Hermione tried to soothe him. “Lay back down. If you’re feeling up to it, I’ll see where Harry is- there is a lot to talk about. I’m sure you have a lot to tell us, and we have a lot to tell you. I’ll have Madame Pomfrey, or Ella if she is here give you a pain potion that won’t make you sleepy” Sirius nodded and lay back down. 

………

Harry came into the room a little while later carrying Hermione’s laptop and followed by Andreas, Violet and Draco Malfoy. “How are you?” he asked Sirius as he pulled up a chair. 

“All right,” said Sirius. “Anxious to get this underway. Where is Miles?”

“He’s at home,” said Draco. “We pulled him out of St. Mungo’s not long after Hermione took you out. Just in case.” He saw Sirius’ confused expression. “We’ll get to it,” he said. 

“Well then,” said Sirius. “I’ll start.” He told them about the raid and how it started. “Old man Carrow was sitting behind his desk, almost as if he were waiting for us. He was alone, but we were on the alert- none of us went in thinking this would be easy.” He described what happened next- how Miles read the order for his arrest and the search of his home for additional evidence. After cuffing Carrow, Sirius and Miles started to lead him outside, leaving the pursuit to Andreas and Violet and a few other Aurors, but they found themselves surrounded by several people in death eater masks- more than they had anticipated. “We were lucky that we removed the wards before going in- so the house was no longer unplottable,” said Sirius. “I managed to send the alert before we were overwhelmed and if we hadn’t gotten the wards down, they never would have gotten in.”

“Why did they use the Cruciatus on you?” asked Harry.

“They know there are safe houses,” said Sirius. “They assume I’m a secret-keeper. They were trying to get the location out of me so they could go collect Hestia and her husband. Didn’t get it though. Luckily, none of them ever cared to speak to Andromeda after she married Ted, so no one knows where she lives. We should strengthen the wards though.”

“I’m assuming they never got the locations out of you?” asked Harry. 

Sirius gave him a look. “Please. I’ll admit that the Cruciatus hurts like a motherfucker, but I’ve been through much worse. Anyway, things get a little fuzzy after we were surrounded- so my memory is probably a little unreliable. I’ve tried to remember, but…”

“It’s all right,” said Hermione. “We got the story from Violet and Andreas. Do you remember anything they may have asked you while they were torturing you?”

Sirius went quiet for a moment. “They wanted the safe house locations. And, well…they talked about you.” He reached over and took her hand. “They were going to hold me hostage for you.”

“Why?”

“Didn’t say,” said Sirius. “I got the impression that it wasn’t Carrow that wanted you. They were going to hand you off to someone. I was in no condition to find out who.” He looked over at Draco, who shook his head. He hadn’t been able to use legilimency on Carrows since he hadn’t gotten clearance, but he had been waiting for the opportunity. The Carrows had some unfortunate dealings with his family, and Draco planned on finding some extra things out on his own when he got the chance.

Hermione didn’t know what to say to hearing that- she had been on her last nerve when she received the letter from the Ministry, and things had rapidly gone downhill after that. If she hadn’t finally gotten some sleep over the last several hours, she suspected she would be having a meltdown right now- not that one wasn’t going to happen. Harry sighed. “Hermione…”

“Later, Harry,” she said. “Please- I need to focus on something else right now. Anything else.” Harry nodded. She pulled her hand from Sirius and continued typing. Come hell or high water, she was going to keep it together while everyone was here.

“OK,” said Harry. “Well, we’ve got quite a bit of the story from everyone else who was there, so we just needed any bits and pieces from your perspective.”

“Were you hurt?” asked Sirius, peering at Harry. “I know you arrived- but I blacked out soon after.” Harry paused. “Were you hurt?” Sirius asked again.

“Yes,” said Hermione. “Concussion, broken arm and severe bruising on his chest. He was out of St. Mungos the next day, though.” Sirius turned to glare at Harry.

“It’s part of the job, Sirius,” he said. “You know that. I’d rather go through that again if it meant saving you. I know you would do the same for me.”

Sirius studied him for a moment before conceding. “I’m glad you’re all right- no one…did anyone die?”

Harry shook his head. “Scrapes and bruises for most of them,” he said. “Miles was badly injured, but he’ll be all right. Your quick thinking with the wards and alerting the other Aurors saved everyone.” 

Sirius exhaled and nodded. “OK, so there was a big fight, which we obviously won. What happened next?”

Andreas spoke up next. “A lot of the death eaters got away. Carrow, Runcorn and Stan Shunpike were arrested. We've been interrogating them, but Shunpike only knew the basics, and Runcorn and Carrow won’t give up much. If we throw the attempted kidnapping in, we’ll be able to get our legilimency orders pretty easily. Once we get that, hopefully, we can find out more about who wants Hermione.” Sirius made an impatient noise, wanting someone to get on with it. “Oh,” said Andreas- “Sorry. Got carried away. After we found you and pulled everyone out, you, Harry and Miles were sent to St. Mungos. Harry was out the next day; you and Miles were removed four days later.”

“Removed?” Sirius looked at Hermione. He trusted they had a reason to do it- they wouldn’t have taken him home on a whim.

Hermione took a breath- this was going to be rough. “You still hadn’t woken after four days, and even the healers were not sure why. I stayed with you all the time, but they made me go home after visiting hours were over- Molly stayed with me though. The fourth night, I got a letter from the Ministry. It…well, made it sound like you weren’t going to wake up and they were going to find me another husband to be ready when you…” Tears started falling down her cheeks. “when…”

“When I died?” asked Sirius. Hermione nodded. He took her hand in his again, wanting to do more, and was frustrated that he wasn’t able to because of the pain and weakness he was feeling.

Harry took over. “She called me over when she got the letter- she was in a right state at the time. It…well, it made me wonder if there was something we were overlooking- so we went back that night. Ernie MacMillan was on duty and helped us out with the details of your care.” Harry explained the discussion they had with Ernie and how Hermione had discovered the injection sites and how the medi-witch was keeping him sedated. 

“Well, that explains a bit about why my feet hurt,” said Sirius. “Why wouldn’t they use dittany on it to cover it up?”

“Dittany counteracts sedatives,” said Hermione. “I asked Madame Pomfrey. If it got into the injury, it could have reduced the effects, and you would have woken up early.”

Sirius sat quietly for a moment, registering everything he had heard. He looked up to see a look pass between Hermione and Harry. “What else?” Hermione looked away. “What.Else?” Sirius demanded.

“If we hadn’t come back to St. Mungo’s the night Hermione got the letter, he would have injected a lethal dose,” said Harry. “Hermione took it away from him and refused to hand it over to the administrators. She got you back here, and I’ve been at St. Mungos with Aurors investigating the corruption. Malfoy’s been helping with that as well. Their record rooms have been sealed off, and we’ve been going through individual offices one by one.” Harry grabbed some files and held them up. “We’ve got payoff records going back years- old pure-blood families bribing administrators for various reasons over the years. We also have records from the Flint family, and from Montague.”

“We’ve also taken the Carrow and Montague estates,” said Malfoy. “We’ll be conducting searches in the next few days, especially after I get done with Carrow.”

“All right then,” said Sirius. “I wish I could help you out, but it looks like I’m stuck here for a while.” He looked frustrated at this, knowing there was nothing he could do at the moment.

“Rest up,” said Harry. “There is still going to be plenty to do after you get back. You’ll be back, right?” He could tell how Sirius felt- that he was too old to be an Auror, and Harry desperately hoped that he could talk Sirius out of feeling that way. 

“I’ll be back,” said Sirius. “Keep me posted, yeah?”

.........

Hermione had been quiet since Malfoy and the other Aurors left, leaving Harry and Hermione alone with Sirius. “You saved me,” said Sirius. He hadn’t said much after everyone left. He saw another tear trickling down Hermione’s cheek. 

“Hermione, I know you’ve been through a lot, but can I have a moment alone with Sirius?” asked Harry. Hermione nodded, and swiping at her tears, left the room to go downstairs. After she left, Harry got up to stare out the window, not knowing where to start.

“You’ve got good instincts,” said Sirius after a while. “You were meant to be an Auror.”

“I should have seen it sooner,” said Harry. “If Hermione hadn’t gotten that letter and called me…” he trailed off, not wanting to state the obvious. He turned and came back over to sit down in a chair next to Sirius. “You’re the only family I have left- the only link to my parents. I lost you once- I’ll be damned if I let it happen again.”

“So you offer me a dangerous job?” said Sirius, smiling at his Godson. “That hardly seems fitting.”

“Kingsley told me you were one of the best he had ever seen,” said Harry. “And that is still true today.”

“They managed to catch me though didn’t they?” asked Sirius, his tone bitter. “I may as well have been a trainee.”

“That’s not what I heard,” said Harry. “You were outnumbered, yet you kept your head about you. You didn’t crack under the curse, and you kept everyone safe. Yes, there were injuries, but it could have been worse if you hadn’t done what you did.” 

“You got hurt.”

“That’s nothing new,” replied Harry. “Every death eater we chase down is looking to get a piece of the boy who lived. Just like they targeted you years ago for being a blood traitor. But we need to talk about something else.”

Sirius nodded. “Hermione. We need to step up protection.” Harry nodded. “She won’t like that.”

“She doesn’t have to,” said Harry. “Obviously, she’s safe, here and at work, as long as you come in and leave together. We’ll have to talk to her about this. I hope you can convince her.” Harry thought for a little while before speaking again. “She’s been pretty upset about this,” he finally said. “She rarely left your side, except when they made her. She barely slept.”

Sirius sighed. “The things they said while they were torturing me. They all knew what Goyle was doing to her. And they laughed about it. Shunpike- well, he had plenty to say as well. He took a few turns with the Crucio- but he was so incompetent that it was almost a nice break.”

“What did they say?” Harry was shaking with rage- not only at the thought that Sirius was tortured, but that they were talking about Hermione. He had a feeling he was going to be going back to the Ministry after this talk.

“They just talked mostly about her time with Goyle,” said Sirius. “And that they were planning on getting her through me. They spent some time reminiscing about James and Lily as well. I want to make sure I spend some special alone time with Carrow when I get back to work.”

“You’re coming back then?” asked Harry. “I wasn’t sure how you would feel about it.”

“I need to finish this,” said Sirius. “There were more there too- maybe the original ringleaders are dead or in Azkaban, but this new group needs to be brought down. I’ll be there to help you.”

“Thanks, Sirius,” said Harry. “I’m going to send Hermione back up. She’s probably worn a hole in the carpet by now.”

………

Sirius watched as Hermione came into the room with a tray and placed it on the dresser. “I brought you some broth,” she said. “They’d been sustaining you while you were unconscious, but it’s not much of a substitute for the real thing.” 

“Hermione.”

“You should be able to keep some solids down by tomorrow…” Hermione puttered about with the tray, arranging and rearranging the contents. “I also have some potions for you to take.”

“Hermione.”

“Madame Pomfrey is insisting on staying to help, so I should go into work tomorrow for a while if it’s all right with you…”

“_Hermione._”

She stopped and turned to look at Sirius. She had so much to say to him, and she had felt herself chickening out as she climbed the stairs. This was about Sirius and his feelings- he was the one who almost died. Her feelings didn’t matter right now- she had to remember that.

“Come help me sit up, love, and then lay down by me,” said Sirius. She looked at him, wondering what was going through his mind. No matter what Sirius said in the past, there were always doubts in the back of her mind. Was she too much trouble? Not worth it? Was this the end? He could annul the marriage based on his age alone- and she wouldn’t blame him. “Sweetling, come here.” He patted the bed next to him and held his hand out. Biting her lip, she moved to help him sit up, and then she got on the bed and stretched out next to him. “Come here- it won’t hurt me.” He held his arm out so she could cuddle into his side, careful to not bump him too much- she remembered the after-effects of the cruciatus curse very well. “We need to talk about what happened, Kitten, and about plans for your safety. But before we do that, there is something I want to tell you.” He took a deep breath and continued. “We’ve been married for a little while now, and we don’t talk about our future much- just vague references to when the law is repealed. I had always planned to allow you your freedom when that happens- to let you find someone your own age that you can fall in love with and have children with, even if we have one together.

“Sirius…” started Hermione.

“Let me get this out,” said Sirius. “Before I lose my nerve.” He turned a little so he could see her face better. “When I was being tortured, all I could think of was you. I worried they would win- that you would turn yourself over to free me. I worried that I would never see you again, and the thought of that hurt almost as badly as the cruciatus did.” Ignoring the aching pain, he reached up to brush a lock of hair from her face. “I want to stay married to you when the law is repealed. I want to have babies with you. I love you- I have for a long time, but I’ve been too afraid to say it.” He took another deep breath. “If you don’t feel the same way, I understand. I’d let you go to live your life because your happiness means more to me than anything. I just had to say it.” He looked at Hermione with trepidation, not sure how she would react.

Hermione looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes, thinking about the last week and what hell she had been through, and couldn’t hold back anymore. It was hard for Sirius to understand what she was saying as she tried to speak through her hitching sobs, but he waited for her to get it out. “I…this last week…oh God, Sirius…they made me leave, and I didn’t want to…so afraid….wanted to tell you and didn’t have…didn’t want to lose you…I love you…” She pushed her hair out of her face as she waited for him to respond. 

“I think I understood most of that,” he said, caressing her cheek tenderly. “So it is love then, for both of us?” Hermione nodded, still sobbing. She didn’t even try to speak anymore; she was such a snotty mess. “Oh, Sweetheart…I wish I could make love to you right now…don’t cry…it’s all right.” He tightened his arm around her as much as he could and held her until she calmed down. u

Finally, Hermione sat up and wiped her face. “I’m sorry,” she said. “This wasn’t supposed to be about me…”

“It’s about both of us,” said Sirius, his voice gentle. “So much had to come out for both of us. Harry may have hinted they you weren’t taking very good care of yourself the last few days. Now- why don’t you help me with the broth for a while and then take a shower and get yourself something to eat. Something substantial. If I need something, I’ll call Madame Pomfrey or Molly.”


	20. A Terrible Patient

“Sirius!” Hermione slapped at his hand as she put the tray of potions down. “Poppy was right- you are a terrible patient.” Not a time went by that he wasn’t trying to sneak a feel of his wife when she got within arm’s length. 

“Can’t help it, Kitten,” said Sirius. “You’re just too delectable.” He took one of the potions Hermione gave him. “How many more of these do I have to take?” He held the potion bottle to his nose and recoiled at the smell. “These are awful.”

“Just drink it,” said Hermione. “The quicker, the better- I know they taste awful.” She sat down to wrap some warm cloths around his elbows and knees. The severe pain he had when he first woke up had given way to aching, but it was a deep ache that kept him very uncomfortable. Hermione remembered that Fleur had tried heat on her at Shell Cottage, and it had soothed the pain enough so Hermione could sleep. 

“That’s nice, Love,” sighed Sirius as he relaxed against his pillows. “Come lay with me for a while?"

“Not today,” said Hermione. “At least, not for a little while. Harry brought a bunch of documents for me to go through from Mungos. I’ve got a few more hours, and then I’m all yours.”

“Anything good in them?” asked Sirius.

“Loads,” replied Hermione. “I don’t want to say anything until I’ve gone through everything. And I need to compare notes with Harry and Draco.”

“And the safe houses?” Sirius constantly worried about the houses being found- not wanting Andromeda and Teddy, or any of Hermione’s old school chums to get hurt.

“Fine,” said Hermione. “No issues. A few new residents though.” Sirius looked at her. “Don’t worry- they’ve all checked out,” Hermione reassured him. “Even with keeping all this out of the papers, the word is getting out, and people are coming to us for protection.”

“Anyone we know?”

“No- it’s no one I know very well either. One was a few years behind us at Hogwarts- a muggle-born. Daphne Maldon- she was behind us in Gryffindor. They married her to Lucien Mulciber.” Sirius practically ground his teeth when he heard that. He remembered Mulciber’s father from his time at Hogwarts- not pleasantly. 

“I didn’t know Mulciber had spawned any offspring,” he said. “I can’t imagine his son is much better.”

“No,” said Hermione. “Daphne is pretty traumatized- and pregnant. Andromeda is caring for her right now. I guess she was at St. Mungo’s when Draco and Harry were there and managed to get word to them. Harry took her to Andromeda straight away. We’ve got Seamus and all getting statements from the others who showed up.”

“All right then,” said Sirius. “I’ll let you get back to it. But come here first.” He reached out to her and pulled her in for a kiss. 

………

Harry, Draco and Kingsley brushed themselves off as they came in through the floo to Grimmauld Place and greeted Hermione warmly. “How’s Sirius?” Harry asked as he put a box of documents on the counter.

“Don’t get me started,” said Hermione, rolling her eyes. “He’s pinched my bottom so many times; I think I have bruises. Keeps muttering about a “sexy nurse” costume and insisting he needs another sponge bath.”

“But you love it,” said Harry, grinning. He always loved hearing about his Godfather’s antics as much as he loved seeing the two of each other light up when they saw each other. It was obvious they had worked out their issues and finally admitted how they felt about each other, and even Molly had told Harry how cute she thought they were. From Hermione’s blush, he could see that he was right.

“We’ve brought more files,” said Kingsley. “I’d like for everyone involved to meet here from now on.” Hermione looked up, surprised. “It’s obvious that members of the Wizengamot are involved, and they have been using other key members of the Ministry,” explained Kingsley. “I don’t trust anyone outside of us and the task force members. With your permission, I’ll set up a meeting here.”

“Of course,” said Hermione. “Give me a few days to get everything organized.” She patted her laptop. “I’ve plenty to share with you. I’m sure you do too.”

………

Hermione went upstairs to find Sirius looking over some of the documents. She had only been able to keep him from working for a few days before finally giving up and giving him something to do, but he had been immensely helpful. “Kitten, has anyone looked into why Runcorn was even out? I thought I read that he was put in Azkaban after the war because of his work with the Muggle-Born Registration Act.” 

“He was,” said Hermione. “I asked Harry to look into it- as far as I know, he should still be in Azkaban. We’re having a meeting here tomorrow, we can ask then.”

“Here?” Sirius looked up, frowning. “Kingsley’s losing trust. That can’t be good.”

“No,” said Hermione. She thought for a while. “Have you thought about claiming your Wizengamot seat?” she asked hesitantly. She knew how he felt about it- he had been asked after finally being declared alive, and he turned it down vehemently. “Maybe we need to get some more seats reclaimed- Malfoy, Zabini, Potter…”

“If you can talk them into it,” said Sirius, “I’ll reconsider my stance.” He put down his papers as Madame Pomfrey came into the room. 

“I’ve brought your last supply of potions,” she said as she briskly sorted the vials on the bedside table. “Now, just because you can get up tomorrow doesn’t mean that you should start overdoing it immediately. I have enough children to look after; I don’t need one more.”

“Poppy, you wound me so,” said Sirius, grinning. “When have I ever not listened to your advice?”

“Do you have several hours to spare?” asked Madame Pomfrey, trying to sound exasperated. She always had a soft spot for the Marauders, James and Sirius especially, even though she would never admit it. “Please take it easy for a while- no running about, no fighting. Give yourself a chance to heal.”

“I will,” said Sirius. Madame Pomfrey shot him a look. “I mean it,” Sirius defended himself. “I’ve got a wife now- and she’ll kill me if I don’t listen to you.” Poppy tried to hide her smile at that. “Honestly though,” said Sirius. “Thank you for helping. I know it was a lot of extra work for you.”

Madame Pomfrey leveled her gaze at him. “It was no trouble. I never had a chance to contact you when you returned from the veil, and when I heard what happened to Miss Granger…well, I needed to do something. I know Hermione will keep you in hand- I’ve seen her work. I never was able to put Miss Edgecome back to rights after Hermione finished with her in her fifth year.” She straightened up. “Take care of yourself.” She nodded to Sirius and Hermione and left.

“I think she likes me, Kitten,” said Sirius. “You may have to fight her for me.” He grabbed Hermione and pulled her to lay down by him. “So…we’re all alone for the first time in a week. Whatever shall we do?” He started to unbutton her shirt after pulling her over for a kiss. “But you heard Poppy. I have to take it easy, so you’ll have to do all the work.” He pulled Hermione on top of him and ran his hands down her back. 

“Oh, please,” said Hermione. “As many times as you copped a feel this week, I don’t think I have to worry about you overexerting yourself.” She kissed him, a deep kiss for the first time in what felt like forever before resting her forehead on his. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” whispered Sirius. He kissed her again while he finished unbuttoning her shirt and removed it, slowly, like he was unwrapping a precious gift. He gazed at her as she got up to remove the rest of her clothes before helping him out of his and then climbing back on. 

………

Sirius couldn’t stop thinking as they lay entwined. He had always been a considerate sexual partner, but never realized how much he was missing without being in love. He ran his finger lightly up and down her arm as he thought about their life and how everything had changed. He had to keep her safe at any cost, so they could continue to enjoy this life they were building together.


	21. An Inevitable Confrontation

“Hermione, Love, it’s time to get up.” Hermione woke to Sirius shaking her. “You need to get ready for work.” Hermione looked at the clock. “You were sleeping so soundly I didn’t want to wake you, but it’s time.”

“I must have forgotten to set my alarm,” said Hermione. She was tired, enough that she wanted to roll over and go back to sleep, but she got up and went into the shower. She came downstairs to find some breakfast waiting for her, but she picked at it.

“Are you all right?” Sirius was watching her as she pushed her food around on her plate. “Hildy will be upset if you don’t eat.”

“Just tired, and not very hungry,” said Hermione. “The last few weeks have been pretty insane- I think it’s just wearing me out.” She ate a little just so Hildy wouldn’t be hurt, but it didn’t taste right. “Are the eggs old? They taste funny.”

“I thought they were fine,” said Sirius. “I have an interrogation today, so I may not be around for lunch. Infernal paperwork afterward always takes forever. I could arrange for Harry to take you to lunch if he’s not busy.”

“I suppose,” said Hermione. “Maybe I’ll be a little more hungry by then.” She gathered her things and she and Sirius stepped into the fireplace, calling out Kingsley’s address. She staggered a little as they arrived, feeling a little nauseous and dizzy and Sirius caught her by the arm. “I’m all right,” she said. “Must have lost my footing.” Sirius frowned, but wrote it off, knowing that Hermione could take care of herself, and walked her to her office before leaving for his own.

An hour later, Hermione was immersed in old wizarding law books when Harry came in, tapping on her door frame before sitting down. “Hey Harry.” Hermione put her book down and rubbed her eyes.

“Interesting reading?” asked Harry, taking a peek at the large tome.

“Wizarding law,” replied Hermione. “Did you know that it’s still illegal to wear a fake moustache that causes laughter in the Wizengamot?” And that you can’t sing in a public place while wearing a swimsuit?”

Harry laughed. “These laws are still in place?”

“Yes, believe it or not,” said Hermione. “There’s also a lot of disturbing stuff in here about muggle-borns, house elves, magical creatures…some if it is disgusting.”

“How do you know if the law is still active or not?” asked Harry, flipping open the book and perusing the pages.

“If the law gets repealed, it gets magically crossed out,” said Hermione. “You can still read it, though. It’s quite a time saver. I’ve noted a few laws that should be reviewed shortly, but I’m still looking at the marriage laws. They’re fascinating. I’ve got notes for when we all get together again.”

“Good- the more we have, the better the chance we have of getting this law struck down,” said Harry. “Anyway, I came here to bring some news. Ginny is pregnant again.” He winced a little at the squeal that Hermione let out.

“That’s wonderful! Congratulations!” cried Hermione. “I didn’t even know you were trying.”

“We had hoped to wait a little while,” said Harry. “But we fall under the procreation part of the marriage law- so we had to move our plans up a bit.”

“Oh, I guess that makes sense,” said Hermione, “I figured since you already had a child before the law was enacted that you were exempt.” 

“Well, the letter we got made it pretty clear we weren’t,” said Harry. “I wanted more kids- both of us did, so it wasn’t an issue for us. The only ones exempt are Bill and Fleur since they have two already- but George and Percy are both covered by the law as well. Not sure about Charlie since they are in Romania.”

“Well, I’m happy for you,” said Hermione. “When is she due?”

“She’s about six weeks along,” said Harry. “So we have a while yet. Ginny is going to have to sit out the Quidditch season- she’s been asked to coach in the meantime. I think she’ll be brilliant at it.” Hermione nodded. “Anyway, Sirius asked if I could take you for lunch when you’re ready, but we have an appointment at the healers today, so I can’t make it. Did you want me to bring you something?”

“No, that’s ok,” said Hermione. “I’m not very hungry. I’ll probably just run and grab something in the cafeteria later. That way, I don’t need to leave the building- I should be safe enough. Sirius is pretty busy today?”

“Yeah.” Harry put the book down and looked at Hermione. “They brought Warrington in. Remember him?”

“Big guy, sort of menacing, not very smart?” asked Hermione. “I don’t think we ever spoke to each other at Hogwarts, but I remember him. He was a few years ahead of us.”

Harry nodded. “Yup. Anyway, he was caught trying to break into Dennis Creevey’s camera business yesterday. Dennis had contacted us saying he had some photographs that might interest us a few days ago. We had collected them the same day, so Warrington was too late, but then, he’s never been very smart.”

“What were the pictures?” asked Hermione. 

“Well, this is the disturbing part,” said Harry, smiling. “The pictures were of Warrington and Stan Shunpike. Some had um…house elves…dead house elves, and one with Stan and a…well, a goat. If you know what I’m saying.”

“Oh…well…” stammered Hermione. “I take it Sirius is asking about the elves? I love him, but I can’t picture him asking about Stan and the goat and being very grown-up about it.”

“Oh, he would be,” said Harry. “Surprisingly, he takes his job very seriously. No messing around at all. Not saying he wouldn’t have a giggle about it later. And he probably will. But he’s pretty interested in the elves.”

“Does he think it has anything to do with the task force?” asked Hermione.

“He hopes not,” said Harry. “He’s afraid people are murdering their house elves so they don’t do what Hildy did with you, but honestly, I think it’s just that the two of them are demented weirdos.”

“So how did Dennis end up with them?” asked Hermione.

“Well…now we’re getting into the fun part,” grinned Harry. “Shunpike turned them in to be developed. He told Warrington, who tried to break in and get them back.”

Hermione shook her head. “I have to remember to give Sirius a big kiss tonight for marrying me. I was going to choose Shunpike that night. He seemed like the lesser of two evils.” Harry smiled grimly, making a mental note to say something to Sirius too. “Don’t worry about lunch Harry, I’ll be fine. Have a good appointment with Ginny and keep me updated.”

………

A few hours later, Hermione slammed the massive tome closed, sneezing at the dust that had clung to the books she had brought up from the archives. She looked at the clock and realized she had better get some food before the café closed and she could hear her stomach growling since she hadn’t eaten much breakfast that morning. 

She stepped off the lift and headed towards the café when she was surrounded by reporters throwing questions at her. Many of the questions were in the same vein that had been asked already regarding her relationship with Gregory Goyle and Sirius Black, but a few braver reporters threw more salacious questions into the mix that Hermione never expected. She was already beginning to feel light-headed from not having eaten, and being surrounded with questions thrown at her was not helping.

_“Mrs. Goyle, have you heard from your husband lately?”_

_“Mrs. Goyle, is it true that you refuse to get pregnant and that you’ve already terminated one pregnancy?”_

_“Mrs. Goyle, You and Kingsley Shacklebolt seem awfully friendly. Is that how you’ve managed to get around the laws and land a high-paying job?”_

_“Sirius Black was almost killed in a raid several weeks ago. Did you arrange for that to happen?”_

No matter which direction she turned, she couldn’t get through, and she was beginning to hyperventilate. “Please let me through, I have no comment,” she finally said, but they were unrelenting with their crowding and their questions. She didn’t want to take out her wand- the press had been bad enough- hexing them would just make things worse and possibly get her in trouble, so she just tried to push through again to no avail. Backed up against the wall, Hermione had nowhere to turn to, and she could feel the onlookers who were curiously watching what was happening, but not interfering. “Let me through,” she said louder, trying to push her way out, but the extra activity just made the light-headedness she was feeling worse, and she found herself gasping for breath before everything went black.


	22. News, and a Meeting

“She’s waking up.” Hermione opened her eyes to see Arthur and Sirus by her bedside, Sirius gripping her hand tightly. She started to get up, but Sirius gently pushed her back. “No, Kitten, stay put. You’re at home.”

“What happened?” she whispered.

“You don’t remember?” asked Arthur. “When I was walking by, I saw you being harassed by reporters, and then you fainted. I was able to get to you and get the reporters away, and I brought you here. You’ve been asleep for a few hours.” Hermione nodded and looked at Sirius, whose face was etched with concern.

“How do you feel, Sweetling?” He had a tight grip on her hand and was still wearing his Auror robes.

“I’m all right,” said Hermione. “Can I have some water?” Sirius took a cup and pitcher from the bedside and sat her up to help her drink it. 

There was a knock at the door, and Ella entered, holding some potion vials in her hand. “Hello, Hermione," she said as she came to the bedside. “Sirius called me over as soon as he heard what’s going on. He doesn’t trust St. Mungo’s anymore, not that I blame him.”

“I was afraid to take you there, considering you are part of the reason they are being investigated,” said Arthur. “I brought you here and then sent a Patronus to Sirius.”

“Thanks, Arthur,” said Hermione. “Is there something wrong with me?” she asked Ella.

“Well, yes and no,” said Ella. “I examined you when you got here, ran the usual tests. I’m guessing you hadn’t eaten much today?” Hermione shook her head, and Sirius frowned down at her, getting ready to say something. “Well, normally, it wouldn’t be an issue- but you’re pregnant.”

Both Sirius and Hermione looked at Ella. “Pregnant?” Hermione whispered. Her hands went to her belly- she should have guessed it, but she’d been so distracted lately. 

“About six weeks,” said Ella. “I’m going to leave you some information, and some referrals to midwives and doulas since St. Mungo’s is such a mess right now. I have some potions you can take safely here, but I recommend taking them only when you really need them. There is an anti-nausea potion, they lose effectiveness after a while if you take it too much. There are just some things the body needs to get used to. I want you to rest, eat and rest some more tonight. You can return to work tomorrow, but make sure that you take care of yourself. No more skipping meals.”

Hermione nodded and looked at Sirius, who was still staring at Ella in disbelief. Arthur grinned and congratulated them both before heading home. “I won’t tell anyone,” he said on his way out. “This is your news to share. But don’t keep Molly waiting too long- she’ll smell it on you.”

“Do you have any questions?” asked Ella.

“About a million,” said Hermione. “But I suppose I have some time to get those answered. Thanks, Ella. I’ll look through and make some appointments tomorrow.” 

Ella nodded. “I’ll let you be then. Make sure you eat something. And congratulations!” She nodded to both of them and headed downstairs to the floo, leaving Sirius and Hermione alone.

“Sirius?” Hermione turned her attention to her shocked husband. “Are you…you’re not mad, are you?”

“Of course not, Kitten,” said Sirius, reaching over the smooth her hair. “We knew it was going to happen given enough time. I just…I guess it just hit me that after years of saying I would never have children and then wanting to have them with you…well, I guess the reality has set in. Regardless of the circumstances, this is a happy day. Well, except for the harassment and fainting part, but still…I can’t wait.” He leaned down to kiss her, and then lay down next to her, holding her for a while before getting up. “I need to get you some food. What do you want?”

Hermione sat up. “Maybe some toast? Something bland please.”

………

Sirius was still deep in thought. “Sirius, are you sure you’re all right with this?” asked Hermione. She had finished her toast and tea and was laying back, reading a book, but she was also watching Sirius as he stared at his book, not reading it.

“Just thinking,” said Sirius. He chuckled a little. “I remember when James told me Lily was pregnant. I took him out for a celebratory drink, but deep down, I imagined that his life was over. No more parties, no more pubs, not even pick up Quidditch with the lads. He was terrified but so happy. To tell you the truth, Harry wasn’t exactly planned. They had wanted to wait for a while before having a baby, but well…sometimes things happen. After he got used to the idea, James was beside himself with excitement, especially after Harry was born and looked exactly like him.”

“Did it end like you thought?” asked Hermione. “The parties and such?”

“Yes, but not because of Harry,” said Sirius. “By the time he was born, James and Lily had to go into hiding. I was working with the Aurors and Remus was meeting with werewolves- but we tried to stop by and see them as much as we could.” He sighed. “James would laugh himself senseless if he knew I was going to be a father. Especially given the circumstances, and the fact that you’re half my age. Think about it- James is a grandfather now, and his best friend is just getting started.” He took Hermione’s book out of her hands and pulled her to him. “I think I finally know how James felt. I just wish he was here to take the mickey out of me about it- he and Remus both.”

“Maybe things would be different if James were still around,” mused Hermione. “You wouldn’t have gone to Azkaban, Remus wouldn’t have been on his own. Maybe both of you would have married a long time ago.”

“Maybe,” said Sirius. “But things happen for a reason. Believe me, I had my pick of birds back then, but no one interested me for longer than a few days. Maybe after a few more years, but why speculate?” He put his arm around Hermione and smiled as she nestled into his side. “This was worth the wait.”

………

“Is Hermione all right?” asked Harry. Sirius seemed to be in a good mood considering how quickly he had to leave the previous day. “I was going to stop over last night, but I didn’t want to just come over, and no one was around the floo.”

“She’s fine,” said Sirius. “Arthur got her home and Ella came over and took care of her. She’s back here if you want to go see her later.”

“I will,” promised Harry. “What happened exactly? You left so fast, and Kingsley was kicking the reporters out. Did they hurt her?”

“No,” said Sirius. “They were harassing her and wouldn’t let her get through and she fainted. She hadn’t eaten breakfast and was on her way to get some lunch when they found her. Luckily, Arthur saw her and grabbed her and pushed his way through.” He took a breath. “She’s pregnant.”

“Well, as long as she’s…wait, what?” Harry looked at Sirius, who was grinning.

“Hermione is pregnant,” repeated Sirius. “About six weeks along.”

“So is Ginny,” said Harry. “That’s why I couldn’t go with her to lunch yesterday- we had an appointment with a healer.”

“Everything all right?” asked Sirius.

“Yes,” answered Harry. “Just a basic checkup. Hermione should probably do the same. I’ll give you the name of our healer- she’s private, so no St. Mungos. Congratulations mate.” He peered at Sirius. “You are happy about this, right?”

“I am,” said Sirius. “We knew it had to happen, but Hermione is the first woman I ever could honestly see having a child with.” He sighed deeply. “We’re going to have to step up security around her,” he said. He was still alarmed by what had been said at the Carrow estate, and knowing that someone was trying to get at the mother of his child, the woman he loved, frightened him more than he had ever felt before, even in the early days of the war. 

“You know we will,” said Harry. “Kingsley has been trying to do what he can- he can’t bar the press from the Ministry, but he can put sanctions against them for harassing people. The sooner we can get to the bottom of all of this, the better.”

………

The next day, Sirius and Hermione were ready for Kingsley, Harry and the rest of the task force to arrive to go over all the evidence they had compiled over the last several weeks. oHermione had her computer and a large stack of files in a box waiting on the table and she kept getting up every few minutes to pull a folder or paper out to look at it before stuffing it back in where it was. “Sweetling, those papers aren’t going anywhere. Take a minute to sit,” said Sirius after Hermione had gotten up for the fourth time. He smiled fondly at her, imagining her doing this in her Hogwart’s days during exam time. He remembered how she had been when she was waiting for her OWL’s. 

“I know I should,” sighed Hermione. “There’s just so much- I’m afraid I’ll forget something.”

“Well, that’s good,” said Sirius.

“How can that be good?” asked Hermione in exasperation. “The Wizengamot is corrupt, someone out there has a score to settle with me and other members of the DA, you were almost killed…” Hermione blew out her breath. “One missing piece of information could be the difference between…”

Sirius kissed her, knowing that if she went on, she’d never stop. “It’s good that you have so much information at your fingertips. I know you. You won’t forget anything. Not when people you care about are on the line.” He smiled as she finally settled down.

“Thanks,” she said, sitting back down in her chair and tried to relax before shooting back up to run and vomit. This was the last thing she needed- this infernal morning sickness that had been plaguing her the previous few days was coming back right when she needed to focus. She had tried the anti-nausea potion, but it hadn’t worked and she was afraid to take another one as she didn’t want to harm the baby. She waved Sirius away as she retched again, but he refused to leave her, rubbing her back as she rinsed her mouth out. “I hope that’s the last of that,” she said weakly as she sat down. “I want to get through this meeting without puking.”

“Everyone will understand,” said Sirius. He grabbed a washcloth, ran it under some cold water and gently wiped her face with it. “I wish this could be easier for you. My mother never told very good stories about her pregnancies and childbirth. Granted, she used those to make us feel guilty about things, so she was probably blowing things up a bit, but still.” He chuckled. “Lily threw up on James’ shoes one time- right after she found out she was pregnant. He always had a weak stomach, so that set him off- it was hilarious and awful at the same time. Thank goodness for vanishing spells.”

Hermione smiled. “I’ll try not to do that,” she said. “Maybe I’ll save that for Malfoy.”

………

“Thank you all for coming,” said Kingsley. “I know this is unusual, and I appreciate you all taking time from your personal lives for this.” There were nods of acknowledgment from around the room as Harry, Miles, Draco, Andreas and Violet got comfortable. “Given my distrust of the Wizengamot and the walls that may have ears, I’d rather meet here to discuss our research and findings regarding the marriage law and everything that has come about because of it. Why don’t we start with Hermione?”

Hermione got up and passed around some files. “I have several things to discuss tonight, so I’ll try to keep it brief. You’ll find the pertinent information in the folders, which have been charmed to open only for you. First, I found the old marriage laws. The first was set in 1485, after the second black death pandemic, which claimed many witches and wizards, as well as muggles. The law simply forced witches and wizards to marry- nothing was said about blood status in the law, so they must have been desperate to repopulate. That law was removed thirty years later when the population had increased to a point where marriages didn’t have to be forced.”

“So it worked then?” asked Draco. “That’s not good for us, is it?”

“That one isn’t, but the next one is a bit different,” said Hermione. “A marriage law was passed in 1709, a few years after the International Statute of Secrecy was passed. The Ministry enacted the law to encourage interbreeding between different blood statuses since wizards had been alienated from the Muggles and to replenish the population due to several murders before the Statute was enacted. It was difficult reading, but the discussions before the law was even enacted got violent. Pure-bloods did not want to sully their lines with inferior wizarding stock, and they almost revolted when the law went into effect.” Hermione pulled a massive tome out of her beaded bag. “Most of it is in this book. They had to rescind the law three years later because several muggle-borns turned up dead.”

There was a silence as everyone digested this information. “Wow,” said Harry. “That’s…well, that’s just awful.”

“There was one more,” said Hermione. “In 1845. Hortensia Milliphutt was the Minister for Magic, and she passed more legislation than any other sitting minister. There was a squib epidemic and she decided that a marriage law was needed again based on blood status. Same results. Muggle-borns and half-bloods were murdered, and they had to rescind the law after three years- she was ousted a year later.” 

“Well, that’s a pattern if I ever saw one,” said Sirius. “Either no one thought to look this up, or someone did, and is using the law to their advantage, hoping more deaths will occur. Brilliant.” He flipped through some more of the pages in his file. “Well, we can’t blame Kingsley for this one since the Wizengamot has all but neutered him- no offense Kingsley.”

“None taken,” said Kingsley. “It’s true. They’ve been running rampant after stating that no one person should have decision-making authority anymore. As if most of them didn’t support Fudge when he was at his worst. They were rather sympathetic to Thicknesse as well at the time. Those that remain, that weren’t branded death eaters, are still the majority. I’ve been trying to recruit new members, but it’s been slow going.” He looked around the room. “Sirius, Harry, Draco- you are all eligible for a seat. Draco, is there anyone you know that is available?”

Draco thought for a moment. “Blaise Zabini, and Millicent Bulstrode for certain. I’ve lost touch with a lot of my old friends since the war, and I don’t know how many of them would consider joining. Most of them are still pretty bitter.”

“So where do we go from here?” asked Hermione. “This information is only so useful.”

“Well,” said Harry, “Thanks to Sirius and Draco, we know which members have been actively trying to create trouble for Hermione. I think it’s safe to say that these same people are responsible for getting the marriage law passed in the first place. And for causing the most trouble for other related issues- the business troubles and the payoffs at St. Mungo’s.”

Sirius looked at the files again. “That reminds me. What is Runcorn doing out? He was one of the men who attacked at the Carrows. I thought he was in Azkaban.”

Hermione pulled out a folder. “He was released for good behavior. That was going to be my next subject. “There are a few other names on the release list as well. Very troubling names.”

“Troubling how?” asked Violet.

“Delores Umbridge and Mafalda Hopkirk,” said Hermione. 

“How did I not know about this?” demanded Harry. “Shouldn’t the Auror office been informed that they were released?”

“They were all released to ‘house arrest’,” said Hermione. “I did some digging after Sirius told me about Runcorn. It seems the Wizengamot has taken it upon themselves to offer “house arrest” to various people who were convicted of crimes against Muggle-borns. Runcorn, Umbridge and Hopkirk were all involved in the Muggle Registration Act and were found guilty of conspiracy when some of the muggle-borns they sent to Azkaban died while in custody. They couldn’t overturn the actual convictions, but they changed their sentences to house arrest on their own recognizance.”

“So they’re not supervised!?!” exclaimed Harry as he got up angrily. “They don’t have that kind of authority! How the hell could this have happened without the Auror office not knowing?” He scratched unconsciously at the back of his hand. 

“It was well hidden,” said Hermione. “We probably still wouldn’t have known if Runcorn hadn’t shown up at the Carrows. The paperwork was filed very quietly.” 

“I’m assuming you know who filed it?” asked Kingsley. He was livid. He was supposed to be the Minister for Magic, and he was being thwarted at every turn by these people. It made him look incompetent, and he feared that they would try to replace him with some sycophant and all the work they had done to end corruption would be undone.

“I do,” said Hermione. “It was filed by Madame Edgecome.” Harry frowned, trying to remember the name. “It wouldn’t have meant much to me either, Harry,” continued Hermione, “until I remembered something Madame Pomfrey said when she was here treating Sirius. She mentioned that she was never able to put Miss Edgecome to rights. Remember?”

While everyone else frowned in confusion, Harry brightened. “Marietta! She got those blemishes on her face after she ratted out the DA in fifth year.” Harry briefly outlined the events of fifth year to those who had not been there. “She had ‘sneak’ written across her face…well…for quite a while, and Hermione wouldn’t lift the hex.” Everyone stared at Hermione in disbelief.

“That was you?” asked Draco. “I remember her wearing a scarf over her face for the rest of her school days. Everyone thought it was some kind of potions accident or something. Merlin, you’re scary.”

“Well, it cleared up eventually,” sniffed Hermione. “Mostly. She got what she deserved. Anyway, I know that Madame Edgecombe and Umbridge were friendly, and somehow Edgecome managed to evade prosecution for any wrongdoing during the war. Either she kept whatever she did hidden, or she honestly didn’t do anything. Regardless, I think that she is helping in order to get back at me for Marietta.”

“Because of what happened during fifth year?” asked Harry. “That’s a long time to hold a grudge.”

“Well, I think it’s more than that,” said Hermione. “I’m not sure if you know, but Cho Chang married a muggle a few years after graduation, and she introduced Marietta to a friend of his, and they married not long after. She told her mother that no wizard would have someone who betrayed Harry Potter, so she was forced to marry a muggle.” She saw the looks on the faces off the gathered wizards. “That’s not true, though,” said Hermione. “Madame Edgecombe was livid about her son-in-law being a muggle, so Marietta used us as scapegoats to get acceptance.”

“Ok, so we have six members of the Wizengamott: Cosmo Williams, Boris Trotter, Mylor Shanks, Tamora Cloggs, Eunice Elliot and Ingrid Gamblesby who freed Albert Runcorn, Delores Umbridge and Mafalda Hopkirk with Madame Edgecome’s aid,” said Kingsley. “They also tried to use Dawlish to arrest Hermione, and they’ve been interfering with the Marriage Law and Preservation department- a department created by them, no less, to assign known muggle-borns and half-bloods to prominent pure-bloods known for spousal abuse. Plus between Andreas and Hermione, we’ve got enough on them all to sully their family names for the rest of time. Is there any way to link them to the problems at St. Mungos?”

“No,” said Draco. “Those payoffs have nothing to do with the Wizengamot. That’s between the pure-blood families and St. Mungos. We’ve got all the documentation we need on that.” He and Harry had spent hours going over the files Draco had found hidden in the offices. “That will be a different case altogether. ”

“Fine,” said Kingsley. “What is the status on the Carrows and associates?”

“We’ve got a pretty strong case against them so far,” said Sirius. “Between what happened at the Carrow estate, and the evidence we have to show that Montague poisoned his first wife- we found the antifreeze at his estate. Given the average wizard has no use for the stuff, there would be no reason for him to have it around aside from the obvious. We also have several people in the safe houses willing to testify. Violet has been doing an excellent job with convincing them to talk.”

“Excellent,” said Kingsley. “It’s a good start. We need to make certain that our case is airtight, especially against those members of the Wizengamot. That will be the hardest,” he said, looking at Hermione. 

Hermione felt Sirius’ eyes on her as he nodded, knowing what he was thinking. She smiled at him and took his hand. “I’ll be fine,” she murmured to him, knowing he was thinking about the baby. He didn’t look placated, and she knew they would talk about it later. 


	23. More Happy News and a Vacation

“Kitten, we need to talk about this.” Everyone had just left the meeting, leaving Sirius and Hermione alone. He had been worried about her safety before, having cast charms in her office and having Hildy keep a quiet eye on her as well, but now that she was pregnant, he worried about her health as well. He sat down next to Hermione and took her hand. “I know you are capable, and that you don’t want special treatment, love. I also know that you tend to obsess and forget to care for yourself.” Hermione started to speak, but he stopped her. “I’m not going to tell you what to do,” he continued. “But people out there have an intent to cause you harm, and I have a feeling that your pregnancy means nothing to them. We’re getting a handle on it, but until we do, I will continue to worry.”

Hermione gazed at their clasped hands for a moment as she thought. She knew he was worried, and why, and she wanted to reassure him that she would be careful. “I’ll take care of myself, I promise.”

Sirius tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “It took me a long time to find you, Sweetling. To have a wife and a baby. I don’t want to lose either of you.”

………

“Harry, I think I figured something out,” said Hermione as she typed on her laptop. “I was wondering how the Prophet got those quotes and information from Gregory that keep popping up. I think Umbridge traded it for her freedom. That and I’ll bet she has some dirt on those Wizengamot members.”

“Like what?” asked Harry. He was thumbing through a stack of files that were sitting on the table. “Naked pictures or something?”

“Family secrets,” said Hermione. “Trotter has a squib sister that he hides, and Gamblesby’s mother is a muggle-born. Plus most of them are half-bloods trying to pass off as pure-bloods.”

“So what?” asked Harry. “Hagrid told me years ago that the majority of witches and wizards are half-blood or less.”

“And that is very true,” said Hermione. “But not on the Wizengamot. In theory, it shouldn’t matter, but you know it does. Umbridge herself is a half-blood- wizard father, muggle mother and brother. But she tried to pass herself off as part of the Selwyn line. No one will look into it for fear that someone looks into their lineage.”

“But it’s not a requirement to be pure-blood to be a member of the Wizengamot is it?” asked Harry. He sat up, taking more interest. “Kingsley wants me to take up a seat and my mum…well…”

“It’s not a requirement,” explained Hermione. “If it were, very few would be eligible. It’s more about status, especially because of the war. Even Voldemort was a half-blood. ”

“So, Umbridge has secrets too,” said Harry. “How can she blackmail when she’s no better.”

“Because she had nothing left to lose,” said Hermione. “She has their secrets, juicy gossip and quotes from Gregory Goyle, and a few friends to get her where she needed to be. Short of getting back on the Wizengamot herself, which I’m hoping doesn’t happen, she still wields a lot of power.”

“What about Hopkirk?” asked Harry, remembering the letters he received with her signature when he was a child. “Does she play any part of this?”

“I think so,” said Hermione. “Kingsley wouldn’t have had her imprisoned if she hadn’t played some part. He’s been pretty fair about things this time compared to last time. Fair trials, more investigation. Hell, Draco Malfoy is an Auror, and his mum was let off. If Crouch had been in charge, they both would have been sent to Azkaban. I forgot to ask why she was imprisoned. I’ll have to make a point to do that when I see him later.”

“So what do we do about Umbridge?” asked Harry.

“I think we should focus on getting rid of those members of the Wizengamot that are causing all the problems,” said Hermione, her expression thoughtful. “Once they are gone, Umbridge loses any clout she could have had. You, Sirius and Draco should seriously consider taking up your family seats, Harry.”

“I know,” said Harry. “I don’t want to, and I know Sirius doesn’t want to, but we talked about it and realized that we don’t have much of a choice. If the three of us take up our seats, plus any others Draco can talk into, and we get rid of those six, things will change.”

………

“Alden Carrow’s trial starts next week,” said Sirius. “I need to be there for that, but why don’t we go to the beach house for the weekend?” He was worried about Hermione. She had been working herself ragged with her research and organizing, as well as stopping by the safe houses to check on their guests. He knew that she had been medically cleared to get pregnant, but he was afraid that she was over-extending herself and could possibly make herself sick. 

“I don’t know,” said Hermione as she tapped at her keyboard. “There’s so much to do yet, and I want to make sure the case is air-tight.”

“It is,” said Sirius. He put his hands on hers and lifted them off the keyboard. “We haven’t taken any time for ourselves since our honeymoon, and well…I miss you. So much has happened between us since we married and I want a chance to enjoy that. And I want to see Pepper’s face when I tell her that we’re having a baby.” He looked at Hermione with such hope in his eyes that she couldn’t resist. “Anyway, I already mentioned it to Kingsley, and he told me to tell you that you weren’t allowed into work after tomorrow. He and Percy can handle whatever comes up. We have the appointment with Ginny’s midwife tomorrow afternoon, and then we can go. Josephine can come along if you like.” The kitten in question was currently strutting around the keyboard looking for attention. 

“I guess I can’t say no then,” said Hermione. “I’ll finish what I’m doing if Josephine will get off my keyboard, and then I’ll go pack.” 

………

“Mr. and Mrs. Black?” The midwife shook their hands and looked at her clipboard. “I’m Ruby Walker, your mid-wife. I’ll have to thank Mr. and Mrs. Potter for recommending me to you, it’s an honor that you’ve chosen me. Why don’t you hop up on the table and we’ll see what we have here.” Hermione sat on the table with Sirius standing beside her holding her hand. “It appears you’re about eight weeks along. Have you been sick much?

“Some days are worse than others,” said Hermione. “This morning was pretty bad.” She noticed Ruby frown in concern. “Is that a problem? I thought it was normal.”

“It is,” said Ruby, “but I see that you’ve had a trying time of it for the last several months and were only just cleared to get pregnant. If it weren’t for this law, I would have told you to wait longer and build up more strength, but I guess we don’t have that luxury. We’ll just have to make sure that you stay healthy, and that includes your weight and stress levels. Now lay back so I can feel…”

Hermione looked at Sirius while Ruby examined her and saw how concerned he looked, and she squeezed his hand. He smiled at her, trying to look confident, but hearing Ruby’s words scared him. He knew they didn’t have a choice about the pregnancy aside from how long it actually took her to get pregnant, but he still felt responsible. “You’re right where you need to be, Mrs. Black. So we can take a listen for the heartbeat if you like.” Hermione nodded eagerly, and Sirius leaned forward, not sure what to expect. Ruby waved her wand over Hermione’s belly and they heard the rushing sound of the baby’s heartbeat amplified throughout the room. Ruby cocked her head for a moment, listening carefully. “Um…Mrs. Black? How did they determine your pregnancy?” she asked.

“I’m not sure,” said Hermione. “I was unconscious at the time. The Medi-witch who treated my injuries from my ex-husband told me.”

Ruby muttered an incantation and waved her wand at Hermione’s belly, nodding in confirmation as two lights appeared. “You’re having twins,” she told Sirius and Hermione. “I thought the heartbeat sounded a little off. There were two of them.”

“Twins?” squeaked Hermione. “I…are you sure?”

“Quite sure,” said Ruby. “Your medi-witch must have just confirmed pregnancy and didn’t look any further. Now, Mrs. Black, carrying twins is going to be a bit more stressful on your body- you’ll grow faster and probably give birth sooner. It’s very important that you make all of your appointments, and that you follow my instructions to the letter. You need to make sure to rest. You can still go about your regular day, but stop when it starts feeling uncomfortable. All right?”

Hermione nodded, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that there were two babies in her belly. She got up and accepted the packet of reading material from Ruby and left the room in a daze.

………

“Twins,” said Sirius. They were unpacking in the airy bedroom at the beach house, having stopped home long enough to collect Josephine and their things before using the floo to their next destination.

“I know,” said Hermione. She sat down on the bed and looked at him. “That was unexpected, twins don’t run in my family.” 

“Maybe you’ve been hanging out with the Weasley’s too much,” joked Sirius. He sat down on the bed and put his arm around her. “I did say I wanted at least two, so at least we’re getting that out of the way. I’m just worried about your health.”

“We’ll get through it,” said Hermione. “I’m sure Molly will have plenty of advice for me, and I have plenty of…”

“Stress,” Sirius interrupted. “Between the goings-on with St. Mungo’s, the Wizengamot, and now finding out that Umbridge is technically a free woman, and that someone means to kidnap you…” he fell silent, thinking about everything that could go wrong. Hermione put a finger over his lips.

“Shhh…” She put her arms around him. “I love you, and I love our babies. I will listen to instructions, and I will do my best to make sure I’m resting. I don’t want to worry you any more than you already are.”

“I know,” said Sirius. “But you tend to forget yourself when you get involved in something- don’t think I haven’t seen it, or heard Harry complain about it. Now, we’re here to relax, and I know exactly what we should do first,” he said as he started to unbutton her shirt.

………

“I can’t wait to see the great Sirius Black change a nappie!” declared Pepper, laughing after she heard the news. “Especially when there are two!”

“Hey, I changed Harry’s,” said Sirius, looking disgruntled. “Little wanker wet on me too.” Hermione and Pepper both doubled over with laughter, and Sirius finally joined in. One of the many side benefits of being married to Hermione was that she often asked him for stories of his school days and after. She didn’t push or force him, but let him tell when he was ready, which he appreciated, as it was a time he had not let himself think about for a long time. Now that he was going to be a father, he spent a lot of time thinking back to his childhood and his Hogwarts days. He already knew he wanted to be nothing like his father- a quiet man who acquiesced to his mother’s demands, including disowning his eldest son and allowing death eaters to try to brand Sirius with the dark mark, and Regulus as well. He knew that he could give his children a different life, one that his mother would have thoroughly disapproved of given their mother was a muggle-born. He almost wished her portrait was still around just so he could get the satisfaction of hearing her scream about it.

“How are things back at the Ministry?” asked Pepper. Both Hermione and Sirius grew quiet, making Pepper wonder how bad it was. They told her about everything that was happening. “You almost died?” she asked Sirius. She remembered hearing about when he had died the first time, and she also remembered almost falling over in shock when he came strolling into her restaurant a few years later, back from the dead. Though she was happily married, she always had a soft spot for Sirius due to her crush in her younger years. Sirius had been a snarky, self-absorbed, egotistical prat, but he had been so adorable about it that the girls just couldn’t keep away, and Pepper had always considered herself lucky that he thought of her as a friend, instead of another notch on his bedpost. Of course, he was still closer to James, Remus and Peter, but she was one of the few females that qualified, aside from Lily. 

“Luckily, Hermione and Harry caught on and got in there before the fatal dose was administered,” said Sirius, taking Hermione’s hand and squeezing it. “We have much coming up over the next few weeks. Alden Carrow’s trial, and then the trials for the other former death eaters involved- there are so many charges, many of them won’t see the light of day for a long time. We have to get St. Mungo’s back in uncorrupted order, and then deal with the Wizengamot. But,” Sirius pulled Hermione’s hand to his lips and kissed her hand. “this weekend is for us. No business talk. I just want to enjoy a weekend with our happy news.”

“Well come back later,” said Pepper. “The four of us can have dinner together.” She hadn’t seen Sirius looking so happy in a long time, and it seemed his young wife felt the same way, giving the looks they were giving each other. ‘

………

“So what should we name them?” Sirius asked he rested his head against her belly. “Should we find out what they are?”

“I hadn’t gotten that far,” said Hermione as she ran her fingers through his hair. “I’d prefer it to be a surprise, but I’m willing to negotiate.” She loved how excited he was about the babies. The day after they discovered she was pregnant, she overheard him talking to Hildy and Kreacher about baby-proofing the house and getting a room near theirs ready for the nursery. 

“I don’t think we need to,” declared Sirius. “They’re both boys.” He looked up to see Hermione’s dubious expression. “What?” he asked. “My family was all boys. My father’s family was all boys. They’ll both be boys.”

“And what if they’re not?” asked Hermione. “Can your manly countenance survive having girls?” 

Sirius was quiet for a moment, imagining little girls, with long black curly hair, and grey eyes, or Hermione’s beautiful whiskey colored ones. They would be dressed in pink and purple with those things in their hair that girls liked….yes, he could imagine girls. “I could get used to it,” he said. He turned his attention back to her stomach. “Hear that, lads? I suppose it’s ok if you’re girls, but I’m pretty sure I’m right.” Hermione swatted Sirius on the head. “Ow, Kitten. You’re getting mood swings already? I’m in for a time of it the next seven months, aren’t I?” He came up and kissed her before putting his arms around her. “I suppose I’ll put up with it if I must,” he sighed. 


	24. Wizengamot Seats and Gringotts

“I don’t understand,” cried Hermione, pacing angrily back and forth in the library. “How could they give him such a light sentence?” Alden Carrow’s trial had concluded that day, and while he had been convicted of many crimes, including the use of the Cruciatus curse on Sirius, he had only been given a year in Azkaban. Kingsley himself stared in disbelief at the sentence and overrode them to add the maximum he was allowed to as the Minister for Magic, which was five years. 

“Hermione, sweetling, it’s all right,” soothed Sirius. “The sentence is light, but we made some great strides today.” Hermione turned to look at him. “You didn’t notice? Those six members are slowly losing their grip on the rest of the Wizengamot.”

“You think?” asked Hermione. She sat down on the sofa, chewing her lip as she thought about what Sirius had said.

“I agree,” said Kingsley. “I had the opportunity to speak with several members, and they are seeing what I have been trying to tell them for months. I’ve set a meeting for next month to discuss the empty seats and what we are doing to fill them. The family seats are easy because there can be no discussion. If a family member is willing, the seat is theirs. It’s the ones that no longer have a family that could cause a problem, so I hope Draco can convince enough of his old crowd to participate.”

“How many seats are still open?” asked Harry.

“Twelve,” said Kingsley. “The original Wizengamot was made up of the Sacred twenty-eight. Seats have been added over the years as other names gained prominence- those seats do not require a blood-right, but the original twenty-eight do. Of those, Avery, Crouch, Gaunt, Lestrange, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Travers and Yaxley are empty and cannot be filled. Black, Flint, Nott, Prewett, and Slughorn are empty but fillable.”

“Well, are we sure those seats can’t be taken?” asked Sirus. “I’m related to both Arthur and Molly- distant cousins, you know. We’ve never sat down to figure it out. As much as I hate to look at all those shitty people, maybe we need to do some genealogy. Blood is blood no?”

Kingsley considered. “Most likely. True heritage should show through. And those seats can be taken by a true heir.”

Sirius sighed. “I’ll get in touch with Molly and Arthur tomorrow.” He looked at Harry. “Have you ever looked beyond the gold in the Potter vault? There should be some papers in there. Potters were not listed as the sacred twenty-eight, but it was still a prominent, though muggle-loving family.”

“I’ll go tomorrow,” said Harry. “They’re still pissed at me about the dragon thing, so I’ll see if Bill will go with me. You want to come with me, Hermione? Extra set of eyes and all?”

“Okay,” said Hermione. The thought of those carts already had her feeling queasy, but she wanted to help however she could. “What about the Carrow seat since Alden is in Azkaban?”

“He has two daughters,” mused Kingsley. “Hestia and Flora. Do we know who is older?”

“I don’t know,” said Hermione. “But either would be acceptable. Hestia would be preferred, but I think that Flora would do whatever her sister wants. Even if she is married to Pucey.”

“Pucey keeps to himself,” said Harry. “I don’t know of him having anything to do with all this stuff.” Kingsley nodded, and the discussion around possible family links went on for quite some time. Hermione felt herself getting tired, as she often felt these days and she cuddled into Sirius’ side as the talks went on. She felt his arm go around her and smiled, loving the closeness that had become so constant between the two of them since they admitted their feelings to each other.

Harry watched the two of them as the conversation went on. He found himself often wondering where Ron had gotten off to, and why he even ran in the first place. Ron would always get uptight when marriage was mentioned and was particularly owly when Harry and Ginny were planning their wedding, but Harry had never known Hermione to get after him about getting engaged. Molly, of course, asked him all the time, and Ginny sometimes had, as well, but he never gave a reason for why he didn’t propose. While Harry hated the journey, he definitely approved of the destination. He had never seen Sirius so happy, and Hermione too for that matter. Hermione never said much about her relationship with Ron, even after all this time, but he suspected that Sirius was much better for her than Ron would ever be. He also wondered what would happen if Ron ever returned, if he would be married, or expect to get back with Hermione…he shook his head. No use worrying about it until it happened. Until then, he would be content that Sirius and Hermione were happy together.

………

“Maybe this isn’t a good idea,” mused Hermione as she looked at the cart. She remembered the wild ride all too well from their previous adventure and wasn’t sure she would want to repeat it when she wasn’t pregnant. 

“It’s safe enough,” said Bill. “Fleur’s done it several times- she got nauseous but other than that she was fine. But you can stay if you want. Harry and I will be fine.”

“No, it’s ok,” said Hermione. “I want to help.” She got into the cart and sat down next to Harry, squeezing his hand for support. The goblin gave the group a derisive look and took off. Hermione swore the cart was going faster than it had the last time, and the turns seem much more severe, almost like he was doing it on purpose. Bill leaned over and gave the goblin a stern look, and the ride seemed to slowly settle to a more controllable speed. When they reached the vault, Hermione staggered from the cart and grabbed a post for support as she fought to keep her breakfast down while Bill laid into the goblin for going too fast on purpose. 

“You ok?” Harry looked worried. “I guess they haven’t forgiven us yet. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s all right,” said Hermione. “I’m fine.” She grabbed an anti-nausea potion and drank it down, feeling herself settle. “Let’s go.” They entered the vault and looked around.

“Things like important papers would be towards the back,” said Bill. “But keep your eyes peeled.” It was while they were rooting around that Hermione began to feel some pain in her belly, cramping that alarmed her. She tried to keep her concentration on her task and breathe through it when she found several books in an ornate old chest. She opened one of the books and smiled. 

“Harry, I found something,” she said. She held out the book to Bill and Harry and then sat down on the chest while Harry paged through it. The cramps were becoming more worrisome, and she wasn’t sure what to do. She knew they couldn’t apparate, and that she would have to ride back in the cart, but what if the goblin gave them another wild ride? She heard someone say something but didn’t respond until she felt a nudge on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Hermione, are you ok?” Harry looked at her with concern. “Your hands are shaking.”

“I’m…no…I’m not feeling well,” admitted Hermione. “I’m…well…I’m having some cramps.” Her hands went to her belly, and she realized that admitting it out loud was frightening her more than she could say. “I think…I need to see a healer. Now.”

Bill frowned. “We’d better move then.” He helped Hermione up and steadied her as she told Harry to grab the other books in the chest. She wasn’t sure what they were, but she figured better safe than sorry if they didn’t grab them. Harry took the other books, and they walked slowly back to the cart, where he placed the old tomes gently before helping Hermione in to sit. After a stern warning from Bill, the goblin took them back up, quickly but gently. When they got outside the bank, Bill studied Hermione. “We should get you to St. Mungo’s.”

“We have a private Healer,” said Harry. “Ever since the thing with Sirius, we don’t trust St. Mungo’s anymore.”

Bill nodded, but seeing the fear stamped on Hermione’s face made him think twice. “Hermione?”

“I just need to get to a healer,” she said, her voice shaking. She doubled over, gritting her teeth. “Please!” she cried. “I don’t want to lose my babies.”

Bill nodded. “Go get Sirius. I’ll take her to Mungos,” he told Harry. He saw Harry start to protest and stopped him. “I’ll stay with her,” he promised. “I’ll call Mum to help.” Harry nodded and headed off in the direction of the Ministry while Bill took Hermione and prepared to apparate to the hospital. 

………

“Where is she?” The medi-witch looked up to see a very handsome man standing before her and immediately changed her businesslike expression to a flirtatious one. 

“Who are you looking for, sir?” Her eyes scanned up and down in appreciation, something that Sirius would have appreciated and reciprocated not all that long ago, but now found irritating. 

“I’m looking for my wife,” Sirius said. “She was brought in a little while ago by a red-headed bloke, Bill Weasley. Hermione Black.” His impatient tone, while bringing her back to business, didn’t seem to affect her otherwise. She stared at him for a moment. This was Sirius Black. THE Sirius Black. She had been reading about him in the Prophet- how he married that schemer Hermione Granger after she had her first husband framed and thrown in prison. Maybe this would be her chance to turn his eye. Men could never resist a woman in a medi-witch outfit. 

“She’s still in emergency services.” The witch put her hand on his arm. “I’d be glad to take you there, Mr. Black.” She had never seen him in person, even though he had been here during his coma, not for lack of trying though. She had been hoping to be able to get in to see him after he woke up, but his harpy of a wife came in claiming someone tried to kill him and she pulled him out before he had even regained consciousness. She looked him up and down again. Merlin, what a man. He was in his Auror robes, which hung on him deliciously, and his long silky black hair was tied back with a leather thong. She could see his grey eyes turning stormy with irritation and took him by the arm to lead him to emergency services when they heard someone calling his name.

“Sirius!” Harry hurried over. “Any news?”

“I’m going to her now,” replied Sirius, gently pulling his arm away from the medi-witch. “I know the way,” he said to her, giving her a lingering glare. He shook his head, and he and Harry took off for emergency services. They found Bill sitting in the waiting room, but he stood up when he saw Sirius and Harry approaching.

“Mum is with her,” reassured Bill. “I didn't leave her side until Mum arrived.” Sirius was getting ready to enter the examination room when the healer came out. 

“Mr. Black?” Sirius nodded dumbly, a surge of fear for Hermione going through him. The healer introduced herself. I'm Alexandra Lyons, and I work in maternity here at St. Mungos. It's an honor to meet you.” Sirius nodded again. “Anyway,” Alexandra continued, “Mrs. Black experienced some cramping this morning, but everything seems to be all right. That sometimes happens in early pregnancy.”

“So she and the babies are all right?” Sirius asked. 

“Wait…babies?” Harry was grinning. “You’re having twins? Triplets?”

“Let’s keep it at twins please,” said Sirius. “Focus, Harry.” He turned back to the healer waiting for an answer.

“They are fine, for now,” replied Alexandra. “I’ve forwarded this to your midwife for her review, but I feel safe in saying she'll agree with me. Your wife has undergone a tremendous amount of abuse, and her body had barely recovered when she got pregnant. I know you didn't have a choice in this thanks to that damned law, but she needs to be more careful. Try to feed her up a bit as well if you can.” She lowered her voice. “Not everyone at St. Mungo’s is corrupt, Mr. Black. I can get your midwife practice privileges here, I think your wife is going to need more care than what a midwife can provide.””

“You think she's in danger?” asked Sirius. “Is it that bad?”

“She’s carrying twins,” answered Alexandra. “I took the liberty of looking at your family birth records. You and your brother both were on the larger side. I don't know about your wife since she was born in a muggle hospital, but she's already very petite, and while she has made big improvements in her health the last few months, she still has a ways to go. She'll need watching. I can't say no stress because I know who she is and what she does for a living. But at least try.”

Sirius nodded. Ella had given them the clear, but she most likely didn’t have much of a choice because of the law, and no one anticipated twins. “She promised that she would do her best,” he said. “I think that even if she hadn’t promised me, this scare would be a big wake up call. Can I see her?”

“Of course,” said Alexandra. “She’s in room five with Mrs. Weasley.” She stopped him before he entered. “I was serious, Mr. Black. There are a lot of good people here that were forced to erase records or lose our jobs. I understand your distrust given what almost happened to you, but now that most of the administrators have been sacked, we're trying to restore confidence in the hospital. Please consider giving us a chance.” Sirius nodded and headed for Hermione's room. 

“Kitten?” He stood in the doorway, uncertain as to what he would find. She was lying on her side in the bed, Molly holding her hand. Relief flooded him as it hit that she hadn't lost the babies and that she was all right. He hurried over to her bedside and pulled her into his arms. “How are you feeling, Sweetling?”

“Stupid,” replied Hermione. 

“I told her she doesn't need to feel that way,” said Molly. “Better safe than sorry.” She patted Hermione on the shoulder. “You come to see me any time you need advice. Who knows more about being pregnant than me?” she laughed. “Since Sirius is here, I'll get going.”

“Thank you, Molly,” said Sirius, his arms still around his young wife. Molly nodded and left the room. 

“I'm sorry,” whispered Hermione. “I’m so sorry. I never thought…” She trailed off, unsure of what to say.

“What happened?” asked Sirius. “Harry just said you were having cramps and that Bill brought you here. I didn’t give him a chance to tell me the rest.” Hermione told him about going to Gringotts and how the goblin gave them a wild ride out of revenge. While she spoke of the books they found, Sirius climbed into bed to curl up with her, his hand caressing her belly as he listened. “Why now?” he questioned. “It’s been how many years now? Haven't you accessed a vault before now?”

“My vault was ground level,” said Hermione. “My parents had to help me set it up, and muggle-born vaults are all first level.” She blushed a little. “Ron and I had separate vaults, and then Gregory cleaned mine out. Now my pay goes into your vault, and I haven’t had a reason to go to it.”

“You can access it any time you want to, Love,” said Sirius. “Well…maybe not while you're pregnant unless I go with you. I'll be having a word with them about how my wife is to be treated.”

“Bill already had a go at them,” said Hermione. 

“Good man,” replied Sirius. He brushed back a lock of her hair and kissed her lightly. “I’m glad you and the babies are all right. Are you free to go?”

“Yes,” said Hermione. “She wants me to rest for the remainder of the weekend and follow up with Ruby next week. Did she talk to you about coming back here?”

“She did,” said Sirius. “We can discuss that later. Why don't you get dressed and I'll go out and talk to Harry and Bill and see if there are any papers to sign.”

………

“She’s all right?” asked Harry. When Sirius nodded he found he couldn't contain himself any longer. “I’m so sorry, Sirius. We thought it would be ok to take the cart. Gin and Fleur have both done it with no issue, so we didn’t even think twice.”

“It's all right,” said Sirius as he clapped Harry on the shoulder. “I appreciate both of you looking out for her.” He addressed Bill. “I’m going to be paying a visit to Gringotts on Monday to have a few words if you'll join me.”

“Of course.” Bill nodded. “I should have realized…”

“You know better than anyone that Goblins are unpredictable,” said Harry. “And they apparently like holding grudges much longer than we thought. You got him to stop and got us safely out of there. It could have been worse if you weren't with us.” He turned back to Sirius. “So…twins?” 

Sirius chuckled. “We found out right before we left for the beach house. A bit overwhelming, but we’ll figure it out.” He sobered a little. “It’s going to make this pregnancy more of a challenge. I…” Sirius swallowed. “What if she…”

“It’ll be all right, mate,” said Bill. “She’s too stubborn to let anything happen to her. Speak of the devil…” Bill smiled at Hermione as she walked slowly out of the examination room. Both he and Harry gently hugged her and told her how sorry they were and that they were glad she was all right. After making Harry promise to bring the tomes over the next day, Sirius and Hermione left for home, his arm wrapped tightly around her. 

“Who is that?” asked Hermione, nodding to the medi-witch who was glaring at her as Sirius signed some documents. 

“No idea,” said Sirius. He put his arm around her again as they headed out to the street. “She was flirting pretty heavily with me when I was trying to find you. Rather nervy…” Hermione frowned. “Nothing to worry about Kitten,” said Sirius, squeezing her lightly. “I’m a happily married man, you know.”

“That happens a lot,” said Hermione. She hadn’t thought of it in a while, and she was secure in her relationship with Sirius, though she couldn’t help but notice the amount of female attention Sirius received. The looks of longing he got when they were in Egypt, the flirting waitresses and store clerks pretty much wherever they went, and now, medi-witches. At one time, Sirius would have basked in the attention and happily reciprocated. “Do you miss it?” she asked quietly.

“No,” said Sirius. “I have to admit that when we first got married, I wondered if I would, but I never have.” He stopped her and took her hands in his. “I mean it.” He kissed her lightly. “Now, let’s get you home you can get in bed so Hildy can fuss over you.”


	25. Wizarding Genealogy...mostly pointy sticks...

“Josephine…” Hermione humphed as the little black kitten marched across the book she was trying to look at. “Honestly…you’re adorable, but stop it.” She picked up the kitten and kissed her on the head before placing her off to the side. “This book is complicated, Harry. I have to keep flipping back and forth between names, but I’m finding so much. Some of those seats that Kingsley said couldn’t be filled may be able to after all. Thank goodness those six members of the Wizengamot aren’t very bright.”

“What do you mean?” Harry reached over and scratched Josephine on the head as she attempted to crawl back onto the book. “Most of those names have died out.”

“Along the paternal line, yes,” said Hermione. “But look here.” She pointed out a line of names in the book. “Your grandmother was a Black. Dorea Black. Her mother was a Bulstrode- Violetta. She married Cygnus Black, whose mother was a Flint. Just because the name is gone doesn’t mean the blood is. Unfortunately, there is not a lot on the Potter side- they kept terrible records. Must run in the family…” she mused. Ignoring Harry’s withering stare, she continued on. “We’ll have to see how Sirius and Arthur fare, but with some rearranging, and hopefully, some agreeable candidates, we can add enough members to finally make a difference.” She winced a little as she set the book aside and allowed the kitten to crawl into her lap.

“Are you all right?” asked Harry. He saw the look on her face and instantly grew concerned. Sirius had allowed Hermione to look over the books with Harry only if she was in bed when she did so. She had not argued, still feeling bad over giving him such a fright.

“The healer said the cramps may last a little while,” said Hermione. “I can’t help but panic a little when one happens, but I’m all right.” She grew quiet for a while. “I’m not really all right,” she said quietly. “I’m scared.” Harry took her hand and waited for her to continue. “Sirius is so excited about these babies. What if I lose them?”

“I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better,” said Harry. “Or to reassure you.” He took the book away and closed it, setting it aside. “So, how did Sirius react to finding out you’re having twins?”

“He was pretty quiet about it until we got to the beach house,” said Hermione. “Then he accused me of hanging out with the Weasleys too much.” Harry laughed. He could see Sirius saying something like that. “But he’s happy. I’ve overheard him talking to Kreacher and Hildy about baby-proofing the house, and he’s always talking to his “lads”. He’s convinced we’re having two boys.”

“What do you think?” asked Harry. He and Ginny had already agreed to find out the sex of their child when the time came and wondered if Hermione would want to.

“I don’t know,” said Hermione. “His reasoning is sound- long history of boys in the family and such but…his Great uncle Cygnus had three girls. And he did have a great aunt who married Ignatius Prewett, but they didn’t have any children. It doesn’t matter either way to me, and I think it doesn’t to him either. You should have seen his friend Pepper’s face when we told her we were having twins.” She told him the stories Sirius told, including how Harry had peed on him when he was a baby.

“He called me a little wanker?” asked Harry. They started laughing. “Who am I kidding, of course he did. Probably called me that to my face at the time too.” Harry fingered the family book that was sitting on the bed. “He’s going to be a great dad, though. He’s been great for me since he’s been back, and with James. He’s really good with Teddy too, but I see the look on his face when they’re together. He misses Remus. I do too.”

“We all do,” said Hermione. She sat still before launching herself out of bed towards the bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time to vomit. She waved Harry away when he brought her a cool cloth, knowing she was going to retch again, but he stayed put claiming to be used to it thanks to Ginny. She sat back, her hands shaking and accepted the cloth from Harry, wiping her face and mouth with it. “I’m never eating again,” she whimpered as she scrambled for the toilet again. She curled up after, miserable as Sirius came in.

“Come on, Love,” he said, helping her to a sitting position. “Are you done?” He grabbed another towel that Harry had run under cold water and lightly wiped her forehead. “Let’s get you some ginger tea and crackers. Remember what Ruby said.” Hermione nodded and with Sirius and Harry’s help, got to her feet and back into bed. A few minutes later, Hildy appeared with a tray and Sirius went to prepare a cup of tea for Hermione. 

“This happens a lot, then?” asked Harry. Ginny had morning sickness from time to time, but she seemed to be going well so far. 

“Daily basis,” said Sirius. “Not just in the morning, either.” He brought the tea over to Hermione, who accepted it quietly. “We’ll get through this, Sweetling,” he murmured to her. Hermione sipped her tea and relaxed as Sirius rubbed her back, feeling better as the tea worked its magic.

“I’m all right,” she said. “I think I could get out of bed for a while…”

“Nope,” said Sirius. “You heard the healer. You are resting this weekend. You promised you would stay in bed if you could go over those books and I’m holding you to it.”

“But what about later when Arthur and Molly come over with their family books?” Hermione looked pleadingly at Sirius, trying to sway him in her favor. 

“That’s not until tomorrow, so we’ll see,” said Sirius. “I know you’re restless, Kitten, but it’s only been a day. Please rest for now.”

“All right,” said Hermione. She knew he was right, but she hated laying around when there were things to be done. The babies would be worth it, she knew that, but it didn’t make it any easier. “I’m sorry. I promised you I would be careful, and here I am, trying to get out of bed at the first opportunity.”

“I'm probably overcautious,” said Sirius. He kissed her on the cheek. “I think tomorrow it will be good for you to come downstairs. Maybe sit in the garden for a while before the Weasley’s come over, yeah?” Hermione nodded. 

“You want me to call Ginny and James over?” asked Harry. “I’m sure you two could share vomit stories or something.” Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded. It would be nice to have some girl time and let Sirius play with James for a while.

………

“How is she?” Molly asked Sirius while she was unbuttoning her cloak. 

“Better,” said Sirius. “I had her rest yesterday, so she can come downstairs and talk family stuff with us today.” Sirius had brought Harry’s family books downstairs and dug his own family books out as well, eyeing them with distaste as they lay on the table. “Family history never meant shite to me,” he said. “Aside from Uncle Alphard and Andromeda, most of them weren’t worth a knut. Well…Regulus too. I think he would have turned out ok had he lived.” He had been thinking about his little brother a lot lately. They had been childhood playmates, only eighteen months apart, they had been each other’s best friend. Until Sirius had gone to school and gotten sorted into the wrong house. It gave his Mother a year to poison Regulus against Sirius, often trying to pit the two against each other when they were home for summer break. The more abusive Walburga got towards Sirius, the less time he spent in the home, preferring James’ family to his own, but it drove the brothers further apart as well. By the time Sirius was disowned, Regulus had screamed at him that they were no longer brothers and that Sirius was a disgrace to the pure-blood legacy he was born into. 

He wondered when it had all changed for Regulus. What event had brought him around so thoroughly as to try to steal a Horcrux from Voldemort? He made a mental note to sit and talk with Andromeda about it soon, hoping that maybe, she might have some answers. Molly patted his hand. “Losing family is hard, Sirius. Especially during a war. He should have been able to live a full life and have a family.” She looked up. “Here she is!” Molly said as Hermione made her way slowly down the steps. She hurried over to hug her, and look her over. “A bit peaky, Love. I brought something to feed you up.”

“I’m not sure I’ll keep it down,” said Hermione. “I’ve been having trouble.” Molly led Hermione over to the table and fixed a plate for her with small amounts of food. “Try that first and see how it goes.” Hermione nodded and picked up her fork. 

Giving Molly a look of gratitude, Sirius sat down beside Hermione and pulled his family books towards him. Molly and Arthur did the same, as well as Harry. Between bites, Hermione talked about what they were looking for, names of families who died out in the paternal line, but not the maternal. She pointed out the maiden names in Harry’s book, even though those were not extinct family names. 

“Where’s your family book, Hermione?” asked Arthur. Hermione looked up in surprise. “Your magic had to come from somewhere. It’s a fact that muggle-borns may have muggle parents, but there is always magic in the background. Maybe from a squib, or someone magical marrying into a muggle family. It always shows through in the end.”

“I… I never thought about it,” said Hermione. “All my things got destroyed, and I don’t know if Mum or Dad ever did any family history searches.” She felt herself tearing up, feeling the strong sense of loss all over again. Sirius put his arm around her and squeezed her.

“Never mind, Love,” he said. “We have enough to go through now.” Hermione nodded and wiped her eyes. “We could hire someone to look into your family history,” Sirius continued. “Muggles have that don’t they?” 

“Yes, they do,” said Hermione. “Maybe we could do that.” She smiled at Arthur, not wanting him to feel bad. “It’s all right, Arthur. My parents never said anything about possible wizards in the family, so I never even considered it. Now,” she said, getting back to business, “we need to find possible ways to fill the empty seats. Since most pure-blood families intermarried, your books will all overlap at some point. Hopefully, we’ll find some familiar names. We’re looking for Avery, Crouch, Gaunt, Lestrange, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Travers and Yaxley, if possible.”

Everyone got to work poring over the books, Hermione looking over some old genealogies she found in the files at the ministry.

“Well, here’s something,” said Arthur. “My father, Septimus, married Cedrella Black. Her mother was a Yaxley. Lysandra Yaxley. My Grandfather, Tremayne married Abigail Avery. My Great Grandmother was a Runcorn.” 

“Most Potter family information beyond my Grandparents is lost,” said Harry. “I know I go back to the Peverells since I have the cloak, but I have no record of how.”

“My family is limited to Blacks, Bulstrodes and Crabbes,” said Sirius in disgust. “There’s so much interbreeding it’s a miracle I don’t have a third eye or a hump.”

“Same with me,” said Molly. “My grandmother was a MacMillan, and my Great-Great-Grandmother was a Gamp. Otherwise, I’m the same as Sirius.”

“Andromeda’s mother was a Rosier,” said Sirius. 

‘Well, that’s three at least,” said Hermione. 

“How, though?” asked Harry.

Hermione grabbed a pen and started making some notes. “The Weasley seat is occupied by Percy, right?” Arthur nodded. “And no one has taken the Prewett seat. Molly or any of her children aside from Percy could take that seat. Arthur could take the Yaxley or Avery seat. Sirius could take the Black seat since Draco has the Malfoy seat. Maybe we could ask Andromeda to claim the Rosier seat? Harry takes the Potter seat, of course.” She tapped her pen against the parchment. “Then there are the other seats that Draco mentioned. I’ll have to talk to him.”

“So you mean this could work?” asked Sirius. “Between us, and the members that Kingsley has managed to talk to, and any allies Draco can come up with, we can get a majority.”

“Yes,” said Hermione. “I think. I’d have to talk to Kingsley to be sure.” She took a few more bites of food as everyone contemplated the changes that could come about if they could get rid of those six members, or at least be able to outvote them. When she was done eating, she sat back, hoping the food would stay down this time. She knew that she had to put the babies first, and she intended to, even if it meant that she couldn’t go to work for a while, which would be very detrimental to their plan. 

“You look tired, Sweetling,” murmured Sirius, studying Hermione’s face in concern. He had to admit that he was more worried than he was trying to let on. The cramps, the constant vomiting- this pregnancy was already starting to take a toll on her body, and he was afraid it was only going to get worse. Not to mention that she was still in danger by some unknown entity. His sweet girl. He had to get to the bottom of this soon.

………

“You were wonderful tonight,” said Sirius as they cuddled in bed. Everyone had left an hour before, and Sirius had helped Hermione up the stairs and into bed after an anti-nausea potion. “I love watching you work things out like you do. It’s sexy.” Hermione swatted Sirius on the chest. “What? It is.” He stroked his hand up and down her arm as they lay together. “We can look into your family history if you want. Maybe we should. Make sure we’re not cousins or something.”

“I suppose it would be nice to find out,” said Hermione. “My Gran had a lot of stuff, but I don’t know what happened to it. I’ll start looking into it tomorrow.”

Sirius’ hand went to her belly. “Hear that lads? We’re going to find out who mummy’s people are.” He grinned as Hermione humphed at him. “Ruby says we can find out what we’re having at our next appointment. Do you want to?” 

Hermione thought about it. Part of her wanted it to be a surprise, but that didn’t appeal to the planner in her at all. She knew that Sirius was excited and was dying to know, and she didn’t want to take that away from him. “I think I do,” said Hermione. “I keep forgetting that we can find out sooner with magic. Muggles have to wait until about five months along to find out. I’m going to laugh if it’s two girls.”

“Me too.”

……….

“Sirius, what a nice surprise!” Andromeda opened the door further to let her cousin in. “Teddy’s at school, he’ll be sorry he missed you.”

“I’ll come around this weekend to see him,” promised Sirius. “I’ll see if Harry can come too. There are some things I wanted to talk to you about if you have time.”

“I do,” said Andromeda. She led Sirius to the sitting room and sat down. 

“First things first,” said Sirius. “There is a possibility that we are going to attempt to take several Wizengamot seats soon. Several of us have been going over family histories to see if there are a few of the Sacred 28 seats that can be acquired, and it seems there are. I wanted to ask if you would consider claiming the Rosier seat.”

“Oh…well…” said Andromeda, frowning. “I… can we do that?”

“A Rosier was your mother,” said Sirius. “Since the last Rosier is rotting in Azkaban for the rest of his life, the seat goes to another blood relative- which leaves you or Narcissa. It’s not certain yet, but I wanted to run it by you.”

“I’ll think about it,” said Andromeda. “I remember Father sitting on the Wizengamot. I never thought I would have the opportunity. Keep me posted. Was there something else?”

“Yes,” said Sirius, fidgeting with his sunglasses as he thought of what to say. “I was thinking about Regulus the other day. I…well, Harry told me what happened to him and how he died. He heard it from Kreacher during the war. I was wondering if you knew what happened that made him turn on Voldemort.”

Andromeda started to speak but stopped for a moment. “I don’t know the whole story, Sirius. But I’ll tell you what I know. He came to see me in secret oh…maybe a few months before Voldemort’s downfall. He wanted to find you, hoping you could hide him, but no one knew where you were. He had already seen so much by that time, things he couldn’t stomach, and I could tell he was afraid. He told me that Voldemort had taken Kreacher for some purpose, and the only way Kreacher came back was because of his house elf magic. He didn’t say what happened, but I got the impression that he found out what the mission was and was going to do something, and that he would need a place to hide after. I never saw him again. No one did. I heard through other sources that Walburga was inconsolable in her last years. Did they notify you when she died?”

“They did,” said Sirius. “I asked for a glass of champagne, but was denied. I wish I could have been there for him.”

“He went missing shortly after you went to Azkaban,” said Andromeda. “Knowing what we know now, he probably took the opportunity of Voldemort’s ‘demise’ to find and destroy the Horcrux. That poor boy. What brought all this up anyway?”

“We’ve been digging into family history a lot,” answered Sirius. “I keep seeing his name, and it’s brought a lot back. That and we’re turning his old room into a nursery. Harry and Hermione had cleaned out a lot of his things already, except for things they weren’t sure what to do with. I…I don’t want him to be forgotten.”


	26. Wizengamot, More Genealogy and some Reminiscing

The day to address the Wizengamot had arrived, and Hermione found herself full of nervous energy. She kept checking her lists over and over until Sirius took them away. “It’s not doing you any good, Kitten. You and Kingsley have this completely under control.” Hermione nodded absently, thankful that her morning sickness had seemed to clear up, which left one less thing to stress over in this busy time. As the junior undersecretary, Hermione could be at the meeting since Percy was otherwise engaged with Wizengamot duties, and she looked in her bag to make sure she had everything she needed.

“Josephine, get out of there,” she said as a pair of green eyes stared back at her. “You can’t come to work with me, as much as I would love you too.” She pulled the fluffy kitten out of her bag and snuggled her for a minute before releasing her on the chair. 

“We could make her a member,” joked Sirius. “She’s probably smarter than the lot of them by half.”

“Not after today, hopefully,” said Hermione. 

………

“Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot,” intoned Kingsley. “I have set this meeting to discuss the seats that have gone vacant for too long in this esteemed gathering. The seats are familial in nature, and we have spent time researching the best way to fill them, through extensive research into family histories and past laws regarding blood ties to these seats. As we all know, if a candidate is found unworthy of a family seat, the chair will reject them immediately. We will begin with the Malfoy seat.”

Draco Malfoy approached the seat and sat down, everyone noting that he had been accepted. Kingsley had decided to start with the least questionable of candidates, saving the ones he knew that critical members of the Wizengamot would protest for last. “Next, the Nott seat.” Theo Nott came forward and sat down to a brief smattering of applause. “Parkinson.” Pansy Parkinson stepped up and sat down, again to applause. “Since the Carrow seat is currently vacant as Alden is in Azkaban, his daughter Flora will be taking his seat.” Flora Carrow came forward and took her seat. “Black.” The room was silent as Sirius took his place. He could see the six in question putting their heads together and whispering amongst themselves, and he smiled to himself. “Potter.” Harry came forward, and the whispers turned to murmurs between the six.

Sirius leaned over. “They’re getting pissed, mate,” he whispered to Harry. 

Kingsley continued. “Prewett.” Molly stepped forward and took her seat, ignoring the looks of the six members, who were beginning to worry. “Rosier.” Andromeda took her place and smiled broadly at the rest of the members, most of whom returned her smile. “Yaxley.” Murmurings turned into outright talking at this turn of events. 

“There are no more Yaxley’s,” said one of the six. “That seat cannot be filled.” She crossed her arms, confident of her statement.

Arthur stepped forward. “My grandmother was Lysandra Yaxley. Therefore the seat is mine.” He sat down, also ignoring the looks he was receiving and took Molly’s hand.

“There is one last seat,” said Kingsley. “Avery.” Bill Weasley stepped forward, and the commotion began. Shouts and protests were coming from the six members, and the few sycophants they had left on the council, but they were silenced by Kingsley. “According to the Wizarding genealogy books, Mr. Weasley’s Great-Great Grandmother was an Avery. If the seat accepts him, that is how it shall be.” Bill sat down, smiling since he wasn’t thrown from the seat. Kingsley nodded. “All right then, all eligible seats have been properly claimed, and Junior Undersecretary Black shall handle the minutes of the meetings as Mr. Percy Weasley is unavailable.” Kingsley smiled at Hermione, who grinned back. “We will meet again in one month. Please make sure anything that is to be discussed is forwarded to Mrs. Black so she can put it on the schedule. Dismissed.”

………

“I’m still not so sure about this,” said Bill. “The Prophet is going to have a field day and accuse Kingsley of stacking the deck in his favor.” He bounced Dominque on his knee as he attempted to eat. Family dinners had become a noisy affair, with grandchildren running about, but Molly and Arthur loved it and insisted Sirius and Hermione come to them as often as they could.

“The Prophet won’t print anything without Slughorn’s say,” said Sirius. “We made certain of that if Cuffe wants to keep his paper.” He looked over at Hermione, who was talking to Harry. Her belly was starting to show, and Sirius couldn’t take his eyes off her. “I don’t know how she does it, but she has everything under control.”

“How does she feel about Umbridge being out?” asked Bill. “George was beside himself when he found out- had to physically restrain him from trying to find her house.”

“She was angry,” said Sirius. “I am too- I remember what Harry went through with her- what all the kids went through. Not to mention all the legislation she passed that kept Remus from a normal life.” Sirius shook his head. “Hermione is researching if the house arrest can be rescinded. We may be able to if we can prove corruption. I hope we can, for hers and Harry’s sake. Ginny told me he’s been having nightmares since he found out.” Sirius felt his fist clench, angry that his boy had to relive the horrible times in his life, and that Hermione sometimes did as well. Her nightmares had gone down quite a bit as their relationship had grown, but with all the uncertainty in their lives- his getting hurt and almost dying, the knowledge that someone was trying to kidnap her, and the constant worry for those currently hidden in the safe houses, she was never wholly nightmare-free. It worried him. He smiled as she came to sit down beside him, and he snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. Merlin, he loved her, and the babies, and he wanted them all to be safe and happy. “All right, Sweetling?” he asked.

“Fine,” said Hermione. “I was just talking to Harry about nurseries- Ginny is after him to start turning his home office into a nursery for the baby. I told him that we were working on Regulus’ room for the twins- he’s hoping maybe we can share the work on the two.”

“Of course,” said Sirius. Anything to get Harry’s mind off of current troubles whenever possible- Hermione too. He looked closer at Hermione. “Are you sure you’re all right?” He could see that she looked tired and a little green. The last thing they needed was to set off a chain reaction of vomiting, given that Hermione, Ginny, Angelina and Audrey were all pregnant. 

“I’m…well…feeling a little off all of a sudden,” admitted Hermione. “I have a feeling I should have stayed away from the treacle tart.”

………

“Kingsley,” Hermione walked into his office and paused, seeing Sirius sitting in a chair by Kingsley’s desk. “You wanted to see me?” She smiled at Sirius as she sat down and noticed the expression on his face. “Is everything all right?”

“Yes,” said Kingsley. “Sirius just brought me a piece of information that we both find very interesting. Sirius?”

Sirius took Hermione’s hand. “Kitten, the genealogist got back to me with your family history yesterday. It’s fairly extensive, and we found something interesting. Your Great-Great-Grandmother was a Crouch.”

“As in Barty and Barty Jr.?” asked Hermione. Sirius took out the papers and spread them out, pointing out the family line. Sure enough, her great-great-grandmother had been Ophelia Crouch.

“Luckily, I hired a wizard genealogist,” said Sirius. “He went into wizard histories and found a note regarding a squib daughter. Since the Crouch family weren’t necessarily blood purists until Junior came along, she was not hidden, but allowed to live a regular life. Her brother was Barty Crouch’s grandfather.” Hermione didn’t say anything, her mind reeling from the news. She looked through the papers, seeing her parents and grandparents names, and continuing on along the Crouch family line, frowning at the names she saw there.

“I know,” said Sirius. “There are a few unpleasant names on there. It’s an unfortunate side effect of the pure-blood families- we all have them.” 

“This means,” said Kingsley. “That you may be eligible for the Crouch seat. Though Ophelia Crouch was a squib- that doesn’t mean she didn’t have magical blood. It was just dormant for some reason. Obviously, it came through in you. Do you want to accept the seat?”

“I…” Hermione frowned. “I don’t think it will go over very well.”

“With certain people, you are correct,” said Kingsley. “But the general public will highly approve.” Hermione’s hand went to her left arm, rubbing over the magical scar there. “We can try the seat out ahead of time, and if it accepts you, we’ll present it to the Wizengamot at the next meeting. If you want to, that is.”

“Can I think about it?” asked Hermione.

“Of course,” said Kingsley. He hoped she would accept. Kingsley always had the highest respect for Hermione, not only from the war but watching her go through what she had in the last year, with strength and dignity. He could see that this pregnancy was starting out to be a rough one, and he hoped that she would be able to see it through safely. He smiled as Hermione got up and left, intent on continuing on with her work. “She’s feeling well?” he asked Sirius.

“Better than before,” said Sirius. “It’s twins, you know.” Kingsley shook his head- he hadn’t known. “I won’t lie,” continued Sirius. “I’m worried. She’s doing the best she can, but she has so much on her right now, I’m not sure if joining the Wizengamot would be wise. We’ll talk about it and let you know.

………

“Hermione?” Sirius hung his Auror robes up when he returned home and called out, not seeing her in her usual places.

“Upstairs,” she called back. He came up to find Hermione sitting on their bed looking through a box of photographs. “I…I was looking at some pictures of you from school,” she said, blushing. “I hope you don’t mind.”

Sirius smiled and sat down next to her, looking at the photograph she held. It was him, James and Remus standing in a pub, Sirius holding a bottle of firewhiskey in his hand. He laughed. “I remember when that was taken. We had gone to Hogsmeade after James and I won the Quidditch cup our seventh year- Madame Rosmerta didn’t think we would ever leave.”

“You were on the Quidditch team too?” asked Hermione. “I didn’t know that.”

“I was the Keeper,” said Sirius. “Remus didn’t play. He didn’t want to take the chance of a game falling around a full moon. James was captain his last two years, which didn’t help his already inflated ego, but he and Lily had gotten together by then, and she helped keep him in line.” He smiled down at the picture again and watched as Hermione ran her finger along Remus’ image.

“You all look like you don’t have a care in the world,” commented Hermione. “What about this one?” She showed him a picture of the Sirius and James by a Christmas tree. They looked younger than in the previous photo.

“That was my first Christmas with the Potters,” said Sirius. “My parents had disowned me the summer before when I refused to take the dark mark, and James’ parents took me in. I had always been a burr in my mother’s ass, but that was the last straw to them.” He looked at the photograph again. “Remus would have been there, but it was the moon that night. We went out shortly afterward to see him.”

“Did James’ parents know what he was?” she asked.

“They did,” said Sirius. “They didn’t know we were animagi, but somehow, they knew about Remus. They never worried- they never questioned our friendship with him. James’ parents both died shortly before he and Lily were married. It was quite a loss.” Hermione looked at the photo of the three young men again, thinking about the road their lives had taken. And Peter as well. Someone once considered a brother, who had turned his back on each and every one of them in some way. She found herself gazing at Remus again. So young. Hopeful, even though he was a werewolf. He had found friends, brothers, if only for a short while, and then lived a life of poverty and prejudice before finding his love and having a family. Even then, he was considered an outsider. Hermione remembered when Kingsley awarded Order of Merlin awards to those who had fought in the war- people opposed his awarding Remus a posthumous Order of Merlin First Class simply because of his status. She remembered Andromeda standing proud with little Teddy in her arms as she received the awards for her daughter and her son-in-law, though some still showed their displeasure in the award. 

“I’m going to do it,” said Hermione. “Join the Wizengamot.” She looked at the photo in front of her. Sirius, so young and full of life. He had been cheated of a fair trial. Remus cheated of a decent living. James, thrown into hiding because of a corrupt government, and his son, who had been victimized by that same government. “I can’t sit here and let them keep laws that hurt people and make decisions that hurt more than help. If the chair accepts me, I’m going to make a difference.”

………

Kingsley called the Wizengamot together a month later, hoping to start to change some of the legislation that had been passed in recent years. “Before we begin, we have another seat to fill. After extensive research, an heir has been found for the Crouch seat.” The murmuring began almost immediately as Sirius and Harry grinned smugly at each other. “Hermione Black, take your seat.” Hermione stood up and went to her seat, turning to sit as a clamor arose.

Eunice Elliot stood up. “This is an outrage,” she declared. “It’s bad enough that she holds a high position in the Ministry, but for a mudblood to sit on the Wizengamot? Outrageous.” The other five of her compatriots stood and agreed.

“I demand proof!” shouted Cosmo Williams. “There has never been a mudblood in the Wizengamot before, much less in the seat of a noble pure-blood family…” he faltered as he found himself at wand-point by Sirius, Harry and Draco.

“If you use that word one more time,” said Sirius, “I’ll make sure it’s your last.” Cosmo swallowed and sat down.

“As you can see, the seat has accepted her,” said Kingsley. “It is common knowledge that the seats recognized the blood and cannot be duped in any way. Mrs. Black is now a member of the Wizengamot as the sole remaining Crouch.” He looked at the rest of the members to see if anything else was going to be said and was met with silence. “Now then,” he began again. “It is time to start righting many wrongs that have been done over the past several years. I promised that I would remove all Ministry corruption and have been met with consistent opposition at every turn. That ends now.” He pulled out a stack of papers. “We will begin, per request of the Black and Potter families, to rescind any and all laws pertaining to Werewolf subjugation. The Remus Lupin Werewolf assistance act will allow werewolves to see medical attention at St. Mungo’s, allow them to have a job and own property, attend school if necessary and creates a place for them to be able to change safely and painlessly.”

“Why?” asked Cosmo. “Werewolves are nothing but filthy creatures who seek to do maim and destroy.”

“May I remind you who this act is named after?” asked Hermione. “Remus Lupin repeatedly put his life on the line over many years in order to help destroy Voldemort. He convinced several packs to fight alongside us, and we have done nothing to repay that.”

“He got an Order of Merlin award, did he not?” asked Mylor Shanks. “Isn’t that enough?”

“Of course it’s not,” said Hermione. “Most werewolves have no control over the fact that they were bitten, and they should not be punished for something they couldn’t help. Yet, they still helped us. This is the least we can do to repay them.” The six looked sidewise at each other, not sure how to take this. They expected the first order of business to be the marriage law- not werewolf legislation. 

Draco continued. “It seems to me that there is only one person that is responsible for most of the anti-creature legislation that is currently on the books, and that is Delores Umbridge. We’ve recently discovered that she was paroled from Azkaban- something which will be discussed at length later. She is no longer a member of this esteemed panel, and it is time to overturn the laws she created. Thinking we rule over werewolves, centaurs and other sentient beings is arrogant and makes us no better than Voldemort.” The discussion went on for a short while with other older members of the Wizengamot asking questions. Finally, it was put to the vote and passed with six votes against and the rest for. Sirius smiled as he saw Hermione wipe a tear away. 

“Back to the business mentioned before,” declared Draco. “Who is responsible for the parole of war criminals Delores Umbridge, Mafalda Hopkirk and Albert Runcorn?” There was a silence over the room as several members glanced among each other. “As an Auror, I can certainly tell you that it was never cleared through our department. Mr. Potter will agree, I believe.” Harry nodded his head.

“You mean someone released that old troll from Azkaban?” asked Theo Nott. 

Percy Weasley stood up. “I have the release papers here, and I show that they were filed without proper notification to the DMLE or the Auror office. All three were approved for house arrest, but since the proper departments were not informed, no one has been monitoring their parole. Given that Albert Runcorn was arrested for his part in the Auror attack at the Carrow estate, I can safely say that parole was a mistake.”

“Interesting,” said Kingsley. “There have been several incidents that have been brought to my attention as of late that I find very…concerning.” He looked at the older members of the Wizengamot. “Tales of certain members of Wizarding society running into red tape with their businesses…we have documented proof of payoffs to administrative employees of St. Mungos in return for covering up crimes. Alden Carrow’s unusually light sentence for attempted murder and use of unforgivable curses against an Auror…and…” Kingsley glared at the six in particular, “proof of payoffs and special favors in the assignment of spouses for the Marriage and Magical Preservation Act. A law, I will remind you, I was very much against.” The room was dead silent.

Kingsley continued. “There is obviously some house cleaning that needs to be done, and I am going to make this very clear. I assigned a task force to this investigation months ago, and they have been working night and day to put together the evidence that I have here. Our case is open and shut. I am giving the esteemed members of the Wizengamot one week to come clean as to their participation in the appalling corruption I have been witnessing since I became Minister for Magic. I suggest you use your week wisely if you wish to keep not only your seat on this council but your freedom as well.”


	27. A Brief Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good news- I finished editing the rest of the story, so now all that remains is to post it! I'm still deciding on whether or not I want to do an Epilogue, but the story itself is done.

“I think it went well,” said Sirius at dinner that evening. He looked at Hermione, who was picking at her dinner. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just worried,” said Hermione. “I guess I’ll feel better when it’s all said and done. I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

“We’ve taken the best measures we can, Kitten,” said Sirius. “I won’t tell you not to worry, because I am a little too, but try not to dwell on it. How have you been feeling lately?”

“All right,” said Hermione. “Glad the vomiting has stopped. I have a checkup later this week, remember.” Sirius smiled. “We can find out what we’re having, so you can stop calling them ‘the lads’.” She sighed. “I should start a list of things we need. Cribs and prams, nappies…all that.”

“We’ll make it together,” said Sirius. “Now eat, love. I want you to keep your strength up. And the lads are probably hungry.”

……..

The next day at the Ministry was chaos. No members of the Wizengamot had come forward yet, but many interdepartmental memos were flying about, and Hermione had several meetings that day with various department heads who had caught wind of what had happened during the session. She remained tight-lipped about everything but noted their concerns on her laptop. After her fourth meeting, she stretched and rested a hand on her belly for a moment, gazing at the bump that had formed there. She was looking forward to the scan, and she had been spending some time looking at baby names over the last few weeks, but so far, nothing had stood out. She looked up at the knock at her door and smiled as Kingsley entered her office. 

“Not going into labor yet are you?” asked Kingsley, his voice teasing.

“I’ve got quite a ways to go before that,” said Hermione. “It’s been a busy morning, so I was just stretching. Do you need anything?”

“Not at the moment,” he said. “I was just checking in to see if you’ve gotten anything of interest.”

“Well,” replied Hermione. “not much of interest yet, but we’ve kept such a tight lid on our investigation that no one knows what to think. I’ve had four departments come in to distance themselves, even though they don’t know what they are distancing themselves from.” Kingsley laughed. “I don’t have any meetings this afternoon, so I may get up and see if Harry and Sirius are around. I’m getting a bit peckish.”

“All right then,” said Kingsley. “I’ll check in with Percy, though I’m sure his day has been going just as splendidly as yours. If anything comes up later, you know where to find me.” He left and Hermione grabbed her bag and got ready to go down to Auror headquarters.

……..

“Hey, Hermione.” Harry looked up from the pile of papers on his desk. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” said Hermione. “Just thought I’d see if you and Sirius wanted lunch. Is he around?”

“He and Draco went to arrest Graham Montague.” Harry ran his fingers through his already messy hair. “Hilary Erskine’s father arranged to have her body exhumed and a muggle autopsy was done. It proved the antifreeze poisoning- we just got the results.” Hermione nodded but didn’t say anything. “This won’t be like last time,” said Harry. “They went in well protected.”

“I know,” sighed Hermione. “I’ll feel better when he’s back and safe. All of them. How long have they been gone?”

“About an hour,” said Harry. “I don’t anticipate they’ll be gone much longer. Come on, why don’t we go get lunch- get our minds off it?” He stood up and took Hermione by the hand, leading her to the lifts. “Did I tell you we had our baby checkup?” he asked as they walked. “We’re having another boy.”

“Congratulations!” said Hermione. “Another boy! I hope he’s as wonderful as James is.”

“Yeah,” said Harry, smiling. “He’s a great kid, isn’t he? Now we get to figure out a name. Molly is giving us plenty of suggestions.” 

Hermione laughed. “I’m sure she is. We have our checkup tomorrow. We’re both really excited about it.”

They got off the lift and found themselves in a sea of reporters, all intent on finding anyone they could to ask questions.

“_Mrs. Black, is it true you confunded a Wizengamot seat to accept you?”_

_“Mr. Potter, how do you feel about helping to stack the deck in Kingsley’s favor?”_

_“Mrs. Black, did Minister Shacklebolt appoint you to the Wizengamot because you’re in a secret relationship with him?”_

Hermione smirked at Harry and allowed him to push their way through the crowd and into the cafeteria. “Honestly, Hermione. Don’t all those rumors bother you?”

“Not really,” said Hermione. “That is why I chose to come down here for lunch instead of eating in my office. I wanted to see what they were saying.” Harry raised an eyebrow, waiting for the other shoe to drop. “I knew something would get leaked, and it’s just the information I wanted.”

“I don’t get it,” said Harry. “There were Daily Prophet reporters out there. They’re not supposed to be reporting stuff like that.”

“Well…” Hermione cast a muffliato after looking around. “Most people don’t know that, including many reporters at the Prophet. Some of them are for show, but some think they’re getting a real scoop. We’re going to start releasing stories right after next weeks session.” Hermione grinned.

“What stories?” asked Harry. “Everything that’s been going on with the Wizengamot?”

“Among others,” said Hermione. “The dirty deals, the bribes, the reasons for the appointment of so many new members, you name it.” She hesitated. “I’m going to share my story.” Harry stared at her for a moment before sputtering a refusal. “Harry, they need relatable stories. Payoffs among the pure-bloods are old news. They need something they can get behind. I believe that Justin is going to tell his story too.” She studied Harry, who sat, still speechless. “Are you mad?”

“More like worried,” said Harry. “That’s really putting yourself out there, and I’m afraid you’re going to stress yourself too much. I know I shouldn’t ask, but how does Sirius feel about it?”

“He didn’t like it at first,” admitted Hermione. “But he sees that it needs to be done. If all of this comes out, without substantial and relatable proof, the new Wizengamot will have no more credibility than the old one. We’ve planned a week-long parade of stories, and my story will be last. I’d…well, I’d like it if you were there when I talk to the reporter. Sirius will be.”

“Of course,” said Harry. “Just tell me when. Can I tell Ginny?”

“Sure,” said Hermione. “Speaking of…Ginny says you’ve been having nightmares ever since you found out about Umbridge.” 

Harry pressed his lips together. He knew Ginny meant well, but he hadn’t wanted that to get out. “They’re not nightmares really,” he finally said. “I don’t wake up afraid. More like I wake up angry. I just…I think about everything she did and got away with- the treatment of the students, what she tried to do to us at the end of the year, all of her legislation that kept Remus from living a good life, all the muggle-borns she put in Azkaban for fucked up reasons, and some of them died. And then they practically set her free. I just…I feel like I did fifth-year again sometimes.” His fist clenched as he spoke. “I’m an Auror, this shouldn’t be happening to me.”

“Why not?” asked Hermione. “If anything, you being an Auror should make it worse. There’s nothing wrong with it, Harry. And don’t be mad at Ginny. She loves you and hates what she sees you going through. Believe me, Sirius has his moments too, and it kills me every time he does.”

“Sirius has nightmares?” asked Harry. Common sense told him that Sirius would, but to Harry, Sirius was practically his father, a mentor, and for lack of a better term, his hero. “I guess that’s not surprising.”

“I truly wish I could take them away, from both you and him,” said Hermione. “If there are two people who deserve peace of mind and dreamless sleep, it’s the two of you. Let Ginny help you- I know you can’t help it, but it hurts her when you pull away from her.”

“Does Sirius let you help him?”

“He does,” said Hermione. “He told me he doesn’t get them as often anymore since we married and started sharing a bed. I don’t either. I think a lot of it has to do with the fact that we can lean on each other. You’ve helped Ginny, haven’t you?” Harry nodded. “Let her help you then.” 

“I’ll try to remember that,” said Harry. “What are we going to do about Umbridge?”

“Put her back in prison where she belongs,” said Hermione. “If I have my way, there will be a few joining her as well.” She sighed. “Do you think Sirius is back yet?” 

“He’s going to send a Patronus,” said Harry. “I know you’re worried, but they’ll be fine. Why don’t you two come over this weekend? We’ll have a cookout. Get our minds off of what’s going on for a while?”

“All right,” said Hermione. They looked up as a dog Patronus flew in.

“We’re back. We’ve got Montague,” Sirius’ voice came from the spectral dog, leaving Hermione to breathe a sigh of relief. 

“Come on,” said Harry, holding out his hand. “Let’s go see them.”

………

“So this is how I get rewarded for bringing the bad guy in?” asked Sirius. He pulled Hermione down to him, ghosting his lips along her collarbone. “If I’d have known that…why didn’t I get this after questioning Warrington?” He planted his feet and thrust up inside of her, grinning as she whimpered in pleasure. She sat up, changing the angle and rode him.

“Really?” she gasped as she put her hands on his chest. “You brought in a guy who got caught fucking a goat. That’s not hot.” She leaned back and cried out as his cock hit her spot. “Oh God, Sirius…” He sat up, taking a nipple into his mouth as he clamped his arms around her waist. “Besides, I believe you got some anyway if I recall…oh fuck…” Hermione had become more sensitive as her pregnancy progressed and she felt like she was always in heat. It had been all she could do to not pull Sirius into the janitors closet after he came swaggering into the DMLE office with Montague in cuffs, his Auror robes slightly rumpled and a slight cut on his cheek. Sirius loved his insatiable witch and was more than willing to let her use him in her time of need.

“Come for me Sweetling,” he groaned, feeling her walls tighten around his cock. “I know you’re close.”

“So close,” whimpered Hermione. Her fingers threaded through his hair, tightening and pulling as she finally came, crying out as she heard him going over the edge. They flopped down on the bed, panting and sweaty, Sirius’ arms going around Hermione to hold her close. Merlin, he loved her. He muttered a cleaning spell and turned them so he was spooning her, his arm wrapped around her growing belly. He caressed the bump as he listened to her hum with contentment.

“Fucking a goat?” asked Sirius. “When did you turn into such a pottymouth, little girl?”

“Since I married you,” mumbled Hermione. “Have you ever heard yourself?” Sirius chuckled.

“We get to find out tomorrow,” he said, caressing her belly again. “Little Romulus and Remus?” Hermione turned her head to look at him. 

“Really?”

“What, I like those names,” said Sirius. 

“You would,” sniffed Hermione. “I had thought about Remus, but I figured I’d leave it for Teddy in case he ever has kids. I wouldn’t want to take that from him.”

“True,” said Sirius. “His middle name was John. We could use that. He sometimes considered going by that name, you know. Some muggle-borns kept calling him “Uncle Remus” after some muggle movie, and it caught on.”

Hermione laughed. “It’s from a Disney movie,” she explained. “Song of the South. I never saw it, though. By the time videos and DVD’s were big, it was considered a really racist movie and hidden away.” She thought for a little while. “We could use John if we have boys.”

“Thanks, Love,” said Sirius, as he cuddled against her. “ What about Romulus?”

“Not a chance in hell.”


	28. What Fresh Hell?

“Hi Percy,” Hermione stuck her head in Percy’s office to see what was going on. “How are things going?”

“Well, thanks,” said Percy. “Audrey is having a girl. We’re thinking of naming her after Mum.”

“That’s wonderful!” cried Hermione. “Molly will be thrilled! I’m heading out early today- we have our checkup and scan later this afternoon. I think Sirius is more excited than I am.”

“Good luck,” said Percy. “We should meet up later this week to go over our notes.”

“Anytime,” said Hermione. She went to her office, still marveling at the change in Percy. Fred’s death had changed him, and his marriage to Audrey, a bright and happy girl had removed the stick that had been lodged up his ass for so many years. Hermione sometimes thought that if Percy had been like he was now during his Hogwarts years, Ron would have had a run for his money when it came to her attention.

She spent her morning getting her files in order and making sure they were duplicated correctly and secured and was getting ready to get some lunch when her door opened. She frowned- she had no appointments, and Kingsley had told her that the general population was not allowed in without one. “Can I…” she started before she saw him go for his wand. Getting hers just in time for shield herself, she shouted for help before throwing a hex, which he blocked. He threw curses and hexes at her without stopping, and she felt her shield charm failing. Her magic had been a little off due to her pregnancy, and apparently, it seemed like a good time for it to go wonky. He hit her with a stupefy which knocked her back, causing her magic to flare out and strike back. The would-be assassin was thrown off his feet into the wall, where he slumped to the ground unconscious. Hermione could hear yelling and explosions coming from all around her, and she frantically looked around for her wand, which had been dropped when she was flung from her chair. 

“Hermione?” She heard Kingsley’s voice as he ran into the room. “Oh…Hell…lie still,” he breathed. “The Aurors are on their way. Are you all right?” She looked up and saw Kingsley kneeling beside her, a cut on his forehead.

“What happened?” she asked. “I…”

“Shh…just hold on,” said Kingsley. “I’m not exactly sure yet, but the attackers have all been taken care of. Everyone’s fine, I promise. We have medics coming, so just stay still. I don’t want you do hurt yourself more.”

“I’m ok,” said Hermione. “Just a little stunned. I can’t find my wand.” Kingsley glanced around and found it under her desk and grabbed it, handing it over to Hermione who nodded her head in thanks. “What the hell was that?”

“I don’t know,” said Kingsley. “It looks like someone tried to take out you, me and Percy at the same time.”

“Percy,” asked Hermione, horrified. She tried to get up, but Kingsley stopped her. “I have to check on him…is he…”

“He’s fine,” said Kingsley, his deep voice soothing. “They should know better than to send amateurs after an ex-Auror, a Weasley and Hermione Granger. We’re all ok. They’re all tied up in the hallway.”

“Kingsley!” Harry ran into the room, looking visibly relieved to find him alive. “Hell, Hermione, are you ok? Sirius- get in here.” Sirius came into the room and paled as he saw Hermione on the floor, rushing over to her side.

“I’m all right,” she said. Sirius pulled her into his arms and held her close before pulling away and asking questions. 

“Are you in pain? Did you get a look at the person that did this? Do you need to go to the hospital?” He felt her arms and looked her over for injuries.

“He sent a stunner. My shield failed enough to let it knock me down,” said Hermione. “Honestly, I feel fine.”

“Regardless,” said Harry. “You should get checked out. Kings, you should get that cut looked at. Is Percy ok?”

“He might have a broken arm,” said Kingsley. “He’s in his office.”

Harry nodded. “Sirius, why don’t you and Miles take Hermione and Percy to get looked after- take Violet too. Kings, I’m assuming you won’t leave?” Kingsley shook his head. “Fine. Once they are done, bring them back here so they can give their statements.”

Sirius nodded. “Come on, Kitten. Can you stand?” Hermione nodded, and he helped her up. “I’ll send a Patronus to Ruby and see if she can head over to St. Mungos. Let’s go get Percy.” They walked out into the hallway, and Hermione saw the extent of the damage. Desks had been blasted and destroyed, papers were everywhere, and three unconscious men were lying tied up on the floor, one with bat bogeys still dripping from his nose. “Hermione, you’re bleeding,” Sirius said. He turned her around and looked at the back of her head, transfigured a piece of paper into a towel and pressed it to the back of her head. “Here love, hold this against it.”

“Hermione, are you all right?” Percy came over, being assisted by Violet, who had made a makeshift sling for him. He wrapped his good arm around Hermione in a hug. “We’re all ok.”

“Come on,” said Violet. “Let’s get going.”

………

“Mild head wound,” said the Healer. “Fixed it in a thrice. Your midwife should be along anytime to check out the babies.” Sirius nodded and thanked the healer as he left the room.

“I’m glad you’re all right, Sweetling,” he said, pressing a kiss to Hermione’s forehead. When he heard the blasts and screams, he had gone cold, knowing Hermione was in her office. They should have been more proactive in securing the Minister’s offices, and he hoped that Harry was getting to the bottom of how the assassins had gotten in. This next week was going to be rougher than he thought.

“Well, you just can’t stay out of trouble, can you?” asked Ruby as she entered the examination room. “How are you feeling?”

“All right,” said Hermione. “No cramping or anything.”

“That’s good,” said Ruby, “Considering you took a stunner. What happened exactly?” She listed to Hermione explain as she poked and prodded at her belly. “Your shield faltered?”

“My magic has been a little off-kilter,” said Hermione. “Sometimes, it fades and other times it flares up. My shield failed, and when I was hit…I don’t know, my magic almost exploded- it threw him back and knocked him out.” She bit her lip, a little worried about what was happening to her.

“That can be normal,” said Ruby. “You’ve got two magical babies growing inside you. I once vanished my table just by sneezing, and I was only pregnant with one at the time. There are some simple wards you can set up that will handle most pregnancy-related magic catastrophes- I’ll show you how. You’re combining three magics into one body at the moment, so you’ll need to be careful.”

“That makes sense,” said Hermione. “Ginny accidentally destroyed a sink full of dishes she meant to start washing when she was pregnant with James.”

“Almost every witch I know that was pregnant has some kind of story,” said Ruby. “Well, everything seems to be fine. I know you have to get back to the Ministry, so do you want to do your scan now instead of your later appointment?”

Hermione and Sirius looked at each other. “It’s fine, Kitten. I don’t know how long I’ll be after this, so its best we do it now.” 

“All right then,” said Ruby. She waved her wand over Hermione’s belly, and an image hovered over it. “There are the two babies- they look good.” She stepped closer and enlarged the image. “Well…this one isn’t shy. You’ve got a little boy on your hands.”

“Well…like father like son,” said Hermione, smiling. She felt Sirius’ hand tighten around hers as they waited to hear what the other baby was. 

“Let me poke a bit…” Ruby pressed on Hermione’s belly, trying to get the other little one to turn. “Come on, little one, let me see what we have here…” She enlarged the image over the other baby and poked around Hermione’s belly a little bit more, watching the baby move. “There we go… a little girl!” She pointed out each baby and their heartbeats, both Hermione and Sirius grinning like mad. “Congratulations! Now, try to take it easy for a day or so. Just because you’re feeling all right now doesn’t mean you won’t be sore tomorrow. So, don’t overdo it, all right?” She shook both Sirius’ and Hermione’s hand and congratulated them again before leaving them.

“Happy?” asked Sirius, looking down at Hermione. “One of each? I guess I can’t call them the lads anymore can I?” He was thrilled. Even though he liked to take the piss by calling them both boys, he really was excited to have a little girl too.

“I’m excited!” said Hermione. “I can’t wait to tell Ginny and Molly. But I guess we’d better get back. I want to see what’s going on. Can we check on Percy first?”

“Of course,” said Sirius.

………

They arrived back at the Ministry to find that the men had been taken into custody, where they were being questioned by Draco and Andreas, and Harry was still upstairs trying to establish the timeline. Harry pulled Sirius aside and talked to him quietly before sitting down with Percy to get his statement. Sirius walked into Hermione’s office to see her starting to straighten up. “Miles will be coming in to get your statement. After that, you and Percy are going to the Burrow for the evening.”

“What? Why?” asked Hermione. “Why can’t I go home.”

“Harry and I need to stay and deal with this,” said Sirius. “I want you somewhere safe.”

“Our house is safe,” argued Hermione.

“Our house was compromised by Yaxley during the war,” said Sirius. “It wasn’t an issue before, but this is getting out of hand. Harry is sending Ginny and James as well. His house…well…everyone knows where that house was. Percy and Audrey will be sent there as well. It’s just for tonight until Harry and I can strengthen the wards around each residence. I don’t like the fact that those three men were able to get through all the wards put on the entrances up here, and we need to get to this bottom of this. Now.” Hermione could see that there was no arguing with Sirius over this and nodded. “As soon as you give your statement, I’ll take you over there. Molly is already waiting, and a little overexcited about it, so let her fuss a little. Okay?”

“Josephine?”

“I’ll get her for you,” said Sirius, brushing a lock of Hermione’s hair away from her eyes. “I love you, you know. I’m glad you’re safe.”

“Love you too.”


	29. The Burrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of my proofing, I realized that again, I suck at chapters. I get so caught up in the story that I forget to break it up. Maybe someday...

Hermione and Sirius arrived to a large houseful of people at the Burrow, most with their faces screwed up in worry. “I’ll be back to get you in the morning,” Sirius murmured, after pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

“Please be safe,” Hermione whispered. Her arms tightened around him, thinking of how he had gotten so badly hurt the last time. “We’ve got babies to come home to now.” Sirius got down on one knee and kissed Hermione’s belly. 

“I’ll be safe,” promised Sirius. “Now go on- looks like Ginny is dying for some girl time.” He handed Josephine’s carrier to her and kissed her again. “I love you.”

……….

“A boy and a girl?” squealed Ginny. Molly beamed at her as she cooked dinner. “Have you talked about names yet?”

“We haven’t had a chance,” said Hermione. “Sirius was still calling them ‘the lads’ until the scan. He hasn’t even had time to process it yet. Neither have I, to be honest.” She rubbed her belly. 

“Well, I’m glad you were not badly hurt,” said Molly. She had already fussed over Hermione and flung herself at Percy when he showed up with his arm in a sling. “They had to force Arthur to stay in his office until the end of the day. Almost drove him mad.”

“Where is he?” asked Ginny.

“Outside, with Bill and Charlie,” said Molly. “Bill brought Fleur and the children over as well, so we have a houseful tonight. Hagrid will be by later as well, as soon as he’s done with his classes.”

“Where’s Kingsley?” asked Hermione. 

“He’s at home,” said Molly, “with Auror protection. There will be a few here as well. Along with Arthur, Bill and Charlie here…”

“Oi, what am I?” asked George as he strode into the room. “Chopped liver?” He kissed Molly on the cheek and ruffled Ginny’s hair before wrapping Hermione up in a loose hug. “Glad you’re ok. You and Perce.”

“Thanks, George,” said Hermione. “Is Angelina with you?”

“She’s out at the investigation,” said George. “I’m not thrilled about it, but she got mad at me for being mad. I guess that being pregnant doesn’t make her a special case. At least she’s at the investigation and not guarding. I feel better about that. She’ll be along when she can. Meantime, I’ll be outside with the menfolk. Don’t want to be stuck in a house full of pregos.” He grinned as Molly swatted him out the door.

………

“Hermione, relax,” said Ginny. She was sitting in the living room with her feet up as she watched James poke at Josephine. “Maybe I’m more used to it, but they’ll be fine.”

“I know,” said Hermione. “I just keep thinking about last time and…” she trailed off as she looked out the window. She saw Bill and Arthur standing outside talking, and Hagrid and Fang walking around the perimeter. “I haven’t had quiet to think about this until now.” She sat down hard. “Someone tried to kill us,” she said. “And now Harry and Sirius are out there, and they could be in danger too. Who else?” She looked at Ginny, who was watching James with tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry Gin, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I’ll be ok,” said Ginny. “It’s not what you said, well…someone tried to kill you and Percy, and Kingsley. Harry’s an Auror. He’s been in plenty of scrapes, and he’s been hurt a few times, and Merlin knows I don’t want to lose him, but that’s part of being an Auror’s wife. But you. You and Percy. And now Mum and Dad and Bill are all on the Wizengamot too. Are they targeted too? I’ve already lived half my life in fear, and I’ve already lost one brother. How many more?”

………

They ate in shifts in the kitchen, Molly being afraid to have everyone outside. “Hey,” said Charlie, finding Hermione staring out the window in the family room. “Come and eat.”

“I’m not hungry,” said Hermione, not moving from her spot. “I’ll wait for Harry and Sirius to get back.”

“Well, that’s not going to work for me,” said Charlie. “As pretty as that husband of yours is, he can be a little on the scary side too. I don’t want him after us for not taking care of you properly. Especially now that babies are involved. Mum’s got a ton of food going on, and we have a house full of pregnant ladies that need to be fed, yourself included. Now don’t make me carry you to the kitchen.”

“I can’t,” said Hermione. “I’ll just throw it up if I try to eat now.” 

Charlie put his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. “I know it’s been a hard day. I know you have a lot on your mind, but there is a room full of people in there that love you and are worried about you. And your husband is out there counting on us to be there for you when he can’t. Come and at least have some tea with us okay?”

Hermione sighed and looked at the clock. “All right.”

………

“Hey Kitten, budge over.” Hermione stirred to find Sirius kneeling by the bed, his fingers trailing lightly over her arm. George had given his room to Hermione for the night, still unwilling to stay in there without Fred, taking Ron’s room instead. 

“Sirius,” breathed Hermione. She turned over and pulled him into bed. “I’ve been worried.”

“I know,” said Sirius. “Everyone is okay. No more casualties, and Harry and I have taken care of the wards around everyone’s houses. If I weren’t so bloody exhausted, I’d take you home now.” He curled up next to her and put his arm around her, cuddling together. “We can talk more in the morning, just let me get a few hours.”

Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him. “Make love to me.”

“Now?” Sirius lifted his head up and looked at her. 

“I need you,” she whispered, her voice shaky. “I need…” Sirius kissed her hard, rolling her over slightly. He grabbed his wand and cast a silencing charm.

“Your wish is my command,” he whispered as he kissed her again.


	30. A New Wand and Some Negotiations

“They broke pretty easily, actually,” said Draco. They were gathered around the table at the Burrow the next morning, so everyone could be easily updated. “Tamora Cloggs was behind it. We have proof of the payoff and testimony from all three men. Since members of the Wizengamot can get into the Minister’s offices, she gave them her pass.

“Was it just her, though?” asked Arthur. “Were any others involved?”

“If they are, there is no evidence of it,” said Harry. “We can bring her in, see who she throws under the bus. Facing Azkaban will probably have her singing like a canary.” He shook his head. “That was a pretty amateur attempt, people are getting desperate.”

“So, what does this mean then,” asked Percy. “Can we go back to work?”

“We’ve added new security measures,” said Harry. “So, yes. You’ll have to be accompanied by an Auror anywhere outside of the offices. At all times- not just to and from work. Hopefully it’s only for a week until this Wizengamot business is over. There are new wards to the offices as well, and only those of specific clearance can get through.”

Sirius sat quietly through the conversation, knowing his place would be with Hermione when she was out and about, but there was a disquiet that still settled on him that he didn’t like. Yes, someone had tried to kill him, but as an Auror, that came with the job, even if Carrow had made it personal by trying to use him to get Hermione. Someone tried to kill her, and by extension, their children. He was smart enough to know that he would never convince Hermione to hide until things had been settled, and he wanted to bring these people down by any means necessary. 

………

“Take the day,” said Kingsley to Hermione and Percy. “I know you’re both feeling fine, but the offices need to be cleaned up anyway. Work from home if you like, but I want you both to try to relax a little as well.”

Hermione thought about arguing, but one look from Sirius changed her mind, and she could see Audrey looking at Percy the same way. “I’ll hang out with Percy,” said Charlie. “I’m not an Auror, but dragons aren’t so different.” Percy shot Charlie a grateful look and nodded.

“I’ll take Hermione home after we run an errand, but I want to be part of the investigation,” said Sirius. “I can’t sit at home all day.”

“I’ll send someone over to your house, let me know when,” said Harry. Sirius was too valuable to be a bodyguard, and he was glad that Sirius recognized that. Not that Harry would keep them apart for long- that wouldn’t be good for either of them, especially Hermione. It hadn’t escaped his notice that Hermione was incredibly emotional at the moment, which was no surprise, given how long Harry had known her. The pregnancy, combined with what she had been through since this law started, and the attempt on her life was becoming a noticeable strain on her, and he wondered who he would be able to send that would help, rather than hinder the situation. Malfoy would be ideal because in spite of their tentative friendship, he wouldn’t allow her any leeway and would challenge her at every step, but Harry needed him on the case. Violet would be a good bet, she was an excellent Auror and sensitive to the situation enough to help Hermione through it, and Sirius respected her. That decision made, Harry nodded to himself and got back to business. “I’m going to get back to the Ministry. I want to get Cloggs brought in before news of this gets out and she makes a run for it. Draco is with me. Sirius, I’ll see you later?”

Sirius nodded. “Come on, Kitten, let’s get you home. Molly, thank you for everything.” He hugged Molly and pulled Hermione’s chair out so she could get up. He nodded to everyone in the room and they headed out to the apparition point.

………

“What are we doing here?” asked Hermione. Sirius had landed them in Diagon Alley, much to her surprise.

“Come on,” said Sirius. “I’ve sent your things and Josephine back to the house. We’re going to Ollivanders.” He saw the look of confusion on Hermione’s face. “We’re going to get you a second wand. All Aurors have two. I want you to have a second wand hidden on you at all times.” 

Mr. Ollivander looked up as they entered the shop. “Sirius and Hermione Black,” he greeted them with a bow. “What brings you by this fine day?”

“I want a second wand for Hermione,” said Sirius. “And a holster.”

“Certainly, certainly,” said Mr. Ollivander. “I’ve often tried to convince those in direct working relation to the Minister that they should always carry a second wand, but most of them seem to think I’m trying to boost my sales.” He looked at Hermione appraisingly. “Just hold on a moment, my dear. Let’s see what I can find for you.” He glanced around his shop looking at the boxes stacked on top of each other and appraised what kind would best fit. Your first was 10-3/4, vine wood and dragon heartstring, and your second, was 10 inches, Beech and unicorn hair. Is it working sufficiently?”

“It is,” said Hermione. “I have no complaints.”

Ollivander studied the two of them for a moment, tapping his chin with his finger. “I think I have the exact wand for you. You weren’t ready for it when I came to see you, but I think you are now. In fact, I’d wager my shop on it.” He went into the back and searched for a few minutes before bringing out a box. “Try this.”

Hermione took the wand out of the box and gave it a wave, feeling the warmth and light glow around her as the wand indicated it’s acceptance. “This…this feels amazing. Almost better than my regular wand.” She looked at Ollivander in confusion.

“Rowan and unicorn hair,” said Ollivander, glancing at Sirius. “I rarely come across Rowan as a wand wood, Mrs. Black. “Excellent for defensive spells, and often associated with pure-hearted wizards.”

“You said I wasn’t ready for it before?” asked Hermione. “Why now? What’s so special about this wand?”

Ollivander crossed his arms. “Maybe you should ask your husband.” Hermione looked at Sirius, who was gaping, and he pulled out his wand. 

“Rowan and unicorn hair,” he said. “I remember what you said when it chose me,” he said to Ollivander. “You said that a Rowan wand hadn’t chosen a pure-blood wizard in over a century and that I was meant for remarkable things.”

“Was I wrong?” asked Ollivander. “I’ve sold many wands in my day, and I remember every single one. This is only the second Rowan wand that I have sold.” Sirius and Hermione looked at each other in shock. “I often wondered if, when the time came for you to find your other half, what kind of wand that person would carry and if a change would happen. Now I know.”

Sirius slipped his hand into Hermione’s. “I guess that shows I made the right decision, Kitten,” he said. She smiled, looking down at her new wand, knowing it was going to become her new primary. They paid for the wand and holster and headed back outside and then towards home.

………

“Kitten? I’m home.” Sirius hung his Auror robes up and walked into the library, looking for his wife. He found her playing with Josephine, Violet sitting nearby laughing at the kitten’s antics. “You can head out whenever, Violet. I’m in for the night. Thanks.”

“Anything need doing at the office?” asked Violet. “I feel like I should be checking in.”

“You may want to check with Harry to see if anything needs doing with the safe houses,” said Sirius. “Hermione and I will be around sometime in the next few days to talk to everyone.” Violet nodded and took off. He walked over and kissed Hermione on the top of her head before sitting on the floor by her feet. “Feeling okay?”

“I’m fine,” said Hermione. “How did things go?”

“Tamora Cloggs was taken into custody,” said Sirius. “She wasn’t in the interrogation room for ten minutes when she started flinging names out. And Boris Trotter has requested a meeting with Kingsley, no doubt to save his ass. Things are coming together.”

“What will he get out of that?” mused Hermione. “I’m assuming Cloggs will be going to Azkaban. What about the rest, aside from losing their seats?”

“Well, if they get convicted of everything we’ve found, they’ll all do some time,” said Sirius. “Depending on how the sentencing goes. I have a feeling they’ll be made examples of.”

“Will you be putting in extra hours the rest of the week then?” asked Hermione.

“More than likely,” said Sirius. “Everyone wants to make sure the case is airtight. Why?” He looked at Hermione with concern. “Does it upset you?”

“Oh, never mind me, I’m just being silly,” said Hermione. “I’ve just been feeling a little clingy- I suppose hormones have something to do with it.” 

“An attempt on your life certainly doesn’t help,” said Sirius. “You’ll be able to go in to work tomorrow, and that will keep your mind off things. Until then, I’m all yours.”

………

“Mr. Trotter, you asked to see us?” Kingsley and Percy sat with Mr. Trotter facing across from them, and Hermione in the background taking notes. “Assuming this is about next weeks meeting?”

“I’ve come to see if we can come to an…understanding,” replied Mr. Trotter. “I assume no one has come forward?” Kingsley did not respond. “Well, I feel that it is in my best interests to offer my cooperation in return for keeping my seat on the Wizengamot.”

Kingsley crossed his arms. “Mr. Trotter, you’ll be lucky to stay out of Azkaban at this point. There will be no keeping your seat by the time we are done, and that is without your cooperation. The best I will offer is immunity for your testimony. No jail time, and loss of your seat.”

“You can’t possibly have that much incriminating evidence,” said Mr. Trotter, exasperated. 

“Obviously, we do,” said Kingsley, “given Tamora Clogg’s desperate acts this week. I’ve had some of the best minds working on this for months now. We’ve got witnesses lined up, timelines, evidence from Gringotts and St. Mungos. The only thing that will make this go smoother is a confession, which, in reality, we do not need. Now, what can you possibly offer that is worthwhile?”

“Corroboration,” said Mr. Trotter. 

Kingsley tapped a finger to his lips and glanced at Hermione. She had been his primary source for research, and he knew that she would leave no stone unturned and that her findings would be well organized and thorough. Aside from her usual pre-event jitters, which Harry had laughingly commented on, Kingsley knew that Hermione was ready. The fact that her life and the lives of many of her friends had been affected by decisions and actions made by the Wizengamot made Kingsley confident that nothing escaped her notice. One of the kindest people he had ever met, he detected a ruthlessness in her that made him sometimes question if she shouldn’t have been placed in Slytherin, and made him agree with Dumbledore that people were sorted too quickly. “This afternoon, you will sit down with Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Black, and they will determine if what you are offering will be of use. If they agree, then we will talk.”

………

“He’s verified everything we have,” said Hermione. “There was nothing more he could offer when it came to facts, but he did help confirm a motive. Establishing motive in this isn’t necessary since we have so much proof, but it doesn’t hurt either.”

“Fine,” said Kingsley. “I knew you would have everything in line, Hermione. I’m proud of you. Ms. Cloggs trial is going to be held the day after tomorrow. I wanted that wrapped up before the Wizengamot hearing for obvious reasons. The problem is that we are going to have to recuse quite a few members. Both of you, of course, Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Harry, and Bill will not be able to vote since you are directly involved with the crime or related to those who are. We should still have enough to convict though, I have a hunch that the other five may turn on Ms. Cloggs in order to save their own hides.”


	31. Feeling the Pressure

“You seem tired,” said Sirius. He was watching Hermione pick at her dinner that evening, wondering what was on her mind. 

“I just want this to be over,” said Hermione. “I know it’s not much longer, but every day just makes me feel more and more anxious.”

“I know,” said Sirius. “By this time next week, it should be over. Harry is coming over this weekend to help paint the nursery. Does that help?”

Hermione smiled. “Can we go out baby shopping?”

“I don’t see why not,” replied Sirius. “As long as you eat a little more. You’re looking peaky.”

Hermione poked at her food a little more. “I’m not very hungry.” She saw the look Sirius gave her. “I just…I’m feeling a lot of pressure. Everyone is convinced that I have everything all in line and that this hearing will be an easy win. What if it’s not?”

Sirius thought before speaking. He knew he could do the easy thing and reassure Hermione that he had faith in her, but that’s what everyone else was doing. Many people helped bring in the evidence and testimony, but it was up to Hermione to have it all in place. “Well, I’ll tell you what,” he finally said. “You eat a bit more, and then we’ll sit down and go over everything. We can go over it every night if it helps your confidence.” 

“You’d do that for me?”

“It never hurts to make sure everything is in place.”

………

The trial of Tamora Cloggs went as predicted, the remaining members of the Wizengamot turning against her in hopes to protect their seats and lives. After the hearing, Hermione sat in her office with Harry and Violet. “Let’s hope next week goes as well,” said Violet. “Are you all right Hermione?”

“I’m not feeling well,” said Hermione. Though she and Sirius had been going over everything, the pressure to succeed was overwhelming and was putting a lot of stress on her and causing her to break down. “So many people are depending on this hearing and hoping for justice, and I…” Tears sprang to her eyes as she cradled her head in her hands. “I don’t want to let them down.” 

Harry frowned. He hadn’t seen her this manic since OWL time at Hogwarts, not even during the war, and he mentally kicked himself for not recognizing it sooner. He thought about sending her home, but that’s where all the copies of her research were, and he knew that she would spend more time poring over it instead of relaxing, but he knew he had to get her away. “That’s it,” he said, standing up. “I’m getting you out of here.”

Hermione looked up. “No, I have too much…”

“Too much nothing,” said Harry. “I know you. I know you’re worried, and normally, I would let you go over everything to your hearts content because it would make you feel better, but not now.” He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up. “Come on, we’re going. Violet, can you go tell Sirius that the two of us are going to take Teddy and James to the zoo and that we’ll meet up with him and Ginny at the Leaky for dinner at seven?” Violet nodded and Harry dragged Hermione to Kingsley’s office.

………

Hermione threaded her arm through Harry’s as they watched Teddy and James run ahead to the otter exhibit, and Hermione brightened at seeing her favorite animal. “Ooh, I could just watch them for hours!” she cried as she hurried herself and Harry along to catch up with Teddy. Harry watched Hermione and the boys pointing out different ones and laughing over what they were doing and he smiled, knowing she was relaxing and forgetting for a bit. 

“Come on guys, let’s go see the seals,” said Harry. “I love seeing them together.” Teddy had run ahead again, James toddling after him, with obvious hero-worship in his eyes. “Can you imagine the whole herd of Weasleys, Potters and Blacks overrunning this place in a few years?”

“Or at Hogwarts?” asked Hermione. 

“Merlin, I hope Minerva knows what she’s in for,” said Harry. “The grandson of James Potter, and the children of Sirius Black in the same year, as well as a George Weasley spawn? I bet they’ll make us all homeschool.”

“There will be larger classes for sure,” observed Hermione. “And hopefully, no basilisks or other mental stuff.” They reminisced for a while as they walked around the zoo, even remembering times with Ron, which they hadn’t brought up for a while, and Hermione noticed that Harry was making every effort to not talk about the hearing or anything related. “So no name picked out for the new one yet?” She decided to follow suit, thinking that maybe Harry was right.

“Not yet,” said Harry. “I’ve been thinking about ‘Albus’ though. Ginny seems to like it, but we have time yet. We may just wait until he’s born and see what he looks like. What about you?”

“Nothing yet,” said Hermione. “Aside from ‘John’ being in there somewhere- for Remus. We decided to leave his first name in case Teddy wants to use it someday. You’re coming over to work on the nursery, right?” Harry nodded. “How is your nursery coming along?”

“Ginny’s still picking out colors,” said Harry. “We’ll probably paint in a few weeks. Right now, we’re trying to get James to sleep in a big boy bed. It’s been a bit of struggle, but why get a second crib? We’ll pick up everything else we need gradually.”

“Listen to us, talking about grown-up stuff,” kidded Hermione, as she elbowed Harry. “Next, we’ll be discussing retirement plans and sending the kids to uni.” Harry laughed and she squeezed his arm. “Thanks Harry, I needed this.”


	32. The Showdown

“This session of the Wizengamot will come to order,” called Kingsley. The day of the hearings had finally arrived, and everyone was in place. “After the passage of the Marriage Law and Magical Restoration act, and the subsequent consequences and observations that have been witnessed, I took it upon myself to investigate the motivation behind the Act itself, as well as other issues that have been brought to my attention. The same names keep coming up concerning these investigations, and I have called this hearing to get to the bottom of it, and to determine what actions will take place moving forward.”

Muttering and whispering could be heard among the Wizengamot members while Kingsley pulled out some papers. “Cosmo Williams, Boris Trotter, Mylor Shanks, Eunice Elliot and Ingrid Gamblesby, there is sufficient evidence to prove that the five of you, plus Tamora Cloggs have been using your majority influence in the Wizengamot to abuse muggle-born witches and wizards, as well as witches and wizards who were members of Dumbledore’s Army and the Order of the Phoenix. You have pushed through acts and laws as well as tied up formal requests in red tape for no reason other than harassment and entertainment. From these laws, one death has resulted, and one attempted murder, as well as several other cases of spousal abuse. 

“You…you can’t do this!” cried Eunice. “This isn’t proper!”

“It is,” said Percy. He stood up. “According to the Wizangamot Articles section two, subpart B, the acting Chief Warlock may call a hearing if there is evidence of corruption. 

“And exactly what kind of evidence do you have?” called Cosmo. Kingsley smiled and nodded at Hermione. She went to open the door for Miles and Andreas both wheeling in carts carrying boxes and notebooks and were followed in by Justin Finch-Fletchley, his wife Hestia, Megan Flint, Susan Bones-Macmillan, Dennis Creevey, Penelope Clearwater, George Weasley, and Daphne Mulciber. Boris Trotter came forward and stood with the others as well, a fact that the other four did not like one bit.

“As you can see,” continued Kingsley, “we have quite a bit. Now…the first accusation and the most heinous is the targeting of muggle-born and half-blood witches and wizards to marry into pure-blood families by way of the Marriage Law. The most public case would be that of Hermione Black, which resulted in a lengthy stay in Azkaban for her former husband. You made sure she was matched, not only with a death-eater but with one whose father had been known as the killer of her parents. She went through months of severe abuse and neglect and almost died, being saved by the intervention of the Goyle family house elf. We were lucky to get her safely married as you had planned to match her to equally inappropriate spouses, one of whom may have killed her like he did his first wife. Then to make things worse, you tried to arrange for the death of her new husband, a murder which was stopped by an ill-timed letter from the Department of Magical Marriage.”

There was a general uproar amongst the Wizengamot before Kingsley called for silence.

“The worse hasn’t been heard. Graham Montague was matched with muggle-born Hilary Erskine, who later passed away. At the time of her death, it was determined to be natural causes, but later turned out to be poisoning by using a muggle formula called antifreeze.”

“What evidence could you possibly have to prove we had anything to do with it?” asked Ingrid. “The Marriage Law and Magical Restoration Act was put in place to preserve our magical heritage and strengthen weakening bloodlines. We had no idea that this would happen.”

“Didn’t you?” asked Kingsley. He threw down a pack of papers. These are reports of the previous marriage laws, which I have on record as having been checked out by Mylor Shanks, prior to the current Marriage law being enacted. You knew exactly what would happen and ensured that the most problematic wizards and witches got matched into the most unstable families, hoping that nature would take its course. This has been corroborated by Mr. Trotter, who has also provided additional files that are most incriminating.”

The remaining four looked at each other in panic. What else had been gathered on them, and what else had Trotter told them? 

“Is that true?” Emerson Bulstrode stood up and looked at the four. “You set this up to get revenge on certain people? Why?”

“Well, they weren’t completely alone on this,” said Kingsley. “These four, along with Cloggs and Trotter were being blackmailed by Delores Umbridge.” There was an almost simultaneous gasp from everyone in the room.

“But…she’s in Azkaban,” stammered Emerson. “She was sentenced to life by this very group.”

“She, Albert Runcorn and Mafalda Hopkirk were secretly paroled,” said Percy. “And put on house arrest. Fat lot of good it did. Albert Runcorn was caught in the Auror attack at the Carrow estate and sent back to Azkaban. Umbridge has valuable information on all six of you. Information, I might add, that would not have kept you from the Wizengamot, but would have been a huge blow to your pride and reputation.”

“I still can’t get over that.” Theo Nott stood up, indignant. “Honestly, she’s responsible for more muggle-born deaths that my father ever was, and he’s still in Azkaban. Rightfully so, of course. How could you free her?"

“We will be remedying that situation after this hearing,” said Kingsley. “Parole will be revoked, and Umbridge and Hopkirk will be going back to Azkaban. Umbridge has been using this connection to wreak all kinds of havoc in the Ministry, and against those who helped lead to her downfall. Hermione Black, Megan Flint, Justin Finch Fletchley and Daphne Mulciber, as well as Hilary Montague’s parents can testify to spousal abuse. Susan Macmillan, Dennis Creevey, Penelope Clearwater and George Weasley are victims of red tape in association with their business. All of the above named are either Muggle-borns or associated with Dumbledore’s Army or the Order of the Phoenix in some way. 

“So…Graham is actually guilty of this…murder?” spluttered Emerson Bulstrode. “He claims he’s being railroaded.”

“The evidence we have is solid,” said Kingsley. “It’s all been put in the hands of the DMLE, and his trial is next week.”

“And you married my daughter off to him?” He addressed the four with disdain. “How could you do that knowing what he was? I’ve blindly voted your way on several issues, trusting your word, and this is how you repay me?” 

“This is preposterous!” Mylor Shanks crossed his arms. “I’ve never seen anything about the marriage law history in my life. Someone must have forged my name when signing those books out.”

“But you can’t forge a name,” said Hermione. “You can sign out for standard-issue documents, but the old history and law tomes require magical signatures and wand identification. Those can’t be faked.”

“Someone could have polyjuiced…” said Mylor.

Hermione shook her head. “Nope. Regardless of polyjuice, a wand recognizes it’s owner. Otherwise, anyone could access that room. It’s high-security access…”

“Well, the Minister’s floor is high-security access, and that was breached wasn’t it?” snapped Cosmo. “Someone could have done the same in the Law Library.”

“Someone used their name and wand to grant access to the Minister’s floor, and that person was sentenced to Azkaban last week,” said Kingsley. “So if Mr. Shanks is claiming he didn’t read those documents, then he knows who did since he let them into the Law Library. So which is it?”

The question hung in the air, waiting for an answer, that Mr. Shanks seemed reluctant to give. Trying to change course, he said, “Be that as it may, all this evidence is circumstantial. So what if the original laws were studied prior to the new law being enacted? That doesn’t prove anything.”

“No,” said Kingsley. “On its own, it doesn’t. But it does show intent and compiled with everything else, and Mr. Trotter’s testimony, it’s pretty open and shut.”

“It’s not against the law to well…enact a law,” said Ingrid. 

“It is against the law to target witches and wizards for harassment and abuse, however,” said Kingsley. “The Marriage Law was enacted for the express purposes of ending muggle-born witches and wizards, and those who help cause you financial loss in the war. We’ve traced bank payouts between you six and pure-blood families, as well as have obtained correspondence showing you intended harm to those you targeted. Umbridge and Hopkirk provided the names, the Carrows, Montagues and Flints provided the gold and the connections. Believe me, we wouldn’t be making these accusations if we couldn’t back it up.”

“So, now what?” Emerson Bulstrode stood up. “I have no love for muggle-borns, I won’t deny it. But I can’t condone this.”

“Ms. Cloggs has already been tried for the attempted murder of the Minister for Magic and his Senior and Junior Undersecretary. She will be tried for additional crimes as the DMLE sees fit. Trotter has been granted immunity for his cooperation, but he will forfeit his seat. The remaining four will be taken into custody, charged with the murder of Hilary Erskine Montague and the attempted murders of Hermione Granger Black, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Megan Jones Flint and Daphne Maldon Mulciber. Remaining charges to be determined by the DMLE.”

With that, Harry, Draco, Sirius and Miles stood up and walked towards the four wayward Wizengamot members, and took them into custody. They were led out in cuffs as the rest of the Wizengamot looked away in disgust.

“Well, what now?” asked Emerson Bulstrode. “Do we have to fill those seats?”

“We have enough to make a quorum, but we will end this session here. We will meet again after the trials to determine what to do next,” said Kingsley. “The first order of business will be to dissolve the marriage law.”

“Why don’t we just do it now?” asked Theo. “If we have a quorum and all…”

“We must proceed carefully from this point on, Mr. Nott,” explained Kingsley. “Once news gets out about what has happened, trust in the Ministry will be very low. I’ll be accused of stacking the deck to get my way, especially if we make any decisions today. As news gets out about the charges filed against our colleagues, and as other stories make themselves known, we will build that trust back up, and then we can get something done.”

………

“Kingsley, we have a problem.” Harry strode into Kingsley’s office, where he, Percy and Hermione were sitting, something obviously troubling him. “Umbridge is missing.”

“Missing, like foul play? Or missing like, escaped?” asked Hermione.

“We’re pretty certain she’s escaped,” said Harry. “Any break-ins would have been detected, and her tracker is still at her house.” Harry shuddered. “Her whole house looks like her office at Hogwarts…ugh.”

“Well…shit,” said Percy. “She’s going to get desperate.”

“We’ll find her,” assured Sirius. “We’ll keep someone on it as best we can. We’ve got busy times ahead of us helping prepare for trial.” He looked at Hermione, who nodded. 

“Keep all security measures in place,” said Kingsley. “We’ll print up some wanted posters as well.” He looked at Percy and Hermione. “I think we’re done here for today. I’m going to keep Aurors on you for now, especially you Hermione. Umbridge has no great love for you, and she could be who Carrow was supposed to keep you for.”

“Fine,” said Hermione. She got up to head to her office. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” asked Sirius. 

“I still have things to do,” said Hermione. “I figured I’d go to my office for a few hours. You’re going to be working, right?”

“Kitten, you’ve been eating, sleeping and breathing this case since it started,” said Sirius. “And we have more coming up in the next few weeks, plus you have an interview to give. I think I should take you home.”

“I’m no different than anyone else working on this,” protested Hermione. “I need to be here.”

“You are different,” said Sirius. “You’re carrying twins, and it’s already a risky pregnancy. The next few weeks are going to be very stressful, and I want you to relax. Please love?”

“All right,” she finally said. “You’re going to be here for a while?”

“For a few more hours, then I’ll be home.”


	33. New Stories

_Corruption in the Wizengamot_

_Six members of the Wizengamot have been arrested and accused of illegal acts, including bribery, attempted murder, and targeting of muggle-born witches and wizards. _

_Long-time Wizengamot members, Tamora Cloggs, Mylor Shanks, Cosmo Williams, Boris Trotter, Eunice Elliot and Ingrid Gamblesby will all be standing trial in the next few weeks facing various charges and looking at time in Azkaban and removal from their seats. Tamora Cloggs had previously been arrested for the attempted murder of the Minister for Magic and his Senior and Junior Undersecretaries. _

_It was reported that several new members had recently been added- Arthur Weasley, Molly Prewett Weasley, William Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Sirius Black, Harry Potter and the most controversial of all, Hermione Granger Black. All inductees, aside from Harry Potter were eligible to Sacred Twenty-eight seats, including Hermione Black, who it has been learned, is related to the Crouch Family by a squib Great-Great-Grandmother. _

_“The seats were open, and we had people to fill them,” said Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic and acting Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. “There is no doubt of their eligibility and their right to a seat.”_

_Rita Skeeter, in her Witch Weekly article, accuses Mr. Shacklebolt of stacking the deck in his favor so he can regain the power that the Wizengamot initially took away. “We can’t have another Fudge situation again," says Skeeter. “He had too much power, and he almost killed us all.”_

_Rest assured that we at the Daily Prophet will faithfully report on all actions regarding the Wizengamot and the upcoming trials, and will also have exclusive interviews with some of the witches and wizards whose lives have been turned upside down by recent laws passed._

Graham Montague’s trial was the first one up, which made Kingsley breathe a sigh of relief. A conviction on this case would help with the trials of everyone else, and make things that much easier. Even with Sirius, Harry and Draco being recused since they were involved in the case and testifying, they had enough members to vote, and between the evidence found, and the testimony of the squib who performed the autopsy, the case was a sure win. Graham Montague was sentenced to life in Azkaban, with no possibility of parole, and Millicent Bulstrode was granted an annulment, her father thankful to get his daughter away from him. The relief from this trial was short-lived as the first stories about the troubles with the Wizengamot were being reported on. Though Hermione and Harry, with the help of Horace Slughorn had managed to keep Barnabas Cuffe under control, there was really no right way to spin the story in the Wizengamot’s favor and the mail department was kept on their toes by all the hexes, curses and howlers that were flying in one after the other.

The day after the story broke, the Prophet ran the first of the articles on the victims of the Wizengamot’s actions

_Tales of Marriage: Day One_

_Justin Finch-Fletchley, a muggle-born wizard who was in the same year at Hogwarts as the Golden Trio was one of the first to be affected by the Marriage Law and Magical Restoration Act. In school, Mr. Finch-Fletchley was in Hufflepuff house, and was also a member of the now notorious “Dumbledore’s Army” and fought in the epic final battle against You Know Who. He found himself betrothed to Hestia Carrow, a pure-blood who was a few years behind him in school. “She seemed nice, and we got along all right,” said Mr. Finch-Fletchley. “It was her father that was the problem.” The young couple was forced to live at Carrow Manor with Hestia’s father, Alden Carrow, and the young man often found himself at the wrong end of Carrow’s wand. _

_“He would hit me with hexes and curses for no reason, and sometimes brought his friends in as well,” says Mr. Finch-Fletchley. “I snapped one day and stood up to him, and he used the Cruciatus curse on me. It wasn’t the last time either- it became his common and favored method of torture.” He was sometimes brought into St. Mungo’s for treatment of his injuries, but often had to be healed by his wife. _

_When asked to corroborate, his wife, Hestia, did so without hesitating. “Justin and I got along fine from the start. He was lovely to me when we first met, and we made an effort to get along since we were married for the foreseeable future.” _

_The young couple, who seem to care very much for each other, and intend to stay married if the law is overturned, do not credit the law for their relationship. “Maybe we never would have met without it,” says Mr. Finch-Fletchley, “but that doesn’t make the law right. We happen to be compatible with each other, but not many are. We’re one of the few.”_

_Throughout the week, we will be covering a few more of these marriages, ones that were more ill-fated than this young couple, and will also be featuring other victims of the “Vindictive Six”, as they are being called by Witch Weekly._

_Stay Tuned…_

_Tales of Marriage: Day Two_

_In continuing the debate of the marriage law, we are presenting the story of Megan Jones Flint. Megan, also a muggle-born in the same year as the Golden Trio, and a Hufflepuff classmate of Justin Finch-Fletchley. While not a member of Dumbledore’s Army, Megan did stay and fight in the final battle. After graduating from Hogwarts, she went to work in the Ministry in the Department of Floo Regulation._

_Ms. Jones found herself betrothed to Marcus Flint, a fellow schoolmate who graduated a few years before her. “I was a little frightened of him in school,” said Ms. Jones. “We never interacted, but I saw him do some awful things to other children, and on the Quidditch Pitch. I tried to get along with him after we married, but he made it clear pretty quickly that I was only going to be his punching bag.” After being seen several times out and about with visible bruises, Ms. Jones ended up in St. Mungo’s a few times for more severe injuries, often only to be pulled away immediately after treatment and paying off the administrative staff to keep it quiet (see Issue 31132 for a full reporting on the corruption at St. Mungo’s)._

_Finally, the Aurors were notified and were able to get Ms. Jones into hiding and treated for head injuries, bruising and a miscarriage. “I had managed to prevent pregnancy by taking my muggle birth control pills (those cannot be tracked by the Ministry), but I ran out and had no way to get more. I would never want to have a child with him.” Ms. Jones has been assured that she will not be punished for the use of Muggle birth control pills, especially now that the Ministry is in the process of recanting the law. When asked what she would do if the law is repealed, she spoke very plainly._

_“I’m annulling the marriage and moving very far away.”_

_Mr. Flint was prosecuted for spousal abuse and was only sentenced to two years of house arrest. “This is part of the corruption we are trying to do away with,” says Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. “Mr. Flint should have done time in Azkaban for his crimes, but he received a slap on the wrist, and certain members of the Wizengamot received a nice payout. Rest assured, that will not be happening anymore.”_

_We at the Prophet are relieved that Ms. Jones is safe and sound, and no longer in a position to be abused by her soon to be former husband. Unfortunately, not all can say the same. See tomorrow’s issue for more information._

_Tales of Marriage: Day 3_

_Today we present the sad tale of Hilary Erskine Montague, the one fatality since the Marriage Law was initiated. Ms. Erskine was a muggle-born student at Hogwarts who was too young to fight in the final battle. A Ravenclaw, she was one of the top of her class, a chaser on her house Quidditch team and a prefect and Head Girl. Upon Graduation, she had planned to sign with the Wimbourne Wasps as a professional Quidditch player, when she was forced to marry Graham Montague because of the Marriage Law and Magical Restoration Act. _

_Little is known about their marriage as Mr. Montague chose to keep her hidden. We could find no records of visits to St. Mungos or anyone willing to speak to us regarding her time with Mr. Montague. She was reported to have died of natural causes approximately three months after they married, with no actual investigation into the cause of death._

_At the urging of Harry Potter, Ms. Erskine’s parents arranged to have her remains exhumed and examined by a squib specialist after a subsequent investigation at the Alden Carrow estate turned up evidence of wrongdoing. As it turns out, Ms. Erskine had been killed by a substance used in muggle transport vehicles called “Antifreeze”. This substance, when fed to someone causes severe illness and death and is hard to detect unless the examiner is aware to look for it. _

_Mr. Montague has subsequently been tried for her murder and sentenced to life without parole in Azkaban, and his current marriage to Millicent Bulstrode has been annulled._

_When asked, Ms. Erskine’s friends remember her as a lively, intelligent girl who took to magic with relative ease. She will be greatly missed._

_Please see tomorrow’s issue for the story of the victims of other Wizengamot decisions._

_Tales of the Wizengamot: Day Four_

_In this second to last installment investigating recent actions of the Wizengamot, we will be talking to people who were victimized, but not by the marriage law._

_Dennis Creevey, proprietor of Creevey’s Cameras, was a former Dumbledore’s Army member but was forced to stay away from the final battle due to his age. He lost his older brother Colin in the battle. “We shared a love of photography,” says Mr. Creevey. “I have tons of pictures that Colin took, both with Wizard and Muggle cameras, and we had been devising new techniques for quicker development, and we dreamed of opening a shop after Hogwarts.”_

_Sadly, Mr. Creevey went on to meet his goal alone, but it came with a price. “I met obstacles at every turn, from permits to licensing. It took me two years longer to open my shop than it should have. I know this because Adrian Pucey opened a clothing store right next to my shop and he was up and running in less than a month.” When asked why he thought there was a difference, he made his opinion very clear. “Adrian is a great guy, don’t get me wrong, but he was a Slytherin, and his parents, while not death-eaters, were sympathetic to you know who. It was made very clear that I didn’t have the right kind of …connections. Then I became friendly with Adrian, and we started talking. That’s when I found out that they inflated permit fees and kept stringing me along losing more and more money on rent and equipment- all because I was Muggle-Born, and in the DA at school.”_

_This could have been an individual case, but it was reported that Susan Bones Macmillan and Penelope Clearwater both have had the same trouble. Susan Macmillian is a pureblood, whose Aunt was killed by death eaters, and she was a member of Dumbledore’s Army and fought in the final battle. Ms. Clearwater is a muggle-born who graduated before the final battle. Mrs. Macmillan re-opened Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Shoppe and expanded it into a small bistro. Ms. Clearwater re-opened Flourish and Blotts. Both ran into inflated permit fees and red tape often not found in establishing such businesses._

_Also running into trouble is Mr. George Weasley, proprietor of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, a famous joke shop that opened in Diagon Alley before the war. As it is well known, Mr. Weasley, a pure-blood was also in Dumbledore’s Army, fought in the final battle and lost his twin brother Fred during this battle. The Weasley family have always been considered “blood traitors” amongst the pure-blood population, and their family is well known for their actions in the Order of the Phoenix and in the final battle itself. “Having opened a business before the war, I know what the requirements are, and which permits are needed. After the war, I found myself facing longer and longer wait times for basic permits, inflated costs and general incompetence from Ministry officials. It’s been setting my business back for quite some time._

_It seems evident that there has been blatant discrimination against specific people in the Wizarding world- an action that Kingsley Shacklebolt has vowed to put an end to. “We have determined the cause of all the trouble, and those people are being dealt with, and removed from the Wizengamot. When this process is complete, there will be a complete review of any wrongdoing, and those affected will be compensated by those who caused the problems.”_

_Be sure to check in tomorrow for the final story in our series._

_The Marriage Law: Day Five_

_On day three, we reported the sad murder of Hillary Erskine at the hands of her then-husband, Graham Montague. While the subject of this story survived her ordeal, her story became the turning point for the investigation of the “Vindictive Six.”_

_Hermione Granger, member of the Golden Trio, Dumbledore’s Army, and Hogwarts Prefect and Head Girl needs no more introduction than that. It was assumed when the Marriage Law passed that she would marry her long-time suitor, Ronald Weasley, but he disappeared, leaving Hermione eligible to be married to a pure-blood wizard. The chosen groom was none other than Gregory Goyle, a fellow classmate who also fought in the final battle, on the side of you know who. His father, who was killed in the fight, had been responsible for the murder of Ms. Granger’s parents, and his family forced to pay their entire fortune in reparations for the war._

_Ms. Granger, who has since remarried to two-time winner of Witch Weekly’s Most Eligible Bachelor, Sirius Black, and is now four months pregnant with twins, sat down with us to tell her story._

_“The news of my betrothal could not have come at a worse time,” says Mrs. Black. “Gregory had always been awful to me in school, and while I had no interaction with him after the war, I knew he was always resentful.”_

_When asked how the marriage was, Mrs. Black broke down, clutching the hands of her husband and Harry Potter, who had both come to support her during the interview. “When we arrived at his home after the wedding, he snapped my wand and then went through my things, looking for anything of value that he could sell. The next day, he put an enslavement collar on me and beat me when I resisted. Over the next six months, the beatings continued, he sold off all my things and raided my Gringott’s vault, cleaning it out. He even killed my cat, who tried to defend me and refused to let me leave the house, so I couldn’t get word to my friends.” _

_“Finally, on the last day, he tried to choke me to death, but he broke the collar. His house elf, Hildy, managed to apparate me away before he could kill me. I had her take me to Sirius Black’s house since it’s undetectable and heavily warded. I knew Gregory wouldn’t be able to get me there.”_

_“It was awful,” said Mr. Black. “She appeared in my drawing room so suddenly, and I had never seen anyone so beaten and battered as badly as she was. I called the Aurors and for medical help.”_

_To make things worse, after her marriage to Mr. Goyle was annulled, the Marriage Law office offered her two very unsatisfactory options for remarriage. Graham Montague, who was recently incarcerated for the murder of his first wife, or Stanley Shunpike, who was also recently detained for the use of an Unforgiveable on an Auror, amongst other charges. That’s when Sirius Black stepped in. “I fit the criteria," said Mr. Black, with a shrug. “I’ve always been very fond of Hermione, and I couldn’t allow her to go into that situation again.”_

_It was this case that finally called for attention to not only the marriage law but the actions of the Wizengamot in general, who had stripped the Minister of much of his power and acted in their own best interests. “Even the trial was a nightmare,” says Mr. Potter. “What should have been an open and shut case ended up with having Hermione on the witness stand for six hours.”_

_Gregory Goyle was ultimately found guilty and sentenced to forty years in Azkaban. Since then, Mrs. Black, who has taken the position of Junior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic has been helping gather evidence against the “Vindictive Six” and working with the Auror department to help witches and wizards who found themselves in abusive situations._

_When asked what she would do if the Marriage Law is repealed, she had this to say. “WHEN the marriage law is repealed, I plan on staying married.” It’s obvious to this reporter that Mr. and Mrs. Black have grown to love each other since they married, and are now expecting twins. _

_The trials for the so-called “Vindictive Six” will be starting next week. Hopefully, after all of this ugliness is done, we can begin restoring the Wizengamot to be worthy of trust by the people again._

Hermione had left the interview shaking, not having relived her experience in a long time. She hoped that the interview would be portrayed well, that all of them would be. She knew that there would be rumors flying everywhere, given the sparse information provided from the Ministry, and the previous stories that had gotten out thanks to Goyle’s jailhouse interviews.

“Well done, Kitten,” said Sirius, as he put his arm around her. “I’m really proud of you.”

“I just hope it works,” said Hermione.


	34. Trials

The Prophet sold a record number of issues the week the stories ran, and Kingsley was delighted with the articles. While public distrust was high, people seemed to accept the situation, and they followed the stories of the trial carefully, especially those whose families had been affected by the Marriage law.

Hermione found herself often hit the hardest by the pressure of the trials, being called to testify to her research and actions, and the defendants' solicitors fought hard to win acquittals for their clients. On top of that, Delores Umbridge was still missing, meaning that Hermione still needed to be escorted everywhere she went. “After this is over, I’m taking you away for a while,” grumped Sirius as he tried to massage the knots from her neck. “I wish I could right now.”

“I have to testify tomorrow,” said Hermione. “I wish we could have tried them all at once.” So far, Cosmo Williams and Eunice Elliot had both been tried and convicted of various crimes ranging from accepting bribes to accessory to murder and had been given lengthy stays in Azkaban. Ingrid Gamblesby’s trial started the next day, and her solicitor was particularly vicious. At Sirius’ behest, Hermione was not going over her papers for the umpteenth time, but instead, was curled up with him as he tried to take her mind off it. 

“We’ve been through the files several times,” said Sirius. “You’ve done beautifully at the previous trials, as have Percy and everyone else as well. Just make sure to keep some water on hand, and some crackers." The stress had sometimes been too much for Hermione, making her ill, which her pregnancy could ill afford. He moved to stroke her protruding belly. “They’re getting bigger,” he observed. “Can you feel them move yet?”

“Not yet,” said Hermione, placing her hand over his. “It shouldn’t be much longer before I can, though.” They lay together quietly before Hermione spoke again. “Is there any peanut butter and carrots?”

“That’s disgusting, but yes,” sighed Sirius as he got up. 

………

Ingrid’s solicitor kept Hermione on the stand for seven hours straight, making her defend herself from everything to her decision to investigate the fraud to her marriage to Sirius. Kingsley could see that Hermione was struggling and finally put an end to it. “Good Godric, Mr. Hendricks, what more can you ask her? She’s answered every question you’ve put forth several times in several different variations and her answers never change. We’re done here. We will continue tomorrow, where we will hopefully wrap this up.” Mr. Hendricks looked like he wanted to argue, but one look from Kingsley put an end to that. 

Hermione stood up from the stand quietly and gathered her things, her face pale and her hands shaking slightly. She hadn’t wanted to ask for a break because she didn’t want to look she was looking for a way out, but she was starving to the point of light-headedness. She stumbled a bit and was caught by Arthur. “You don’t look well, Hermione,” he said, concern etching his features. “That was a really long session. When was the last time you ate?”

“This morning…” replied Hermione vaguely. “I…think…” She was a little fuzzy and she felt foolish for having neglected herself and the babies for fear that she would look weak. “I should get something…”

“Come on, Love…” Hermione looked to see Sirius taking her things from her. “Let’s go get some dinner. I’ll have a word with Kingsley about breaks from now on.”

“I can’t make people take a break because of me,” said Hermione. “I shouldn’t get special treatment…”

Sirius cut her off. “First, yes you can. Second, it’s not just for you. I don’t know about anyone else, but my ass is numb and I have to piss something fierce. That was way too long.”

“Sorry about that,” said Kingsley. “I’ll incorporate some breaks from now on. I wasn’t expecting Mr. Hendricks to be quite that zealous.”

“It’s all right, Kingsley,” said Hermione. “I should have asked.”

“Come to dinner with us, Kings,” said Sirius. “And try to ignore my wife’s disgusting food choices.”

“Can’t be any worse than Ginny’s,” said Harry. “She was eating bacon and chocolate pudding yesterday.”

“That sounds delicious,” sighed Hermione. “Maybe with butterscotch pudding…” Sirius gagged. “Don’t knock it till you’ve tried it, Sirius.”

“Ugh, let’s go.”


	35. The Moment We've been Waiting For

After a few more challenging weeks, the trials were finally over, all members having been found guilty of multiple violations resulting in stays in Azkaban and permanent loss of their Wizengamot seat. In spite of Delores Umbridge still being on the lam, Hermione felt like she could finally sit back and take a breath for a little while. She knew the first Wizengamot meeting was coming up quickly, and with it, the vote to retract the marriage law, and she was in the process of listing other items of interest that should be taken up immediately. The articles in the Prophet had done their job, moving the public’s sympathies to the current Wizengamot, having to clean up the mess that had been made, and confidence in Kingsley was at an all-time high, which was fortunate considering he’d been the Minister since the chaos began.

“The Wizengamot will come to order,” called Kingsley, watching as those milling around and chatting gradually moved toward their seats. "Thank you. As we spoke about, the first order of business is the Marriage Law and Magical Preservation Act and it’s removal. When the law was originally voted in, most were under the assumption that the law was just that, a way to preserve magical heritage. We now know there were more dire motives behind the law, and I am officially calling to turn the law over. Thoughts?”

The room was silent for a while until Flora Pucey stood up. “I think it’s going to be fairly unanimous that the law be repealed, but we need to discuss what happens next. Will all law compliant marriages be automatically annulled, or will the couples have to divorce?”

“That’s an interesting question, Mrs. Pucey,” said Emerson Bulstrode. “My Millicent is obviously moving on from the reprobate she was forced to marry, but we shouldn’t have to pay for a divorce. I say all marriages be automatically annulled.” Hermione and Sirius glanced at each other but remained quiet. 

“But what about those couples who wish to remain married?” asked Flora. “My sister does, I’m sure the Blacks do. There are a few others I know of as well.” Hermione knew she was thinking of Seamus and Katie and Dean and Luna. “And what about the children? Daphne Mulciber is pregnant. A few others are as well.”

“Then they can remarry if they so choose,” said Emerson. “And how many children do you think we are talking about?”

Hermione looked at the list of marriages that had come about because of the law and stood up. “Oddly enough, there are very few pregnancies in unwelcome marriages, so the law did not really do what it intended. Most of the pregnancies that have been recorded have been between loving couples- couples married before the law who are complying with the procreation part, or couples who fell in love after being married. There were a few miscarriages, and of those some of them were well…forced. There are only a handful of pregnancies that would be of concern.”

“What do we do about those?” asked Flora. 

“I think we can cover that with those individual mothers instead of creating another law,” said Kingsley. “The Ministry will work with them on an individual basis. As for the marriages, if we choose the divorce option instead of automatic annulment, the expenses can be taken from the vaults of those convicted. Their ill-gotten gains can be good for something then.” Kingsley waited a while for the murmurings and discussions to die down before calling for a vote.

“Before we vote,” said Molly Weasley, standing. “I ask one more thing. I know it may be selfish, and I understand if you say no, but I would like to ask that those who left the country instead of being subject to the law be allowed to come home with no punishment.” A few people glanced at Hermione since it was her fiance who had fled. She thought about it for a moment. Indeed, she never would be in the situation she found herself in if Ron hadn’t left. But, she never would have married Sirius either. The agonizing pain she had felt at his defection had since cooled to well…nothing. She hadn’t even thought about him much, especially since she and Sirius had finally voiced their feelings to each other, and while she had no desire to see him, she didn’t want to deny Arthur and Molly the right to see their son. She glanced at Sirius, and she could tell by the look on his face that while he still wanted to throttle Ron, he would leave it up to her. How did she know him so well in such a short time when she had been so blindsided by someone she had known since she was eleven? Hermione shrugged at Kingsley, indicating she had no opinion.

“I’ll agree so we can get this law behind us as quickly as possible,” said Kingsley. There had been more than one deserter, who by law should have lost their magic, but Kingsley felt it would be a waste at this point. The vote passed unanimously to abolish the marriage law in total, and complete annulment won over divorce by a slim margin. “Splendid,” exclaimed Kingsley. “Next order of business?”

Hermione stood up. “Minister, I would like to propose that those business owners who have been affected by prejudicial decisions have their cases reviewed and compensation be awarded from the vaults of the convicted. Since my role in research is no longer needed, I would be willing to take this on.”

Emerson Bulstrode stood. “While I agree they should be compensated, I’m not certain Mrs. Black is the best candidate to determine recompense. She is acquainted with many of the victims and may be overgenerous in her awards. I suggest a second person, someone a little more removed from the situation be involved as well.” Heads swiveled towards Hermione to see how she would respond.

Hermione considered and then nodded. “I would agree with that.”

“I would be willing to assist,” said Theo Nott. Hermione looked over to Draco, who nodded. She didn’t know Theo well but trusted Draco’s judgment.

“Excellent,” said Kingsley. “All in favor?” Another unanimous decision. “All right then. I have a feeling there will be much to clean up. Mrs. Granger has provided me with a list of potential issues that have been voted on in the last few years. I suggest that we take a look at this and determine priorities and how we want to approach these issues.”

………

“You’re quiet tonight,” said Hermione as she and Sirius relaxed after dinner. Sirius had been quiet through dinner, and now he sat pensively with her feet in his lap while she read. “Is this about the annulment?”

“I didn’t think our marriage would get annulled,” said Sirius. “I just assumed that couples would seek divorce.” He didn’t say anything more, not quite sure where he was going with his thoughts. Hermione marked her place and set her book aside, watching Sirius as he massaged her feet and sat up to straddle him.

“Hey,” she said, running her fingers through his hair. Merlin, he was a beautiful man. She was still amazed that he loved her when he could have practically any woman he wanted. It was often very obvious to her how attractive other women found him, considering how often they threw themselves at Sirius, even when she was beside him. Waitresses often came to the table with their shirts half unbuttoned- hell, even nurses were ridiculous, consider what Harry and Sirius both told her about her day in the Emergency room. He looked up at her and smiled, bringing her in for a kiss. “We’ve talked about this,” she said to him. She ran her fingers over his wedding ring, his best friends ring, that he never took off. He had been so good to her, even before he loved her and she knew what she had to do. She stood up, watching him as he started to look concerned, and she knelt down before him, taking his hand in hers. “You volunteered to marry me when you didn’t have to,” she said. “And then told me we could divorce when the law was overturned. That choice was taken away from us, so now it’s my turn. The notification papers will be coming through tomorrow, and I want to remedy this as soon as possible. Sirius, will you remarry me? Tomorrow?”

“Of course I will,” said Sirius, smiling. He pulled her up on his lap and kissed her. “We could do it right this time if you want- the white dress, the aisle…”

“I don’t need it,” said Hermione. “I just want to marry you, no muss, no fuss, as soon as the documents come in. I can ask Kingsley or Percy to do it. I know they both will.”

“If that’s what you want,” said Sirius. He swept his thumb over her knuckles. “Who knew that I’d fall in love with the swotty little third year that saved my life? And that she’d be having my babies?”

“Who would have thought I’d fall in love with the rebellious, much older pretty boy who can’t seem to stop risking his life?”

“Who wouldn’t?”

………

_Mrs. Hermione Granger Goyle Black_

_Number 12, Grimmauld Place_

_Dear Mrs. Black:_

_Effective today, the Marriage Law and Marriage Restoration Act has been overturned. To avoid extraneous cost, all marriages performed under this law have been annulled, requiring no further action on you or your former spouse’s part. If you wish, you may re-marry at any time. If there has been any financial inconvenience incurred due to the law, please report to the Junior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, Hermione Black or Solicitor for the DMLE, Theodore Nott as soon as possible. There is no guarantee of recompense, but all cases will be considered._

_We at the Ministry apologized for any inconvenience._

_Regards,_

_Dealla Whatley_

_Undersecretary_

_Department of Marriage and Procreation_

_ ………_

“Did you get your letter?” Hermione looked up to see a smiling Sirius at her door. “I’m here to report financial distress to the Junior Undersecretary. I’m having twins, you see.”

“You don’t say?” retorted Hermione. 

“And one of them if a girl,” said Sirius. “I’m going to have to purchase a whole new wardrobe every season, hire bodyguards to keep the boys away because she’s going to be gorgeous…”

“That sounds terrible,” said Hermione. “I’ll try to have an ugly baby then, save you some expense.”

“Not possible Kitten, have you seen us?” Sirius came over and kissed Hermione. “If we want to see Kingsley, we should do it now. I have to go out and help a few women that are having trouble leaving their spouses. Harry’s already gone.”

Hermione got up and they started walking to Kingsley’s office. “Are they having a lot of trouble?” she asked. “You’d think after everything that people would be happy with the annulments.”

“Some are,” said Sirius. “For some, it’s a matter of pride. “Mulciber’s wife- the pregnant one- you know. She went to get her things and he wouldn’t let her leave. Luckily, we gave her a coin- she messaged us. There are a few others as well.” They knocked on Kingsley’s office and were let in.

“Let me guess,” said Kingsley, grinning. “You two waste no time, do you?”

“Can we get this done, Kings?” asked Sirius. “I have to get out in the field. We don’t want to wait.”

“Isn’t he romantic?” simpered Hermione sarcastically.

“You’re both sure?” asked Kingsley.

“Yes,” they both answered. 

“She can’t live without me, you know,” said Sirius.

“More like he can’t take care of himself without me,” said Hermione. 

Sirius took her hands and they stood before Kingsley. “Please Kings?” he asked. “I don’t want to be without her as my wife for a single minute.”

“Of course,” said Kingsley. “I’d be honored.”

………

They kept their re-marriage a secret until the Weasley family dinner on Sunday. “So you two got your letters then?” asked Arthur as they all sat at the table.

“Right away the next day,” said Hermione. “Lovely form letter, I’m supposed to see myself for financial recompense.” Everyone laughed.

“So do we need to plan a wedding?” asked Mrs. Weasley, her face eager. She was itching to plan something. “I’d love to help you, dear.”

Hermione and Sirius looked at each other. “We already took care of it,” said Sirius. “About five minutes after we received our letters, we ran over by Kingsley and got married again.” A round of applause went up and congratulations were received all around. 

“At least let us throw you a fine reception,” said Molly. “In spite of how you got together, your marriage really needs to be celebrated.” 

“We would love that, Molly,” said Hermione. She couldn’t deny the woman who had been like a mother to her a chance to throw a party. 

………

“Do you reckon Ron will come back?” Harry asked Ginny later that night. “Now that the law is done. Do you think he even knows what has all happened?”

“I doubt it,” said Ginny. Ron had never been a regular reader of the Prophet, and if he was in America like everyone thought, chances were slim he even got the Prophet. They had all tried contacting him after he left, first frantically trying to get him to return so Hermione wouldn’t have to marry Goyle, and then just to find out where he went. There was never a response, so no one knew if he was even getting the letters. Harry thought he might be afraid that he’d be brought back and punished if they knew where he was, and couldn’t help but resent Ron for taking the easy way out. “What do you think will happen if he returns?”

“I don’t know,” said Harry. “A lot of people are pretty mad about Hermione. If he didn’t want to marry her, he should have just broken up with her.” No one really understood why Ron was so hesitant to get married, and he got defensive whenever someone brought up the subject. Harry could tell that it hurt Hermione, but she never said a word, and he never brought it up because he didn’t want to cause any pain. She was obviously much happier now, and much better off in Harry’s opinion. Not that he hadn’t wanted Ron and Hermione to be together, because he would have been happy had they worked out, but Hermione and Sirius together just _worked_. And if Hermione was happy, he was happy. He would have to wait and see how Ron was when and if he came back.

“What if he wants Hermione back?” asked Ginny.

“Looks like he’ll have to deal,” said Harry. He certainly wasn’t going to encourage Hermione to give him another chance if the option came up. Ron was supposed to be his best mate, and he hadn’t only abandoned Hermione when he left. He left all his family and friends behind as well, with no word of his whereabouts or how he was doing, or anything. “He’s going to have a lot of explaining to do.”


	36. A Reception And...

“Theo, I’m happy you volunteered to help me with this,” said Hermione. “This is overwhelming.” After putting a one month limit on claims for reimbursement, Hermione and Theo had walked into her office to find stack after stack of papers waiting for them. Theo turned a little pale looking at the workload. 

“Is it too late to change my mind?” asked Theo. “I resign.”

“Too late,” grinned Hermione. “I’ll bet 10 galleons that there is a claim from Mundungus Fletcher in there, and it’s going to be for a ridiculous amount of money.”

“I won’t take that bet,” said Theo. “There are going to be plenty of false claims here. We’ve got our work cut out for us.” He sighed and grabbed the first folder from the stack. “I suppose the first thing we should do is separate fake from legit claims and then group them by the amount asked for. You think?”

“Sounds good,” said Hermione. They spent the rest of the day going over files, and by the end of the day, had sorted out several legitimate requests. “I’m glad you’re helping me with this. It’s good to have a second opinion on some of these.”

“Ready Kitten?” Sirius strode into the room and nodded a greeting at Theo. 

Hermione looked over the work they had done. “I think we’re good for the day. Tomorrow, same time?” she asked Theo.

“Sure.” 

“Hey,” said Hermione, a sudden thought coming over her. “The Weasley’s are throwing us a wedding reception this weekend at the Burrow. Would you like to come?”

“I don’t see why not,” said Theo. “I know Lisa has plans during the day, but we’re free that evening.” Theo had married Lisa Turpin, and they had also remarried after the annulment. “We won’t be able to stay long, Lisa is due in three weeks, and she’s not very comfortable.”

“I can imagine,” said Hermione, rubbing her belly. “I still have about four months, and my back is killing me. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Theo nodded and left. Hermione got up and stretched and kissed Sirius.

“Going well then?” he asked. 

“I think so,” said Hermione. “I’m glad Theo is helping me on this though. I never would have gotten this far without him. It’s been an entertaining day.”

“Oh?” Sirius raised an eyebrow. “What did Dung ask for?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “10000 Galleons and a new broom. He has to be off his nut if he thinks that’s going through.”

………

I would like to propose a toast.” Eyes turned to Harry, who held up his glass of champagne. “Given the circumstances, we weren’t able to have a big party the first time you got married, so we’re making up for it this time. I’ll always be grateful to Sirius for saving Hermione and I was glad to find them so well suited to each other. I hope you have a long and happy marriage. To Sirius and Hermione!” Everyone toasted the happy couple, who kissed then gazed at each other happily. The party had been well underway by this point, and Molly had invited everyone she could think of, and they all had accepted the invitation. While Hermione did not like to be the center of attention, she loved that everyone was there and tried to make a point to say hello to everyone. Harry approached Sirius and smiled at seeing him watching his wife talk animatedly with Neville. 

“Thanks for the toast,” said Sirius. Harry nodded.

“Anytime,” he replied. He nodded at Hermione. “She’s been working hard. She deserves a good party and some peace.”

“Speaking of,” said Sirius. “Anyone heard from Ron yet?”

“No,” said Harry. “I know Molly had written letters and sent them off, but there has been no response. She doesn’t know if he’s getting them or not. Now that he knows there will be no consequences to returning- who knows? Are you worried?”

“Just that he’ll cause her stress,” said Sirius. “She barely made it through all these trials and hearings, and she’s been trying so hard to keep it together and take care of herself. Luckily, this deal she has working with Nott seems to be going well. He seems like a decent bloke, and they’ve been getting on well. They should be done with the claims next week.”

“Nice,” said Harry. “Anyway, I wanted to talk to you…we want you to be Godfather to our new son when he’s born.” Sirius had not been ready to be a Godfather when James was born, having just returned from the veil- he had still been afraid that it was all a cock-up and that he’d get sucked back in at any moment when James had been born, so Harry and Ginny asked Ron and Hermione.

“I…” Sirius was taken aback. “I’d be honored. Of course, we were going to ask you and Ginny to do the honors with ours. Well, with one of them. We’re going to ask Molly and Arthur for the other one.”

“We’d love it,” said Harry. “And Molly and Arthur will too. And don’t worry about Ron. I’ll make sure he’s headed off at the pass.”

………

“Theo, you need to get to St. Mungo’s.” Percy poked his head into Hermione’s office. “They’ve just sent word that your wife arrived. She’s in labor.”

“Labor?” Theo stood up in a panic. “Why didn’t she call me?” He looked at his phone and didn’t see any missed calls. “I’m not getting a signal. I’ve gotten one in here before. I should have known this would happen, she’s a week overdue.” Shaking his head he looked at Hermione, who waved him off.

“Go,” she said. “Use Kingsley’s floo. And good luck.”

Percy came in and sat down in the chair that Theo had just vacated. “So what’s the plan then?”

“We actually don’t have much left to do,” said Hermione. “I can probably finish it up from here. There are maybe 10 more files to go through and them I have to draft the results for Kingsley to review. I don’t want Theo feeling pressured to come back so he can enjoy some time with his family.”

“What about you?” asked Percy. “I suppose we haven’t talked about your plans yet. Ministry policy is one year. Since the original work you were hired to do is essentially complete, Kingsley doesn’t plan on bringing in a replacement. You’ll come back to this position, and to the Wizengamot of course- I’m sure Kingsley will have several projects for you if you want it.”

“I never planned on being a stay at home mum,” said Hermione. “Sirius is taking some time as well. They’re trying to figure out what to do in the Auror office because Harry and Draco both have babies due as well. I guess they didn’t think that part of the Marriage Law through that well. Half the ministry is going to be out on baby leave. Including you?”

“I’m going to take a few weeks,” said Percy. Hermione wasn’t surprised. She knew Percy’s ambition was to be Minister someday, and he wouldn’t get that by taking extended leave. “I’m going to cut back on my hours though,” he continued. “No more late nights for a while.”

“We’ll get everything worked out,” said Hermione. “I can probably get through these files today and then get everything written up tomorrow.”

“Sounds good,” said Percy. Hermione spent the next few hours going over the last of the files and put them away with the rest before sitting back to rest and feel the kicking going on in her belly. It had started shortly after their wedding celebration and Sirius had been so excited to be able to feel the babies move- the memory of it brought a smile to Hermione’s face. He was definitely going to be a good father, even though half the time, he acted like a child himself. She found it endearing and thought that Harry was right. They balanced each other out and made a good couple. 

She got up to stretch and walked over to Kingsley’s office. “Kings, I’m going to run down and get something to eat. Want anything?”

“If it’s as nauseating as your avocado and grapefruit salad, then count me out,” said Kingsley, wrinkling his nose. 

“No,” said Hermione, laughing. “But I could go for a good peanut butter and bacon sandwich. Sirius actually tried it and said it wasn’t bad.”

“Bacon makes anything better, except maybe butterscotch pudding,” said Kingsley. “I’m good, thanks.” 

“I’ll be back in a few then,” said Hermione. 

………

Hermione frowned as she walked in the atrium towards the cafeteria, seeing Theo approaching her. “Theo, I thought…” She was cut off as he walked up and stood close beside her, his hidden wand poking into her side. 

“Give me your wand and keep quiet,” said Theo in a low voice. “We’re getting out of here. If you try anything, those precious babies will not make it.” Hermione glanced around. There were not many people in the atrium and no one near enough to help her if she shouted out. She slowly pulled out her old wand and handed it over, watching Theo stick it in a nearby plant, and she had no choice but to go with him. He tucked her arm in his like they were the best of friends and ushered her over to the floo network.


	37. An Unhappy Reunion

Hermione picked herself up as she stumbled through the floo and looked at her surroundings. She was in a fairly ornate library, but only for a few minutes until Theo hustled her down to a dungeon-like basement. “You’re not Theo,” said Hermione. 

“Wow, I can’t get anything past you can I?” said Theo, his voice sarcastic. “The disguise was enough to get me what I wanted and get me through the Ministry undetected. Very convenient he volunteered to work with you. Now…not that you can do anything about it anyway, but there’s no apparition, and this place is unplottable. Not even a house elf can get in.” He pushed her up against the wall and locked her hands in manacles that were chained there. Hermione could feel her other wand still at her side and wondered how she would be able to reach it, and even if she could, what she would do with it.

“So, who are you really?” asked Hermione. “I know you’re not Umbridge- that’s not her wand.”

“You’ll find out soon enough,” said Theo. “I’ve been waiting to get my revenge on you for a long time. And now, I have plenty of time. No one even knows you’re gone yet, and when they figure it out, they won’t know how to find you and will have no way to get to you. You’re ours to play with.”

“Ours?”

“Hem hem.” Hermione breathed out and turned to face the voice she had just heard. Delores Umbridge stood before her, a self-satisfied smirk on her face. “Why Mrs. Black,” she said in her simpering voice. “I’ve been waiting a long time for this.”

……..

“Percy, have you seen Hermione?” Kingsley had noticed about an hour later that she had not returned from grabbing something to eat. “She should have been back by now.”

“No,” said Percy. “Maybe she went home? Or got sidetracked?” They got up and went to Hermione’s office. All of her things were there yet, so they knew she hadn’t gone home. 

“I don’t like this,” said Kingsley. He pulled out his wand and sent a Patronus to Sirius. Maybe he was panicking for nothing, but better safe than sorry.

Sirius and Harry came rushing up a few minutes later. “Kingsley? What do you mean Hermione is gone?”

“I’m not certain she’s gone, but she went down to the cafeteria to grab a snack. That was over an hour ago,” said Kingsley. “Her things are still here.”

Sirius frowned. He sent his Patronus out to try to send her a message, but it came back. “She’s not here. Shit. How could this happen?”

“I don’t know,” said Harry. “But we’ll find her.” He thought for a moment. “I’ll trace her route to the cafeteria, you go through her things to see if she had any appointments or notes or anything that could tell us where she is.” Sirius nodded, his insides already quaking. He knew that a returned Patronus meant she was somewhere unplottable, and that wasn’t good. He looked at her calendar and looked around her drawers to see if he could find anything, but she had no appointments and nothing of interest that would lead him in the right direction. 

Harry returned ten minutes later, Hermione’s wand in his hands. “I found it in a plant in the Atrium.” They walked over to Kingsley’s office and showed it to him. “Wherever she is, she has no defense,” said Harry.

“Actually,” said Sirius. “She has a second wand. We went out and got her one after your offices got attacked.”

Hearing that, Harry visibly relaxed. “At least that’s something,” he said. “There’s no way she wouldn’t have it on her. All right. First things first, check with Floo regulation. See if they went anywhere.” Harry sent a Patronus to Draco and Miles and brought them up, explaining the situation. “I don’t want this to get out yet- buy us some time. I’m assuming that Umbridge is involved somehow- so we need anything we can find on her. Miles- I’ll leave that up to you. Draco, wherever she is, it’s unplottable. I need you to check the map to see if you can find anything plausible. The Auror office had been working on a reverse map of sorts to find unplottable residences and buildings for occasions like this. “Sirius and I will go down to the Floo office and talk to them.”

………

“I’m sorry, Mr. Potter,” said the secretary. “I don’t see any record of Mrs. Black using the floo today. I wish I could be of more help. Our head of department is out for the day. She could investigate it for you further when she returns.” Harry and Sirius looked at each other in exasperation and left.

“You know who the head of floo regulation is, don’t you?” asked Sirius. Harry stopped.

“Madame Edgecombe,” he said. “Fuck.” While she had been suspected of filing dodgy paperwork, no wrongdoing had ever been proven, and she had walked away with no consequence. He pulled out his wand and sent out several messages with his Patronus. “I’m calling everyone to the Auror office- we need all hands on deck for this. Right now.”

………

Hermione lay panting on the floor, her arms still twisted up in the manacles. Delores hadn’t done much to her yet, but the stinging hexes hurt like a bitch and Hermione was afraid more was coming. “Saving any fun for me?” Another person entered the room.

“Marietta,” said Hermione. “No longer wearing a scarf I see…”

“Cute,” spat Marietta. “Delores isn’t the only one who was waiting around for a bit of revenge. I’ve been dying to have a go at you for years. Because of you, I had to marry a muggle. No decent Wizard would have me, knowing what happened.”

“Then you shouldn’t have told,” said Hermione. “It’s not like you weren’t warned.”

“Still a preachy swot after all this time,” said Marietta, raising her wand.

“Now, now, Marietta,” said Delores. “Keep your temper. We’ve plenty of time, and I want to draw this out. By the time we’re done with her, she’ll be begging for death.”

………

“Merlin, she has to be somewhere!” Sirius got up and walked away from the table. He was worried now- the longer she was gone the longer… He punched the wall in frustration, wishing it was Umbridge’s face. He knew he had to keep going, Hermione was counting on him to find her, and he knew she would do what she could to keep herself safe.

……..

Several hexes and curses later, Hermione found herself trying to keep it together. She could reach her wand, but without knowing where she was, and knowing she couldn’t apparate, she wasn’t sure what she could do quite yet. With two against one, she wasn’t sure she was fast enough to disarm them both given how much pain she was in. 

“Let’s leave her for now,” said Delores in her syrupy voice. “She can spend the night contemplating her fate.

“Why don’t we just end it?” whined Marietta. “Something could go wrong.”

“No one knows where she is, and they won’t be able to find her,” soothed Delores. “I want her to take the night and think before we have more fun tomorrow.”

Mariette humphed. “Fine. I’m not bringing her anything, though. She can just stay where she is for the night. Petrificus Totalus.”

………

“Sirius, I know better than to tell you to get some rest, but at least eat something.” Molly and Arthur had shown up after the Ministry was closed to see how they could help. Molly figured she could do what she was best at and feed people and Arthur dove in to help with the search. Every available Auror had volunteered to stay and help, and most had been dispatched to various properties to do a thorough search, and they came and went throughout the night, all coming up empty. 

“I’m not hungry,” said Sirius as he looked over the map and other documents that had been laid out. He wanted to keep the faith, and he knew that everyone was working as hard as they could to find her, but he was beside himself with worry. How long would Umbridge go before killing her? At heart, Umbridge was the biggest kind of coward, never actually killing the muggles that had been at her mercy. Instead, she let the dementors and the death eaters stationed at Azkaban do it for her. He sat back and wiped a hand over his face, trying to think.

“Come on, mate,” said Harry, clapping his hand on Sirius’ back. “Get something to eat. Get some rest. She’s going to need you when we find her.”

“I need to keep busy,” said Sirius. “I’m going to scope some locations.”

“Then I’m going with you,” said Harry. Sirius started to protest and Harry stopped him. “She’s like my sister and I already failed her once. I won’t let that happen again.”

………

Hermione shivered as she tried to sleep, but the discomfort of the hard floor, the pain of the cuts they had inflicted on her and the fact that she couldn’t move would not allow her to rest. Even if she could reach her wand to free herself, but she knew that the only door out was heavily warded and that she would not be able to escape, and even if she did, she wouldn’t risk her babies by apparating. 

Her reverie was interrupted the next day by Delores and Marietta coming back into the room, evil grins on their faces to see her lying in the same spot as yesterday, unable to move. Hermione stared at them malevolently, refusing to break or plead, not wanting to give them the satisfaction. Marietta lifted her spell, and Hermione slowly stood, working out the stiffness in her joints, trying to think of how to buy herself some time. She felt her Rowan wand at her side, and put her hand over it, thinking of Sirius. This was her link to him, something they shared between them that was a miracle, and she hoped that somehow, it could help them. _Please, Sirius, find me._

“So what plans do you have for me today?” Hermione asked. “More torture…going to kill me?”

“Perhaps,” said Delores, her syrupy voice nonchalant. “I do so enjoy a good torture, and goodness knows you deserve it.”

“I haven’t had enough?” asked Hermione. “You managed somehow to get me matched to Goyle- six months of torture wasn’t enough for you? He almost killed me.”

“Almost being the keyword here,” snarled Marietta. 

“So walk me through it,” said Hermione. “I’m sure you’re very proud of everything you almost accomplished. I’m sure you want me to know every single detail of the plan against me, and others like me.”

“If you hadn’t stuck your nose in,” said Delores, “Many more mudbloods would have died. Many of your DA ilk would have too. All I had to do was find a few embittered Wizengamot members and get them to do what I wanted. I had secrets on them all, and I also knew who had the most to lose, and who had lost the most in the war, and I blackmailed them into doing what I wanted. It didn’t take much- especially if the end result ended in revenge against those who made them lose everything- mudbloods, the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore’s army. I got Rita Skeeter to do some jailhouse interviews with Gregory Goyle and a few other prisoners. It was all too simple, but of course, Miss Goody Two-Shoes had to ruin everything.”

“I don’t care about mudbloods,” said Marietta. “I convinced my Mum to help out, file a few papers, lose a few floo records…anything I could think of to hurt you and your precious DA. I loved watching everyone wonder what happened to you after you got married- I knew exactly where you were and what was happening to you, and I laughed knowing no one knew where you were, just like they don’t know now.” Marietta shot an angry glance at Hermione. “But here you are, remarried to the great Sirius Black, pregnant. I could have had a life like that if you hadn’t marked me.”

Hermione didn’t say anything, knowing that there was nothing she could say to make either lady see reason. She clutched her wand side again, as though she were in pain and thought of Sirius again, wincing when she saw Delores and Marietta advance on her with their wands drawn.

………

“What the hell?” Sirius pulled his wand out and stared at it. The wand was quivering. _Please, Sirius, find me_. Sirius looked around wildly. “Hermione?”

“What’s going on?” Harry looked up from the bookcase he was studying. “Sirius?”

Sirius held up his vibrating wand. “I swear I just heard her. She wants me to find her.”

Harry frowned, studying the wand. He had never seen a wand do that before. “Why is it doing that?”

“I…I never told you about Hermione’s second wand,” said Sirius. “My wand is rare- Rowan and unicorn hair. Ollivander said that only the pure of heart can wield them. I’ve had mine since I was a boy. Hermione’s second wand is the same as mine. We’re the only two he’s ever sold them to.” Sirius looked into the distance. “She’s in a basement somewhere. Delores Umbridge and Mari…Mari-somebody?

Harry groaned. “Marietta Edgecombe. Remember? I should have known. I wonder if her Mum is actually in on it too. How are you hearing her- through the wand?”

“Maybe?” Sirius stared at his wand again. “Let’s get back to headquarters and see what we can do with this.

………

“We have a possible lead,” called Harry as he and Sirius entered Auror headquarters. “It’s not much- maybe someone here knows more?” Sirus described their wands and what had been happening.

“You can hear her?” asked Kingsley. “Are you certain?”

“I’d bet my life on it,” said Sirius. “I’m don’t know what it means yet, but maybe I can find her with this wand?”

Kingsley ran his fingers lightly over the wand, thinking. “A rowan wand…I’m not even sure where Ollivander got the wood from, I never realized…do you feel a pull at all?”

“Not a pull as it were,” said Sirius. “More of a feeling…an intuition. She doesn’t know where she is except that she’s in a basement. That’s the picture I’m getting.” The wand quivered again. 

“Hold it over the map,” said Kingsley. Sirius held the wand out, and it immediately moved to the northwest section of the map, where several wizarding properties were located. “It’s a start.” They looked at the homes in that area and who owned them, comparing them to a list of homes the Aurors had already gone to. “Whose estate is this?” asked Kingsley, pointing to a shrouded area indicating a heavily warded home

“Unknown,” said Miles. “As with many of these old pure-blood residences, the only way we know about them is if we have a reason to. For whatever reason, this one was never raided or suspect in anything. The downside is that we don’t know what kind of wards there are, or how it is hidden.”

“FUCK!” shouted Sirius as he doubled over, clutching his head. His wand was practically spasming in his hand. “We have to do something- they’re torturing her. I can hear her screaming in my head.” He looked at his wand and then at Harry, who was staring at him in horror. “Take my hand,” Sirius said to Harry and Miles, as they were both closest to him. “HURRY!” Harry and Miles hurried forward and took Sirius’ arms, looking at each other in confusion. “Find her,” he exclaimed, looking at his wand. Everyone else in the room jumped in shock as the three men disappeared.


	38. The Aftermath

Hermione lay on the ground, her arms still manacled to the wall, screaming in pain as both Marietta and Delores crucio’d her. They had started out with stinging hexes again but were not getting the reaction they had so wanted to see, and they gradually stepped their game up into the Cruciatus pretty quickly. Hermione didn’t know if she would be able to last much longer, frightened for her babies and for her own sanity and sent one more silent plea to Sirius to find her and that she loved him. 

The next thing she knew, both Marietta and Delores were on the floor, having been tackled by Harry and Sirius, who had both flown into a rage at seeing Hermione being tortured and resorted to muggle tactics instead of disarming them. “Hermione!” Sirius, after pulling Marietta’s wand away and throwing it to Miles, crawled over to her and looked over her twitching body frantically. “Oh…sweetheart…Oh God- she’s bleeding. We have to get her to the hospital.” 

Harry, who had relieved Delores of her wand and tied her up, looked around the room, seeing the warded door. “Open the door,” he ordered the ladies, “Or tell me how to break the wards.” Both ladies remained silent. “I won’t repeat it. Open the damn door, or you’ll be praying for Azkaban by the time we get done with you.” Reluctantly, Marietta gave him the spell for the wards. “Whose house is this?” Harry demanded.

“Albert Runcorn,” said Delores. Harry sent a Patronus back to Kingsley, informing him where they were and what happened and to inform St. Mungo’s of a medical emergency. Miles transfigured an old blanket into a stretcher, and he and Sirius helped get Hermione onto it.

“Stay still, Kitten,” said Sirius, smoothing her hair back. “We’re going to get you out of here.” She was still silent and twitching as Sirius and Miles carried the stretcher upstairs in search of a fireplace. They came across one in the third room they went into, but the floo was blocked. Miles went to look in the other rooms while Sirius sent a Patronus to Kingsley.

“They’re all blocked,” said Miles. “I know Runcorn is in Azkaban, but these floos were closed on purpose, I think.”

“Kingsley will get them opened,” said Sirius. He looked down at his wife, tears in his eyes at her pain and fear for her and the babies. “Stay with me, Love. Please. All of you.”

………

“_We’ve got her. We’re at the Runcorn Estate. It’s under control, but have Mungos on standby. She’s hurt bad._” Harry’s stag stood before Kingsley pawing the ground before disappearing. Kingsley sighed in relief and sprang into action.

“Draco and Andreas, head to the Estate and see what you can do to destroy the wards there. Violet, go to St. Mungo’s and inform them to get ready.”

Kingsley stopped as a spectral Dog ran into the room. “The floos are all blocked. We need them open immediately, I can’t apparate out of here.” Kingsley swore. 

“Arthur, let’s go,” said Kingsley. The two men stormed out of the Auror office and headed over to the Department of Floo regulation. “We need a Floo opened immediately,” said Kingsley to the receptionist. The receptionist, the same girl who had been unable to give Sirius and Harry the floo records, shrank back. “I’m sorry Sir, Madame Edgecombe called in ill today and no one else has authority.”

“Do you know how to open a floo?” asked Arthur. 

“Even if I did, I don’t have permission,” said the receptionist. Kingsley and Arthur looked at each other, both wondering if this was a setup of some sort. 

“Does anyone here know how?” asked Kingsley in exasperation.

“Not at the moment.”

“Call Madame Edgecombe and tell her to come here immediately,” thundered Kingsley. “Actually, never mind.” Kingsley pulled out his wand and conjured his Patronus. “Find Madame Edgecombe and tell her to report to her office immediately. She has five minutes to get here, or she will lose her job and find herself arrested for obstruction. It’s a matter of life and death.”

……..

Madame Edgecombe hurried in four minutes later, breathless. “Minister, I…”

“Save it,” said Kingsley. “I need you to open a floo at Runcorn Manor. Right now.”

“But Minister,” exclaimed Madame Edgecombe. “It takes a week for the papers to go through…”

“Now, Madame,” said Kingsley. “We don’t have time for red tape and nonsense. Open it. I know you can.”

“Yes, sir.” Madame Edgecombe went into the back room, followed by Kingsley and Arthur, where she grabbed a key and inserted it into a fireplace. “Runcorn Manor, main floor,” she called out. Kingsley grabbed some floo powder and threw it in, calling the same location. He looked through to see Sirius kneeling next to Hermione, who was on a stretcher.

“Sirius, it’s open. Get her through to Mungo’s,” said Kingsley through the floo, sending Arthur through to help. He stepped back and looked at Madame Edgecombe. “Excuse me for saying so, but you don’t seem very ill,” he observed as he peered at Marietta’s mother. “Given this situation and who is involved, I’m going to give you once chance to come clean. What do you know about Hermione Black’s kidnapping?”

Madame Edgecombe blinked and withered before Kingsley’s intimidating presences before slumping down. “My daughter asked me to stay home for a few days until her plan was done.”

“Did she tell you her plan?” asked Kingsley. Madame Edgecombe didn’t respond. “I’ll take that as a yes. So you knew where Delores Umbridge has been and what they were planning and didn’t say anything?”

“Delores was staying with me,” said Madame Edgecombe. “She promised she would help get revenge on Hermione Granger. My daughter had to marry a muggle because of that mudblood. My grandchildren will be dirty half-breeds.”

“I don’t think you have to worry about that anymore,” said Kingsley. “She’s going to be going away for quite a long time, I think. Now come with me to the Auror office. You’re under arrest for aiding and abetting.”

………

Sirius and Arthur got Hermione to St. Mungos as quickly as they could and then called for Ruby to get there as soon as she could. “Sir, you’re going to have to leave the room so we can treat her,” said the healer. 

“No,” said Sirius. “I don’t know or trust any of you, and St. Mungo’s isn’t in my list of top trustworthy places right now.” He stopped as he felt a hand on his arm, and he looked over to see Alicia Spinnet standing next to him.

“I’ll stay with her,” she said to Sirius. “I’ll make sure nothing happens to her.”

Sirius studied Alicia for a moment. “Thank you,” he finally said. He looked back at Hermione, anguish in his eyes. “Please…”

“I’ll be with her every minute,” assured Alicia. Sirius felt Arthur tugging on his arm.

“Come on Sirius,” said Arthur. “Let them do their job. We’ll wait right outside, all right?” He stole another glance at Hermione and with a sigh, followed Arthur out into the hallway.

………

“Any word?” Harry came in a few hours later, followed by Molly and Kingsley. “We got Umbridge and Marietta in custody and I came over as soon as I could.”

“Nothing yet,” said Sirius. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, exhausted. “Damn those women. I should have put more effort into finding Umbridge.”

“She was hiding out at Madame Edgecombe’s,” said Harry. “I have a lot to share with you, but I’ll wait until you have less on your mind. We need to talk about this wand thing too.”

“You’re telling me,” said Sirius. He pulled out his wand and stared at it, twirling it across his fingers. He didn’t want to think about it right then, at least, until after he knew that Hermione was all right.

They all looked up to see Ruby walking towards them and Sirius stood up to meet her. “Hermione?” he asked, bracing himself.

“It took a while to stabilize her,” said Ruby. “Being hit with one cruciatus is bad enough, but two at the same time…well, I’m sure you can imagine. The good news is that we’ve got that sorted out- there is no permanent damage.”

“There’s bad news?” Sirius felt Harry’s hand on his shoulder, tensing for the news. “Hermione went into labor- the trauma and all, I wasn’t surprised. We’ve managed to stop it for now, but Hermione is going to have to stay in bed, probably for the duration of the pregnancy.”

“So…they’re all right?” asked Sirius. “They made it through all that?” He sat back down before he fell down.

“So far, everything looks all right,” said Ruby. “They’re made of strong stuff, Sirius. If we can keep her from going into labor again, ideally, carrying them to term, but I’ll take another month if I can get it. Complete bed rest. No stress. Now please go see her. I want her to rest, but she wants to see you.” 

………

The room was already dark as Sirius entered it and he could barely make out her form under the sheets. “Sirius?” He could hear her quiet voice, and he hurried over to her bedside and took her hand.

“It’s me, dove,” he said. He leaned over to kiss her. “You were so brave Hermione, I’m so proud of you. How are you feeling?”

“Everything hurts,” she said. “Or in the words of the famous Sirius Black, like I’ve been trampled by a fucking dragon.”

“Wise words,” said Sirius, smiling, and relieved that she seemed to still have a sense of humor. 

“How did you find me?” she asked. 

“We’ll talk about that later,” said Sirius. “Ruby wants you to rest.” He stopped her from speaking, “You need to stay here for observation, but I’ll be staying, and there will be an Auror posted outside, and they’ll be searching anyone who comes in. We’ll get you home as soon as we can.”

“The babies are all right,” said Hermione. “I was sure…”

“I know,” said Sirius. “Me too.” He swallowed thickly, remembering the terror he felt at the possibility of not only losing his wife but his children too. “I love you.” He kissed her again before moving down to kiss her belly twice. “I love them too.”

………

“As you well know, Mr. Black, she’s going to be in pain for a while,” explained the healer. “The cruciatus curse tends to linger, and we can’t give her full strength pain potions because of her condition. And just so you know, we consider it a miracle that she didn’t lose the babies. We’ve been monitoring them and they seem to be doing well.”

“When can she come home?” asked Sirius. “I think she’ll be more comfortable there, and I know I would prefer it.”

“We’d like to keep her here for a few more days,” said the Healer. “I know how you feel after what happened to you, and you can rest assured that we are doing everything we can to win the trust of the public back. It would mean a great deal to us if you would let us care for her.” Sirius looked at Harry, who had come to visit with Ginny and James and sighed.

“We’ll talk about it,” he said. “Do you have her wand?” The Healer gave him her bag of personal effects, which included the Rowan wand and thanked him. After she left, he looked at the wand. “I’m calling on Ollivander when Hermione is feeling up to it. We need an explanation of what happened.”

“I agree,” said Harry. “Can we go see Hermione now?” Harry had been on edge all night, worried that she wouldn’t make it, or that the babies wouldn’t. The Wizengamot had already scheduled the trials for Umbridge, Marietta and Madame Edgecombe and he needed to get Hermione’s statement. “She won’t be able to come in to testify, will she?”

“No,” said Sirius. “She’s going to be on strict bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy.” Harry winced. That wasn’t going to be easy on her. Harry picked up James, not wanting him to get excited and run and jump on her, and he hoped that seeing him would lift her spirits a little. 

“Uncle Siwy, we going to see Auntie Min?” James held his arms out to Sirius, who took him with a smile. “Mummy says she’s not feeling good.”

“No, she’s not, little man,” explained Sirius. “So you need to be extra good and not yell or shout, all right?” James giggled as Sirius tickled him before putting him down. “Why don’t you and Mummy go on ahead and start cheering Auntie Min up?” Ginny took him by the hand and headed into Hermione’s room, Sirius and Harry staying outside for a moment. “I keep thinking about what would have happened had my wand not reacted the way it did,” he said to Harry. “She and the babies…my whole world…” Sirius had barely slept the night before and felt himself finally beginning to lose it. He slid down to the floor, his head in his hands, the emotions of the last few days overcoming him. 

Harry knelt down and put his hand on Sirius’ shoulder. “Sirius…” He didn’t quite know what to say, not wanting to pander or treat him like a child. “Let’s work on getting her home. She’s going to need you more than ever right now- we’ll work something out.” Sirius took a deep breath and stood up. “Come on,” prodded Harry. “I want to see her.” They walked into the hospital room to see Ginny and James sitting in the chair by Hermione’s bed, with James holding Hermione’s hand. “Hey buddy, are you helping Auntie Min feel better?”

“I can’t touch her, Daddy,” said James. “I can hold her hand though. I wanted to cuddle.”

“Come here,” Sirius held his arms out to James. James let go of Hermione’s hand and walked over to Sirius, who picked him up. “Auntie Min is in a lot of pain right now, Jamie. Give her some time to recover, and then you’ll be able to cuddle, okay?” Sirius looked over at Hermione, who was watching them quietly, a tear running down her cheek. “Let’s give Auntie Min a kiss, all right?” He carried James over and held him while he kissed Hermione, wiping her tear away in the process.

“Sweet Jamie,” Hermione’s voice was just above a whisper. “Thank you. That makes me feel so much better.” James grinned and ran over to Ginny after Sirius put him down.

“Come on, sweetie,” said Ginny. “We should let Auntie rest a bit all right? We’ll visit again soon.” Ginny took Hermione’s hand gently in her own, her relief at Hermione being found, but seeing her so in pain making her feel speechless. This was her best friend, who had been through hell in the last year and Ginny had never been more frightened for her than she had been in the previous twenty-four hours. She smiled at Hermione. “I’m so glad you’re safe.” Hermione nodded and Ginny took James by the hand and left, leaving Sirius and Harry behind. Sirius resumed his seat, retaking Hermione’s hand and Harry leaned over to kiss Hermione on the forehead, not daring to touch her more than that.

“I know you’re in pain, and worried,” said Harry. “I wish I could put this off, but I need to take your statement. We want this to go to trial as soon as possible.” Hermione nodded. “How did they get you?”

“Marietta polyjuiced herself as Theo Nott.”

“You’re sure it wasn’t actually him?” asked Harry. He knew that Theo had clearance to the Minister’s floor since he was working with Hermione on the compensation project. 

“I’m sure. He was called here because his wife was in labor,” said Hermione. Harry nodded, making a mental note to check on that. In a halting voice, Hermione told them what happened to her from beginning to end and then extracted the memories with her wand. “How did you find me?” she asked again.

Sirius held up his wand. “With this,” he said. “It was like I could hear you in my head, and when they started with the cruciatus, I almost felt like my wand wanted to find you. It did find you.” Hermione stared at his wand in wonder, not knowing wands could do that. 

“I had wondered about it,” said Hermione. She looked over at her own Rowan wand that Sirius had put on her bedside table after she had used it. “I could feel mine. I couldn’t reach it, but well…it almost felt like it was protecting the babies…I can’t explain it.”

“Maybe because the wand was close to your side?” asked Sirius. Hermione shrugged. “I’ll call Ollivander to come over when we get you home. They want to keep you here for a few days. I’m not sure I like that idea too much.” He knew that St. Mungo’s was trying to improve their reputation, but he wasn’t sure he wanted them doing that at their expense. He saw her wince and grew concerned. “Kitten, if you’re in pain, don’t be afraid to tell me.” He knew her well enough to know that she would conceal her pain so she wouldn’t worry people- she had been doing that for as long as he knew her. “They can’t give you full strength pain potions, so I know you’re hurting. Please don’t hide it. I want to make sure you’re comfortable.”

She was in pain. A lot of pain. She thought it had been bad when tortured by Bellatrix during the war, but nothing had prepared her for being hit by two curses at the same time. Especially curses coming from those who had pure hate for her. Sure, Bellatrix hated her, but that was a hatred born of insanity, and an overall disdain for her blood status, and her fear over the sword that had been found with them. For Delores and Marietta, it had been personal, no matter how misguided their notions were. Back then, she had taken pain potions and soldiered on because so much was at stake, and if Bill and Fleur had noticed, or realized how badly she had been tortured, they probably would have never let her leave Shell Cottage to go to Gringotts. Now, however, it was her health and those of her children on the line. Her first instinct was to hide it so Sirius wouldn’t worry, but she was also tired of being brave for the sake of others, not that Sirius asked her to. He wanted her to be honest, and not hide what she was feeling, and for the first time, she felt like she could lean on him and let go, and she burst into tears. “It hurts.” Sirius took her hand, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to tolerate the pressure of him holding her at the moment and he let her cry. “All I could think of was the babies and I was so afraid I was going to lose them. And that I’d never see you again, or Harry, or Ginny, or James. I’m so tired of fighting, and the hate and the revenge. I just want to live in peace. Why can’t that happen?” She finally ran out of things to say, but the tears kept flowing as Sirius gently wiped them away.

“Sweetling, I’m going to do my best to make sure you have peace,” said Sirus. “You will always have me, and I love you so much. All those people who tried to hurt you? They lost. Every single one. You beat every single one of them in one way or another, by outlasting them, overturning laws, by surviving. And now, well…living well is the best revenge. You’re going to be mum to two beautiful children, married to the most handsome man on earth…and did I mention that I’m rich too?” Hermione laughed. “There you go,” said Sirius. “It’s you and me, Love. Always.” 

………

“Can I see her?” Theo Nott had stopped Sirius outside Hermione’s hospital room after he had heard what happened. “Is she all right?”

“She’s…recovering,” said Sirius. “Go on in. It will do some good for her to have some company.” Theo walked into the room, which was still dark and blanched when he saw her curled up on the bed. It brought back a lot from the war, and even though Theo had not been a part of the final battle, he saw the aftermath, and it wasn’t pretty. “Hey,” he said quietly. He walked over to her bedside.

“Hey,” said Hermione. 

“I heard what happened,” said Theo. “I’m glad you were found. Is there anything I can do?”

“No,” said Hermione. “but thank you.” She shifted her eyes to look at him. “Did Lisa have the baby?”

“Finally, yes,” grinned Theo. “It took a long time, but we have a little girl. Her name is Eleanor Grace, and she’s beautiful. Looks just like her mum.” Hermione smiled her congratulations, not being able to talk much. “I’ll let you rest,” said Theo. “I just wanted to come and make sure you were all right.”

“Thanks,” said Hermione. “Bring her so I can see her before you leave?” Theo nodded and patted Hermione on the shoulder before leaving.

………

“Hey Susie, I hear that Sirius Blacks’ wife is here,” said an orderly to the flirtatious medi-witch that tried to proposition Sirius the last time he was at St. Mungo’s.

“Oh?” Susie looked at the roster. “Ugh. I wonder what’s wrong with her now? Has he been here?”

“He’s barely left, from what I heard,” said the orderly. “She’s going to be here for a few days too. Got pretty messed up. He seems pretty devoted to her.”

“Hmmf,” said Susie. She immediately looked to the schedule to see who she could cajole into switching with her for the next few days and smiled. The nurse assigned to that unit owed her a few favors, which she would definitely be calling in. “I thought all marriage law people got annulled. He’s not her husband anymore,” she said to the orderly.

He shrugged. “Looks like he’s still wearing his ring,” he said. “And they’re having a baby, so who knows?”

“I’ve yet to meet a man that devoted,” said Susie. “Especially when I enter the picture.” She looked in the mirror and primped a bit. The orderly shrugged again. Susie was a decent medi-witch, but she did have a habit of hitting on handsome men, regardless of their relationship status, and didn’t seem to care who it hurt. He went back to work as Susie wandered off to find her friend.

………

“You know, if you wanted a vacation, you could have said so,” said Kingsley. “You didn’t have to be so dramatic about it.” He smiled down at Hermione, who tried to smile back. It had caused a flurry of excitement at St. Mungo’s that the Minister for Magic was visiting, which didn’t happen often. Sirius had kept the number of visitors down to a very few since Hermione was suffering, but he couldn’t deny Kingsley, who had never left the Auror’s office the whole time she had been gone. He knew that Kingsley and Hermione were very fond of each other and often wondered if Kingsley would have volunteered to marry Hermione if he hadn’t stepped up first. Not that he was worried- Kingsley never saw Hermione that way, preferring men, but it wouldn’t have stopped him from saving Hermione in the interim. “I know Harry already has your statement. The trials begin on Monday, though I know you can’t attend. Sirius and Harry will have to be there. Sirius, I’d be prepared to answer questions about how you found her. They’re probably going to try a frame-up given what happened.”

Sirius sighed. “I’ll have to go to Ollivander sooner than I thought then,” he said. “We may have to call him to testify.” Kingsley nodded. “I don’t want them getting away with this,” said Sirius. 

“I doubt that will happen,” said Kingsley. “Even with those who have to recuse themselves from judgment, there are enough who will be able to tell right from wrong on this case.” He looked back down at Hermione. “Get better soon, Love. Don’t worry about anything- Percy and I have everything under control.” He pushed a lock of Hermione’s hair back, not wanting to touch her further, and he felt a surge of anger at Umbridge and the Edgecombe's. This poor girl wanted nothing more than to live her life, and they almost took that away. Again. And he was going to make sure they were taken care of and put away for a very long time.

………

When Hermione finally fell asleep, Sirius felt comfortable enough to run and get a bit to eat and some coffee, not having eaten much the last few days. As he left the room, he noticed a nurse approaching. She looked familiar for some reason, but he couldn’t place her. “Mr. Black?” the nurse simpered. “I’ll be your wife’s evening nurse. My name is Susie.” She eyed Sirius up and down appreciatively as he nodded.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he replied. He remembered her now. She was the nurse who tried flirting with him when Hermione was in the emergency room and had given Hermione a death glare when they were checking out. “She’s asleep right now, and her vitals were taken about a half-hour ago, so there is no need to disturb her,” said Sirius. “I’ll be back in about ten minutes.” Susie nodded and ran her hand up his arm, but he pulled away from her, feeling uncomfortable with her attentions. “What are you playing at?” he asked her.

“You’re not married anymore,” said Susie. “It’s nice you’re here for your children, but you need …attention as well. It’s not like you’re going to be getting it from her anytime soon. Interested?”

“Not really,” said Sirius. “We are married, however. And the state of our love life is none of your concern.” He gave her a critical look. “Is this how a professional medi-witch acts? How do I know you’re not going to try something on my wife since I turned you down?” Susie stammered, trying to backpedal. “In fact, maybe I should speak to your supervisor immediately.”

“That’s not necessary…sir.” Susie swallowed uncomfortably. “I’ll treat your wife with the utmost respect.”

“See that you do.” He watched as Susie walked away, and then turned as he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Arthur.

“That’s not the Sirius we’ve grown to know and love,” Arthur said with a smile. “Not even a year ago, you probably would have taken that girl to the nearest broom closet no?”

Sirius chuckled. “Times change, my friend. Times change.” He motioned for Arthur to follow. “I’ll get you a cup of coffee.”

“How is she?” asked Arthur. 

“In pain,” said Sirius. “And terrified of losing the babies, though she won’t admit it. She’s in for a rough few months.”

“We’ll all help her get through it,” said Arthur. “Molly is already making plans and drawing up schedules for visiting and meals.”

“I don’t know if Hildy and Kreacher will like that too much,” said Sirius. “Especially Hildy. She dotes on Hermione and doesn’t get nauseated at some of Hermione’s weird food cravings. But we both appreciate you and Molly and everyone that has been there. I’m hoping she can come home in a few days and both Harry and I have to testify at the trials. After that, I’m taking leave to be at home with her.” Sirius turned to order two coffees and some food, and the two men grabbed their items and started heading back to Hermione’s room. “Nothing from Ron yet?” Sirius asked. 

“No,” said Arthur. “Molly sent off a letter, but since we don’t know where he is, we’re not sure if he’ll get it.” He sighed. “If it weren’t for our clock, we’d be wondering if he was still alive.” They reached Hermione’s room and looked around. “Are you going to say anything about that nurse?”

“As long as she does a good job with Hermione, I’ll let it go,” said Sirius. “I suppose that my reputation precedes me, not that I asked for it. I won’t get someone fired for something like that.” He opened the door and looked in to see that Hermione was still asleep and nodded at Arthur. They entered the room and sat quietly, watching Hermione finally sleeping peacefully.


	39. Guess Who?

Ron looked up at the Burrow, feeling like he had been away for ten years instead of barely one. People were going to be upset at him, especially his mum, and…her, and he wasn’t sure how he was going to answer questions. Steeling himself, he headed towards the house and went in. “Mum?” he called out. “I’m…I’m home.”

“Ronald.” Molly crossed her arms and stared at her wayward son.

“Um…hey.” Ron smiled weakly at Molly, feeling himself shrink back from what was sure to be her full wrath. 

“That’s all you have to say? We’ve been worried sick!” She hugged her son and then ushered him into the kitchen to feed him. She put a plate down in front of him. “Where have you been. Explain yourself.”

Ron stared at the plate, suddenly losing his appetite. “I…ran off. I didn’t want to get married.”

“We figured that part out for ourselves, young man,” replied Molly. “The question is, what makes you any different from the people who stayed and followed the law? None of then wanted to get married either, you know.” Ron didn’t say anything. “You’re lucky that I was able to convince the Wizengamot to not punish people like you.”

“How did the law get overturned?” asked Ron. 

“It’s a long, complicated story,” said Molly. “And one that I don’t care to get into right now. Now you need to explain yourself.” She was furious, even though she was relieved he was alive and unharmed. “Where did you go and why?”

Ron sighed. “I went to America,” he said. “Got a job at a Quidditch Supply shop and found a flat.”

“And you couldn’t contact us?” Molly demanded.

“I was afraid I’d be found and brought back and punished,” said Ron. Molly stared at him, causing him to blush and look down at his plate. “I won’t have to face the Wizengamot?”

“No,” said Molly. “But there are plenty of people who are very upset with you. What were you thinking? How could you be so selfish? You left that poor girl…” Molly stopped herself. She didn’t want to tell Hermione’s story without her permission. “You left your family and friends with no word. How did you think that would make us feel?”

“I’m sorry, Mum,” said Ron. He took a bite of roast and swallowed. “Hermione. Is she…did she get married? It’s annulled now right?”

“I’m not going to answer that,” said Molly. “You’ve lost the right to know anything about her life. If you want to know, I suggest you find out for yourself. You’re not thinking that you can just resume your relationship, are you?”

“Well…” said Ron. “I know that I would have a lot to make up for, and I know I don’t deserve another chance but…”

“Really?” asked Molly. She shook her head. “Ronald, I don’t even know what to say to that. Finish eating. Harry, Ginny and James are coming around for dinner tonight, and you need a haircut.”

………

“Ronald Bilius Weasley!” Ginny almost launched herself at her brother, in spite of her growing belly. “What the hell is wrong with you? How could you?”

“I’m sorry!” exclaimed Ron. “I’ll explain at dinner when everyone is here. Mum told me she called the whole family together. I’d rather tell it once.” He looked at James. “He’s gotten so big.”

“Well, things tend to change, you know,” snarked Ginny. “That happens over time. You should have been here to see it.”

“I know,” said Ron. “Where’s Harry?” He was hoping that his best mate would forgive him quickly since he knew he was in for a rough night.

“He’s taking care of a few things, and then he’ll be here,” said Ginny. She studied her brother. “You were missed you know. You really hurt us all.”

Ron nodded. “Mum…well, she wouldn’t tell me about Hermione. Is she coming tonight?”

“No,” said Ginny. “And I won’t tell you anything either. It’s not my place.” Ron started to argue, but she held up her hand. “You’ll get nothing from any of us, Ronald. Please drop it.”

Ron frowned. Why were they so protective of her? Why was everything so secret? 

……..

“Hey Sirius,” Harry came into Hermione’s hospital room, in a hurry and out of breath. Hermione was sitting up, and he walked over and kissed her on the forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” said Hermione. “Is everything ok?”

“I need to talk to Sirius,” said Harry. “Just some Auror stuff.” He looked at Sirius and cocked his head towards the door. After Sirius followed him out to the hallway, he closed the door and pulled Sirius down the hall. “I just got word from Molly. Ron is back.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “And?” 

“Well,” said Harry, running his fingers through his hair,” we’re all going to the Burrow for dinner tonight- the whole family. He’s…um…asked about Hermione, but Molly refused to say anything. She told him he lost the right to ask about her life. But it sounds like he’s hoping to win her back.”

“Good luck with that,” snarled Sirius. He looked back at Hermione’s room. “I guess I should have expected this. I’m going to tell her, but I don’t want him to see her yet. She’s too fragile, physically.”

Harry nodded. “Maybe you should come to dinner? Hear what he has to say- you know. No one wants to say anything without permission from her. Since she can’t be there, maybe it should come from you.”

“I’ll talk to Hermione about it and let you know,” said Sirius. “I won’t hide it from her- that would just upset her more.”

“I better get there before Ginny kills him,” said Harry with a sigh. “She’s pretty um…moody lately.” Sirius raised an eyebrow again. “She burst into tears yesterday because she couldn’t fit into her favorite jumper anymore.”

……..

“Is everything all right?” Hermione watched Sirius re-enter the room. She could tell something was on his mind. He sat down next to her bed with a sigh and took her hand. She was still very sore and achy but was still not allowed painkillers, but she could at least tolerate being touched. “Did Harry have bad news?”

“Depends on how you look at it,” muttered Sirius. He sighed. “Harry came to let us know that Ron is back.”

“Oh.”

“How do you feel about that?” Sirius watched her, not sure how she would respond.

Hermione didn’t say anything. She didn’t know how she felt. She had learned to live without Ronald a long time ago, even before ran off. She never truly understood what had happened to their relationship over the years, it just had deteriorated over time, she supposed. Ron started spending less and less time at home, especially during the last eighteen months before he left, which left her bewildered, but he never wanted to talk about it. She tried not to nag him, and she had learned to live with his general slovenliness and eating habits, and it had hurt her deeply that he seemed to not want to spend any time with her. It was around the time of Harry and Ginny’s wedding that he had begun to change, not only to her but to Harry and Ginny and his mother, avoiding spending time with them and rapidly changing the subject when anything regarding commitment came up. When she had come home and found his things gone shortly after the marriage law announcement was made, she was devastated, but deep down, not surprised. Was he going to want to even see her? It had been made painfully evident that her feelings in their relationship didn’t matter- the other girls and his leaving made that clear- not that she had proof about his cheating, but she was reasonably confident. “I don’t know, Sirius,” she finally said. “I deserve closure, but I don’t think I want to see him.”

“It’s up to you, Kitten,” said Sirius. “You’ve never said much about him, and I haven’t wanted to press on it, but I’ll hear you out if you want to talk about it.”

Hermione took his hand. “There’s nothing to say, Sirius. He left. With no word- just left. I was such an afterthought that I didn’t even warrant an explanation. I was supposed to be his girlfriend, but I’m pretty sure he was cheating on me. Not to mention- I really love you and want to be with you. My time with Ron is long over.” 

Sirius squeezed her hand and leaned over to kiss her. “I love you too, Sweetling. Harry thinks I should go to dinner at the Burrow tonight. He’s asked after you and no one will tell him anything.”

“He’s asked after me? Like how?”

“Harry didn’t say for certain,” said Sirius. “Just that it sounded like he might want to win you back.”

“I think you should go then,” said Hermione. “But honestly, he’s probably not going to believe anything other than what he wants to- so don’t be surprised if he goes off.”

Sirius tucked a lock of hair behind Hermione’s ear, knowing she was still extremely sensitive to touch. “I’ll keep him away then. I want you to get better so I can bring you home.”

………

Ron had never been the subject of as many glares as he had the night his family met for dinner. Charlie and his wife came even came in from Romania, but Ron was most surprised by the presence of Sirius Black, who didn’t seem to be too happy to see him. He nervously made it through dinner, but he knew that he was going to have to own up for himself before long, and it seemed like after dinner was going to be the time for it. After everyone had eaten and had settled in with tea, faces turned expectantly to Ron, waiting for an explanation, and Ron found himself speechless.

“Er…well…” started Ron, clearing his throat. “Right. So…well, I suppose I owe you all an explanation.” He stopped, not sure what to say next. “I didn’t want to get married. Not yet.”

“And?” Percy crossed his arms and stared at his little brother. 

“Well,” stammered Ron. “I saw the article about the marriage law and I ran for it. I figured a bunch would out of protest and they would be forced to scrap it. But they didn’t. So I got a job and waited- I figured someone would notify me when the time came. I was afraid that if I contacted any of you that I would be found and brought back for punishment.”

“What about Hermione?” demanded George. “Did you even think about what would happen to her?”

Ron didn’t respond. 

“You need to answer that,” said Charlie. “If you didn’t love her, you should have broken it off with her like a man instead of leaving like you did. If she had a warning, we wouldn’t have been blindsided and could have found someone for her.”

“I…thought I didn’t love her,” said Ron. “First, Harry and Ginny get married, and Ginny and Mum were after me to propose, but I wasn’t ready. I wanted…”

“To sleep around?” asked George. “We didn’t put two and two together until after you left. You were running around on her for nearly a year, weren’t you? If you would have ended things with her then…” George drew a breath. “Were you cheating on her?”

“Yes.” Ron stared hard at the ground, ashamed of his behavior. “But I realized how stupid it was after I left. I never should have cheated, and I never should have left her. I should have stayed and married her.” He hesitated. “Her marriage is annulled then?”

“You honestly think she would accept you?” asked Harry. “You have no idea what she’s been through, do you?”

“No one will tell me anything!” exclaimed Ron. “I’ve asked and been told it’s none of my business. How am I supposed to win her back and make things up to her if no one will tell me what’s going on? What happened to her?”

Harry looked at Sirius, who nodded. “They married her off to Goyle,” Harry spat at Ron. “And he beat the living hell out of her. Took her wand, put an enslavement collar on her, took everything she owned, all her money, and killed her cat. He almost killed her before his house elf saved her.” Ron swallowed. “We got Goyle put away for forty years, and then the Wizengamot was going to marry her off to someone just as awful. A lot has happened. It turns out this whole marriage law was a way to torture and kill muggle-borns, members of the DA and the Order of the Phoenix. There have been a few attempts on Hermione’s life, she became a target for the media and was almost forced into marriage with another person who probably would have killed her like he killed his first wife.”

Ron paled. “I want to see her,” he declared.

“No.” Sirius stood and crossed his arms.

Ron stared mutinously at Sirius. “It’s not your call,” he said. “Why are you even here? Where is Hermione?”

“You’re not seeing her, especially now,” said Sirius. “I won’t allow it, and she doesn’t want to see you.”

“And you know that how?”

“She told me,” said Sirius. “She’s my wife.” He watched Ron’s face turn to shock.

“But…” sputtered Ron. “You’re old.”

“Not that old,” said Sirius. “Be that as it may, I was there for her when you weren’t. And we re-married as soon as the annulments came through. She asked me, not that she needed to, I would have asked her in a heartbeat. And we’re expecting twins.”

Ron didn’t know what to say. He had been hoping that after a sufficient amount of groveling that he would be able to win Hermione back. Nothing had been right without her. He used to resent her for continually being after him to clean up, to mind his Auror training, to save money, amongst other minor irritations, but after living by himself, he understood why she had done it. She had loved him and wanted him to be the best he could be, not only for her but for himself. Living on his own, he had learned to be cleaner, and the constant new girlfriends got old, and he found himself missing the love and companionship she had given him. He wanted it back- he wanted her back, but it now looked like it wasn’t going to happen. “But…you weren’t in the age range for the law- why did you marry her?”

“Leave her with a choice of Graham Montague or Stan Shunpike?” asked Sirius. “Montague poisoned his first wife, and Shunpike- well…don’t get me started on that. I stepped in and married her before the Wizengamot forced her, and she’s the best thing that ever happened to me, aside from Harry, of course.”

“And how do your other girlfriends feel about you being married now?” Ron’s voice turned nasty.

“There’s no one else, unlike you,” Sirius pointed out. He looked at the clock. “I have to get back to her. Please stay away from her. I don’t want her upset.”

Ron turned back to the room when Sirius left. “What the hell happened around here? What else aren’t you telling me?”

Harry sighed and looked around the room. “It’s a long, complicated story. You’d better make yourself comfortable.”

………

“Mrs. Black?” A pretty medi-witch came to Hermione’s bedside. “I’m Susie, your nurse for the evening. Can I get you anything?”

“No, thank you,” whispered Hermione. She watched as the witch looked over her chart. 

“I should take care of your wraps,” said Susie. “It’s almost time, and I imagine you are not too comfortable.” She gave Hermione a questioning look, and Hermione nodded. She was not comfortable at all. It had taken her a few days to recover the last time she had taken a cruciatus curse, and this time, she had been hit by double what she had the first time. She could barely stand to be touched, and she was worried about the babies, and she wanted to go home. And now Ron was back on top of everything. She knew she was going to have to see him eventually, since she and Sirius had a standing invitation every Sunday for dinner, not to mention how often she saw Harry. She supposed she’d cross that bridge once she got to it. She turned her attention to Susie and winced slightly as she gently wrapped a warm cloth around Hermione’s elbow.

“That’s quite a husband you have there,” said Susie as she worked. “Very handsome.” Hermione nodded. “I hope you can keep up with him.” Hermione looked sidewise at Susie as she worked. “Especially now that you are laid up until the after the children are born. Men have needs, you know…” Hermione did know. She knew all too well, thanks to Ron. Susie could see Hermione go a little pale and felt a bit smug. She knew enough to know that Sirius would never admit his attraction to her with Arthur Weasley standing around, but she didn’t want to overplay her hand. Just a little nudge here and there to plant doubts in the know-it-all’s head. Susie supposed that was ungrateful of her, given Hermione’s role in the war, but wow. She wanted Sirius. He was gorgeous, and rich…and from what she had heard, knew how to use his tongue. If there was one thing Susie was good at was getting under the skin of someone who didn’t have much self-esteem, and she was very good at knowing who had esteem issues to begin with, and Hermione was one large walking wall of insecurity. She continued talking. “I had a patient once who had been laid up with spattergroit, and her husband left her for another woman and got a divorce. Quite heartbreaking really. Men can be so…impatient.” She finished her work and smiled at Hermione. “I’ll be back in a while to remove these.”

………

Hermione was trying hard to stay rational in the face of what Susie had said, she truly was. Sirius had never given her any worry about their marriage, or his fidelity, but her hormones seemed to want her to think different. They had always had a very healthy sex life, and Sirius never seemed to have any complaints, but what if it wasn’t enough? It obviously hadn’t been enough for Ron, if her assumptions about him were correct, and he was not a ladies man of Sirius Black’s caliber. It was times like this that Hermione wished that she could watch telly for a while, but they didn’t work in St. Mungos. She couldn’t hold a book yet, so she was left to stew and battle her overactive imagination while lying in her too quiet hospital room. She was still fretting when Susie came back in to remove her wraps. “I remember you, you know,” said Susie as she worked. “I was a seventh year when you were a first year. Do you remember me at all?” Hermione shook her head. “I’m not surprised,” said Susie. “I was in Ravenclaw. You were pretty busy with everything that year. Anyway, I know you can’t talk much, but if you need anything, let me know.” She continued quietly removing the wraps for a while until she spoke again. “I heard what happened with your friend, Ron Weasley, how he left and all. I’m sorry that happened. He used to come in here every once in a while when he was an Auror. He was…fun.” Hermione ignored the subtext of what Susie was saying, not doubting that Ron would have been interested in someone like her. She hoped Sirius would be back soon. She didn’t depend on a man for her well-being, but his solid presence was always reassuring, and right now, her over-reacting hormones could use that reassurance. “Anyway,” Susie continued. “I heard you and Sirius re-married. Good on you for getting your hooks into him so he can’t get away. I was going through Medi-witch training when he returned, so I never got to meet him. I wish I would have skipped out once, just to get the chance, know what I mean?” Hermione still didn’t say anything. “I just hope he doesn’t get…you know…bored. That’s what Ron always used to complain about.” Susie finished her work and checked Hermione’s vitals before smiling and sauntering out of the room. 

Hermione could feel the tears trickling down her cheeks and could feel the bile rising in her throat. They had been trying to feed her small amounts of soft foods, and now it was threatening to come back up- but could she handle calling that Susie back in here? Hermione vaguely remembered her from Hogwarts, but given that she had been a first-year Gryffindor to Susie’s seventh year Ravenclaw, there had never been any type of interaction. Lavender and Parvati, of course, had heard things and shared them, terminal gossips that they were, and Hermione was sure that Susie’s name came up from time to time, usually for trying to horn in on someone else’s relationship. Logically, she knew that Susie was probably just trying to get under her skin, and Hermione didn’t want her to see that it was working. She looked over and saw a sick tray, and realized it was slightly out of her reach. Susie had pushed it aside and had forgotten to put it back when she was done. Hermione shifted somewhat and tried to reach for it, and then turned a bit more, desperately trying to reach the tray before she vomited.

“Hermione? Oh…Merlin, hang on.” She laid back down as Ernie MacMillan hurried over and grabbed the tray and then helped her up. “Come on.” He gently tried to help her sit up and kept her steady as she retched into the container. “It’s all right,” he said, trying to soothe her. She was so tense, and he could see that she was scared as well. “Do I need to call anyone for you?” Hermione shook her head and then hissed as she felt a contraction. “Was that what I think it was?” When Hermione nodded, Ernie gently put her back down and then pushed the call alarm to the Healers station. “She’s having contractions again,” Ernie called to Susie after she came running in. “Get the Healer.” 

………

Sirius entered the wing to see people running into Hermione’s room and broke out into a run. “Wait, Mr. Black.” Ernie, who had been standing out in the hallway, stopped Sirius from going into the room. “The Healer is in with her now. They need some time.”

“What’s going on?” demanded Sirius. Sweet Merlin, he had only been gone a few hours- what could have happened?

“I came to check on her,” replied Ernie, “and she was trying to reach for a container. I helped her sit up, and she vomited, and then she started going into labor again. I got the Healer in there right away. I didn’t get a chance to find out what she was so upset about, but it was clear she had been crying when I came in.”

“Crying?” Sirius frowned. “I shouldn’t have left her. Stupid Weasley.” He saw Ernie’s confused expression. “Ron returned,” he explained. “We all were at the Burrow for dinner so he could explain himself.”

“Ouch, that couldn’t have gone well,” said Ernie. “I’m glad I checked in on her then. They’ve been in there for a while, and they haven’t rushed her to labor and delivery, so they must have gotten it under control again.” 

“Thank you for being there,” said Sirius. “I owe you one.” Ernie waved him off and then backed away as Ruby came out of Hermione’s room.

“Sirius,” she said as she walked over. “We must stop meeting like this.” She could see that Sirius was nervous, so she continued. “I have to say that I’m very nervous about you two as parents. Those two little ones are most stubborn now, I can only imagine what they will be like when they are teenagers.” Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. “We’ve got her stabilized again. She hasn’t said much about whatever it was that caused so much stress, and she’s not up for much talking now. The healers will recheck her in a few hours- but don’t hesitate to contact me if you need it.” She put her hand on Sirius’ arm. “They are stubborn babies, but things are still delicate. This little episode has set her healing back, and I’m concerned. Have you made plans for when she can go home?”

“Molly Weasley is getting things set up,” said Sirius. “Meals, visitors…she’s in her element right now. Our house elves are also getting prepared, Hildy especially. There’s a library full of books, and a friend of the Weasley twins is getting a telly set up for her. We’re well in hand.”

“Excellent,” said Ruby. “The healers here would like her to be well stabilized and better recovered from the effects of the Cruciatus before they release her. Someone will be around to talk to you, but you can go in and see her now.”

………

“Hey there, Kitten.” Sirius leaned over and kissed Hermione on the head. She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. “I shouldn’t have left. I’m sorry. Can you tell me what happened?”

Hermione shook her head. “I was just stupid,” she whispered. “Dumb hormones.”

Sirius frowned. “You’re still crying,” he observed. “This is more than hormones. Can you talk about it? I want to make sure that whatever is causing you distress is taken care of.” Hermione exhaled. Talking still hurt, and she didn’t know if she would be able to communicate enough. She pointed to her wand, and after Sirius put it in her shaking hand, she used it to extract a memory, moving it to a nearby jar. Sirius took it and sealed it, putting it in his pocket. 

………

“You wanted to see me, Mr. Black?” An older witch came out of her office and greeted Sirius, looking concerned.

“Yes,” said Sirius. “I have a memory here that I would like you to look at. Before you do, allow me to explain. One of your nurses propositioned me earlier, which I turned down. As you know, I’m a married man, and my wife, who was recently kidnapped and tortured, and is carrying twins, is here under your care. I had hoped that after I turned this woman down, that it would be the end of it, but she purposefully said things to get under my wife’s skin. I’d like you to review this and tell me what you think.”

The supervisor took the bottle and poured the memory into the Pensieve, following after it to watch. She looked up, annoyed. “Susie. I just don’t know what I’m going to do with that girl. She’s a good nurse but damned if she can’t keep her knickers on. I’ll make certain she is re-assigned- she must have traded with someone. This isn’t her usual ward. I’m so sorry, Mr. Black. I wasn’t aware she had done that. I’ll get a different nurse over here immediately.”

“I take it this isn’t the first time this has happened?” asked Sirius.

“Susie does have a penchant for hitting on a handsome man,” said the Supervisor. “We’ve had a few complaints, but her work is so exemplary, and good medi-witches are not easy to come by. I’d rather not let her go, but she’s starting to become a liability.”

“Just keep her away from my wife, please,” said Sirius. “Hermione hasn’t had it easy the last year. She doesn’t need that on top of everything else.”

“Certainly, sir,” said the Supervisor. “I’ll see to her myself for the rest of the shift.”

………

Ron stared at the members of his family who had stuck around to get him up to date, not sure he believed everything he had heard. “This is mental,” he finally said. “It doesn’t seem real.”

“Well, you can come to the trials next week,” said Harry. “Both Sirius and I have to testify. Personally, I’m looking forward to putting that troll back in Azkaban.”

“Does Hermione hate me?” asked Ron. He looked down, unwilling to meet their eyes. The guilt of leaving her to be beaten weighed on him heavily. 

“I don’t know,” said Harry. “She doesn’t say much about it, not to me at least.” He looked at Ginny, who shook her head. Ron didn’t say anything more, deciding to wait until he could get Harry alone. He saw the look on his mum’s face when he mentioned Hermione, and wanting her back, and he wanted to feel things out with Harry again. Granted, he was not sure about how he felt about her being pregnant with twins, and Sirius being the father, but he did know that Sirius would probably get bored with her at some point and would not want to be married anymore. He supposed he could handle helping to raise babies that were not his own, and maybe they could have some of their own in time. He just needed to make her see that he was sorry, and that he still loved her, and that he would be waiting for Sirius to leave her and they could pick up where they left off. Or…maybe not where they left off- they could get married. There would be no more cheating- that had totally not been worth it. He’d really make a go of it this time and appreciate everything she did for him. 

He saw Ginny watching him as a few of his siblings got up and started getting ready to go. Ron stood up and headed to his old room, wanting to take some time to wrap his head around everything. He sat down on his bed and looked at a picture of him and Hermione that was sitting on his bedside table before hearing a voice coming from the doorway.

“I know what you’re thinking about,” said Ginny. She crossed her arms over her swollen belly and walked into the room, closing the door. “You need to let it go. Hermione won’t come back to you.”

“You don’t know that,” said Ron, feeling defensive. “She loved me once.”

“Yes, she did,” said Ginny. “But you walked out on her.” She came to sit down on the bed beside Ron. “I was looking forward to her being my real sister someday, but now I’m just thankful that she’s alive and happy. This last year hasn’t been all that great for her, and some of that was your fault. She and Sirius love each other, and you need to respect that and leave her alone.”

“You mean Sirius “a new bint every night” Black?” asked Ron. “You honestly expect that to work out? I’d be surprised if he hasn’t cheated on her already.”

“Well, you would know, wouldn’t you?” retorted Ginny. “Considering you cheated on her for the last year of your relationship. You’re wrong about Sirius though. He’s turned himself around, and his whole life revolves around Hermione and their babies. He even became an Auror again so he could help end all the ugliness that has been going on. He’s also barely left her side since the whole thing with Umbridge and Edgecombe. Really Ron, please leave her alone. She can’t have any stress right now and she doesn’t need you having a go at her or Sirius.” Ginny looked up as she heard Harry calling out for her and she struggled to her feet. “Just think about it before doing anything stupid ok?”

Harry came to the door. “Sirius just sent a Patronus. He wants us to come by and see Hermione if you’re not too tired. I guess something happened.”

“Let’s go,” said Ginny. “I’ll have Mum keep James for a little while.”

“Will you at least tell me where she is?” asked Ron. Harry studied him for a moment, weighing his options.

“Not right now, Ron,” he finally said. “Not until she is stronger. Just be patient.”


	40. Damn it, Ron

“I wish I could bring her home,” said Sirius to Ginny. They had just arrived and Harry was sitting in with Hermione at the moment. “How did things go with Ron?”

“Not well,” said Ginny. “He believes our stories, of course. And he feels bad about leaving…” Ginny hesitated. “I’ve tried to talk him out of winning Hermione back, and I’m not sure I succeeded. He’s so stubborn and is always convinced he’s right.” Sirius nodded. 

“The only way he’ll see her is if he keeps his temper,” said Sirius. “Hermione has been so strong through all of this, and if a few snippy comments from a nurse can stress her out, I have no doubt that Ron could do worse.”

“Snippy comments? What did I miss?” asked Ginny. Sirius told her what happened while he had been at the Burrow and how they had upset Hermione. “That cow!” cried Ginny. “Messing around with a pregnant woman’s hormones, never mind everything else she’s going through. I’m going to find her and see how she does against someone who is not laid up in bed…” Ginny started to march off before Sirius stopped her.

“Don’t worry about it,” said Sirius. “She’s been sent to another ward. Just go in and visit with Hermione for a bit. She’s not speaking much, but just having you around will perk her up.”

“She didn’t believe that nurse, did she?” asked Ginny.

“Deep down, no,” said Sirius. “We talked a bit, and she knew she was irrational. Finally smiled when I told her she couldn’t get rid of me that easily.”

“All right then,” said Ginny. “Let’s go see our girl.”

……….

“It’s been a few days, Mum,” complained Ron. “I want to see her.”

“Ronald, you’ve been told to leave it alone,” said Molly. “You’re going to have to accept that she’s not coming back to you. You heard what Harry said about what she has been through. She can’t have any stress right now and you having a go at her like a raging lunatic will not help.” Molly stood up and put her coffee cup in the sink. “Why don’t you go have a visit with Bill and his family while I take care of some things.”

Ron frowned, but stood up and walked out of the room. Once he was gone, Molly hurried over to the floo and called out for Hildy at Grimmauld Place.

“Yes?” Hildy and Kreacher both appeared in the fire.

“Hildy, I wanted to talk to you and Kreacher about when Hermione returns home. Can one of you pop over? I’ve got a pie in the oven and can’t leave.” Ron pulled the extendable ear out and nodded. Given everything he had heard second hand, she had to be at St. Mungos. He had tried to get over to Grimmauld Place, but it became apparent that the house was warded against him, so he knew that if he wanted to talk to her, it would have to be now while he still had a chance to approach her. He headed towards the apparition point and disappeared with a pop.

………

“Hermione…er…Black’s room please?” Ron stood at the visitor's desk, a bouquet of flowers he purchased in a nearby shop in his hands. 

The witch behind the desk grabbed a clipboard and looked it over and frowned. “Password?” she said.

“Er…there’s a password?” asked Ron. He wasn’t sure how to answer. “Is it Crookshanks?” The receptionist shook her head. 

“I’m afraid I can’t let you see her if you don’t know the password. She’s a high-security patient” Ron sighed and turned away. It couldn’t be too hard to find her, she was most likely in the spell damage ward considering what Harry had told him. He walked away from the desk and started heading toward the lift when someone came up beside him.

“She’s in room 522.” Ron turned and saw Susie smiling at him.

“Susie? Haven’t seen you in a while.” Ron looked her over- she was still hot. “How…”

“I take it you’re here to win the heart of Little Miss Perfect?” Susie asked. How predictable…and useful.

“I…well, yes,” said Ron. “I know that we’ve had a good time and all, believe me, I’ll never forget it. But Hermione…” 

Susie rolled her eyes. “Don’t start. That girl must have a cunt made of gold the way everyone keeps after her.” She studied Ron briefly. “I can get you in to see her, but she’s never alone.”

“You couldn’t uh…do a distraction or something?” asked Ron.

“No,” replied Susie. “Best I can do is get you up there, and then you’ll have to watch for your moment. And don’t you dare mention me if you get caught or I’ll make your life a living hell.” Ron nodded and then followed her towards the stairs. 

………

Susie put him in an unused room with a view of Hermione’s and hustled away before she was caught, leaving Ron to watch and listen to what was going on. About an hour later, he saw Sirius standing outside of Hermione’s room in Auror robes speaking with a Healer and he strained to listen in.

“She’s barely kept anything down,” said Sirius to the witch. “Every time she tries to eat, it comes right back up. Isn’t there anything we can do?”

“Even during the dark times,” said the Healer, “We never had much experience with someone who had been hit by two cruciatus curses at once. Those who were rarely survived long enough to need medical attention. We thought that time would work, as it usually does, and I suspect that the pregnancy is preventing timely healing since there are many potions we cannot give her. With your permission, and with Mrs. Black’s, of course, we would like to try something.” Sirius nodded. “We’ve used this method on occasion when normal magical methods are not possible, and we’ve had success. Our muggle-born healers introduced it to us- an intravenous solution to keep her hydrated and oxygen through a nose tube. Aside from the needle, it won’t hurt her at all, and we can introduce a few potions directly into the bloodstream that will help, and we won’t have to worry about her vomiting it up.”

Sirius thought about it for a moment. “It won’t hurt her? Are you sure?”

“Quite sure, sir,” said the Healer. “I’m certain your wife has heard of these processes, but we will go over them with her before we do anything. We're afraid if we try to wait this out, something will happen to the babies.”

Sirius sighed. “If it’s all right with Hermione, it’s all right with me. I have to get to the Ministry for the trial, but I’ll be back as soon as I can. Seamus Finnegan will be coming to sit with her in a little while until I am back. All of our Aurors are needed for this trial, so please try to make sure she is not disturbed.”

“Yes, sir.” After Sirius left, the Healer and a medi-witch went into Hermione’s room and spent a bit of time there, presumably working on whatever it was they had been talking about. Ron hoped that he would get his chance to get in there before Seamus arrived since he assumed that Seamus had been made aware that Ron was not allowed to visit. It didn’t give him much time, but maybe it would be enough to plant the seed of doubt that would bring Hermione back to him. As soon as the Healer and assistant left, he took his chance. Disillusioning himself, he quietly crept out of the room he was in and crossed over the Hermione’s, stopping short when he saw her. She lay in bed, small and still, a small clear hose going into her hand and another under her nose, and he hadn’t expected her to look so…pregnant. He walked up close to her, studying her for the first time in over a year. If he hadn’t left, those would have been his babies, and she would have been his wife. Her wedding rings fit loosely on her finger, rings that should have been bought by him. He jumped when she spoke.

“You’re here, Ronald, you may as well show yourself and talk.” Her voice was quiet and shaky.

Ron broke the spell and appeared at her bedside. “How did you know I was here?” he asked.

“Cologne,” she said. “What do you want?”

“I…well…I wanted to talk to you,” Ron said. He stopped, not quite sure what to say next.

“Well, talking isn’t a strong suit right now,” said Hermione. Every joint in her body ached, including her jaw, and her throat was raw and sore, the constant vomiting not helping, so she tried not to speak much. 

“Oh…all right,” said Ron. “I just wanted to tell you that I…well, that is, I really regretted leaving you and I wish I hadn’t. I’d give anything for a second chance. But I was told you and Sirius remarried.”

Hermione nodded. “I love him.” Her voice was faint. 

“I know you’re carrying his kids and all, but this is Sirius Black we’re talking about,” said Ron. “Honestly, Hermione, do you think he’ll stay faithful? You’ve always looked on the bright side and found the good in everyone, but this is a little too naïve, even for you.” Hermione didn’t say anything, remembering the conversation that she and Sirius had after that nurse had tried something similar, and she didn’t have it in her to defend her relationship at the moment. Ron continued, “I made a lot of mistakes when it came to us, and I should have asked you to marry me long before that law went into place. It’s not too late, though. You know Sirius will never appreciate you. You could get a divorce and marry me. I’d help raise the babies since you know he’ll lose interest in them anyway. Will you give me a second chance?”

“No.” Hermione’s voice was faint. “Please go.”

“But…”

“Ron!” Ron turned to see Seamus standing in the doorway. “You need to leave.”

“No,” said Ron. “Not until I get her to see reason.”

Seamus stalked up to Ron. “She said she wanted you to leave. Hermione is in no condition to have this kind of thing happen right now- please. I won’t ask again.” Seamus put himself between Ron and Hermione and crossed his arms. Ron looked over Seamus’ shoulder at Hermione, who had her face covered with her hands. 

“If not now, when?” demanded Ron. “Grimmauld Place is blocked to me, and even if it weren’t, Sirius would never let me get close enough to her to talk to her…”

“And doesn’t that say something for how he feels about her?” asked Seamus. “You’re trying to make her think that he’s going to just cast her aside when he tires of her, but you haven’t been around them. You haven’t seen the way he looks at her. He’d move the moon for her. You’ve lost, Mate. You need to accept it.”

“Fine. I’ll go,” said Ron. “But this isn’t over.” He threw the flowers on her bed and stalked off, leaving Seamus staring after him.

…….

_Delores Umbridge Found Guilty!_

_Delores Jane Umbridge, former Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic and former Head of the now-defunct Muggle-born Registration Commission has once again been found guilty and will spend the rest of her life in Azkaban._

_Madame Umbridge, who was tried and found guilty after the second war for the deaths of four Muggle-Borns who died after she unjustly sentenced them to Azkaban had secretly been released on parole by the so-called “Vindictive Six”. (See page 6 for a recap of the trials of these individuals.) While on parole, Madame Umbridge conspired with former student Marietta Edgecombe to kidnap and torture Hermione Black in revenge for past grievances against her. Ms. Edgecombe kidnapped Mrs. Black from the Ministry and brought her to the Runcorn Estate, where the two proceeded to torture her for hours. Mrs. Black, who is currently six months pregnant with twins, was somehow able to summon Aurors to her rescue._

_According to their testimony and provided memories, Harry Potter, Miles Ellis and Sirius Black arrived at the Runcorn residence to see both Madame Umbridge and Ms. Edgecombe performing the Cruciatus curse on Mrs. Black, and they immediately sprung into action and bound both women, after which they rushed Mrs. Black to St. Mungo’s for treatment. According to reports, both women held a grudge against Mrs. Black- Madame Umbridge blames her for being attacked by centaurs and for losing her position as High Inquisitor and Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ms. Edgecombe refused to speak of her grievance with Mrs. Black, but the Daily Prophet found out that the problems stem from their fifth year at school and the disfigurement of Ms. Edgecombe’s face._

_Also on trial were Ms. Edgecombe, and her mother Madame Edgecombe. Ms. Edgecombe was also found guilty and sentenced to life in Azkaban. Madame Edgecombe, former head of the Floo Network was given five years for aiding and abetting by falsifying floo records and preventing the early rescue of Mrs. Black._

_Mrs. Black’s current prognosis is currently unknown._

………

“She’s all right though?” asked Sirius. He was shaking with anger as Seamus told him what happened while he was gone.

“She’s all right,” said Seamus. “He was only in there for a few minutes. Hermione said he disillusioned himself to get in her room.”

“How did he know where she was in the first place?” asked Sirius. 

“I’m not certain, sir,” said the Healer. “We talked to the downstairs receptionist, and she told me that he was turned away since he didn’t know the password. Someone else had to have given him her location. 

Sirius sighed. Wards were not allowed due to the complexities involved with personnel changes and visitors, so he was going to have to find another way, aside from informing Molly of her youngest son’s stubbornness. “All right,” he finally said. “No harm done. Now that the trials are over, we’re posting an Auror at all times again until I can take her home.

……..

Hermione awoke to Sirius caressing her cheek. “Hey,” she said. 

“How are you feeling?” asked Sirius. “I heard you had a visitor today.” Hermione rolled her eyes and Sirius chuckled. “You can tell me later when you feel up to it. I assume he didn’t harm you at all?” Hermione shook her head. “How are you feeling?”

“Okay,” said Hermione. She looked down at the tube going into her hand. “I think it’s helping. I could maybe eat a little.”

“Glad to hear it, Kitten. The faster you get better, the faster you can come home.”

………

“We’re letting you go home tomorrow,” said Ruby. A few days had passed, and Hermione had shown vast improvement with the IV and the oxygen and was mostly pain-free. “I’ll be coming over to check on you, but my rules apply when I’m not there. No stress and stay in bed. You can shower and use the loo, but other than that, I want you in bed for at least a few weeks. I know it’s hard, but I don’t want to risk you going into labor again.”

Hermione nodded and looked at Sirius, who was listening to what Ruby said. “We’ve got it under control,” said Sirius. “There are plenty of people pitching in to help.”

Ruby smiled and patted Hermione on the shoulder before leaving the room. “What do you mean people are pitching in?” asked Hermione.

“Nothing to worry about, Kitten,” said Sirius. “Molly is working with Hildy and Kreacher to put together meals and others will be stopping by to visit so you don’t get too bored. George is getting a telly and DVD player working too. I know that laying in bed is going to be hard, and I want to help make sure you’re taken care of.”

“That’s so sweet of you,” said Hermione. She rested her head on his shoulder, glad she could tolerate being touched again. Sirius was sitting on the bed next to her with his arm around her and it never felt so good. He rested his hand on her belly, feeling the babies kick. “It’s getting stronger,” observed Hermione. She was relieved that they seemed to be doing well after everything that happened. “I was looking forward to doing some more baby shopping with Ginny though, but I guess I’ll have to give that up.”

“We can get some catalogs for you to look through,” said Sirius. “I know it’s not the same, but maybe we can work something out for if Ruby lets you out of bed later. The painting in the Nursery is done, and we have the cribs, so we just need to take care of the rest.”

_Ronald Weasley Returns_

_It has come to this reporters attention that Ronald Weasley, the wayward son of Arthur and Molly Weasley and best friend of Harry Potter has returned from America, where he fled in protest to the Marriage Law and Magical Restoration Act. He had been previously seeing Hermione Granger, now Hermione Black, but left when rumors of the law had been proven to be true._

_The Wizengamot ruled that there would be no punishment for those who left, resulting in Ronald’s return to the family fold. A little bird told this reporter that he has attempted to reconcile with Mrs. Black, even going so far as to sneak into her room at St. Mungo’s, but his attempts have been unsuccessful. Mrs. Black is currently pregnant with twins, the father being Witch Weekly’s two times Most Eligible Bachelor winner, Sirius Black. Mr. Black, a notorious womanizer, who married Ms. Granger to prevent her from marrying former death-eaters, was unavailable for comment._

………

“Surprise!!!”

Hermione started when she heard the whispers coming from around the room as she and Sirius came through the floo. Harry, Ginny, James, Molly, Arthur, George, Angelina, Percy and Audrey were all in the living room, grinning as she and Sirius arrived. “Auntie Min, are you better now?” James ran up to Hermione with his arms outstretched, wanting to be picked up.

“I’m better, but I can’t pick you up,” said Hermione. It made her sad that she was so limited, especially since she loved cuddling with James. “But you can come and have a cuddle when I get in bed and I’ll read you a story.” James brightened and ran off to find a book while Sirius settled Hermione on the couch.

“There’s more room to visit down here, Kitten,” explained Sirius. “You can go to bed later.”

“How are you feeling, Hermione?” Percy sat down at the foot of the sofa and studied her. “You look pretty good.”

“I feel a lot better,” said Hermione. “I’m actually looking forward to some quiet time. You know, where I’m not getting kidnapped or having to research corrupt politicians.” Everyone laughed. “But thank you, everyone. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for all of you.” She teared up, thinking of how things could have ended up if Sirius, Harry and Miles hadn’t found her, and how everyone contributed to helping in some way. 

Percy patted her on the leg. “It’s all right, Hermione. Family takes care of each other. You’ve done it for all of us too. Now you just get to concentrate on your babies for a while- should be a piece of cake after looking after Weasleys all these years.”

“I hope that’s true,” said Hermione. “But I never had to change your nappies. But, I supposed I have time to learn now, don’t I?”

“You’ll be fine,” said Ginny. “You’ve changed James’ nappies. And Victoire’s as well. Mum can give you some pointers I’m sure. Now, Sirius told me that you can’t go out shopping right now, so this week, I’ll come over and we’ll look through some catalogs, okay?”

“I’d love that,” said Hermione. They all looked up as Hildy came in and announced that lunch was ready and Harry got up to make James a plate. Hermione smiled as Hildy brought a plate over to her and stood over her while she ate, fussing when she felt Hermione wasn’t eating enough. Life had become much more pleasant for Hildy since she started serving the Black family. No drunkards to clean up after, no nursing to be done because of drunken beatings, nourishing dinners to prepare because there was actually food in the house, and now, a pregnant mistress to take care of, which meant babies to take care of. She couldn’t remember being so happy, and grateful that Sirius had accepted her servitude. Now, if only her mistress could stay out of trouble.

………

“And they lived happily ever after…” Hermione looked down to see James sleeping while snuggled into her side and smiled. He looked so much like Harry, and she tried to imagine James living the life that Harry had. She couldn’t do it. She often felt it unfair that the Dursley’s had never been taken to task for the way they treated their nephew, but she also knew that it helped Harry become the man he was today. He adored his wife, and his son, and his soon-to-be son as well, and strived to give them the life he never had without spoiling them too much- he was an excellent husband and father. She looked up when she heard Harry coming into the room and smiled at him as he caressed his son’s chubby cheek and then sat down on the bed.

“I was hoping to talk to you for a minute,” Harry said, looking a little awkward. “It’s about Ron.” Hermione raised her eyebrows but didn’t say anything. “He’s…well…he’s not doing very well.”

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked.

“I’m not defending him, and I’m not taking his side,” said Harry. “I also understand why you don’t want to see him. But I don’t think he’s ever going to move on until he completely understands. He’s still convinced that Sirius is going to throw you and the babies over once he gets tired of you, and he won’t believe me.

“He probably won’t believe me either then,” said Hermione. “He’s just going to assume that I’m lovesick and will believe anything that Sirius says. I’m not sure what I could say to him to convince him.”

“I’m not sure what else to do,” said Harry. “I suppose that he’ll get it in time, but until then, he’s going to be a bit of a head case.” He sighed. “You’re probably right though, he won’t believe it coming from you either.” Harry fidgeted with the blanket, something obviously on his mind.

“Out with it, Harry,” said Hermione.

“Well…I guess it’s weird.” Harry looked at Hermione and then at her protruding belly. “Right after the war, I thought it would always be the four of us. You know…you and Ron and me and Ginny. We’d get married, have kids, get together all the time…take our kids to Kings Cross together…I feel like a sap for even talking about it. Then Ron kept putting off asking you to marry him, and then he ran off, and then everything happened, and you were taken away from us, and then you came back to us. And now, it’s the four of us again, except with Sirius instead of Ron. Don’t get me wrong, I love that. I’m still so grateful that Sirius was able to come back, and that he’s with you, and I don’t want that to change. But Ron is my best mate…”

“I know what you’re getting at Harry,” said Hermione. I think at one point, all of us had that dream. But then…I don’t know what happened. Ron always felt like he was one step away from the rest of his family, that he didn’t stand out. Then, after the war, he got a lot of attention, and he really liked it. I let him enjoy it because I knew it did a lot for his self-esteem, but it destroyed us in the process. Even if I didn’t love Sirius, I could never go back to him.”

“Could you be friends with him again?”

“I think I could,” said Hermione. “Yes, he cheated on me and deserted me, but he had no idea what would happen after he left. If he can get past this insane idea of us getting back together, I’d be friends with him again.”

“He really wants to talk to you, you know.” 

“It’s going to have to wait, Harry,” said Hermione. “At least until I’m let off bedrest if I ever am. You know I’m not one to let people decide things for me, but Sirius will never allow it. I don’t need the stress of talking to Ron on top of an angry husband. I have to put Sirius and the babies first.”

Harry sighed. “You’re right, of course. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” replied Hermione. “I know you want everyone to be friends again, and we will be in time. As long as Ron doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“Shit.”

Hermione laughed. “Well, we can hope.” She looked down at James, who was still asleep. “Look at him. Sometimes, I wish they could stay this age forever.”

“You always get him when he’s being adorable,” said Harry. “If you want, you can babysit after the next time he refuses to go down for a nap.”

“Pass,” said Hermione, looking down at her belly. “I have a feeling I’ll have my hands full. These are the children of Sirius Black after all.”

“So they’re going to be insanely gorgeous and intelligent,” said Sirius as he walked into the room. He smiled down at the sleeping James. “You two all right?”

“Just talking a bit,” said Harry. “I’ve come to collect James and head home.” He leaned forward and hugged Hermione before standing up and picking James up. “We’ll see you soon.”

“So what was the big conversation about?” asked Sirius after Harry left. 

“Ron,” said Hermione. “He still wants to talk to me.” She saw the look on Sirius’ face. “I told him it had to wait. I feel better, but I don’t want to chance anything right now.”

“But you plan on talking to him?” asked Sirius.

“At some point,” replied Hermione. She told him about their conversation. Sirius listened quietly, weighing his response. “Would it bother you if we were still friends?” she finally asked him.

“I don’t know,” said Sirius. “I suppose if Ron can behave himself, I can’t object. There are days I miss the lads so much I don’t know how I’ll go on. You at least have an opportunity to fix your friendship. But if he can’t get over his issues, I may not be so understanding about it.”

“Well, nothing is going to happen for a while,” said Hermione. “So I guess we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” She ran her fingers through his hair as he lay next to her. “I wish I could take your pain away.”

“You do, Kitten,” said Sirius. “Being with you has given me back a lot in life. I remember when Lily was pregnant with Harry, James would be after Remus and me, and even Peter to get on with it and settle down- he had the same dreams as Harry. All of us together, taking our kids to King Cross. I suppose better late than never.”

“I suppose,” said Hermione. “James will have a few years on his own, and then our two, Harry’s, George’s, Percy’s and Neville’s will all be in the same year.”

“A Potter and a Black in the same year, along with George Weasley’s child?” mused Sirius. “I should probably owl Minerva and warn her.”

Hermione laughed. “That is going to be a handful, isn’t it?” She stroked her belly again. “I can’t wait.”

………

“Sweetling, you’re losing the weight you put on in the hospital,” said Sirius. “You need to eat.” He was getting worried. She wasn’t in pain from the cruciatus curse anymore, and she had kept her food down when she was in the hospital but had returned to vomiting her meals up when she returned home. He wasn’t sure if it was lasting effects from the curses, or if it was the pregnancy, and he didn’t know what to do.

“I’m trying,” sighed Hermione. “I think maybe we need to talk to Ruby.” His worry hadn’t escaped her notice, and she had to admit that she was concerned as well. The babies continued to move and grow, but it was taking a lot out of her and she was beginning to feel weak. 

“I’ll contact her and get her here as soon as possible,” promised Sirius. He sat down and wrote a note to Ruby and went downstairs to send the owl. When he returned upstairs, he brought a tray with some light snacks on it and laid down in bed next to Hermione. “Want to curl up and watch telly for a while?” he asked her. They had not gotten much time alone since she had returned from the hospital, and Sirius was craving holding her close and spending time together.

“That sounds nice,” hummed Hermione. “I’ve missed you.”

………

“I think we should put the IV back in,” said Ruby. She had come the next day after receiving Sirius’ owl and had spent the last half hour talking with Hermione and checking her over. “I could have Ella bring someone to put it in. It will help keep you hydrated, and that may allow you to keep more food down.”

“For how long?” asked Hermione.

“As long as it’s needed,” said Ruby. “We can hang the bag so you can shower and go to the loo when needed- so you’re not completely bedridden. I don’t want you going up and downstairs for now, however. I’m afraid you might get dizzy and fall. We’ll monitor you and as soon as I see some permanent improvement, we’ll take it out, okay?”

Hermione looked at Sirius, who smiled at her. “Not like I have a choice,” she said. She patted her belly. “These little ones come first.”

“They are looking good,” assured Ruby. “I’d like to keep them in there as long as possible. If we can get another two months, I’ll be satisfied. If they can go full term, even better, but twins rarely do.” Hermione still felt relief whenever she was told that the babies were doing well. She had imagined all kinds of scenarios since she had been crucio’d, each worse than the next, and it had caused her a lot of stress. Knowing they were doing well was a huge load off her mind. She looked at Sirius, who was gazing at her, looking pleased. “I’ll have Ella stop by before the end of the day. In the meantime, keep it bland and light, as often as you can, but don’t overdo it either.”

“Thanks, Ruby,” said Hermione. 

After Ruby left, Sirius sat down on the bed. “We’ll get this sorted out soon, Kitten. Anything else on your mind?”

Hermione hesitated. “Well…have you talked to Harry at all? About Ron?”

Sirius sighed. “Not since the day you came home. Have you been thinking about him?”

“A little,” admitted Hermione. “Do you hate him?”

“Do you?”

Hermione thought for a moment. “I don’t hate him,” she finally said. “I’m disappointed in him, and I’m worried that he’s going to keep things awkward. He’s obviously come home to stay, and I don’t want to make everyone feel uncomfortable if we come to visit.”

“You’re worried about losing the Weasleys? That they’ll be forced to choose?” asked Sirius. Hermione nodded. “I don’t think you need to worry about that. Things will be a little odd for a bit, especially if Ron doesn’t get over this thought that he has a chance with you, but you know that Molly and Arthur would never exclude you, especially since Ron was the one who messed up. Plus, since they’re going to be Godparents to one of our children…”

“But do you hate him?”

“No, sweetling,” said Sirius. “I don’t hate him. I’m not worried he’ll interfere in our relationship, but I do worry that he may cause you stress if he keeps approaching you. I know he wants to talk to you, do you want to talk to him?”

“I don’t know,” said Hermione. “Just because I don’t hate him doesn’t mean I’m ready to be friends, either. I want him to understand that there is no chance that I will take him back before I talk to him again.”

Sirius nodded. “Understandable.” They heard the floo activate downstairs. “That must be Ginny. You two are catalog shopping today, right?” Hermione grinned. “Sky’s the limit, love.”

“You don’t want to join us?” asked Hermione. She usually hated shopping, when it came to getting things for herself, but for the babies, it was a different story. Shopping out of a catalog wasn’t quite the same, but since she couldn’t go out, she didn’t have much of a choice. 

“I’ll trust you,” said Sirius. “I’m going to visit with Harry and James for a while since Ginny’s here. It’s been a while since the men went out and had some fun.”

“You’d better keep that broom on the lowest setting,” warned Ginny as she came bounding in the room, a stack of books in her hands. “I know you and Harry are going to take James out. I’d like my baby boy back in once piece, please.”

Sirius held his hand to his heart in mock hurt. “Why, Ginevra, you wound me. You know he’ll come back

in mostly one piece. Besides, you’re already making another…”

Ginevra swatted Sirius. “Harry and James are waiting on you, you git. Now leave us. We’re going to spend your money.” 

Sirius leaned over and kissed Hermione. “I’ll be back later, Kitten. Have fun.”


	41. A Visit

The next few weeks went by slowly for Hermione, who was having a hard time being on bed rest. Everyone did what they could to make sure she was entertained, and the daily packages arriving from her and Ginny’s binge-shopping helped pass the time. Soon the finished nursery was filled with clothing, diapers, sheets and everything needed to take care of two newborns, and all that was left to do was wait. Sirius came into their bedroom to see Ginny and Hermione curled up, both dozing as a movie played on the telly. He smiled at the two of them and went back down to where Harry was giving James some lunch. “Both asleep,” Sirius said.

“Yeah,” said Harry. “Doesn’t surprise me. Gin is up and down through the night and she’s getting to the uncomfortable part. I suppose Hermione is feeling the same way at this point.” Harry put a few more pieces of apple on the table before James. “He’s still asking to see her, you know.”

“I figured,” sighed Sirius. “Does he still think they have a chance?” 

“I don’t know,” said Harry. “I think so. He needs to see the two of you together, and he has to understand that you’re not going to leave. Maybe if he came over, as long as we’re both there?”

“Maybe we should get it over with,” said Sirius. “Hermione is doing well enough, and if we are there to run interference, maybe it won’t be that bad. We should get Arthur to sit in too. He’s pretty good at keeping Ron in line without getting overemotional.” Harry nodded. “I’ll see what Hermione thinks,” continued Sirus. “Her feelings are most important.”

………

Ron and Arthur came in through the floo the next day to find Harry and Sirius waiting for them, and Ron started to speak. Harry held his hand up to silence him. “Before you get started,” he said, “let’s go over the ground rules.”

“Rules?” asked Ron, incredulous. Arthur put a hand on his shoulder to remind him to stay calm.

“Yes, rules,” said Harry. “Hermione is stronger, but we won’t have her set back because you feel like losing your temper. We’re letting you see her so there can be closure for you, so you understand that it’s over, and you can move on and eventually be friends again.”

“But…”

“No buts, Ron,” said Arthur. “Now listen…”

Harry continued, “We’ll all be in the room with you. You will listen to what Hermione has to say, and you’ll believe her. You won’t raise your voice or lose your temper.”

“Are you even going to let me speak?” asked Ron.

“Of course,” said Sirius. “We won’t interfere unless you get out of hand. But you need to understand that Hermione is my wife, and she is carrying my children. I have no intentions of changing our relationship, ever.” Ron grumbled but gave in and followed Harry and Sirius up the steps, Arthur trailing behind. “She dozed off,” said Sirius quietly as they entered the room. He sat down on the bed and ran his finger lovingly down her cheek. “Kitten, Ron is here to see you.”

Ron came forward and watch Sirius waking Hermione up. She still looked small and fragile lying in bed, with a tube coming out of her hand. “What is that?” he asked, pointing at the tube.

“It’s an IV,” said Sirius. “It keeps her hydrated so she can keep food down and also delivers anti-nausea medication.” He brushed Hermione’s hair gently back from her forehead. “You all right, Sweetling?”

“Fine,” said Hermione. “Just dozed off. I’m feeling good.”

“Ron’s here,” said Sirius. He helped her sit up a bit and then she finally looked in Ron’s direction.

“Hello, Ronald,” she said. Sirius left her side and indicated that Ron could come and sit down in the chair by the bed. He sat down and moved to take her hand but stopped himself. He saw how Sirius looked at her and doted on her and felt his heart sink.

“I’ve wanted to see you,” he said. He stole a glance at the men sitting in the room and continued self-consciously. “I…well, I wanted to say I’m sorry. For…everything.” He swallowed, forgetting everything he had rehearsed since he returned. “I wish I had asked you to marry me, and that we had gotten married. I shouldn’t have left.”

“Why did you leave?” asked Hermione. 

“I…” Ron stopped for a moment. “I guess I got scared. I wasn’t ready to be tied down yet, and everyone was pressuring me.”

“I didn’t pressure you,” said Hermione, her voice quiet. “I saw how you got when people asked you about marriage, and I tried to keep the peace. I loved you, even though it hurt me that you didn’t think enough of me to marry me.”

“I was blind,” said Ron. “I wanted to come back, but I figured you were already married, and I thought I would face punishment if I returned, or get stuck marrying someone horrible…”

“Like I did?” asked Hermione. “I know Harry told you everything…” she trailed off, unsure how she wanted to continue, or even if she wanted to. He was the one who wanted to talk to her after all.

“He did,” said Ron. “I feel…so terrible. It never would have happened if I’d stayed.”

“I guess it doesn’t matter now,” said Hermione. 

“I want to make it up to you,” said Ron. He glanced over at Sirius, unsure that he wanted to continue while he was in the room, and it looked like he had no intention of leaving. “Are you sure that you want to stay married to Sirius? I meant what I said when I saw you in the hospital, you know. I’ll marry you.”

Harry put his hand on Sirius’ arm after feeling him start to bristle in anger. If they got in a fight, it would upset Hermione, but he couldn’t let Ron keep saying these things, treating Sirius like he was some kind of cradle robbing two-timer. He thought that he had gotten Ron to understand how things were, and that Sirius and Hermione loved each other and that his time was over, but he obviously thought wrong. Harry watched Hermione carefully, looking for signs of agitation or upset, but she seemed to be holding herself together. 

“No, Ronald,” said Hermione. She held her hand up to keep Ron from talking, the hand that was currently connected to the IV bottle. She looked at it, and then over at Sirius, who still had Harry’s hand on his arm. She put her hand back down and took a breath. “You know, the worst part of my marriage to Goyle wasn’t the beatings, or the collar, or the starvation. It was believing that I wasn’t good enough to marry. I suspected you had been cheating on me, which was bad enough, but to run away from everything you know- your family, your friends, your job, because you didn’t want to marry me…” She trailed off for a moment, lost in memories. “Well, there were days I wished for death. I don’t know how I made it through, and I would probably be dead now if Hildy hadn’t been able to save me. After that, everyone worked to bring me back. Harry, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, George, and Sirius.” She looked at Sirius again, smiling at him with love in her eyes. 

“But Hermione…” said Ron.

“Ron, I suggest you leave it,” said Harry. Ron could see Sirius bristling, Harry still keeping an eye on him. “You’ve heard her. She wants to stay with Sirius, and that is not going to change. Can you be satisfied with that?”

“I don’t have a choice now, do I?” asked Ron. He stormed out of the room, obviously angry, Harry and Arthur following after him. Sirius sighed and sat down next to Hermione.

“That went well,” he said, shaking his head. “It didn’t bother you too much did it?”

“No,” replied Hermione. “The opposite actually. I wasn’t quite sure what I was going to say to him, and I wish I had the opportunity to say a little more. Do you think he’ll listen?”

“I don’t know,” said Sirius. “Maybe now that he’s heard it from you, he’ll come to his senses. Give him some time to think about it. I know you miss his friendship, but I don’t know if I’m comfortable with you being friends until I know he’s over this.”

Hermione didn’t say anything, but she reached for Sirius’ hand. “I don’t know if he’ll ever want to be friends. I guess time will tell. Christmas is coming up. I want to be able to go to the Weasleys, and I don’t want it to be awkward. It will be the babies’ first Christmas.”

Sirius brightened. “I’m looking forward to that, Kitten.” It would be the happiest Christmas he’d had since Harry was in fifth year and he and the Weasleys spent Christmas at Grimmauld Place. Before that, he couldn’t remember the best Christmas he had- probably when Harry was a baby. He remembered the look on Lily’s face when they unwrapped the training broom and the utter delight from James. Now he had a family of his own, and he couldn’t wait.

………

“Sirius, we have to talk about names.” Hermione rolled over and looked at Sirius, who was reading. Her belly was getting bigger, and she was getting more and more uncomfortable. The constant lying in bed was making her achy and restless, she had had about enough of the telly, and she was itching to get outside for a while. “And I want to go outside.”

Sirius looked over at his wife. She was fidgeting with the blanket and looking a little disgruntled. Josephine was climbing on her and was obviously waiting for Hermione to pull a string toy from her bedside so they could play. She had been remarkably patient during this bedrest, but he knew that would only last so long, even with the promise of healthy babies at the end. “I know it’s hard Kitten. I’ll ask Ruby if it’s all right for you to go outside. I don’t see why you couldn’t sit in the garden for a while. Neville added some flowers that look nice in the fall. I’ll floo her later and ask her to come over as soon as possible, okay?”

Hermione frowned. She had been feeling pretty emotional, and she was dying to go and make sure the nursery was all finished and set up the way she wanted. “I guess that’s the best I can ask for,” she said. “It’s hard to stay here when I feel fine, but I’d never forgive myself if something happened and I hadn’t checked with Ruby first.” She sighed. “We still haven’t talked about names.”

Sirius reached over an ran his hand along Hermione’s belly. He felt the kicks of his children and smiled, hoping that she wouldn’t turn down his choice for a boy. “I’ve been thinking about a name for our son for a while, but I…well, I haven’t wanted to say. I’m not sure how you’ll feel about it.” Hermione looked at him, waiting. “I was hoping you’d consider Regulus. Regulus John, for Remus.”

“Regulus John,” mused Hermione. It made sense now that she thought about it. Sirius told her that he had gone to see Andromeda and that they had talked about Regulus and everything that happened to him. 

“We were best mates once,” said Sirius. “Before Mother poisoned him against me. It was just the two of us before I went to Hogwarts. We were close in age, and we played together. I remember when we made a huge blanket fort in his bedroom. We stayed there for a week, the house-elves brought us our meals, and we played pirates and all kinds of muggle things we had heard about. When he thought Mother wasn’t paying attention, he had a vivid imagination. Watching him shut down, to be a properly behaved pure-blood when Mother was around always made me so angry. It’s probably why I was always rebelling.” Sirius smiled a little as he reminisced. Hermione listened with fascination. He rarely talked about his early childhood- just his time at school with the Marauders. “I wish I had reached out to him more, but Mother had such a hold on him. And he died alone.”

Hermione took Sirius’ hand in hers and kissed it. “I think Regulus would be a wonderful name.” 

“Really?” Sirius squeezed her hand. “I wasn’t sure you’d like it.”

“Well, John happens to be my Father’s name,” said Hermione. “And Regulus never was able to be recognized for what he did. He was an afterthought, and he deserves more.” Sirius leaned over and kissed Hermione, letting his lips linger. They hadn’t been able to have sex since she was on bed rest, and he missed her. It amazed him that he wasn’t feeling anxious, or put out that he hadn’t been getting any for a few months, considering he could barely go more than a few days before he married Hermione. That’s what love was, he guessed. He still wanted it all the time, but only from her. 

“It means a lot to me, Love,” he said. “What about girls names?”

Hermione had been giving it a lot of thought since she had plenty of free time on her hands. She always thought that she would have a huge list of names and would have to painstakingly pare it down over the months until just the right name was left, but surprisingly, she had not. Maybe because the pregnancy was such a high risk, she was afraid of giving them names before they were born and jinxing it, but now that she was far enough along, she felt better about it. Still, every name she came up with sounded frivolous, and she wanted something strong for her little girl. She sighed as she thought, her eyes stopping on her wand. “Rowan,” she said, sitting up a little. “What about Rowan?”

“Rowan…” Sirius tried the name out. He looked at Hermione’s wand and thought about how it had saved her and the babies. “I don’t think I could come up with a more beautiful name for our little girl if I tried.”

“Rowan Patricia, for my Mum.”

“I love it,” said Sirius. “And I love you.”

“I love you too,” said Hermione, leaning over as best as she could to kiss him. “Should we keep the names to ourselves until they’re born?”

“We can do that.”

………

“So this is where you’ve been.” Harry plopped down onto the barstool next to Ron. “We’ve been looking for you.”

“Why?” asked Ron, his voice bitter. “It’s not like anyone wants me around.”

“That’s not true,” said Harry. “Sure, people are angry. You left a lot of people worried, but they’ve gotten over it. George was even thinking of asking you to come work at the shop if you don’t want to come back as an Auror.”

“Would they have me back?”

“Well, you’d have to start over, and re-train, but yes,” said Harry. “Since I’m the head of the Aurors, I can say that we’d take you back. We can always use people like you, and you were a good Auror.”

“Hermione doesn’t want me around.” Ron took a long pull of the tankard in front of him and motioned to Tom to bring another and one for Harry.

“Not the way you want, true,” said Harry. “She still wants to be friends, though.”

“I still don’t think Sirius is right for her,” said Ron. “I know you’re close and all, but you can’t tell me that you think Sirius won’t get bored.”

“We’re going to have to agree to disagree,” replied Harry. He took a sip from his tankard. “You never told me what America was like.” Harry thought it a wise idea to change the subject since it seemed like Ron still hadn’t accepted Hermione’s marriage.

“It was nice,” said Ron. “The bloke who owns the Quidditch supply shop I worked at rented me the flat…apartment above the shop for a reasonable amount. I made some friends and even dated a bit, but I wanted to come home. People have heard of us over there, but they didn’t make much fuss about it. My working there brought some extra attention to the shop, which was nice. I’m glad to be home, though. I think I’m going to check with George. I liked working in a shop, maybe I’ll see if it works out here. Get a flat, start getting out again. You’re not mad that I’m not coming back as an Auror are you?”

“No,” said Harry. “Of course not. I just want you to be happy, Ron. I want you to move on with your life. We’re still best mates.”

Ron took another drink and mulled things over. Move on with his life…maybe that was the answer. He looked up as Harry finished his drink.

“I’ve got to get going,” said Harry. “Ginny’s waiting on me, and I’m sure she’s getting hungry. Pregnant and hungry Ginny is well…scary. Come by later and see James?”

“Sure.” Ron stared at his drink, thinking about all the things he had done wrong over the last year. Maybe if he got his life back in order, things would fall back into place where they belonged. He didn’t look up as someone else took the seat next to him.

“Well well well, fancy meeting you here…”

………

“Better Kitten?” Sirius smiled down at Hermione, who was sitting in a lounge chair in their yard. He had cast a few warming charms, as it was getting chilly out, but Hermione was always hot these days and didn’t need it. 

“Much,” she said. She sighed in contentment. Ruby had given her the go-ahead to get out of bed, but only around the house. It was nice to be able to stretch her legs out and walk, and to feel the sun and fresh air, and the cool weather felt nice against her constantly over warm skin. Hermione felt very fortunate that she was able to take it easy and enjoy her pregnancy, especially now that it seemed that the dangerous part was over. She had made it through everything, and her babies seemed to be doing well, Sirius was doting and attentive, and there was always company around to keep her from feeling too lonely. Josephine was obviously having a good time also, being able to get outside and explore, and Hermione laughed as she batted at the flowers and stalked after a few bugs that were still around. She still felt a bit apprehensive, as though something was waiting to go wrong, but she tried to keep those feelings at bay. It had been a hard year, and she was determined to enjoy these days while they lasted.

“Hey!” Harry came outside and plopped himself at the end of Hermione’s lounge chair. “Good news. Percy and his wife had their baby. A girl- they named her Molly.”

Hermione clapped her hands. “How wonderful! He told me they were thinking of naming the baby after Molly- how nice! I wish I could go visit. Sirius, could you get me a pen and paper? I want to write them a note.” Sirius got up, chuckling at Hermione’s enthusiasm and went inside to get what she requested. “Molly must be so thrilled.”

“She’s over the moon,” said Harry. “And impatiently waiting for the rest of her grandchildren to be born. Including yours. I see you’re finally out of bed. I take it you’re better?”

“I can’t leave the house, but I can walk around the house now,” said Hermione. “Not too many stairs, and having the IV out is nice. I feel good.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Harry grinned. “I’ll bring Ginny and James around later. James has been asking for you- he misses his Auntie Min.”

Sirius returned with the requested items and chatted with Harry while Hermione wrote a note to Percy and Audrey. “Here, Harry, can you take them this note? And there are some gifts on the table downstairs- theirs is labeled. Could you take it to them and tell them I’ll see them as soon as I can?”

“Sure,” said Harry. “You’ve had gifts ready?”

Hermione leveled her gaze at him. “Of course I have. I’ve had nothing but time on my hands. I got something for Angelina and Ginny, and Cecile as well. My knitting has gotten much better over the years.”

“I hope it has,” said Harry. “I remember those hats you used to force on the house elves. Lumpy, misshapen things…” He dodged out of the way as Hermione threw her pen at him.

“Harry Potter, you’re lucky I can’t get out of this chair right now,” said Hermione. “I should hex you.”

“I’m just kidding, Hermione,” laughed Harry. “I saw the sweater you knitted for Dominique- it was really nice.” Hermione, looking placated, reached for her book. “I’ll be over later with the family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write a note about the babies names. Of course, I plotted a girl and boy twin since the beginning of the stories, and had always planned on Regulus for the boy. I batted around several girls names (honestly, I took more time doing this then naming my own daughter) but I kept coming back to Rowan. I've seen it used as both girl and boy names, so I was a bit ambivalent about it, but I've liked it ever since reading the Dragon Age books (King Cailan's mother was Rowan- a fierce fighter that helped win the throne for her family...) ANYWAY. I was going back and forth about the name when I was in the process of researching Sirius' wand for the Ollivander part. I was not able to find any actual canon regarding his wand, so I started researching potential wand wood and the very first that came up was...Rowan. I almost peed myself- it was like a sign, and it also gave me a way to make the story come together. I had actually lost a bit of steam on the story at the time and this was just what I needed to get me excited about it again and keep going. Funny how such a small detail can have a big impact.


	42. Babies.  Babies Everywhere!

Hermione shifted restlessly as she tried to find a comfortable position to sleep in before huffing and throwing the covers off her. “Kitten?” Sirius reached over and sleepily caressed her arm. “You ok?”

“I can’t get comfortable, and my back is killing me,” she said, her voice sound huffy. “I’m going to go take a shower or something.” She got out of bed and walked, well…waddled towards the bathroom. She still had over a month to go, but she felt as big as a whale, especially compared to Ginny, who was the cutest pregnant girl ever. Hermione had been reading everything she could get her hands on about pregnancy and childbirth, and Ruby had also gone over the process with both her and Sirius so they knew what to expect, but she still didn’t feel ready. She started the water in the tub, looking longingly at the taps that dispensed different kinds of bubble bath, but she’d never be able to get out of the tub if she took a bath and she didn’t want to wake Sirius. The days had turned chilly, but Hermione still sat outside every day, casting warming charms if she needed them while Sirius and Hildy waited on her hand and foot. She started to remove her tank top when she felt it. Looking down, she saw a puddle at her feet. Afraid to move, she called for Sirius.

“Want me to rub your back in the shower?” asked Sirius as he came into the room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked up and saw Hermione standing by the sink, staring at the floor. 

She looked up. “My water just broke.”

“Say what?”

“Sirius, my water…” she rubbed her stomach. “It’s time.”

“Time for…oh…” said Sirius, looking at the floor. “Oh, shit…sorry love, wait a second.” He ran into their room and grabbed his wand and went back to the bathroom to clean up the mess. “What do you need? Are you in pain? Should we go to St. Mungos? I’ll get your bag.”

“Maybe just send a Patronus or floo Ruby and see what she wants me to do,” said Hermione. “I know twins come earlier than normal, but…it still seems so early.” Sirius took her hand and lead her back into the bedroom. 

“Do you want to lay down?” he asked, uncertain of what to do next. 

“I don’t know,” said Hermione. “Maybe I’ll just sit until we find out what we should do.” She waddled over and sat down in the rocking chair Sirius had brought in when she was first on bedrest while Sirius sent a Patronus.

A few minutes later, a parrot Patronus flew into the room. “Go to St. Mungo’s immediately,” said Ruby’s voice. “I want to have those babies monitored.” Sirius paled and turned to Hermione who was looking grim. 

“I’m sure it’s just because they’re early, Kitten,” soothed Sirius. “I’m sure everything will be fine. Come on, let’s get to the floo, I’ll grab your bag on the way out.” He helped Hermione stand up and held her tightly. “I love you.”

………

The contractions had regularly been coming for a few hours already when Harry and Ginny stopped by, and after seeing the pain and worry on Hermione’s face and the dazed helplessness on Sirius, she took Hermione’s hand and sent Sirius to go with Harry to get something to eat.

“I felt the same way when I had James,” said Ginny, after helping Hermione through a contraction. “I was terrified, and at first, Harry forgot what to do, but he came around and was great at the end.”

“It’s too early, isn’t it?” gasped Hermione. “What if…”

“Nope,” said Ginny. “I won’t let you think about that right now. You concentrate on your contractions and having a safe delivery. You’ve done everything you can and followed Ruby’s orders to the letter, and she said the babies looked strong. Have you picked out names yet? You never said.”

“We did,” said Hermione. “We’re going to wait until they are born.”

“Smart move,” said Ginny. “We’ve decided as well, and I know we’re going to get some flack for it, but Harry is pretty determined.”

“What about you?” asked Hermione.

Ginny shrugged. “I can’t say no to him. He’s never had a true family of his own, and this means so much to him. Believe me, if I hated the name, I’d say something.”

“I don’t doubt it,” said Hermione. “Are there any ice chips?” Ginny looked around and grabbed the cup of ice and the spoon and handed it over. “Thanks,” said Hermione. “I’d rather have a peanut butter and bacon sandwich, but they won’t let me.” She squirmed around. “I just want this to be over.”

“Soon,” said Ginny.

………

“Sirius, I’d like to speak to you.” Ruby came up to Sirius and Harry as they talked in the hallway before going back into Hermione’s room. Sirius stopped speaking and looked at Ruby, concern etched on his features. Hermione had already been going through contractions for several hours, and Sirius had stepped out with Harry to let Molly visit since they were limiting visitors. “Hermione is not progressing as quickly as I would like. She’s only five centimeters dilated, and she’s been laboring for quite a while. The babies heartrates are starting to drop.”

“What does that mean?” asked Sirius, starting to feel some panic. “Are they…”

“Fine so far,” said Ruby. “But I think that we should consider surgery to remove the babies. Every woman is different, but Hermione told me her mother had difficulty giving birth to her, and given how small Hermione is, I think we should consider that option.”

“Have you talked to Hermione about it?” asked Sirius. 

“I was just about to,” replied Ruby. “Please come with me.”

………

Hermione looked at Sirius uncertainly as Ruby spoke. “I don’t know,” she said. Sirius could see that Hermione was exhausted, her hair wet with sweat and her hands were wrapped protectively around her belly. 

“There’s no shame in it,” said Molly. “It may be for the best, dear.”

“I wouldn’t recommend it if you were close,” said Ruby. “But you’re nowhere near dilated enough, and I don’t want their heart rates to drop any further than they have.”

Hermione took a deep breath and then nodded. “Can Sirius be with me?”

“Of course,” said Ruby. 

“All right then,” said Hermione. 

“I’ll get the room ready, and the medi-witch will be there to prep you,” said Ruby. “This is sort of like a muggle C-Section like your mother had, but you’ll heal a lot faster from this.” She quickly explained the procedure before she left, and the nurse soon came in with a tray of potions and some more instructions. Molly and Ginny both blew kisses to Hermione before they left the room, leaving Sirius with Hermione.

“Scared?” asked Sirius.

“Terrified,” said Hermione. “But I’m ready.” Being pregnant had not been the most comfortable of experiences, and the added problems she had gone through had made it harder, and she was ready to bring them into the world.

………

Sirius held his newly born daughter in his arms and gazed at her. She was beautiful. Fine, silky black hair and her mother’s nose, she was going to be a heartbreaker when she was older. “Where’s Regulus?” he asked the Medi-witch who had brought Rowan to him. He had been born first and had been whisked away rather quickly. “Is he all right?”

“I don’t know, sir,” said the young woman. “Ruby and the healer will be with you as soon as they finish up with Mrs. Black. Sirius had been able to sit with Hermione while they were working on her, but he was not able to see what was going on. He heard the thin cry of the first baby, his son, and then another cry as Rowan was born, but they had only brought him the one. He held the baby so Hermione could see. “Look, Kitten. Here’s our daughter.” 

Hermione smiled at the little girl. “Where’s Regulus?” she asked. 

“I’m not sure,” said Sirius. He didn’t know much about babies, but if they hadn’t brought him yet, he assumed something was wrong. “The medi-witch said that that Ruby will be with us as soon as they are done.” He could see the worry in Hermione’s eyes, and she looked at the little girl in his arms and wished he could say something to take it away. “We heard him cry, so let’s try not to panic all right?” He looked down at the infant in his arms and wondered what his mother had done when he was handed to her for the first time. Did she look at him like he was looking at his own daughter, or did she just hand him off to a house elf or nanny right away? Neither of his parents had paid him or his brother much mind. No affection, no interest, except when appearances mattered. How is it that he already felt love for this baby when he never had an example to follow? He supposed he had though. James’ parents gave him love when he had none before, and then watching James and Lily with Harry- it had amazed him to see hands-on parents who invested themselves in the lives of their children. He desperately wished they were all here to see this, in spite of the fact he knew James would take the piss for waiting so long and having such a young wife. He could feel the tears in his eyes as he silently promised both his children that he would always be there, always be hands-on and that he would always give them more love than he ever had. “Look what we did, Sweetheart,” he said, carefully wiping a tear from his eye as he kept his other arm around the tiny baby. “She’s so small.” Hermione smiled, wishing she could hold them both. “I love you,” said Sirius. “All of you. I always will.”

“Sirius? Hermione?” Ruby came over. “You’re ready to go back to your room. We’re going to take the baby and check her over and put her with her brother for a bit all right?” Ruby came and took Rowan as the medi-witch prepared to move Hermione.

“Where is he?” asked Sirius as he reluctantly handed the baby over. “Is he all right?”

“We’re giving him a little extra attention,” said Ruby. “As soon as Hermione gets settled, we’ll talk.”

………

“What if something is wrong?” asked Hermione. She was back in her room with Sirius and they were waiting on news about Regulus. Before Sirius could speak, Ruby came in.

“I know you’re worried, but everything is ok,” she started. “The babies were a little early, and Regulus is having some trouble breathing. We put him in a breathing chamber, but he was showing signs of distress.” She could see Hermione starting to panic and stopped her. “Once we put his sister in with him, he calmed right down. We’re going to let them stay together in the chamber for a little bit. Are you up to going and seeing them?”

Hermione gingerly started to get up. “I feel better than I thought I would,” she said as she got out of bed. Sirius was by her side immediately with a wheelchair and helped her sit down before wheeling her behind Ruby to the room where their babies were. “Oh, look at them,” she breathed as she watched her babies snuggled together.

“They are starting to fuss a little,” said Ruby. “Getting hungry- do you want to try feeding them?”

“At the same time?” asked Hermione. “I’ve read about it, of course, but…”

“It’s possible,” said Ruby. “I’ll help you.”

………

“How long will he have to stay in there?” asked Sirius. Regulus had been brought out of the chamber long enough to suckle but had gone back in after a quick cuddle with Mum and Dad. Sirius had his hand on him through the curtain, wishing he could still be holding him. Both babies were so little that it broke his heart.

“Only for a few days,” said Ruby. “We’ll move the chamber to Hermione’s room for easier access. That will be better for Regulus and for both of you, I suspect. Rowan is breathing well and doesn’t need to spend as much time in there, but it seems to help Regulus when she’s in there.” 

……..

After a few days, Regulus was able to come out of the breathing chamber, and Sirius and Hermione were able to allow visitors to come and see their new little ones. Molly, Arthur, Harry and Ginny, as the Godparents, came in first. “Regulus and Rowan,” cooed Molly at the babies. “They’re so beautiful!” As everyone held the babies and visited, Hermione finally felt a sense of relief and realized that while she and Sirius had many sleepless nights ahead, the reason for it was well worth it this time, instead of worrying who was out for them or who was still in danger. 

“How many more days are you here?” asked Ginny as she lightly bounced Rowan in her arms. 

“Probably another four days,” said Hermione. “They want to observe Regulus for a while yet, and I’m still recovering, even though I feel good. It’s more for Regulus than for me- I can’t leave with them here. We’ll probably have people over at our house starting next week. We want to limit contact for now.”

Ginny smiled down at the baby in her arms. “Rowan. What a great name.” They all knew the story of Hermione and Sirius’ wands and were still thankful that the link between the two saved Hermione’s life. They never imagined it would be a fitting name for their baby, but it was perfect.

………

“Ready to go home, Kitten?” Sirius was holding Regulus and bouncing him slightly as Hermione checked the drawers and bathroom to make sure she hadn’t forgotten anything. Satisfied that everything had been packed, she picked up Rowan and kissed her on the forehead.

“I’m ready,” she said. She knew Hildy was waiting at home to see the babies, and Sirius had said that even Kreacher looked a little excited and the thought of finally having babies in the house, and she was anxious to get home and get settled in. They covered the babies faces as they went through the floo and arrived in the living room of Grimmauld Place, ready to settle into their new lives.

………

“Albus Severus?” Sirius looked dubiously at Harry as they stood by Ginny’s bedside, Hermione holding her new Godson. “You named him after _Snivellus_? What did this poor little guy ever do to you?”

Harry chuckled. “We talked about it a lot,” he said. “I wanted someone to recognize him. He’s been overlooked a lot during tributes to those who died in the war. Kind of like Regulus.”

Sirius looked in the pram that held his two babies, not even a month old yet, and sighed. “I see your point,” he conceded. “Some people thought I was barmy for naming my son after my brother, but his sacrifice wasn’t as well known, I suppose.” The birth of Albus was the last of the pregnancies for the Weasleys and their extended family, for the time being, George and Angelina having their son Fred about a week before Albus was born. 

“Molly’s having a big thing at the Burrow this weekend to celebrate all the new babies,” said Harry. “Think you can make it?” Sirius looked over at Hermione who was quietly talking with Ginny, who had her arm around James while Hermione held the baby. She had been feeling a little cooped up with the twins, and he was sure she would love to get out for a bit.

“I don’t see why not,” said Sirius. “Ruby said that the twins are well enough to be around people and I think Hermione would love it.” He thought for a moment. “Will Ron be there?”

Harry shrugged. “I suppose,” he said. “He’s been staying pretty busy at the shop while George is home with Fred, and he’s been seeing someone. Not sure who though. We haven’t seen him.” Sirius nodded. If Ron was seeing someone, maybe he wouldn’t be such a prat. “Oh…that’s mine,” said Sirius as one of the twin started to cry. He lifted Regulus out of the pram and cradled him for a moment. “He’s hungry, Kitten.”

Hermione looked at her little boy and smiled, handing the baby back to Ginny before taking her own in her arms. She continued her conversation with Ginny as she opened her shirt and lifted Regulus to her breast, ignoring Harry’s blush, which made Sirius laugh.

“She’s like my sister,” grumbled Harry. “I don’t want to see her…you know…”

“I’d get used to it if I were you,” said Sirius. “She did the same thing in front of Kingsley when he came to visit last week. Gave him an eyeful. No time for modesty when there are twins, you know. When one eats, it’s not long before…ah.” Rowan started crying in earnest, as though she knew she had been left out. 

“Oh…I’d better get into a different chair,” said Hermione. She got up, Regulus still latched and sat in a more comfortable chair while Sirius helped her get Rowan situated. She saw Harry looking pointedly away. “Better get used to it, Potter. There are six babies in this family. There are going to be tits out for the next year.”

Ginny laughed, causing Albus to startle and cry, and following suit, Ginny opened up her gown and helped Albus latch on. Harry looked from Ginny to Hermione, who were both grinning at him. “Tits out?” he asked. “I reckon Sirius has been a bad influence on you.”


	43. Someone FINALLY Gets It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this is it. The end. I can't remember exactly how long I've been working on this story. When I first started it, I thought it would just be a few chapters, but then, well...I kind of lost control of it. 
> 
> I'll mark it as complete but Epilogue? Yay? Nay? I sometimes write one, and probably could for this one as well. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the great comments. It's been a labor of love. I have a few other WIP's that I can now pay more attention to guilt free, so hopefully, there won't be such a large gap between stories.
> 
> Happy reading and writing everyone!

Molly was practically jumping with excitement, knowing her whole family would be there soon, all her new grandbabies in tow. Andromeda was also bringing Teddy, so he could see his new cousins, and Harry had told her that Draco may stop by with his wife and child as well. Her babies, having babies. She looked over at the pictures on her mantle, wishing that Freddie could be there in the mix with a few of his own and imagined what it would be like for George and Fred to have little ones at the same time. It made her heart ache, and she knew that George thought of it often as well. Bill and Fleur were the first to come through, with Victoire and Dominique, and Molly quickly turned the pain she was feeling into joy as Victoire ran to her for a hug. Soon, the house was full of families and babies, and unfortunately for Harry, Hermione had been right, nursing mums everywhere. 

Arthur smiled as he watched Hermione, who was gently patting Rowan’s back and trying to coax a burp while still feeding Regulus, all while talking with Angelina, who was feeding little Fred. “She’s taken to it rather well,” Arthur observed to Sirius. 

“That she has,” said Sirius. “The first week was a bit of a struggle, but it’s practically second nature to her now.” He watched his wife and children, the pride evident in his eyes. He was sleep-deprived, felt like he needed a shower, and found his shirts covered in goo, in spite of the towels he tried to use, and he couldn’t have been happier about it if he tried. “It’s been amazing,” he said to Arthur. “Exhausting, but amazing.”

“Sirius, can you get Rowan?” Hermione indicated the sleeping infant. “She’s asleep and Regulus is still eating.” Sirius came over and took his daughter, kissing Hermione as he did. Rowan snuggled into Sirius’ arms, sighing slightly as she slept.

“Would you like to hold your Goddaughter?” Sirius asked Arthur. Arthur eagerly took the little girl and went to sit down with her, cuddling her as she rested her head on his shoulder, blissfully asleep. The two continued talking until Sirius saw Arthur do a double-take. Ron had walked into the room holding the hand of a girl- a very familiar girl. “What the bloody hell?” Sirius muttered as Ron approached them, grinning.

“Dad,” Ron said, flinging his arm around the girl next to him. “This is Susie.”

………

“We met a few years ago when I had to be treated at St. Mungo’s,” said Ron as everyone ate dinner. Most everyone looked a little uncomfortable but pleased that Ron was moving on, but Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Sirius, who had seated themselves as far away from Ron and Susie as they could, looked suspicious. Arthur too remembered the girl from St. Mungos, and how shamelessly she had come on to Sirius when Hermione had been so severely injured. He didn’t say anything, still wanting to give Ron the benefit of the doubt, but he had a feeling something was going on. “We met again a few weeks ago, not long after I got back.” They spent most of dinner talking about their relationship and staring lovingly at each other while sneaking glances at Sirius and Hermione when they felt they weren’t being watched. 

The festivities lasted into the evening as babies were handed around and fed again, and it was only a matter of time before someone made a move. Knowing that both Ron and Susie had ulterior motives, Sirius made it a point to not stray too far from Hermione and the babies, not wanting a chance for either of them to try anything, but Ron managed to snag Hermione on her way from the loo.

“Hermione, talk to me,” pleaded Ron as he held her arm. “I want to get back together.”

“Ronald,” sighed Hermione. “Did you forget you brought a girlfriend with you? I know who she is, don’t think I don’t see through your act. I also know she was one of your little fuck buddies when we were together. Did you bring her here to try to make me jealous, and so she could hit on Sirius again?”

Ron blushed. “I just wanted another chance with you,” he mumbled. “I know I made a lot of mistakes, but I know I can be better.”

“Then you need to find someone else to be better with,” said Hermione. “It’s never going to happen for us. I’ll never trust you again.”

“I guess I knew that,” said Ron. “Harry and Dad have been telling me that for weeks. I suppose I wanted to give it one last try. It was more Susie’s idea than mine- she really has it bad for Sirius. She’s just his type too.”

“Not anymore,” said Hermione. “Sirius hasn’t given anyone a second look since we got married, and believe me, he’s had the opportunity. I originally asked Kingsley to not include a fidelity bond in our vows when we took them the first time because I didn’t want to tie Sirius down. He never even considered it. And Sirius made sure they were included the second time. We have a good thing, Ron.”

Ron studied her for the first time in a long time, without thought to his own emotions. He saw the earnestness in her eyes and realized that she was speaking the truth and that Sirius truly loved her. “I’m sorry,” said Ron. “I’ve screwed everything up, and almost got you killed. I just…I’m sorry.” It was the first time that Hermione had heard sincerity in Ron’s apology. “I hope we can be friends again someday.”

“I hope so too, Ron.”

………

While Ron and Hermione were talking, Susie was trying everything in her power to get Sirius alone, but nothing was working. Sirius had noticed Ron walking off after Hermione, and was relieved to see them both return, looking somewhat at peace with each other. Ron crossed the room and leaned over to Susie. “It’s time to go.” 

Susie glared at Ron and hissed at him. “I haven’t even had a chance yet.” 

Ron frowned and took Susie’s arm, pulling her up and leading her outside. “It’s not going to work, Susie. Even if their marriage was a sham, there is a fidelity bond, at Sirius’ request. He only wants her, and even if he didn’t, he wouldn’t be able to.”

“How do we know that she didn’t insist upon it?” Susie asked.

“I know Hermione, and she doesn’t lie,” said Ron. “It’s none of our business. I’ve lost her, and I have to deal with that and hope that we haven’t lost our whole friendship. And you don’t stand a chance with him. We need to give it up.”

Susie looked at Ron and saw the seriousness in his eyes. “I’ve never lost someone I want,” she said. 

“You will this time,” said Ron. “Look. I’m sorry that I tried to pull this with you. Hermione always said I had the emotional range of a teaspoon, and I guess she’s right. I did an awful thing to her, abandoning her when she needed me the most. And then I came back, expecting that she would welcome me back like nothing ever happened. But Sirius saved her, and they moved on together. We have no right to try to ruin that.” Susie snorted. “I won’t beg you to stop, because I don’t need to. You will never win with him.”

“So now what?” she demanded. “We just leave?”

“Yes,” said Ron. “I don’t want you making things worse with my family.”

“Fine,” said Susie. “I suppose we both know this whole relationship was a fake anyway. We may as well stop since neither of us got what we wanted. See you around.” Susie stormed away, leaving Ron standing against the side of the house. He stayed that way for a while until Harry came to find him.

“I take it she left?” Harry asked. Ron nodded. “I’m glad.” 

“Yeah,” said Ron. “I talked to Hermione.” Harry didn’t say anything. “I hope that we can be friends again someday. That Sirius won’t hold this against me.”

“He won’t,” said Harry. “Sirius would never stand in the way of friendship. He’s lost too many to ever do that to anyone.”

………

Sirius and Hermione arrived home with the babies and quickly fell into the routine that had overtaken their lives since they left the hospital. Evening feedings and baths were now Sirius’ favorite part of the day, and he loved to take Regulus or Rowan and read a story while Hermione bathed the other one, or roles reversed. He loved feeling the snuggling of the sweet-smelling babies wrapped in their cozy little pajamas and often ended up dozing off holding one or both in his arms. Sometimes, he still awoke in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, imagining it was all a dream, but feeling Hermione in bed next to him, or having her roll over and put her arm around him brought him back quickly. He never imagined this kind of life for himself, and now that he had it, he was never going to let it go.


End file.
